The Magical Child
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: Bloom was adopted by Lily and James Potter as their daughter, thus becoming a younger sister to Harry Potter. After the attack on Halloween Night 1981—Voldemort wasn't killed exactly. He still looms in the dark shadows, waiting, seeking out someone who might resurrect him back to life. Follow the two siblings as they enter Hogwarts a School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. . .
1. A Magical Night

_Summary:_ _Bloom was sent to Earth when she was a young child, when her kingdom was destroyed. She was sent to London in the 80s. She was adopted by Lily and James Potter as their daughter, thus becoming a younger sister to Harry Potter. After the attack on Halloween Night 1981—Voldemort wasn't killed exactly. He still looms in the dark shadows, waiting, seeking out someone who might resurrect him back to life as he tries to figure out other ways to come back to the Wizarding world. Follow the two siblings as they enter Hogwarts a School for Witchcraft and Wizardry as they explore the world around them, and discover that the world isn't exactly split into Black and White. Secrets will be discover. Shocking and horrifying truth lies within the walls. Friendships, trusts, truths. . .will be tested._

 _Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Harry Potter nor Winx Club nor it's characters, just the plot of the story._

 _Author's Note:_ _I'm such a huge Harry Potter Fan right now, and also just a fan of Winx Club. Harry is an interesting character throughout the whole series, and his history is really interesting, though I feel bad for him to have such a rough life._

 _All he wanted was a family who would love him, and he wanted parents to love. As we know Bloom's history very well, they're both similar: having lose their parents when they were young, being an orphan, though Harry's aunt and uncle are very rude to him and made him have a miserable life. I hate them for what they put Harry through. And then, this story was born._

 _So I'm going to try something new with this. In addition, since this is my first time writing about Harry Potter, hopefully the characters wouldn't be too OOC._

 **Sunday, July 12th, 2015**

* * *

The Magical Child

 _Chapter One: " A Magical Night"_

It was dark and cold. Gray clouds had started to cover the clear skies, and the breeze of the wind was very chilly as if snow were about to flow in a half-hour or so. It was wintertime in London, December 5th, city was calm and quite. Everyone was in his or her warm cottages, drinking hot coco or having s'mores and so on.

A small little cottage that was a bit far out from the city itself, about an hour drive or so. The smoke from the chimney had lifted up into the cold crimson air. The couple decided to go out tonight and left their only son with Remus and Sirius who'd visited not too long ago and decided that they would watch over little Harry who was only a few months old.

Lily was in her bedroom, getting ready to go out with her husband for the night. Ever since Lord Voldemort heard about the prophecy that involves their son, Harry, they immediately went into hiding, where he wouldn't be able to find them. Lord Voldemort heard that this child, Harry, would be one of the strongest wizards in the Wizarding world and would be the one to defeat him. And he decided to go after the child and kill him for once and for all before he would have a chance to kill him.

James and Lily were worried that they would find their son and kill them, so they left the magical world that they so dearly loved and wished they would raise their only son. But they knew they didn't have a choice; if they'd stayed, for sure Lord Voldemort would find them and kill them off. So they had left the Wizarding world, and decided to live among the Muggles (in the human world). It was the only way for their son to be safe, and away from all the magic.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Are you done yet, Lily?" a voice had asked, which belonged to James Potter.

"I'm done," she replied as she took her dark furry coat from the rack that was hanged by the near by door of her bedroom. She wore the coat on, and placed a warm dark scarf around her neck, and ruffled her red hair out.

She walked into the living room where she'd seen Remus, Sirius, and James playing a game with young Harry. Harry loved to see magic coming out from their wands as he continued to giggle as more magic had appeared around him - sparkles of lights dazzled through the air.

Harry, just like both of his parents, loved magic.

Lily was standing aside the wall gazing at the three men in the room, smiling.

James was wearing his wizard hat and playing peek-a-boo with their son, who'd enjoyed this game with his father. And every time his father would appear, he would create some sparks of magic and giggle for hours.

Lily had walked up to James and wrapped her arms around him, and smiled at Harry brightly. Her bright emerald eyes glowed in joy over the sight of seeing her son who's smiling at both his parents.

"Hey Lils," Remus had spoke, upon seeing her in the living room while Sirius only could chuckle.

"Hello Remus, Sirius," she had greeted them with a grin smile on her face.

"Ah, and I see you and James going out on a date, I suppose," Sirius tossed a grin smile to Lily, as she faintly blush.

"Well, then," James had finished his game with his son, Harry, and handed him over to Remus, "we better get going then before it gets late."

Lily hand her hands on the side of her hip, gazing at James, and shook her head at him as if she had noticed that he wasn't ready. His black hair is messy.

"What?" he asked, taking a notice of his wife's look; she looked displeased by something. He's ready to go. What was wrong now? Why was she shaking her head at him?

"Your hair," she muttered, as she grabbed her wand and uttered a spell in a low voice and waved her wand in front of James's hair and the spell had fixed his messy hair—tidying it all up.

"Now you're ready," she smiled at James.

James had walked over to grab his coat that was placed on the side of the couch, and wore it on. "Well, then, we're leaving now," he had adjusted his glasses.

Lily clung her arms in James' and looked at Sirius and Remus and said to the two men. "Keep your wands out of Harry's reach. And don't you do anything _I_ wouldn't do," she warned the two men as they chuckled.

The last time she left the cottage was when she'd left the three men alone with Harry and when she had came back home, she found that the entire cottage was a disaster. She'd made them clean up the entire cottage for getting it all messy.

"Don't worry Lils, Harry will be fine with us," Remus told Lily who was worrying about her child being with them. The red-haired witch gave out a sigh. "We will be back before you know it."

"Take as long as you need too. You two deserve to spend quality time together, after all you've been hiding in this house for months. I would already be going crazy." Sirius smirked at the couple before they'd left.

* * *

James decided to take Lily to a nice restaurant, which he knew that she would like and enjoy. They decided to sit inside since outside was cold, and it had started to snow again.

Beautiful white snowflakes had fallen from the dark gray clouds. The ground was covered with a blanket of white virgin snow; the brightness of the snow seemed to make it glow during the night.

Once Lily and James had their table, they both took off their coats since it was warm in the restaurant and there was no need for them to keep their coats on.

Lily was wearing a black-sleeved dress that reached above her knees with black heels, and her red hair was in soft curls. She had noticed that James was wearing the shirt that she'd bought him and the shoes as well.

The music in the restaurant was calm and slow, though she had noticed that James had an idea in mind. He placed his hand out to Lily as if asking to dance with him, like the rest of the people who slow dancing to the pace of the music. She instantly blushed, but she placed her hand in his and slowly he had led her to dance floor.

James had one of Lily's hands in his and he placed his other hand on her waist. He slowly pulled her to him, and they started to dance.

"Aren't you being _so_ romantic, Mr. Potter," she said with a devious smile on her face as he gently twirled her.

"I have to say, you look ravishing Mrs. Potter," he grinned in return as he pulled her back to him.

"Well, you're handsome then," she gave him a flirtatious smile and kissed the top of her head.

Soon they headed back to their table, and they had the longest night they ever had in all these months. It was romantic. Their night had ended wonderfully, and they kissed passionately.

* * *

They were both on the streets walking though the town, noticing that some people were out building snowman, or tossing snowballs at each other as if there were two different teams, and young teenagers hanging out, gossiping and playing with the white snow.

"I love you James," Lily whispered to him; her voice was soft and warm.

He looked down at her with a grin, "remember the days Lily when you couldn't stand me?"

"Oh, I defiantly remembered those days. You were a jerk back then, but in time, you've managed to change."

Truth to be told, James had matured and changed by the end of their sixth year and by the following year she had seen that change and that's when they had started dating (although he did annoy her the years before that to go out with him, but she refused only because he was being obnoxious).

He chuckled at her comment, though he knew it was true.

And the good thing was: he did change afterwards.

Suddenly, Lily stopped walking. She was feeling like something was calling out to her. The red-haired witch had smelled a burning crimson sensation in the cold air, which was odd.

Something was burning around here, but she couldn't identify it. She looked at James, wondering if he was feeling the same thing that she was feeling.

"Do you smell something burning?" she had asked her husband, as he too was thinking the same exact thing.

Ashes were spread into the cold air.

"Yes, and I thought I was the only one," he replied and added, "it's like something's on fire."

The more they walked; they had seen heavy smokes lift into the dark gloomy skies. Clearly, something _is_ burning on this December night.

"What is going on?" Lily asked slightly frightened, for all they could know this may be a work of Lord Voldemort. Maybe he was close to finding them? But again, this didn't seem like his work since they had seen an entire building was lit on fire. And there was no signs of Dark Wizards being around this area.

If it had been the Dark Lord's work then he would have conjured the Dark Mark in the sky. The Dark Mark would represent that he's murdered numerous witches and wizards, but that wasn't the case.

"James! Look! Fire!" She pointed out to James.

An entire building was on fire, but the one thing was strange as well. . .was that the fire wasn't spreading all around, as if it was only flaming this particular building.

Lily heard somewhat a voice call out to her.

 _Save her. . .Save her. . .Save her. . ._

The voice had kept repeating it over and over to her for some strange reason. A good thing was, she had her wand with her. Maybe she could do something about the flames without any Muggles seeing her do her magic.

"Lily! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" James shouted after her, also he had his wand with him just incase of an emergency. He followed his wife, who seemed to see what was going on.

The fire wasn't even spreading, like as if this fire was some sort of magic.

Flames were only surrounding the same building.

"LILS!" he called out to his wife, who seemed to ignore him.

Lily heard a baby's cries deep in the flames.

Her green eyes widen. _WHO ON EARTH WOULD LEAVE A BABY IN SUCH A PLACE?_

She used her wand to decrease the flames that was surrounding the area. The cry of a baby was getting louder and clearer. She used her wand to keep the flames away from the baby, but that was until she saw the small baby with red hair crying within the barrier that was shielding her from the intense flames.

The fire _wasn't_ even near the baby at all. The baby that was within the small barrier like was protecting it from the flames and the intense heat and smoke, though the child was still crying.

She was stunned—in disbelief for what her two eyes were seeing at the very moment. A _real_ baby! Abandon and all alone. It horrified her to see such a scene like this! Who would leave their baby all alone like this? What kind of parents were they exactly?

Obviously, irresponsible parents!

Parents who didn't care for the safety of their own child!

"James, come here and see this," she called out to her husband to see this. She was completely shocked to see that a child was all-alone with no one around and highly upset for seeing that sight of the child.

Where in bloody hell were the parents?

James approached his wife, who was telling him to come and take a look at something in particular. His hazel eyes had fallen over the crying infant who's all-alone in some type of barrier, protecting her from the intense heat of the flames—crying.

"Who on Earth would leave a baby all-alone in a fire?" he asked, stunned by the fact that this child was all alone, surrounded by the flames. It simply baffled him that a child was left on its own. . . and he well. . . he didn't want to imagine the kind of parents that child had.

Were they _that_ irresponsible?

He sometimes felt he was irresponsible while being with his son along with his three friends when they would stay over at the cottage for hours.

"I don't know. The child's parents are nowhere to be seen," she replied, looking all around, but there was no one around here since this place was an abandon orphanage that had been closed down nearly for about thirty-years.

"We can't leave the child like this," James said, glancing all around the area. It wasn't even a pleasant atmosphere for the baby to be in.

Lily took a glance at the infant child.

The child had to be brought to a safe place; they couldn't leave the baby surrounded by flames.

"We should bring the child in," she suggested to her husband who nodded in agreement.

Maybe after this, they could find the child's parents?

James walked over the child who strangely looked calm after the child saw someone picking the child up.

 _Save her. . .Save her. . ._

He heard a voice called out to him, as if he had to take the child.

 _Is this child a girl?_ He thought to himself as he bended down to the infant child.

The child opened its eyes, revealing to be crystal blue like the ocean's surface. He lend in his arms towards the baby girl and picked her up.

But as the moment he picked the child. . . the flames immediately had vanished, leaving him with even more of a questionable face. But how, you have to have some kind of mystical object—like a wand?

It didn't make any sense to him but then he remembered that children would cause accidental magic since they couldn't control their magic. Accidental magic seemed more logical in his view. After all that child is magical, so it made sense to him that this was an accidental magic.

He turned around to see Lily who was also having the same thought as him. Lily had walked up to James.

"Magical child then?"

"Probably, Lils," as he noticed that she was gazing at the child he held in his arms. The child had fallen back into deep sleep breathing, as she watched the child's chest rise up and down as if nothing had affected her at all like nothing had happened.

"At least the child wasn't harmed by the flames," she said gazing down at the baby girl in James' arm. It made her feel relieved that the baby girl wasn't hurt or seriously injured for that matter.

There was no scratch, no brunt marks, not even a single scar. The redhead witch only hoped that the girl wouldn't suffer from any type of lung damage.

"I wonder who does she belongs too exactly?" James had asked quite curiously, as he saw the barrier that was protecting the child from the flames.

"But where on Earth are _her_ parents?" Lily exasperated as she noticed that there was no around here. Not even a single soul. She was quite angry and James could tell when she would get angry.

"Better question is Lils, why would they leave the child near the building that was lit in flames?"

"Lily, how do you even know that child is a girl?" He raised a brow at his wife for an explanation.

She shrugged and replied. "I know this might sound crazy, but I kind of heard a voice calling to me saying: _Save her._ And I assumed that someone might've wanted me to save her."

James' hazel eyes widen. "I thought. . .it was only my imaginations."

"Wait, you heard that too?" the redhead woman questioned in daze, as she saw her husband nod.

Lily noticed that on the pink silk blanket was the child's name written on it, in gold thread. _Bloom._ So that was probably the little girl's name.

"I think her name is Bloom," Lily spoke out after a few minutes of complete silence as they were both in deep thought.

"How do you know that?" James questioned.

"Because it's written on the blanket."

"So. . . what should we do now?"

"It's _obvious_ that we _take_ her home since. . . well . . .she's abandoned and no child should be alone like this."

At the mention, _take her home_ was she serious about it? Taking a child that they'd found in the burning flame that had magically disappeared after he had held her in his arms, which was strange and a little odd.

James wasn't too sure about Lily's idea, but some part of him agreed to it.

Maybe it was _meant_ to be or simply because the child was all-alone.

But still. . .why would her parents leave her all alone like that?

No parents in their right of mind would ever do that to their own kid! They both wondered if the girl's parents were magical or not, and if they aren't and didn't want to have a magical baby in their life, then it was most likely why've they deserted the girl like this.

Are they magical? And if they were and yet deserted her for no good explanation, then they were just terrible people to this innocent little girl.

Though James could pick up the child's magical aura, she's a pureblood magical being. For some reason, he picked up that she may be. . . a different type of being as well, which he had no clue to what it is exactly.

"Why don't I hold her James?" Lily's green eyes had lit up brightly as James handed the girl to his wife.

"I don't know why. . .but for some reason, I like her," she gently cooed to the child.

"Well, we should talk to Dumbledore about this," James muttered, though his wife had probably hadn't heard him as she was gazing at the young girl.

What would Sirius and Remus say to the both of them?

How would they react when they come back home but not empty handed?

* * *

Once Remus and Sirius heard the door being opened, they glanced at Lily and James who'd arrived wonderfully from their lovely date.

"Hey Prongs! So how was tonight's date?" Sirius had asked both of them, well; to be more particular this question was more for James as he watched his friend take off his coat and hanged it on the rack.

"Well, our date was very lovely. I must say, thank you for watching our Harry tonight. It means a lot to Lily and I." James replied as his friend placed an arm on his shoulders; Sirius's hands turning into a fist as he began to mess with James's black hair, getting it all messy again.

"No problem, Potter," he snickered at James.

"Wait, who do we have here?" Remus asked curiously, noticing a small redhead infant in Lily's arms, wrapped in a pink silk blanket.

"Well, it's a story that you ain't going to believe and believe me, it's going to sound a bit wacky." Potter had explained as he looked at his wife.

"By the way, where's Harry?" Lily asked concerned over her son who wasn't in the room with their two friends.

"He's sleeping. Gotta say, he's not such a fussy child as I imagined him to be," Sirius chuckled.

"Wacky you say, I'm quite intrigued about it," Padfoot had began, taking some interest in his best-friend's tale.

"Well. . ." James Potter had began, and told them off the tale to his two friends: Sirius and Remus who were surprisingly shocked about the child they had found near an abandon orphanage that was in flames and with no soul around.

But before James could finish off the tale, Remus had asked just as what they've been wondering about too.

"Where on Earth are her parents?"

"We have no idea. We only found her there, alone. We haven't seen a single soul there," Lily explained, as a mother she is, she was still angry that they've left their own girl like this.

"Is the girl, like, okay?" Moony had asked, wondering if the girl had suffered any lung damages or skin burns.

Lily shook her head.

"I don't really know, but she seems to be fine," the redhead woman spoke but still wondering if the girl was truly okay or not.

"Magical child then, it was probably some accidental magic which seemed to be the case. The little girl probably felt something wrong and so. . . she probably wanted to protect herself and that barrier like you said, was protecting her." Sirius noted.

"Hmm. . . shouldn't we like talk to Dumbledore about it? I think he's going to drop by for a visit since we, I mean, you two haven't been in touch with the Wizarding world for quite a while," Remus questioned.

"So. . . the girl doesn't have a name?" Padfoot had asked. "Because if she doesn't. . . I have a tons in my mind at the moment." He winked at Lily who smiled delightfully in return.

"Oh she has a name, Sirius. Bloom. It's written on the blanket in thread," Mrs. Potter spoke as she rocked the girl in her arms.

"Bloom? What a strange name?" Sirius spoke. He wasn't sure he'd agreed with that name. It sounded a little strange, because it wasn't a name that's used often in naming a child.

Lily raised a brow. "And how so? I think it's a lovely name and somehow, it really suits her. But I don't think her parents are lovely people though."

"How do you know they aren't lovely people?" Moony questioned as he arched his brow at Lily. The parents could have all sorts of reasons for why they've left her alone or was in an alley. But the more he thought about it, the stranger it got. They should've made sure—that if they were going to leave her or abandon her—that the girl had a place to stay at the very least or to take her to an actual orphanage so that way they wouldn't represent the wrong image of themselves.

"Well maybe they were Muggles?" Sirius taking a good guess, although he wouldn't pinpoint the Muggles directly (or blame them, but some of them didn't like having magical children around so it might've seem logical to him).

"That's like saying my parents should've abandon me once they'd found out that I'm a witch." Lily said, almost frowning at the idea itself.

"Come on, that's not what I meant by that, Lils," Sirius Black crossed his arms as he looked at James.

"He's saying that some Muggles don't like magic, simple as that, so they would cut off ties with their magical child or children—therefore they would become orphan kids." James explained.

Suddenly this made Lily remember her older sister Petunia who wanted to cut off ties with her for being a witch and what she would see her as a freak in the family.

"Anyways, I doubt that she's born to Muggles anyways. I'd say there's something else too it that we might not know."

But before Remus could say anything else. . .

A knock was heard on the door.

 _It's probably Dumbledore._ James thought to himself as he opened the door, which revealed to be an elderly wizard who was very familiar to James. He had long white hair and long bread and is dressed in a long blue robe with a matching hat atop his head.

"Hello James," the elderly wizard had greeted politely.

"Professor Albus," James had said, his voice thick and firm.

Though Remus had spoken the words immediately about the Wizarding world and about Lord Voldemort's involvement. "Any news about Lord Voldemort?"

The elderly wizard had sighed though you could see through his blue eyes that weariness and his face showed years beyond his age. Lord Voldemort had disappeared and hadn't been seen in months (ever since Lily and James went into hiding) and never showed up, which was frightening for the Wizarding world even more than ever.

Dumbledore had sighed. "No. No one had seen him in months even I for that matter hadn't spotted him," his voice was tensed. It made him worry about Lord Voldemort's moves. He was a dangerous wizard and is currently on loose.

Sirius's face had darken at what Dumbledore had to say. This was serious now. He only wondered what was Lord Voldemort was up to. What are his plans? Was he in London, still on the search for the Potter family? It could be. . .if anyone hadn't known where he was in the Wizarding world.

Albus Dumbledore had noticed that Lily was holding an infant child in her arms who _wasn't_ her son. Who was the child in her arms? Taking a notice that the child is wrapped in pink silk blanket, it was a baby girl.

He cleared his throat, and he asked. "Who is she, Lily?"

Lily turned her attention to her former headmaster who was gazing at the child in curiosity.

"It's a crazy story that you wouldn't even believe," Moony had given a lazy smile to Dumbledore.

"That child was abandon near an orphanage, that was on fire," but Sirius was cut off by Albus, "fire?" he questioned, almost astonished by the fact that this child. . .was found near the fire abandoned by the parents.

"Yes, that's what James and Lily told us," Remus had stated to the headmaster, who'd arched his brows at the four of them.

"It's true. . ." James said as he ended the tale. He agreed with Lily about the whole parents shouldn't leave their child alone or for that matter to abandon their own child. Why? What did the child ever do to the parents?

What were they possibly trying to do? Obviously, not killing the child? Were they trying to catch someone's attention and if so. . .they had succeeded, but it had reflected badly upon them.

Before Albus could say a word in response to what he thought about this ideal situation.

Lily had spoken up. "Look, a letter," since she found a letter tucked in deeply in the pink blanket so whoever would find the letter would understand why.

James had sat down next to his wife, and glanced at the sealed letter, and rest had followed, wondering what was written in the letter, hopefully an explanation for all of this. A pretty good one at that.

 _To Whom Who Finds Our Beloved Child._

Written in gold ink.

And what was written below the words were the names of the girl's parents.

 _Marion and Oritel._

Once Lily had opened the letter, the letter had magically lifted into the air, releasing the long scripted letter.

It was written:

 _To whoever who reads this letter, you have found our beloved child and we are gladly thankful for taking her in. It means so much to us, you have no idea how hard it is to give up the person that you love the most. We only want what's the best for her future. We want her to have a safe, and happy life. I know you would have millions of questions running through your minds about what happened to us or why we'd disappeared from our daughter's life or why you or anyone else wouldn't be able to find us. We never wanted her to grow up without us, which is very hard and painful for us to accept it. But terrible things were happening and we were worried about her more than you can imagine._

 _Dark forces had rose up, wanting our family's power that we'd possessed for thousands of years and generations. They want the power that our child has that keeps the Magical Dimension safe from the forces of evil...but three evil witches had wanted to go after our child's power and we know once they get what they want...they would kill her without hesitation and not only that but they would cause serious destruction to the Magical Dimension. We only wanted to protect her, and do what's best for her. She's a fairy with the most powerful magic called "The Dragon Flame."_

 _Normally, all children in the Magic Dimension practices their magic at such a young age and also they know what they'll be when they'll grow up. More to what their ancestors had practiced either: Dark Arts of Magic or Light Arts of Magic, meaning their either a Fairy or Witch given what their heritage is. Yes, Fairy or Witch are real not only fairytales that you would hear out of books or legends._

 _Our child is a fairy and so was our ancestors from previous generations were, we'd only practiced Light Arts of Magic for thousands of years. For our daughter, Bloom, we don't want her to know that she's magical until she comes of age...most fairies began to notice their powers is at least when they're ten-years-old, but I know what we're asking is a lot, but please don't reveal to her that she has magic or that she's a fairy until she's fifteen years old. It would only keep her safe, even though she might slightly behind in her magic. It doesn't really matter to us as long as she's safe and well._

 _As for us, we might be either long gone or possibly dead as we're defending the Magical Universe from the forces of evil. This might be the last letter she would ever read from us. But I don't want her to feel the burden of what happened to us. I want her to know how much we truly loved her, and did everything that we could've want for her. Her father and I will always love her, and she's never truly alone._

 _I want her to receive this letter when she's about seventeen, when she fully understands what we did for her. My daughter is the princess of a realm called Domino, located in the Magical Universe and I want her to keep this to herself without anyone knowing who she truly is. Her bloodline and power is the one thing that puts her in danger if she ever did go back to the Magic Dimension. Another thing is, she has an amulet that's around her neck, and also give that to her when she's seventeen, it has our names on it and her older sister's name Daphne._

 _From her loving parents,_

 _King Oritel and Queen Marion._

 _We love you Bloom. ALWAYS..._

Once they were done reading the long letter that was obviously written by her mother, their faces were pale. They have never read something like this before.

It was shocking and utterly depressing!

It was downright heartbreaking!

No one had spoken a word, not even headmaster Dumbledore. Everyone was trying to process everything in—they were all in their own silent thoughts. Shocked about the whole thing.

Even he didn't know what to make out of this, as they all gazed at the sleeping infant who's an orphan by losing her parents and older sister that she didn't know or would never meet again.

Tears had formed in Lily's eyes, as she looked at the infant child who was in deep sleep.

The girl had lost her parents and sister that she would probably never get to see or meet in her life or maybe she would, but it was a very small possibility of that ever happening.

She could only imagine how the girl would feel what had happened to her biological parents when she's older. What a tragedy it is for her family and herself?

Lily finally understood what happened and how this girl ended up alone. She couldn't blame them as she wasn't angry but rather being upset. Now, she and James were facing a similar situation with their infant son, Harry.

It was war. People would protect what they love—keep them out of danger. They would do _anything_ to keep them out of harms, even sending them to somewhere very far. Lily and James would do anything for their son, if it meant to keep him alive.

But of course, war was the only explanation.

War tore families apart.

War destroys people.

It divides people apart.

War spills the blood of innocents.

"How awful," Lily muttered to herself, though James had heard what she had said and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder for comfort.

"What should we do, Lils?" he whispered to his wife.

Even Albus Dumbledore was in lost. He slowly looked over the child. Maybe the best thing to do for the girl is to follow the advice of what her mother had written to her.

"I say, we should do what her parents were asking."

Sirius, Remus, James and Lily had nodded in agreement.

 _But though, who is going to keep the child?_ Lily thought to herself.

Clearly, the baby shouldn't be with Sirius or Remus for that matter. They weren't what they would be exactly responsible in raising this girl and frankly they don't know anything about how they should raise a girl anyways.

Her thoughts were instantly shattered when she heard Moony's voice.

"So Dumbledore, who should take care of the girl?" Remus had asked. He felt sorry for the little girl who was unaware of what was going on in her short amount of life she'd been living for.

Albus was in complete thought of who should take care of the girl. Maybe the Weasleys should. But before he could say where should the girl go to, Lily had beaten him to it.

"I really want too," she said rather determinedly.

James looked at her, startled out of his thoughts. His hazel eyes widen for what his wife had just said. "But Lils, I don't know if. . .we can do this. The girl. . .she's. . ." he lost his words of how to convince her of not taking the girl in.

"Lily," the elderly wizard had spoken out to her, his voice calm and soft as he addressed Lily and carefully chose his words. "Are you sure you can do this, having responsibilities of raising this girl?"

She nodded, as she slowly ran her fingers through the baby's red-hair. Lily wanted to keep this girl and raise her as her own little girl. She wanted to make it up to the girl who'd tragically lost her family.

"Come on Lils, be serious about this." Padfoot had said to her, as she threw him a glare.

" _I_ am serious about this, Sirius."

"Well, Prongs, what do you think about your wife's decision?" he chuckled at the sight of James's expression.

James took a deep breath in and placed an arm around Lily's shoulders, bringing her closer to him and looked at his two friends and the headmaster.

"I support Lily's decision, no matter what it is, and having a girl around would be really nice," James gave a warm smile.

"Well. . .then, you two are fully going to take custody of the girl then," he had stated, and they both agreed to take custody of the girl. "Then we should get the adoption papers settled in and start the process."

Lily couldn't wait until the girl officially becomes hers. She indeed she did see the amulet around the baby's neck and decided to give it to her until she's older—when she would understand and could handle the truth.

James had a feeling that. . . his family is going to change for the better.

Then. . . what about Lord Voldemort?

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _(09/09/17)—I have edited this chapter and fixed a bit of grammar and spelling errors as well. One more thing, I'm used to American English since I'm American, but I'm going to revise my other chapters and try my best to use British English. It made me realize that the characters sound a little off while using American English._

 _The reason why I have edited this chapter is to improve the dialogue. There isn't much change though._ _Anyways, I'm currently writing chapter nine and editing chapter 2-8, as I'm trying to make the characters sound British as they are originally, instead of sounding American. Besides, I've read the books up to GoF and honestly, I wished I read it before I've watched the movies. There's so many things I've come to understand in the books and its well explained._

 _I always wanted to do Harry Potter / Winx Club crossover. . .well like this, when Bloom's adopted by Lily and James Potters, and Harry like becomes her (like brother, well I guess adoptive brother). I find this really interesting and unique._

 _At first, I was wondering whether or not to post this and so finally I decided to put it up after all this time. I guess, I'm going through all my old drafts again and this story has so much potential that I think it's worth reading._

 _Until Next Time!_


	2. The Scar

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Harry Potter nor Winx Club nor it's characters, just the plot of the story._

 _Author's Note: I only hope that Lily's sister Petunia wouldn't be too OOC, since she despises all magic and magical creatures and she doesn't like James too well since she considers him to be a 'freak' along with her sister, Lily._

* * *

 _Chapter Two: " The Scar"_

It's been months ever since Lily and James had adopted the girl; Lily wanted no one to know that she's their adopted daughter. She wanted everyone to know that the girl (expect for: Albus, Sirius, and Remus knew that they had adopted her) that she's their little girl even her own family, but until the right time comes, Lily would eventually tell them the truth but for now that's how she wanted it to be. She wanted the girl to grow-up as their daughter not knowing that they're her adoptive parents.

The sun was shinning brightly over London. It was autumn time in London once again, October 31st, 1981, the day of Halloween.

The birds were tweeting and soaring through the empty blue skies. People had Halloween decorations all over their restaurants, cottages, shops, and so on. Everyone was preparing for tonight's festival. Some people were still out shopping for their Halloween costumes. Two people in particular were in a shop buying costumes since it was a perfectly good day to find costumes to wear for tonight's celebration and take their children out for Trick or Treat, especially since Lord Voldemort was no where to be found or had been seen for that matter.

As James was going through the baby boy's Halloween section, most of those out costumes didn't suit Harry. Harry should be dressed in something. . . more. . .suitable. He found a costume that would defiantly suit him and picked up the outfit. He had to show this to Lily.

Harry would be so adorably cute wearing this!

As he was trying to find Lily, he came across seeing a certain _someone_. A dark haired woman who looked familiar to him, though she had recognized him and her face had a look of disgust of seeing him again.

Of course, it was no other than Lily's older sister Petunia.

She was wearing a button up shirt with a skirt that reached above her knees, and her dark hair was short till her shoulders. She had her hands to the side of her hip, her face had the look of annoyance or perhaps that she was displeased of seeing him again, her so called brother-in-law. She only wondered what was he doing here, in the Halloween shop?

"James," she had said to him, her tone dead flat.

It's been nearly a few years since they'd last meet and that was only he was dating her sister, Lily and another time was. . . when it was Lily's wedding, which was no more than about two years ago.

It kept the two of them in quite of a distance, and a bit of awkwardness since she considers Lily and him of being a _freak,_ which wasn't very nice. She despises all magic. . . or anything related to being magical.

"Petunia," he said, still trying not to be so tense between the two of them.

"Well, I only wonder why you're here?" she hardens her dark eyes at her brother-in-law, who's a pureblooded wizard and continued on, "shouldn't you be in the Wizarding world or something? Oh, wait, now I remember you and Lily went into hiding because of the Prophecy that involves your little Harry," her tone was rather harsh and cold.

He knew that she had always been a bitter person for as long as he could remember—or from the time he'd been introduced to her by Lily.

Anger had boiled through his blood and veins at the mention of his son and kept his temper down from lashing out on her. He knew how much she'd despised magic since Mr. and Mrs. Evans kept on telling Lily how special she was to them and how talented she is at being a witch in the family, which only made Petunia's hatred grow deep within her of her sister, Lily.

It was complete jealous over her younger sister who had magic and she didn't and dreamed of having magic herself even though she had never admitted it to anyone. She even wanted to go to Hogwarts herself too, but that never had happened.

"James, where are you?" a faint voice called out, and that voice had belonged to Lily's.

Petunia's dark eyes glimmered, knowing that her younger sister was here.

She decided to call out to her younger sister.

"Oh, Lily."

That voice had rung through Lily's mind as she identified it as her older sister's voice. Was she here? Did she see James? How did she know that she here? She had Bloom in the stroller and James in her arms. Where in the bloody hell was James? He'd better be here or otherwise. . . she might kill him.

Soon she had spotted him talking to some woman who had to be her older sister, Petunia. She decided to go greet her sister that she hasn't seen in about two years. "Petunia," her voice sounded almost frosty when she had finally seen her after a long time.

"Lily," she had spat out, as her eyes took a notice at the small redhead child that was sleeping in the stroller. She had another child again and this time she didn't even bother to tell her about it. Though, Lily hadn't had enough time to tell her about it.

That fake smile on Petunia's face made Lily want to wipe it off. "So, I wonder why didn't you tell me that you and James had another child?"

Lily handed Harry to his father, who'd kept him to his side near Lily as he was observing the scene.

"Well, we didn't have the time to tell anyone about it," and explained on and on, as her older sister had sighed in annoyance as if she knew Lily too well.

"Great, now I have two nephews that are _freaks_ just like their mother," her voice was icy cold.

Lily's face had redden when her sister had mentioned that her children were freaks, just like when she kept telling Lily when she was younger that she no more than a freak herself.

Though her parents had considered her to be gifted with her magic, something that made Petunia jealous of.

"First of all, she's a girl not a boy, and her name is Bloom. And second of all, my children aren't freaks," she was trying her best to not lose her temper with her older sister, but every time she see's her. . . it's like they end up in an argument.

"A girl then? Still, it doesn't changes anything," she replied quite emotionless and with a attitude, "and I suppose your getting them costumes?"

"And I guess the criticizing never stops, does it?" Lily had asked plainly.

"Well then, I better head off now. Don't won't to spend my entire day here—talking to the two of you," she said with a huff and headed her way out, buying the costume for her only son Dudley.

The silence had broken once James had showed Lily the costume for James. It was a pumpkin and it came with a hat as well. How cute would Harry look in it? It would be perfect!

"Isn't this just perfect?" James had asked.

Lily had given James a bright smile that matched her expressive green eyes and said, "it's lovely. It definitely suits Harry."

"What about Bloom?" Lily had pulled up the costume—it was a blue sparkling outfit with small clip on wings at the back of the outfit.

* * *

Later that afternoon as the sun was starting to set, the colors had bright colors as if it were painted in all sorts of colors: red fading to orange, and blue fading to a nice shade of purple. Only in a few more hours the Potters would head out for Trick or Treating.

They heard a knock on the door, though they wondered who it was. . .well, Lily did. It could be either: Sirius or Remus or maybe both of them.

"It must be Remus and Sirius, since they wanted to go Trick or Treating with us, and told them why not," James had said.

Lily looked at James, her brow raised at him as she replied. "You'd asked them to join us?"

"Well, technically they'd asked about what were going to do on Halloween night, and so I said we might take the kids out for Halloween and they wanted to join us—in our adventure," he chuckled, as he headed to open the door to them.

Once he'd opened the door—immediately Sirius and Remus gave James the handshake that they'd developed during their younger years at Hogwarts and they would mess his black hair as always, something that Lily didn't like as she liked James's hair to be tidy, and not so messy. It was their way of greeting each other.

"Prongs!" they both chorused, in excitement over seeing him again.

Once they pulled away from each other, Moony was the first one to recognize what James was dressed as, well, not really dressed as much since he'd worn his wizard's hat and had a long dark cape. It only stated the obvious.

"Seriously, this is what you're dressed up as?" Moony not looking too thrilled as what he'd imagine James to be dressed up as. He was thinking that he would dress up as Dracula, oh, well this would probably due.

"I thought you said your going to dress up as Dracula as you'd mentioned a couple of times?" he had asked.

Even Sirius had the same reaction as Moony. They both wanted to see dressed as an Original Vampire, Dracula as the plan to go out on Halloween night. It would be great for him; with his dark hair and hazel eyes and the fangs in his mouth...it would've been bloody hell awesome!

"Well let's say she didn't like me to dress up as a bloody monster," James sighed.

"Ah I see, oh Lily," Padfoot shook his head, still had a smile across his face.

Moony was dressed up as a zombie with his face painted with colors that looked like he was an actual zombie, especially around the eyes that defiantly looked really sunken into his face, and the greenish red-color surrounding it. His hair was very messy, and looked like it was nearly dirty as well. His loosen olive color shirt had different sizes of holes within it, and blood splattered all around. His jeans was covered in dirt and also had blood splattered, and was ripped - revealing his bloody-dried knees.

James knew one thing: Lily was going to kill Remus literally for dressing up as a freak'in zombie—a dead zombie that had rose up from the dead. It was the reason why James wouldn't dare to wear his Dracula costume since it would probably freak the children out for dressing like that or that they might possibly cry out of fear. He could only imagine what would Lily do to the poor werewolf, probably shred him to pieces.

As for Sirius he was dressed up as a pirate. He had a baggy white open v-blouse with a vest ontop of the blouse. His pants were also baggy also in two-stripped colors: red and yellow. His black hair was tied into a small ponytail. He had a black eye patch on his left eyes and drew scars all around his face. He had a big black hat with a dark feather, and a fake green-reddish parrot on his left shoulders speaking a few words out. Also for a new feature, he had a fake hook as his hand on the left.

"Why don't you come in," James said, hoping that Lily wouldn't kill them both for wearing such silly costumes that it really made him wished that he had worn his Dracula costume right now.

"Aye! Captain Sirius coming in to steer the ship around here," trying to use his fake pirate accent, which made Moony and Prongs struggle with fits of laughter of his pirate accent.

They walked into the living room to notice the full decorations that were hung. On the wooden table in the living room there was a medium-sized, black, deep pot that almost looked like a witch's pot. Inside of it was punch, but icy steam was flowing out of the pot itself as if someone was doing some sort of potion, which in fact wasn't.

"Where's Harry?" Remus had asked, but before James could respond, Sirius had butted in, "I want to see the little guy. I wonder what's he dressed up as?"

"You'll see," he had grinned at the both of them as he went to go get his son from his room. He saw his son who was awake in his crib only to be giggling and was all dressed up.

Once he headed back to the living room with Harry smiling, as he was tickling his chin. Sirius and Remus had seen Harry in the arms of his father dressed as a pumpkin, they immediately rushed to James.

"He looks adorable in this," his godfather had commented as he looked at his godson. James couldn't help but chuckle, "though, his good looks come from his _father_."

"No doubt about it," Remus had spoken. As James handed his son Harry over to Remus so he could show Harry a new magic trick, though, Harry had a terrified look across his face as he saw Remus—the dead zombie.

"Don't worry Harry, he's not going to hurt you. I assure you," his father said to his son in a calm, reassuring voice that Remus wasn't or isn't going to hurt him. As if Harry understood what his father had said, his face was almost calm as Remus held Harry in his arms.

James took out his wand from his pocket and uttered a spell that he knew that Harry would love and be delighted to see. He lifted his wand in mid-air and the wand had glowed a bright dazzling color as the sparks of lights had lifted off into the air, dazzling brightly with all six colors of the rainbows—floating all around in the air.

James had noticed that Harry had his small chubby arms up as he tried to catch on the sparks in his own hands. As the moment he grabbed a single spark into his own hands—a color of bright red—but as he opened his hands to see the light. . . it was gone. His green eyes widen, as the rest of them had chuckled at Harry's startled expression, but he liked it as he was trying to catch another and another. . . it was endless. . .

"I see Harry taking a like to it," a voice came from behind the three marauders. They turned around to see Lily standing aside the doorway with Bloom in arms. She was dressed as a Greek goddess - in a white gown and had golden jewel atop her red hair, and golden sandals. Though, her smile had turned to a frown once she saw what Remus and Sirius were dressed up as. Did James even try to warn them about it? She highly doubted that James had even brought it up.

"What in the bloody hell are you two dressed up like that?" she had asked them both, noticing her frown on her face.

"Well," they had said, their faces flushed.

They had no idea what to say to Lily to make her change her mind about their costumes, but Padfoot had spoke up. "We had thought it was fun to wear this, and James was going to dress up as the bloody Dracula, but now, he's stating the very obvious!"

Lily raised her brow at Sirius and Remus; she knew she couldn't change their minds about wearing something different since she knew that they were pranksters and troublemakers when they were younger even until now.

"Hopefully, you wouldn't scare all the children while we're out," the redhead woman had sighed, though she didn't know that Bloom was taking such interest with the colorful sparks that was floating around in the air, as she tried to feel it with her fingers, trying to reach out to the closest one—the light blue spark. As she had slowly felt the light on her tiny chubby finger, the spark had vanished, leaving her blue eyes wide in shock.

"Hey, she likes it Lils," Moony had said, taking a notice of Bloom who'd had taken in such wonder over the colorful sparks that were floating in the living room. Lily looked at Bloom who was fascinated by the sparks, and smiled.

"All children love it!" Prongs had explained, as he held Harry in his arms. "I used to like it when I was a young child." He walked towards his wife, and kissed her on the head.

"We better head out now, so we can return back earlier as I have a few games that I want to play with you, Prongs!" Sirius had said with a smirk across his face.

Lily took a quick glance at the clock; it's seven sharp, perfect timing to go out for Trick or Treat. She nodded as she grabbed a stroller and placed Harry and Bloom and they left the cottage.

Though a certain someone was watching them from a distance. The figure was wearing a dark robe, covering his entire face. Only to see eyes glowing from that particular distance, behind the large oak tree, watching the four people in particular and vanished.

* * *

Darkness had fallen over London not too long ago. The cool breeze had hit for some time now, as the colorful leaves had started to fall off from the trees. The stars were shinning brightly over the city, and the moon was giving its full reflection over the ocean's surface—shimmering a bright silver color.

Four people were heading back to the cottage, to celebrate the night with board games and so on. "You three are _so_ immature," Lily had commented to three men, including her husband as well who'd done quite a few pranks this night.

They were the Marauders after all, and pranking others was their specialty. They had their bags filled to the top—filled with candy that surely would rotten their teeth within less than two months.

Lily thought they were immature to go Trick or Treating, or she believed it was to be a children's thing to do on Halloween night to get candies or being tricked, but for the Marauders, they couldn't be tricked what-so-ever. They were the kings of all pranksters.

"Lily come on, you've got to admit it's funny to scare someone, especially teenagers." Padfoot had said, who couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

"We should do this more often, you know!"

Lily rolled her eyes at that comment.

Something strange was in the air; someone was watching them from a close distance, never taking its eyes off of them. As they made their way to the cottage, they felt like someone, or something had entered the front yard of the house, as they noticed the lawn was half destroyed, the plants were pulled out from the ground, the trees were somewhat cut off as parts of the thick branches were on the lawn.

Clearly, someone was here from all the mess that they were seeing. It only made Lily feel sick to her stomach. She could only imagine the worse of her fears being to show on her face.

It couldn't be. . . the. . .the work. . . of _Lord Voldemort_.

It couldn't be! He hadn't spotted him in months and neither she nor James had seen him. So the question is: who had done this and why?

A lump had rose to her throat as she was examining the lawn. She looked at James with a dreadful look that's plastered on her face.

"James. . ." she spoke out to him; her voice was no more than a whisper.

He looked at her with a firm gaze across his face. This is serious. Someone must've known that they were hiding here, but whom? He held out his wand in his hand and so did Sirius and Remus.

"Could it be you know be You-Know-Who?" she had asked, faintly and lowly without trying to be overheard by whoever was actually here. Fear was in her voice as she asked that question and she didn't want to say the name of the Dark wizard.

They all had a worried look across their faces. Lily might be right about it. It could be him—giving them some kind of warning—which he knows where they are.

"I don't know, but stay close to me," James told Lily, as she was near him and she gazed over the two children who were both asleep, unaware of what's going on.

"Let me go first," Sirius had said, as he kicked the door of the front cottage and looked at James sheepishly, "sorry, Potter I'll replace the door later."

He had flickered the lights on, his eyes widen for what he had seen.

 _Someone_ had been here. But. . .who?

Someone had been watching the Potters; it's the only explanation for all this. The windows were shattered. Slowly, Remus had approached Sirius on his left side as he took in what he had seen. The scene was truly. . . disturbing. The family photos that were put in frames were shattered and ripped. The decorations that were hung around the house was destroyed and ruined. The couches were torn, and chairs broken.

James narrowed his eyes, glancing at all parts of the cottage. It was a wreck to say the very least. Lily was feeling something very wrong her, as if she felt it in her very own bones. Why couldn't she get the feeling out of her mind? The strange rustling sound from outside had made her even more anxious than she ever was.

The door had slammed shut. All four adults turned around to see no one in sight. "Lily why don't you go and take the kids elsewhere—away from all this," James had told his wife, who'd glanced in his direction.

"No," she shook her head and looked at him, "not without you!"

"How about you two go and Remus and I would take care of this," Sirius had said to the two Potters. They glanced towards him and James spoke worriedly over his two friends. "What would become of the two of you?"

Remus and Sirius shared a look and Moony replied. "Don't worry about us. You have to get yourself out of here and the kids too!"

"We'll deal with whoever is messing with us!" Padfoot had said, being more watchful than ever. Eyeing each area of the cottage closely.

"But what if. . . if it was _him_?" Lily said with fear in her voice.

The air had suddenly shifted becoming cold, _very_ cold. It was indeed him. Lily and James had no other choice but to listen to them. James had grabbed Harry, and Lily had Bloom in her arms and they both fled to the other side of the door. . . in order to leave the cottage but. . .

. . . But the moment that James had opened the door. . .their faces had paled up like as if they had seen a ghost passed by. His red eyes gleamed in the darkness. . .it was no other than Lord Voldemort himself. They didn't think that he would find them here. . . in the Muggle's world.

He pointed a wand at them, as if ordering them to go inside the cottage now. Lily had her gripped on the wand and finds the right time to cast a spell at him. She narrowed her eyes at the Dark Lord as she held Bloom closely to her.

James right besides her, looked at her as if though they had shared the same thought and nodded. Though they heard footsteps behind them as Remus and Sirius were behind Lily and James Potters, glaring at the Dark Lord who was here. . . in front of them at the very moment.

The Dark Lord had taken his wand out and pointed the wand at. . . some _one_ in particular. . . and he knew which one to hit exactly.

 _"Imperio!"_

Sirius had been unable to avoid the Unforgivable Cruse, and he found himself willing near the Dark Lord, his friends were shocked of what the Dark Lord had done to their good friend, Sirius. He was now under his dark curse. The Dark Lord only gleamed quite wickedly.

"Padfoot! Fight this!" Remus shouted to Sirius as he narrowed his eyes at his cursed friend.

Sirius was screaming inside of himself, as if ordering himself to stop this madness. He was shouting at himself, even his own _good_ soul was trying everything he can to break the curse that he was cursed by Lord Voldemort.

"Now, you'll be the _one_ to kill Harry," his wicked smile grew on his face as he ordered Sirius to cast the Unforgivable Curse onto the baby boy.

James, Lily, and Remus had horrifying look across their faces. They knew. . . he was under the Dark Lord's curse and there was nothing they could do about it. They knew how much he'd adored his godson. There was no way. . . he would actually do it.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

A bright green light had flashed instantly, but James had dodged the Unforgivable Curse, though, how much was he possibly was going to avoid it for? He immediately turned to Remus and handed Harry to him and glanced at Lily.

"Listen to me, I need to you two to both flee, NOW!" he had ordered both of them, as he would face Sirius and the Dark Lord, himself.

"But—" but she was immediately dragged by Remus, but something had happened, something magical and unknown; good flowing magic had flowed from Bloom who was now crying in fear (anytime that she's upset, her powers somehow unleash). The good magic had flowed out of her, breaking the Unforgivable Curse over the spelled Sirius.

At the moment. . . he was freed, he had dropped his wand to the ground in shocked. What did he do? Did he actually summon a Killing Curse for the very first time? He noticed that Harry wasn't in the arms of his father. He would never ever forgive himself if he'd actually summoned a Killing Curse. Never. Especially if he had tried to cast it on his godson.

He. Would. Never. Ever. Forgive. Himself.

The Dark Lord felt a good, light, pure magic had washed over him. It was so pure that he'd never felt anything like it. . . never in his life there was such magic like this, but how? Where did this magic come from? His dark red eyes had soon fallen on the young girl in Lily's arm. That pure magic was coming from her—a child. It is indeed strong magic.

But the child was only crying as he watched Lily trying to sooth her. He had lifted his wand levitating a few things around Lily and Remus making it a dead end way for the both of them. He had summoned a spell that no one could leave the cottage, trapping them all inside with nowhere to run or go for that matter.

Sirius and James were at side together with their wands ready, glaring at the Dark Lord—who's the wickedest and darkest wizard of all times in the Wizarding world!

Though Lord Voldemort had approached them with a devilish smile across his face. He wanted the girl instead of the boy. He felt a powerful energy surrounding the girl. What kind of magic did she have that made him. . . want to have thirst over that kind of power?

 _Maybe instead of killing the boy, I could have the girl instead as an exchange and kill the boy afterwards?_ the Dark Lord had thought to himself darkly, pleased with that and maybe with that kind of magic, he could actually defeat the boy and conquer the Wizarding world! He could offer Lily and James that. A simple exchange.

"How about a small exchange then? You give me the girl, and I'll probably spare your son's life," his lips twisted into a cruel smile as he gleamed quite wickedly.

Lily and James narrowed their eyes at him. They wouldn't give up on the girl either and certainly they wouldn't exchange her. He would probably hurt her or worse, _kill_ her.

"No!" Lily pressed her lips; her voice was firm. She would allow him to have the girl, as she knew that he would use the girl and after that, he would kill Harry.

His eyes darkened.

"You give me no choice then," he waved his wand up, as they were preparing for the worse to happen.

As the moment the green light had flashed. . . nothing had happened.

Lily opened her eyes to see something blocking the Killing Curse—an invisible barrier protecting all of them, but how? She was completely baffled by this. She took a quick glance to see Remus, Sirius, and James who had the same startled expressions across their faces.

"WHAT KIND OF BLOODY HELL OF A TRICK IS THIS!" he seethed angrily.

No one had an answer to this, but it was Bloom's doing. It was her magic that is protecting them from the Dark Wizard. Lily gazed at Bloom who had stopped crying.

"Er. . . well then," he grumbled, as he noticed the objects that were floating in mid-air. . . was now back on the ground. Remus handed Harry over to his father.

"Let's leave, now!"

Voldemort was waiting for the chance to attack James behind his back. He waved his wand up in the air, as he watched Lily, Remus, Sirius, and James walking away—leaving Voldemort alone in this cottage.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ he muttered in such a low voice so no one could hear him summoning the curse.

Though Remus was the one to warn James. "James, watch out!"

He wrapped his arms around Harry, in order to save him from the Killing Curse. Though the green light hadn't touched him. . . it had touched Harry's forehead, and somehow the cruse had rebounded back to Voldemort. . . and in an instant flash he was gone. . . his dark robe was the only thing left of him.

"HAARRRYYY!" Lily screamed out, her voice filled with pain.

She ran towards her son in fear, fearing the worse had happened that her son might be dead. She looked at him, still seeing the spark in Harry's green eyes. He is still breathing, and smiling at that too like nothing had happened.

 _He's okay._ Lily assured herself over and over again.

She placed her hand on his face, and she'd noticed that there's a scar on his forehead, covered in light red blood. She placed her finger on the scar. . .

"James, look," she said to her husband as he looked down at his son's forehead, noting a small scar that he'd received from the Unforgivable Curse. His parents' love for him. . . is the biggest protection from all sorts of evil curses and spells. Love. Love is the ultimate protection; no matter how sinister dark magic is. . . love overpowers it, since it's the greatest feeling in the world and protection that there is.

Remus and Sirius were watching Harry who had survived the Killing Curse with just only a scar that was on his forehead now.

"Wait until everyone knows in the magical world. . ."

". . . He will be considered The-Boy-Who-Lived," Remus had said, as James and Lily looked at him.

They knew what had happened this night. . . will never be forgotten especially since that their son, Harry, had survived the Killing Curse, which no one _ever_ lives after that.

Lord Voldemort was now gone. Gone with no questioning.

Was he actually dead now? Possibly, since his robe and wand was laid on the marbled floor.

Lily planted a soft kiss on Harry's forehead, knowing that he was truly fine after what had happened. James pulled Lily close to him, as all four of them examined the destroyed cottage. It was heartbreaking! They looked at their son with concern in their eyes.

"He's okay, Lily. Our boy is okay," James muttered as he kissed his son on the forehead.

"We should tell Dumbledore what had happened tonight," Black stated getting a nod from Lupin and the Potters.

Even the Ministry of Magic should know what happened to Lord Voldemort.

From this moment on. . .

. . . They knew that Harry isn't going to be a normal wizard, after this night everyone will know. . . and would call him The-Boy-Who-Lived.

And even. . . what was more strange. . . where did that barrier come from? Was it Bloom's unknown magic? Lily wanted to leave this cottage, as if she didn't feel safe anymore for herself and her family.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _(09/09/17)—chapter's been edited._

 _The scene of Lord Voldemort confronting the Potters, Black, and Lupin was bit difficult, and I hoped it went well with what I had wrote._

 _Well...things had turned up to be rather unexpected, and Lily and James had survived the curse. But still there's more questions than ever from before. Like what happened to Lord Voldemort exactly, is he really dead? And where did that barrier come from? What did exactly happen this night?_

 _So I hoped you all liked this chapter! Please review and tell me how I did! :D_


	3. Escape

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Winx Club. *All recognizable plots belong to JKR* _

* * *

_Chapter Three: " Escape"_

 **October 26th, 1981.**

It was a few days just before Halloween.

A lonely man was dressed in dark robe and a mask on its face as he was heading to the meeting of his so called Dark Lord. The wizard looked at his arm that had the symbol of the Dark Mark. He could feel its dark magic pressing deeper into his pale skin. It was one way that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had branded his followers and if some hesitated, well it will only be a tragedy ending.

At the moment the Dark Lord had been gathering his followers to the meeting.

The Death Eaters were being summoned to the Lestrange Manor around seven this evening. The wizard looked at the sky as it was beginning to darken. The wizard had felt other Death Eaters all around the corner as they were making their way to the gated Manor that were a few streets down.

The Dark Lord knew that he was getting irritated by the Order of the Phoenix, the Aurors, especially by Dumbledore and the Potters. He had been committing murders left and right, killing off Muggles and wizarding families and had even wiped out some of the once Pureblood families that were sacred of the Twenty-Eight.

Death Eaters were also out doing his dark biddings—using the Unforgivable Curses to those who would cross paths with them and most of them would end up being tortured into insanity or killed.

Lord Voldemort had a brilliant plan in mind for the future of the Wizarding world.

He had a plan, which was utterly wicked and insane!

He wanted to rid the Wizarding world from bad blood, in other terms, getting rid of Muggle-borns and Half-bloods who were posing a threat to the peaceful Purebloods families. He wanted to purify the wizarding race, allowing Purebloods to rise up in the magical world rather than declining as Muggle-borns and Half-bloods who were increasing.

The Dark Lord believed that Purebloods were superior—that they're the ones that should be leading the magical world. He believed that Muggles were inferiors and it disgusted him to see that the once Pureblood families were mixing their blood with them.

But other Purebloods believed differently from what he believed that they should be treated as. Other Purebloods believed that they weren't so different from Muggles and claimed that if they hadn't mingled with Muggles than their race would die out completely.

The wizard had passed through the gated front of the Lestrange Manor. He could feel his arm that had the Dark Mark was shifting and giving him a slight pain because of the heavy Dark Magic that was looming in the surrounding area.

Once he was inside the Manor along with the rest of the Death Eaters, the man slid the mask off of his face.

He had mousy brown hair and his blue eyes didn't have a friendly spark but something dark and cold. He hadn't shaved in days, resulting him to have stubbles around his jaw and cheeks.

The young wizard was growing wearier by each day. He looked years older than his current age, due to the lifestyle that he's currently living as a Death Eater and the long war that seemed to be ranging on. . .

Although, he had no remorse about being a Death Eater.

Not even feeling the slightest guilt for what he was about to do next.

He watched and listened to the Dark Lord's theories—other words—his plans.

His thoughts had wander off to the last time he was an actually member of the Order of the Phoenix. Well. He still was acting the part of the member. He was a defected member—potentially being a spy and feeding the Dark Lord information as he been doing that for the past few months. He'd been a defected member of Order from July 20th, 1980. He'd been a spy for over a year now.

He found himself a useful Death Eater unlike the others.

He _was_ worthy. Loyal. Beneficial.

Lord Voldemort was in fact furious at the moment of how currently things are. He gazed at the window, looking utterly displeased. His arms behind his back, as he was frustrated.

More Death Eaters had been getting caught by the Aurors, locking them in Azkaban. He wasn't a patient wizard. After all, he did punish those who did disobey his every commands.

"My Lord. . ." Peter spoke out slightly stammering in his words. "I have some very interesting news that would please you, greatly!"

Peter knew exactly what the Dark Lord had been wanting for weeks now. For nearly a year. That Potter boy. He wanted to put an end to the young boy's life from ever growing into a wizard that would be able to stop him.

He needed to do it now before the times come!

"And what would that be, Wormtail?" Voldemort questioned quite dangerously as he side-eyed the younger wizard.

"Information about the Potters. I know where they are. . ." he pressed out, still squeaking the words out.

The Dark wizard had caught every word of what Wormtail was saying. "Is that so? Do continue. . ."

Wormtail had informed him that he's still playing spy while being in the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had came up with idea of using the Fidelius Charm and that he was the Secret Keeper after having a long debate about Sirius or him being the Keeper and they had finally decided that they entrusted him to be the Secret Keeper.

A deadly smile had spread on his face.

He narrowed his eyes at the young wizard.

He was a foolish wizard, really.

Wormtail had sold James and Lily out to him!

It was bloody brilliant and such a traitorous thing to do! And some part of it disgusted him in a pleasant way.

Now he knew where to find them!

He was a useful servant to him, but not exactly that he would call him a loyal one. He was just a _mere_ coward—switching sides knowing that he was truly winning this war. He also did this out of fear for his own life. He just _wanted_ to save his own skin, even if it would cost the lives of his once dear friends.

Never had he seen such a wizard as lowly as him, but of course he was proven to be useful and he needed someone like him to suck the information.

* * *

 **October 31st, 1981; 9:45 p.m.**

The night was crystal clear. Stars were out as they shinned brightly in the dark skies along with the crescent shaped moon that glowed a brightly sliver, reflecting over the ocean. It should've been a night to celebrate, but it wasn't.

It was a night of terror!

James had instantly realized that he may have made the biggest mistake in trusting Peter—his once friend that he very much entrusted—who was no more than a mere friend, but a bloody backstabbing traitor.

Tonight, Peter just had revealed his true colors to them.

How could he sell the lives of the innocent to save his own skin!

Didn't the bloody coward think for a moment that if he'd ever turned his back on them, that. . . err. . . if he ever sees that bloody dirty traitor, it will be the last thing that Peter will ever see!

"How _dare_ that rat sell you two out to _him_!" Sirius exclaimed angrily, his two hands turning into a fist of balls. He wasn't in pleasant mood.

"So the dirty rat had finally decided to show his true colors, eh? He's well suited to be a spineless rat!" Remus spat out in disgust by Pettigrew's deceiving actions. His deep betrayal to the Potters and his two friends.

It was a night they were suppose to be enjoying it and having a full blast, but they weren't. They were deeply appalled by Peter's betray that would have cost them their life tonight; and they were deeply pissed as well.

James couldn't understand why Peter did what he did. Couldn't see the logic behind the friend he had once knew. The friend who would keep secrets and not tell a soul about? A friend who would cover their backs.

Were they _not_ friends anymore?

Problem was he always hung out with them and always seemed to be happy.

Or was that simply an act?

Was there something missing?

Something that he had never noticed from before?

James allowed him to hold his son and daughter and to play with them.

Recently, he'd been teaching Harry to call him Uncle Wormy, as it was easier for him to pronounce.

What made him do what he'd done tonight?

James gazed at Lily who held Harry in her arms, as she looked gloomy and her eyes were filled with pain and fear. Harry was playing with his mother's red locks, as he gave his wife a small smile. Harry had finally stopped crying after Lily had soothed him with the lullaby.

"How many lives was he intending to send to grave, tonight?" Sirius spoke bitterly.

That being said, Lily looked as if she were sick and highly mortified for just simply thinking about a single death that could've occurred tonight. Just _one_ death alone—it made her feel nauseous and deeply broken. She'd been whispering prayers ever since her son had been hit by the Killing Curse.

If Harry had indeed died tonight—then like hell she would—find Peter and kill him with no mercy. That son of the bitch had nearly _cost_ her own _son's_ life! How dare he show his face around them ever again! And if he ever did. . . she closed her eyes not wanting to think about him.

James gazed at his daughter who was sleeping on his shoulder.

Bloom had finally stopped crying not so long ago after what happened. He wondered if they both had felt that intense fear—that had made them cry like that? Could they sense that terrible fear?

James had remembered something important that had been happening lately that concerned Peter. Every single time that Wormtail would hold either one of them, they would start to act up and cry. Cry until he or Lily would take them from him and they would immediately stop with the crying as if they had felt safe in their arms.

At first, James thought it was because they weren't used to Peter.

. . .But now, it turned out that they knew something was off about him.

Was that a sign he didn't notice from before?

The look that Peter had on his face—a fake hurt—look.

Was he a Death Eater hidden in disguise?

Merlin's bread if he indeed did have the Dark Mark on his arm!

Then that would mean. . .

James shuddered at the thought of it.

He tightened his grip on daughter as if he felt reassured and gazed back at his wife. The four of them were quite somber after the recent event that occurred. Anyone would be—hell who wouldn't be that terrorized?!

Even the Death Eaters would have their limits when not wanting to cross the Dark Lord's path!

"We're okay, Lils," he muttered as he planted a kiss on her head—feeling utterly relieved.

 _At least no one had died,_ _and if someone did, I'll make Pettigrew pay like hell._ James thought as he looked down at his son who was playing with his mum's dark red hair and smiled. Harry seemed to be unbothered by the curse, like it hadn't affected him at all, which was a good sign.

"At least no one had died. But what the bloody rat did, it was more than just unforgivable." Remus spoke as if trying to lighten the mood around them. At least the children were fine. All was good.

Sirius gave a nod.

"I don't think I'll ever walk into that cottage, not after what happened tonight," her voice was broken, and a single tear had escaped her eyes. The memory was still fresh in her mind—and could not forget it. It will constantly remind her of the bloody image of the Dark Lord, with each breath she would take.

"It's okay, Lils," James whispered softly, "we could always move back to Godric's Hallow, love."

Any other place would be fine with her—not wanting to be in the same cottage that contained the horror scenes of Lord Voldemort even if he was gone! She wouldn't feel safe there. Not at all.

* * *

 **October 31st, 1981; 10:20 p.m.**

The news had reached to Albus Dumbledore that night—about the night that Voldemort _visited_ the Potters after they were coming home from the night of Trick or Treating.

To say, he was utterly shocked and startled by the fact that somehow Voldemort had found out where Lily and James were hiding. Even Albus couldn't understand how did Voldemort found Lily and James—no one knew where they hiding except for a few people who knew where James and Lily were hiding.

The only ones who knew were: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Molly, Arthur Weasleys, Snape, and himself who of course knew that they had went to hiding.

 _Unless_ if one of them was a Death Eater, meaning he or she was one of the Dark Lord's followers. . . he didn't want to dwell about it, as it was giving him a slight headache.

But of course as the elder wizard could only wonder who was the one to betray the Potters and sell them out to Lord Voldemort? Why would they do it, for what need? What would this person gain out of this? Unless if this person was now one of Lord Voldemort's followers, meaning that this person had betrayed him, the Order of the Phoenix, and most importantly the Potters.

The plan was absolutely perfect and flawless, and the Fidelius charm that was summoned by him should've kept any intruders from coming in. . .

 _Unless_. . . if the Secret Keeper had granted someone the permission in doing so. Allowing the intruder inside the cottage.

Wasn't Sirius their Secret Keeper?

But that wouldn't make any sense since he was the one to inform him about it. Surely, it couldn't be the Weasleys, nor Snape. . .the only thing that was popping in his mind. . . but he wouldn't dare to turn his back on his friends, would he now? But why was he feeling that certain betrayal from him?

It could only be. . . Peter Pettigrew? But that was nearly impossible to believe; maybe he was judging him too easily and quickly? The only thing he could possibly do now. . . is wait for them to arrive here and understand what really had happened.

Soon the doors had burst wide open into his office, seeing Snape coming in, almost angry and upset at the same time from the way he saw it on his face. He seemed to be pretty pissed off. He probably knew what happened tonight from the state of things.

Snape was thinking about his friend, Lily, who didn't know whether or not she was okay.

What if. . . what if. . . _he_ had killed her, after begging him many times to not kill the girl that he loved the most, even though he had never shown this side of him before—to James or anyone—but this time it was an acception to both things: Voldemort and now Albus. But Voldemort wasn't interested in sparing the girl's life, even if his follower—Snape—loved the girl. All he wanted was to kill them off—all.

"What happened? How did he found about them?" he asked way to quickly before the headmaster could even breath, as he looked at Snape who was quite angry about this.

"Are they _dead_ , Albus? Did Voldemort really _kill_ them off?"

The elder wizard gave out a sigh, this was stressing him a lot since he'd looked like he had age ten years beyond his age as he answered Snape in a calming, reassuring voice.

"They're _fine,_ Severus."

Once Snape heard those words _they're fine_ for some reason, he felt a bit calmer from before. _They're fine._ Those words kept repeating in his head as if it was the only way that he would feel a bit better knowing that Lily was fine rather than being dead.

If she was dead. . . he wouldn't know what to do next or how to live his life.

"How did he knew where they were?" he narrowed his eyes; his voice was firm.

He wanted answers, needed answers, demanded of the elder wizard to tell him, right now!

Escaping Lord Voldemort would be nearly impossible, he knew that everyone who would end up fighting him or standing against him wind up being dead, not matter what the case is. . . even it was a Pureblooded, Half-blood or even Muggle-born wizards. Everyone, including a child would wound up being dead by Lord Voldemort. He was the darkest and one of the most evil wizards of all time. The only one who could dare stand up to him is Dumbledore being even more powerful than him could escape his wrath.

But the Potters receiving his sudden _visit_ and them being okay afterwards—continuing on living was nearly impossible? No one would dare to stand in his path or otherwise they know the consequences for such actions, resulting in their own deaths by his hands.

A tall man with dark brown hair and a long bread and is about nine feet tall had entered Dumbledore's office. "Hagrid," Dumbledore's voice was calm, but serious. "Any news about the Potters?"

"Yes, sir, I had just saw 'em," he explained, his voice was deep as he addressed the headmaster, who gave a slight nod.

Snape looked relived but had a solemn look on his face, and was not showing any kind of emotions.

Though many professors, Arthur, Molly, Alice, and Frank had showed up and most of the Order of the Phoenix as well. All of them were here—concerned about what had happened to the Potters, wondering if they're okay or not?

* * *

Lily could only imagine how everyone was probably feeling right now. They were probably anxious, worried, fretting—who's feeling is completely mixed in complete horror.

Who wouldn't be feeling like this, afraid and having this fear that Voldemort so dearly craved to see on his nemesis face?

If he were here now—oh much he would so dearly enjoy of this. Seeing everyone's true fear on their face—fear of him for having so much power. One of the reasons why he wanted to kill Harry because: he was his rivalry, his opponent, and his match of power.

Lily was looking at her son who was sleeping in her arms. She paid more attention to the scar on Harry's forehead. What did it exactly mean? Did it mean that he would've died before her or James? Or did it mean as some kind of symbolism because of the Killing Curse that hadn't affected Harry at all?

She needed answers from Albus, maybe he knew what the scar had actually meant and not only that, but Remus and Sirius had grabbed Voldemort's wand and robe—that was left of him before he disappeared entirely.

Was he _actually_ dead now? Or had he simply gone _elsewhere_ for the time being—as he's currently being weak at the moment to actually do any physical harm to anyone?

She looked at her husband, James, who was holding Bloom who was sleeping.

He was looking at her as if he was thinking the same exact thing. Their faces held the same expression—concerned over their son who had fallen asleep not to long ago—wondering if he's truly okay after what happened after the Killing Curse?

Once they saw the headmaster's office—they stopped, wondering what they'll face once they walk into the headmaster's office. Who will be there? Is it everyone from the Order of the Phoenix? Or the professors? It made Lily nervous from the inside, and a little jumpy at that too. She wondered how will they react to what happened tonight?

How will they feel about it?

Sirius noticed that Lily was a bit nervous, though she had the right to be. He would be nervous in her and James's place. What happened tonight. . . was just damn bloody hell frightening. Anyone would be frightened in their place or probably most of them would not even be alive. . . or be here at the very moment.

"Come on, Lils, I know you're feeling a bit nervous. But we have to do this and don't worry about feeling nervous. Normally, if someone had been in a same situation like this, they wouldn't even walk an inch out of their home." Sirius said, trying to lighten the situation over Lily and James.

James looked at his wife, though Sirius was right. He placed a hand on her shoulders and looked at her. "Don't worry, love. You shouldn't be nervous about it. Bloody hell we had survived Lord Voldemort and his Killing Curses. This should be easy for us." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she smiled at him.

He was right about it.

She had faced the Dark Lord tonight and they had both survived. No one could ever survive the Dark Lord's Killing Curse, but they did. The Potters did. They knew that now—news was going to spread fast like wildfire.

She inhaled her breath in and muttered a small prayer that everything was going to be all right.

Remus had slowly opened the door.

They were quite surprised to see nearly everyone they knew of. . . was there, talking to Albus—probably about them and the incident that happened to them earlier.

As the moment everyone turned their faces towards the Potters, Sirius, and Remus—Lily felt her heart beating at a very fast pace, hearing each pounding in her chest. She had noticed that. . . even _Snape_ was here too. Did he hear about the news as well? But wasn't he a former Death Eater? Why was he even here? Or was he acting as a spy?

Needless to say, she was somewhat glad that he was here. She could feel that maybe inside of him—there is goodness, goodness that he didn't know how to show it. Lily managed a small weak smile on her face as they noticed how each one of them gave them a softhearted smile as they walk inside.

Lily, and James could hear them—all—muttering in such low voices.

A woman with gingery hair had rushed over to Lily and gave her a long, warming, welcoming hug. It was no other than Molly Weasley. For the first time, she felt relief wash over her, forgetting what she was feeling earlier.

She pulled away from Lily and looked at her.

"Are you okay, Lily?" she asked concerned over her.

"I suppose, I'm fine after what happened," she gave off a warm small smile.

Molly placed her hand on Lily's shoulders. "I know what you must've gone through. . . was bloody hell, and believe me it's a bit hard for people to recover what they've been though. But in time, you'll manage to heal."

"Now, please. . ." the headmaster spoke out loud and clear, as he lifted his hand in the air to get everyone's attention, as they all glanced in his direction.

"We're all wondering what had really happened tonight with Lily and James?"

All their eyes had fallen over the couple, for an explanation of what really happened? James and Lily exchanged their glances and nodded in silent as if they had read each other's thoughts. James was the one to start off the tale of what happened this night.

"Well, we decided to go out Trick or Treating, and yes I know it's the most irrational thing to do—during this time and being cooped up in the house for many months. And so, we'd figured that we just need a little breathing outside the house, and so we decided to go out on Halloween." James closed his eyes, remembering his horrifying memories of seeing Lord Voldemort in their cottage after they had come back from Trick or Treating.

Lily had noticed her husband's expression as he was recalling the memories of what happened. She easily placed her hand atop of his and looked a bit relieved as he took a quick glance at her.

Though, she wondered how she was going explain what _exactly_ happen tonight, even she couldn't quite understand.

She took a quick glance at Sirius who was only smirking at the black robe that he held in his hand, enjoying it—as if taunting the Dark Lord's robe that he was wearing earlier. Remus was only shaking his head, as if he could not picture Sirius being even more childish than he was now.

"Seriously, Sirius?" she gazed at Sirius Black who was smirking at the Dark Lord's robe.

"What?" he furrowed his brows in confusion for why she was sounding utterly displeased—or being unhappy about it.

"He's gone, and we saw him disappeared, leaving with a robe and wand on the floor," he replied back, and turned his head towards Sirius who was holding the robe and Remus with Voldemort's wand.

"He's gone?" Alice Longbottom asked in complete shock, as the rest of the people were bewildered by the fact that Lord Voldemort is actually gone. Even Albus couldn't say anything, but he was only waiting and wanting to hear what they had to say.

The couple gazed at each other, and took a minute before James could say what happened.

"Anyways, after we came back. . ." James had gotten into details explaining that someone was watching their every move. Everyone was actually stunned that somehow he'd figured out where the Potters were exactly hiding.

Even Professor McGonagall was utterly shocked to realize that—well everyone too, were quite disturbed to know that after he'd done—killed all those people. . . they were in disbelief that he would actually go and kill a little boy.

It was _truly_ disturbing.

It would disturb anyone.

Who in the right mind would kill a little boy?

Surely, the Dark Lord would. After all, he didn't have a right mind at all. He even had murdered his own family, so a little boy shouldn't be hard to kill. . . and surely, he wouldn't hesitate to kill a little boy that's for sure, because someday that little boy would grow up and would be a match to his power and defeat him. And tonight was proof of what he'd done, and a scar for proof of the Dark Lord's magic on his forehead.

They all looked at little Harry, who was sleeping in his mother's arms, softly sleeping. But after what they've heard from the Potters, Remus, and Sirius. . . they. . . knew that somehow. . . or someone had given Voldemort information about the Potter's stay in the Muggle's world.

Who knew about it though?

Who was their Secret Keeper?

Who would sell them out to the Dark Lord?

Though, it was funny to say. . . or funny to picture that an invisible wall or barrier came out of nowhere and blocked the Killing Curse, multiple times. How in the bloody hell. . . it happened?

It didn't make any sense—not what so ever.

As James went on about it, and the part that the Killing Curse that had hit Harry's forehead, had somehow rebounded the curse back to Voldemort himself, and within the instant green flash that had touched the Dark Lord...he was gone, and the only thing that was left of him was: a robe and a wand.

Lily noticed that as James was close to finishing the story; she had noticed that everyone was kept quite, and some of them had quite somber looks across her face. Though, Lily could tell that Severus was a bit more shadowy than usual as if what happened—had affected him (the most since he loves Lily and never had admitted it to her).

Though someone was missing in here as James, Remus, and Sirius had noticed. They couldn't get the feeling out of their mind, as if something was _very_ wrong here. It made them even more suspicious than they were earlier. Peter had clearly showed them his true colors and the route he decided to take.

Wormtail wasn't even here. . . that bloody traitor!

How could he do such a thing!?

He was their friend and a part of the Marauders after all.

After tonight, he a no more of a friend but a mere coward.

"Where is Peter? I haven't seen him?" James had spoke out, breaking the silence in the room. He just _knew_. But still liked to get the feeling out of his chest.

He was quite frustrated.

Peter had intentionally done this! Obviously not being under a Imperio curse or being tortured by the Dark Lord. He probably didn't hesitate to give out the information to him.

Albus knew that he was going to ask about him sooner or later. He gave off a deep heavy sigh and looked at James. "I need to ask you an important question James and Lily. Who _is_ your Secret Keeper?"

But before they could say who it was. . .

. . .someone had jumped the gun in doing so.

"It's probably Sirius." Snape had begun since everyone knew how close he is with the Potters, narrowing his eyes at Sirius and everyone else was starting directly at him. Though, the black haired wizard shook his head.

He _wasn't_ their Secret Keeper.

"Sadly, I'm actually _not_ their Secret Keeper," his voice had shown a bit of sadness as his eyes glimmered.

"Then who is?" Albus asked.

Lily and James shared a quick glance and James replied. "Peter Pettigrew. We switched at the last minute."

The room had suddenly become very quite. It made James think that he shouldn't be their Secret Keeper after all. Sirius should've been.

Though Remus was the one to break the utter silence in the room with a question that they'll wondering and thinking about. "If he isn't here. . .then where is he?"

"Surely, he wouldn't actually betray us all, _especially_ the Potters." Arthur said, growing more concerned about the idea.

The three Marauders wouldn't think that their friend would actually turn his back on them.

But the fact was: Peter bloody did!

It was hard for them to accept the fact as it is. He was like a brother in all but blood, but. . .

"Oh, if that little rat—though he deserves to be a rat alright! How could he do this to us! To the _two_ of you! When I see him the next time. . . I'll make him pay for it!" Sirius exclaimed angrily.

"Sirius, I don't think it's wise of you to go after him," the werewolf had said, trying to calm his friend. No one had ever thought he would actually betray them all—considering they were friends for many years.

"Why would you two _entrust_ him?" Snape had finally asked.

"Because we didn't think that he would actually betray us. . .it was last minute change. . ." Lily trailed off, as she gazed at her sleeping son.

"I wouldn't suspect him either, Severus," Dumbledore added in.

"Neither would any of us," McGonagall said softly.

"He's probably gone into hiding by now, since he would think that we figured that he's the one responsible for leading Voldemort to your cottage."

"So what happened to You-Know-Who?" the professor had finally asked.

"He just disappeared, after the curse had rebounded back towards him. Leaving a robe and wand behind that was all that was left of him. Even his body had somehow disappeared. And throughout all this, it left Harry with a scar on his forehead."

They all had noticed that Padfoot and Moony each held a possession that once belonged to Voldemort. From the looks of things. . .he looked like he was actually gone, but no one knew that if Voldemort actually had enough human in him to die completely and go elsewhere.

Albus walked up to Lily and looked at her. "May I see the mark?"

Lily slowly moved her son without trying to disturb his sleep. Albus had noticed that the scar was in a shape of a lightening bolt. She noticed Albus expression as he was examining the mark that was left by Voldemort.

Lily took a deep breath in and looked at Albus. "What does the mark mean exactly?"

The elder wizard looked at Mrs. Potter and explained, "It was a failed attempt to kill Harry."

 _A failed attempt to kill Harry,_ she kept repeating this to herself knowing that he could've died, but didn't.

Her baby was okay. Harry was okay, and he's alive and breathing at the moment! What prevented it to being a failed attempt? Maybe she should ask about this later because for now, she seemed to be really tried and needed a break.

James could hardly believe the news that the headmaster gave them. A _failed attempt to kill Harry._ Simply, knowing that made his heart ache out of pain. But the most important thing was: his son _is_ alive and well. From now on, he's going to keep his eyes on his son and keep him out of harm's way.

Maybe James and herself should stay here at Hogwarts for tonight—just to be on the safe side of things.

Maybe they could clear up some things tomorrow and start to adjust to their lives once again, but this time, did it mean that they had to go into hiding once again?

* * *

Away from all the mess, a single little dark rat was darting all around down the dark streets—knowing the fact that now everyone was probably looking for him, the traitor of the Potters.

He needed to go somewhere safe...or maybe stay as a rat for now. He knew that from what he'd witnessed, he saw that his Dark Lord being defeated by a year old child—who was now known as the Boy-Who-Lived.

He could hear everyone chattering about it, and celebrating the fact that now the Dark Lord is gone for good, never to be returned or so that's what they thought. He had to be away from the Potters, Sirius, Remus, and everyone he knows of...

He had to hide somewhere or be a pet of some sort of young wizard, but was it going to be forever?

* * *

James and Lily stayed in a room that looked exactly like Gryffindor's common room for the night and maybe by tomorrow they'll figure out what to do next. It made Potter remember his youth (even though he's 21 and still young) but this place was reminding him when he was a young boy when he first spent his years at Hogwarts.

He couldn't help but remember all the mischief that he and his friends did and pulled many pranks and mischief over the years here at Hogwarts—they had even invented the Marauder's map that contained all four of them: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. They had used this map for everything, especially sneaking out of classes, and at night without ever being caught by any of the professors—the map had really become in handy for all sorts of reasons.

He was thinking that maybe his son could start the next generation of Marauders, and give advice on how to pull tricks, pranks, and use the map they've created. He should tell him about all the adventures he had along with his friends. It made him smile at the thought of it—teaching all of this to his son, Harry. He would have _wild_ adventures just like he did.

Of course, he wouldn't dare tell Lily any of those things because she wouldn't allow Harry to become like him and teach him all the things that he should do and not do.

Or simply reminding him that she didn't want her son to be an arrogant toerag like his father. Yes, Lily had specifically invented this name for him, but still she managed to fall for his charms as he matured from his stage of immaturity.

Anyways she should teach Bloom of these things since basically girls were never the ones to cause trouble. Boys were known to be trouble makers instead of girls since they are quite and calm and they're never known to cause trouble around...unless they're troubled girls.

"Wow! This room looks exactly like the Gryffindor's common room!" Sirius exclaimed, eyeing the details of the room. "This makes me remember back in our days at Hogwarts, especially our mischiefs. . .oh I how much I miss it though!" his smile had turned into a small grin as he looked at Prongs.

"You could say that, as I was remembering our years as well," he grinned; though his hazel eyes held the same mischief when he was younger wanted to pull a prank at someone in particular.

He sat down next to James and stretched his arms and legs out.

"So. . .how do you actually feel now?"

He looked at Padfoot a bit tiredly considering all what he'd been through and opened his mouth, "stressed and tried." James' face says it all. Maybe they all needed a goodnight rest and talk about it in the morning. That is the plan for now.

* * *

The next day, the sun rose high into the sky.

You could still tell it was around nine o'clock in the morning as James and Lily were up and dressed, getting ready to have breakfast in the dinning hall where all the students would be—eating breakfast for the start of a new day.

Somehow it made Lily anxious—did everyone know what happened to them last night?

Maybe the entire Wizarding World knew about it.

Still the memories of what happened last night were still fresh in her mind. She even had a horrible, dark dream last night, and was whimpering in her sleep. . . muttering the words that she told Voldemort, and having a horror look as she watched him lift his wand and a bright green light flashed brightly towards her son. . . and that's when James had woke her up from her nightmare.

She tossed that thought from her mind.

The way he had gleamed at her wickedly, the way it played in her mind was. . . exactly as if you had watched a horror movie—wanting that particular scene out of your mind.

She looked at Bloom whose eyes are wide opened, filled with wide emotions in her blue eyes. She was giggling at her as if she had no idea what's going on around them, and what troubles would lay ahead. She was tickling her chin, and giggled on. . .

She remembered the twisted words he was saying to them. . .

 _"How about a small exchange? You give me the girl, and I'll probably spare your son's life," his lips twisted into a cruel smile as he gleamed quite wickedly._

It was just horrible.

She knew what he'd exactly wanted—more power to himself so he could probably take over the Wizarding World. She glanced at the clock; it was nearly ten. They should probably head down to the dinning hall. James had taken Harry out a bit earlier, leaving her alone.

As she headed out, but heard a familiar voice call out to her...that voice didn't belong to James, Sirius, nor Remus. It belonged to someone else. . . someone she hadn't seen quite in a while.

"Lily?"

She turned around to see a man dressed in black as he walking towards her direction. His voice had shown happiness and reassurance to see her. It was Severus Snape.

She was glad to see him.

"Hello Severus," she greeted delightfully at him and they both started to make their way to the dinning hall.

"I'm relived to see that you're okay," he said and added, "are you okay?"

"I'm okay, fine after what happened." Lily replied.

In truth, it was hard to say if she was okay or just fine.

Lily noticed that he was looking at the girl in her arms, wondering who was she. He had no idea who she was and didn't had the time to tell anyone. He's gazing at her quite curiously and decided to ask. "Who is she? Is she yours?"

"Yes she is, sorry if I hadn't told you about her," she said and beamed at him.

"I don't blame you," he whispered to her.

"Her name is Bloom." He gazed at the child who was smiling, and her big blue eyes were expressive. "She's beautiful like you, Lily," Snape said as he noticed Lily's cheeks turned soft pink. "Thanks Severus."

They made their way to the large door that was closed and heard other faint voices coming from down the hall. It's probably James and the rest of the gang.

"Another thing to know, is that James and I had talked and settled the feud that we had between us, just to let you know."

"Really?" she asked as she was a bit surprised as she watched him giving her a slight nod and walked off to wherever he needed to be at this moment.

James now besides her, already knowing that he'd seen Snape talking to her earlier and decided to ask her. "What did he tell you?"

"He was asking me if I was okay," she whispered.

He nod in understandment.

"Are you ready?" James asked noticing his wife's nervous look across her face.

Lily looked at James and Harry who was smiling, as long as they were here . . . right besides her . . . she knew everything would be okay.

Sirius and Remus were right next to them as the big wide doors were slowly opening. . .

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _(09/20/17)— I've updated this chapter and added a few scenes as well (which were going to be flashbacks in later chapters), which is necessary that I had to added in this chapter._

 _Just a few minor changes as the chapter isn't entirely changed._ _Just figured to make things a bit more accurate so it would flow quite easily in the upcoming chapters._

 _So Bye Until Next Time!_


	4. The Letter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Winx Club. *All recognizable plots belong to JKR* _

* * *

_Chapter Four: " The Letter"_

 _Sirius and Remus were right next to them as the big wide doors were slowly opening..._

Once the big double doors had opened widely, revealing to be thousands of candles lit in the air, and the ceiling was bewitched as the day light sky. All the students were sitting on four tables long, talking excitedly, and the four flags—each represented the four different colored Houses of Hogwarts.

It was breath taking to look at. It made them feel like they were home once again at this magical school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though, the students turned around to see who was the one coming into the Great Hall, but to see no other than the Potters, Remus, and Sirius.

They all murmured in low voice, and looked speechless once they had looked at them. Some quite didn't know who they exactly were and some had whispered to them about who they are. Some even decided to get up from their seats to get a closer look at them.

This was suppose to be a secret that no one should've known about what happened—that Voldemort had attacked them, but eventually the news had somehow already spread all across. Lily was lost in her own thoughts as she was gazing all around Great Hall.

It was the same place that she'd ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner and for some reason it still made her look in awe—probably because of the enchantments that was in the Great Hall.

It was complete silent in the room as everyone watched them walk passed by them.

Some students had started to give out a small sound of applause—eventually the three Houses had started to clap for them and even some from Slytherin had started to give them a polite applause towards them, some even had disliked it intentionally—well more of the dark ritual wizarding families in supporting Voldemort's movement.

Some of the professors even joined in, and each head of the four Houses as well.

Even Albus had smiled cheerful and gave a small applause in delight.

Sirius and James were grinning in delight, already waving their hands in the air. Though some had the look of disapproval across their faces. Remus and Lily were slowly making their way to the staff table, though Lily and Remus looked a bit . . . well . . . out of place . . . since they weren't used to being known (or getting as much attention) as much as Sirius and James as they were smiling widely across their faces and muttering something to one another and grinning back.

Obviously, it seemed to be a secret code between the two of the Marauders.

Once they had got to the staff table, they had placed the two children in the high seat chair as they took their places.

Dumbledore held out his glass and gently tapped the glass cup with a small teaspoon to get everyone's attention.

"I need all of your attention please."

He watched as the students quite down from their gibbering as they all looked towards their headmaster who was going to inform them on the news that was spreading all around now. Albus had stood up, gazing at the students and spoke in a high voice so everyone could hear what he was about to say.

"I'm glad to see that most of you recognized who these people are," he looked towards the Potters and continued on, "you all know who they are as they are the Potters. And as I've heard the rumors pass by, on Halloween night that they were attacked by no other than Voldemort himself . . ." he paused, as he noticed that most of students were now very, very, quite and some even shudder once he'd mentioned the name and were looking at him quite curiously to finish what he had to say, ". . . the Dark Lord was defeated by something—he—himself couldn't even vanquish—the power of Love."

He couldn't mention the real truth for there was no explanation of how or where did the invisible barrier came from . . . or what really happened exactly. But once what Lily and James told about the spell rebounded back to him, as if something had blocked Harry from the Killing Cruse. It must've been an act of Love, by Lily and James that had prevented it.

"Yes, Love was the one thing he couldn't destroy, but I have to inform you all that he might not be dead, but gone for now as we know."

As breakfast was over, and students were heading to their classes Albus, Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius were walking down the halls. The Potters still needed to ask something important from Albus, about if they should still go into hiding or not. But he was gone, technically for now, but did it still remain for them to go into hiding?

"Albus, does it still mean that Lily and I keep hiding?" James asked finally.

The elder wizard paused for a slight moment, before giving them an answer for what they should do next. Well, if he is actually 'gone' there would be no need for them to go into hiding.

He looked at them, "for now we only know he's gone, but not dead, and would probably not return for a long while for now. I don't think you would need to do that . . . but I think it would be wise if you did."

* * *

Nearly ten years had passed since Lord Voldemort had faced the Potters on Halloween night, 1981, leaving Harry with only but a scar shaped as a lightening bolt on his forehead after using a Killing Curse that turned out to be a failed attempt to kill the little boy.

Now, every child in the Wizarding World knows about Harry Potter as known as The-Boy-Who-Lived—who survived the Dark Lord that night.

They were now living in Godric's Hallow, in a nice cottage with wide enough space in the backyard for riding on the brooms. Godric's Hallow is inhabitant with witches and wizarding families with no muggles around living in the area.

The sun was slowly rising into the sky, as the sky had bright beautiful shades of color. The scent in the air was mid-summer and a bit humid at that.

It was July 31st, 1991 and a certain young wizard was still in his bed, sleeping.

As the clock had ticked to eight sharp, the alarm went on as if it was a daily routine thing, but it wasn't a daily routine thing . . . today was his eleventh birthday of course. He slowly opened his eyes, and glanced at the clock that was on his nightstand next to his pair of glasses. He grabbed his glasses and placed it on his face.

Today he felt different, he no longer felt like he was ten years old anymore. He felt older today, and not everyday you'd turn eleven. He slowly got out of bed and tiptoed his way out of his room, knowing that everyone must still be asleep.

As he walked out of his bedroom, quietly without trying to wake up anyone, but someone had already screamed out the words that he thought he would hear after when everyone wakes up.

 _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"_

Well that was so much for tiptoeing out of his room and trying not to make a sound; he turned around to see his little sister running wildly at him. She looked so happy and gave him a big hug. He was actually surprised to see her awake at this time of morning!

She's usually the one to sleep in and it was bloody hard to get her up especially early in the morning. His little sister looked like their mother with that red hair except for her eyes' color, while he looked like more like his father with jet black messy hair and green eyes just like his mother's.

"Your awake?" he asked surprised, as she nodded to him delightfully.

"Are Mum and Dad awake?"

She giggled and looked at him playfully.

"Can't ruin the surprise, now _can_ I?" she grinned to him in return.

He knew his sister to well and this is one of her ways of surprising him for anything. He watched her run off downstairs and followed right behind her.

As he made it downstairs to the kitchen, his green eyes had widen and travelled to the living room, which was full of presents and it was all his. It wasn't that he'd asked for all of these gifts that seemed to be more than . . . ten . . . all around the room. It was that his parents loved so much (which they'd spoiled him from time-to-time).

He saw one of the presents that were wrapped looked in a shape of a broom.

Was it an actual broom that he wanted?

He remembered that a few days ago, he went with his father to Diagon Alley. Could it actually be the Nimbus Two Thousand that he saw the other day—which is the fastest model yet?

He only wondered what they were going to do today?

Would his godfather Sirius and uncle Remus drop by with a surprise 'Happy Birthday Harry!' and if so it would be totally the greatest day yet!

Harry felt a hand placed on his shoulders and he looked up to see his mother smiling widely at him—her green eyes were shinning brightly at him, and she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie!"

He blushed slightly, but suddenly he heard a voice yelling that belonged to his father. . .

". . . Where's my birthday boy! Where is he? I only hope he's still not asleep! He wouldn't want to miss his own birthday, now would he?" chuckled his father as he spotted his son in the kitchen. He had a list of things-to-do for today with him along with the rest of his family that he couldn't wait to do.

James gave his son a quick kiss on the cheek as he sat down besides his wife as the rest of the family began to eat their breakfast.

* * *

It was already noon.

Harry couldn't contain his excitement no longer as he wanted to open his presents, in particular his new broom the Nimbus Two Thousand so he could ride on it. His father secretly asked Remus and Sirius to bring their brooms along with them, wanting to turn this birthday into a game of Quidditch that he so much loved and wanted to teach his son the rules of the games.

As he hoped in a few years he would be a part of that team, in being a seeker of chaser as when he was around his age, maybe a few years older.

He particularly made the team win almost at every game especially against the Slytherin. He would be so proud of his son if he made it into the team. And getting an early practice was a head start. He couldn't let Lily know about his secret surprise that he's going to surprise Harry with.

It would be priceless!

He informed Remus and Sirius that he'd be the one to open the door because if Lily found out that they brought their brooms and were planning to turn this wonderful birthday party she'd been planning for a few weeks into a game of Quidditch . . . it wasn't going to be pleasant.

A knock was heard on the door.

James immediately told Lily that he would open the door as she was in the kitchen baking the cake. Once he'd opened the door, Sirius and Remus had their brooms along with gifts for Harry. Remus was still a bit hesitant of the whole idea of doing this, but James was insisting him that he wanted to teach his son the rules of the game and who's better teaching him that from the Marauders.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, James."

He only smirked. "Yes, says the werewolf who was once dressed as a zombie, years ago."

James still never forgetting his Halloween costume and it was the only time he had actually disobeyed Lily's wishes and never once forgetting to remind him of that.

That made Sirius chuckle. "You worry too much, Remus."

"So where's the birthday boy?" Remus asked, noticing that he wasn't around in the living room as James closed the door behind them. James took the brooms from them as he placed into the closet for the time being. "He's outside. He's really excited!"

"No kidding, I know I would be excited as much as he is," he smiled, as he decided to go greet Harry outside.

Once Harry spotted his godfather, Sirius, he welcomed him with a hug.

"Hi Sirius," he beamed, his green eyes aglow under the sun's rays.

"Hello, kiddo," he smirked as he ruffled his messy hair that was just as messy as his father's. "Happy Birthday!"

A half-hour later they all found themselves outside on the table with many delicious food that was set on the table, celebrating his birthday. After having a wonderful lunch, Harry was eager to open all his presents at once even though he thought he was being a bit greedy, but it was his birthday after all and so that's what he intended to do.

Of course as usual, Sirius had bought him a new magical prank set to use and this time it had the latest new magical pranks that should be used when he's at Hogwarts this year, especially towards those Slytherin students that he should inform him of when he gets the chance. He couldn't help but snicker as he noticed Lily was scolding him.

After opening all the wonderful gifts he received from his mother, younger sister, and Remus that he wanted to open his father's gift last since he obviously knew what it was but wanted to remain shock about it.

Once he had unwrapped the gift, his smile widen on his face. He grinned to his father.

It was the Nimbus Two Thousand and he actually got it for him!

He wanted to test it out another good reason why they were outside.

"Can I test it out, Mum, please?" he asked, his tone held complete eagerness.

He was ecstatic!

Harry looked at his mother, pleading to her to let him ride his new broom.

Obviously, Lily couldn't say no to him nor would she disappoint him, not when he made that face to her and that today is her son's birthday.

"You can, but, if you brake a single bone in your body mister, you're not having that broom until a few more years, fair enough." Lily smiled at her son, who

"Fair enough," he smirked and at this James hopped on to his two feet, bring out the brooms. Lily saw her husband bringing out the three brooms.

"What in the name of Merlin's bread are you up too now, James Potter?" Lily noticed that Sirius had the Golden Snitch and she immediately recognized what her husband is going to do. He was going to turn this party into a game of Quidditch. Of course he wanted to share or express his love of Quidditch in teaching Harry the game.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you planning to play Quidditch?" she implied, her gaze was on James, who gave a broad smile to her along with a wink.

"Of course we are, but just with the Golden Snitch," James said as he gave the brooms to Sirius and Remus. "I just want to teach our son here the basic rules of playing Quidditch, love!"

Bloom was quite interested as what her father telling her mother. "What's Quidditch, Mum?" Bloom asked, a bit curious about this Quidditch her mother mentioned to her father.

"Why it's the _best_ and most _popular_ sport game in the entire Wizarding World!" James explained with utter enthusiasm.

"Look, even Bloom's interested in this sport, aren't you sweetie?"

James had seen the smile on the girl's face. It stated the obvious.

"See Lils!" James pointed out.

"And we're going to teach you the rules of the game," Padfoot told Harry as he was looking at his new broom he received from his father.

"It's a very simple game, all you have to do is catch the Golden Snitch in order for you to win," he showed him the Golden Snitch that had white like wings on the side.

Harry wondered why Sirius was sounding like it was a complicated thing to do when it really wasn't.

All you had to do was chase after the Golden Snitch. Sirius noticed the look on Harry's face and flashed a smile. "It's not all that simple, the Golden Snitch is somewhat tricky to catch."

"Don't worry love, we're not going to bring anything else in," James told his wife as she arched her eyebrows at him.

"Hopefully not," was the only thing she responded back a bit annoyed by her husband.

Harry mounted on the broom. He knew how to ride one since he'd sneaked his father's broom out once when his mother wasn't home, which was the perfect timing to practice as he'd loved to ride on flying brooms.

His eyes widen once Padfoot had released the Golden Snitch in the air. He was surprised to see the Golden Snitch flying quickly in the mid-air to the point he was squinting his eyes to see where it had gone. It was quite difficult to spot, as it was barely visible in the air.

Now, he knew what Sirius meant by that . . . it was damn tricky to even spot such a tiny floating object that was slicing through mid-air. It didn't matter to him. It made him feel like he was challenged and interesting. He wanted to go after it and try to seize it in his hand.

"Be careful Harry," his mother said.

"Don't worry I will," he grinned as he took off into the air, followed by the three Marauders.

After hours of chasing the Golden Snitch, Harry was overjoyed completely as he was the one to grab the snitch and end the game. The Marauders were cheering Harry off as they were throwing him into the air.

* * *

Lily was pleased to see that none of them were hurt in the process of chasing after the snitch as she seen many times during her years at Hogwarts. It always involved someone breaking their bones, or twisting their muscles, or dislocating their shoulders, wrists, and fracturing their ankles.

To say, she had seen it all and she was glad to see none of them all-bruised up.

"Enjoying your birthday sweetie?" Lily asked as she wrapped her arms around her son as she led him in to the living room as they sat on the couch.

He only smiled.

She could read him easily as she beamed at him.

Lily knew he enjoyed his birthday very much.

"Oh . . . oh . . . how was the game? Was it fun?" she said blissfully, her blue eyes wanting all the details from her bother.

"It was loads of fun! You should've joined in!" Harry looked at his sister with a smile.

But before Bloom could respond back another knock was heard on the door. Everyone glanced at the doorway as James welcomed in the stranger that was really tall, like a giant, as he was having a bit of trouble of going through the narrowed door since he was a giant.

Though Harry and Bloom kept looking at the strange large man who finally entered through the door as he made it to the living room where all the adults were. They both wondered who was that strange man?

"Harry, Bloom, I have someone I would like you to both meet," James said, proudly as he looked at his long-time friend as the stranger beamed.

The giant chuckled. "Las' time I saw you both, were only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad here, but you got yer mum's eyes. And you got yer mum's hair," the stranger noted to Bloom.

Still the both of them were looking at the stranger, wondering who he was?

"But sorry, who are you?" Harry asked as he felt his cheeks slightly burn red.

The rest of adults only chuckled.

They knew that they haven't seen him when they were younger.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Anyway—Harry, a very happy birthday to ye. Got summat fer yeh here—I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." He took the box from his large coat that was in his pocket and held in his large hands as he handed Harry the wrapped box. Harry began to unwrap the box, as he finally opened it revealing to be a cake covered in green frosting with _Happy Birthday Harry!_ in a light blue frosting as even Bloom took a peek in the box.

Harry gazed up at the giant man whose name is Hagrid. "Thank-you."

"Ah, got summat fer yeh, both," he took the white envelop from his pocket as well, it was another reason why he came here. They both glanced at each other before looking back at Hagrid.

He gave them the envelop to both of them.

Bloom looked at the golden seal that represent the school of Hogwarts as Harry began to read his letter.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of the Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Terms begin on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Your Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

A chuckle came from Hagrid upon seeing both of their expressions. "Harry Potter, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. "Famous? What for?" He had no idea why he was distinctive from all the others wizards. Weren't they special as well for doing magic like him?

He just knew he was a average wizard like everyone else, but what he didn't know was that he's The-Boy-Who-Lived, that he survived the Killing Curse that the Dark Lord unleashed upon him when he was a young child.

Lily and James hadn't explained to their son, Harry, about what happened nearly eleven years ago when the Dark Lord appeared in their and tired to kill their son that October night and what made him who he is today after Voldemort had 'supposedly' died that night. They wanted to tell him when he's ready to handle the truth. To tell their eleven year old son that a Dark Wizard wanted him dead because he would be a match of his power.

But no one was sure enough if he had enough human in him to die so the question still remains until today, debating if he had truly died that night or not (or permanently gone from the Wizarding world).

"Say, Lily could you make us a cup' o tea?" the giant asked, as he sat down on the plush couch in the living room.

"Of course, Hagrid. Hmm. . .why don't the two of you go upstairs and help your brother by taking his gifts up to his room." Lily told them as they gave a nod.

She watched them as they both carried the presents up to Harry's bedroom, leaving the adults alone to chat.

* * *

Early the next morning, sunlight crept into the kitchen.

Harry and Bloom were up from the very morning since they were going to go to Diagon Alley to buy their equipments that they needed for their school.

Hagrid had slept over night at the Potters and is currently joining them for breakfast as he was tagging along with them, to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.

The way they were going to get there is through the use of the Floo powder as usual, even though Harry and Bloom did not like the Floo as much as it made them feel nauseous once they'd arrive in the alley and you'd had to say it correctly, otherwise you might end up somewhere is the ally and that was never a good sign.

Bloom looked at the letter, as she unfolded it since she didn't pay much attention to yesterday.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Uniform:_

 _First-years students will require:_

 _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please notes that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

 _Course Books:_

 _All Students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Books of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _History of Magic by Bathilda Baghot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic_ _Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _Other Equipment:_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

She guessed that all those things that they needed, they would get it all at Diagon Alley. She placed the letter back into her jeans skirt as she watched each one of them take the right amount of Floo dust and used it in the fire place as each of them shouted Diagon Alley.

She grabbed the Floo dust from her mother, as she walked into the fireplace and shouted. "Diagon Alley!"

It was such a rare occasion that they all were in the same location, as usually they would be at different ends of the alley. A large crowed of witches and wizards were dressed in odd clothing and pointy hats as they were swarming the place like tiny insects.

It was difficult to even move between the crowds, but Harry spotted some students around his age were glaring into the window that had the Nimbus Two Thousand. They were in awe!

"Look at it! The new Nimbus Two Thousand!" one boy exclaimed.

Too bad that the first years weren't allowed to have their own broomsticks. Harry wished it wasn't. He would've brought his own broom.

"Hagrid, you wouldn't mind watching over them as James and I head to Gringotts, and get some money for their supplies."

He smiled. "It'd be me pleasure to watch 'em."

He watched as Lily and James head into the other direction - to Gringotts. They watched as their parents left, arm-in-arm as they watched as they slipped into the huge, crowd, disappearing among other wizards and witches.

"Where are they going?" Harry asked.

"They've some matter to take care of," the giant explained.

* * *

Harry still wondered why was everyone—literally—everyone were staring at him and welcoming him with such an honorable look across their faces. He was just like them, all. A wizard. But he noticed that some kind of hope were clung in their eyes as they shook hands with him, every time he came to Diagon Alley along with his parents.

They stopped at a place to grab some lunch.

"Hagrid. Why is everyone greeting me? And why do they know me _so_ well?" he finally asked, looking at Hagrid for an explanation. His parents never explained to him why he was famous.

The giant noticed that both, Harry and Bloom were looking at him for an explanation.

"Well, yeh see, many years ago, when you were a baby, the Dark Lord appeared at your cottage, a year ago," he whispered faintly, so no one would be able to hear him, "he wanted to kill ya' because he thought'd you'd be the one to put an end to him. And so he used a curse—a Killing Curse—at that, but yeh see no one ever lives once they'd been hit . . . but you did Harry, you survived and it's evident from the scar." Hagrid explained in the easiest way possible for Harry to understand as he placed his hand on his forehead where the scar was.

"Yer parents kept this for your own safety. They wanted to tell ye, but at a right time."

"But what is his name—the Dark Lord's?" Bloom asked curiously as she noticed his eyes went full widen like a bug's. Harry wanted to know as he gave a slight nod. Why did everyone feat this wizard? They had no clue.

"Blimey! People are still scared of speaking his name. There was this wizard who went about bad as you could go. Darkest Wizard o' the age. His name was. . . was. . .Voldemort. About twenty years ago now, he started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em too—some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, cause he was powerful all right. It was dark times, terrible things were happenin'. Didn't know who to trust, nothin' was safe, except Hogwarts o' course. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of.

Now yer Mum an' Dad were as good as a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' head girl at Hogwarts in their day! It's a mystery You-Know-Who never called for them.

All anyone knows anyone knows is, he turned up in your cottage where you all were living ten years ago on Halloween night. Yer parents fought him, tryin' to protect you, both.

Anyways, that night somethin' happened, somethin' he didn't think of when he came. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. Somethin' about you stumped him, and he vanished, not one person's seen him since. That's why yer famous, that's why everyone knows yer name. Yer the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry never realized all this from before. He guessed that his parents must've done it to protect him, because they were still afraid if their was still a trace of Voldemort.

Bloom never knew what the scar on her bother's forehead had meant as she thought he'd always had before the explanation behind the scar, but now she knew why and why everyone knew them, particularly her brother.

After lunch, their parents had met up with them and they knew that Hagrid explained to them why everyone knew them.

They looked back at their list. Harry have gotten a white snowy owl and Bloom she had bought a short-haired tabby cat with brilliant green eyes. They've gotten everything, but needed their wands as it was the only thing that was left on their list, as they had their books and gotten their robes.

Bloom and Harry noticed the sign of the shop that read: _Ollivander's: Maker of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. . ._ in faded gold linings.

Once they twisted the knob of the shop, they walked in but in a straight line as it was way too narrow as there were many bookshelves filled with valuable books and wands at the end of the room. The room was slightly dimmed. It smelled completely like rich wood and other mixtures that made the place seem to be old from the way it was built and the design of the room as well. The dust in the room almost smelled like ancient magic.

"Hello?" Harry and Bloom said at the same time.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter," a faint voice said, making them both jump and he appeared out of nowhere, behind his desk. His dark gaze looking at the young witch and wizard.

It made the red-haired girl feel strange and a bit queasy from the inside.

Mr. Ollivander headed back where all the wands were as he was looking for one in particular as he grabbed two from the shelves. "It seems only yesterday your parents were buying their first wands."

The elder wizard walked back to the young children as he presented them with the wands to try out since the wands chooses the wizard or witch and it was never clear why the wands choses the wizard of witch.

"Here we are."

He gave the siblings the wands as they looked at him and back at the wand they held in their hand.

"Why don't you two give it a swish?"

As Bloom was waving the wand, it literally knocked all the cabinets out - causing it to fly and the faint light in the room almost dazzled. Her inner magic (aka: the Dragon Flame) wasn't coping with the wand and it wouldn't cope with any magical objects, as it would . Her blue eyes widen as she placed the wand aside.

"No worries," the wizard told her.

She watched as Harry swish his wand as well, it had shattered the vase quite harshly as he was quite shocked. Harry set the wand on the desk still in shock.

"Apparently not," he went back and grabbed another wand, "perhaps. . . this. . .one. . ." he gave Harry the wand as he gave it a slight wave and it was it. . .still gave a harsh swish breaking another glass vase. "No matter."

This time he looked at the box that had the name of what type of wand it was. He was really curious about. . .whether it was the right one for Harry. "I wonder. . ."

This time, when Harry took the wand from Mr. Ollivander something magical happened. Something that the other wands did not connect with him. He felt his magic rushing through his entire body. Gush of winds was surrounding him as the lights shone brightly in the room.

Bloom's blue eyes lit up brightly. She was literally amazed by her brother's magical reaction to the wand.

"Curious? Very curious," he muttered.

Harry didn't quite understand what he meant by curious and neither did Bloom. "What is curious?"

"You see Mr. Potter, I remember every wand I had ever sold and this wand has happened to be that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just _one_ other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." He pointed to Harry.

"And who had possessed that wand?" he implied wondering who had held the other wand that gave him the scar on his forehead.

"We do not speak of his name. The wand chooses the wizard or witch and it is never clear why. But it is clear that we expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, but terrible things."

He eyes looked at the young red-haired witch. "And now, for you."

After many attempts with the wands as she waved, it seemed that none of them had suited her as it was either just flaring up all of a sudden and sending sparks all around or just sending her almost flying back as if it wasn't coping with her what so ever. The door opened revealing to be Lily and James as they approached their children.

"It seems, that almost every wand's magical energy is causing a rebound with her. I'd reckon she might _not_ need a wand after all. Bloom why don't you just give a slight wave?"

Bloom did as she was told, though she was a bit nervous. Harry watched as his sister lifted her hand as she slight waved her hand to the right side. The books appeared to be gently lifted into the air without causing such a dramatic fly across mid-air.

"This is rather peculiar for a young witch her age to do since wandless magic is pretty difficult to perform," he explained.

Bloom felt a hand on her shoulder, giving her a slight comforting squeeze. She looked up to see it was her mother as she gave her a smile.

The four of them had enjoyed their day at Diagon Alley especially Bloom and Harry who enjoyed getting their school supplies.

They couldn't wait until Sep.1st, which was only a few weeks away. They'll be leaving to King's Cross Station where their new journey awaited them.

They could hardly even wait and as they were both pretty excited for their new adventure they're going to take.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _(09/21/17) - nothing's really changed, but I'd edited fixed up the grammars and spellings in this chapter._

 _Sorry for not updating this story for a while. It's a pretty long chapter and I had to rewrite it several of times. Well how do you like this chapter? Ohhh...I can't wait till the next chapter where Bloom and Harry are finally going to Hogwarts! I'm excited to start working on it._

 _So I hoped had you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment below and tell me how I did!_

 _So Bye Until Next Time!_


	5. The Scarlet Engine

_Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club nor Harry Potter nor it's characters. *All recognizable plots belong to JKR*_

* * *

 _Chapter Five: " The Scarlet Engine"_

The day had finally arrived.

It was September 1st, and it was the first day of Hogwarts.

The Potter family were up from the early of dawn getting their things all ready for the big day. Bloom and Harry had most of their things packed a few nights before as they were making sure that they had everything that they needed. They were utterly excited last night that they almost slept past midnight since they kept glancing at the clock wanting the time to tick quickly.

Bloom made sure she had her things ready as she was double-checking her things that were on her list. She had her cat Pepper (she gave her that name because she looked like a pepper) who was in the cat-carrier, sleeping.

Lily was standing on the side of the door watching her daughter packing her things up in the bags.

Lily stepped into Bloom's room with a smile on her face.

"Did you pack everything you need, sweetheart?" Lily asked, as she watched Bloom finally zipping her last bag as she gave a nod to her mother. "Yup."

Lily used her wand to levitate her luggages, although Bloom held the cat-carrier since it was light to hold while walking downstairs. Once Bloom was downstairs, she saw her brother, Harry and father who was helping him with his things as he also levitated his bags to settle it down to the floor.

After breakfast, the hatchback was loaded with dark brown luggages and the owl's cage as James closed the trunk of the car as Bloom and Harry gazed out of the window as the house was appearing smaller by the minute until it finally disappeared from their sight.

They could hardly wait as they were both excited from the night before for their new adventure that they would face at their new magical school and were a little nervous for leaving their home for so long. It was going to be a totally different experience. Bloom was stroking Pepper's head softly as she heard her purring in delight.

Their father explained to them about the four different Housing at Hogwarts which were: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin as he told them about his tale when he was their age he made plenty of friends, including Sirius and Remus which they formed a group name the marauders as they pulled of many pranks and mischief over the years.

As he was bringing back his old memories when he was about their age, he couldn't help but chuckle. They were reckless and trouble makers that were sent to detention dozen of times.

Although, Lily scolded her husband as she shook her head in disapprovement.

"I hope the two of you behave yourselves while at Hogwarts as I'll be writing to the two of you each week."

Once they pulled up at King Cross Station, they had unloaded their trunks onto the trollies. King Cross Station was heavily packed with rushing muggles as they boarded onto the train and stepped off the train, rushing to wherever they needed to be, but most of them were business people and managers with brief cases and a few families as well.

Bloom and Harry noticed other students their ages with trollies as well that were buzzing by others who didn't pay any attention to them. Lily and James were right behind them, his arm wrapped around his wife's waist, both smiling in delight.

They passed several platforms until they had reached platforms nine and ten. But what was strange, there was no nine and three-quarter there.

Clearly, they didn't pass the platform but it wasn't there. There was no sign of nine and three-quarter. Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. Even Bloom noticed that and wondered where did the other students go as well?

"Funny." Bloom began, with a slightest giggle. "I don't see the platform?" she even doubled checked behind her and gazed up front and still there was no sign of the platform as it was only whole numbers and not quarter numbers.

"Um. . . Mum, Dad. . . where is platform nine and three-quarter exactly?" he noted as Harry wondered if they were at the right place or not. Maybe it was a wrong place? Doubt shown in their eyes.

He noticed the smile on his parents' faces widening. James approached his son as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "well...you see son, platform nine and three-quarter isn't visible to our eyes as it is hidden. You see the wall right on platform, all you have to do is run straight through that barrier wall between nine and ten."

Bloom's eyes widen. Surely, her father must be joking about running through that wall?

"Um . . . run through that wall?" she asked, shock filled her voice.

Wouldn't they simply crash into the wall itself since it is sturdy?

Lily smiled upon seeing their reactions of running into that wall that was a magical barrier that would lead to Hogwarts Express. "Yes," as she placed her hand on both of their shoulders, pointing to the barrier wall.

"We'll go together then," James spoke, as he placed a hand on the trolley handle and on his son's back as they both slowly walked up to the platform before running into it.

"Okay, 1. . . 2 . . . 3 . . ."

Bloom watched as her father and brother had vanished into the barrier leaving a shock look on her face as her thoughts had shattered instantly when she heard Lily's voice snapping her back to reality.

"Come on, lets go Bloom."

Bloom felt a hand was placed on her back as they both ran straight through the barrier, revealing on the other side the Hogwarts Express bright scarlet engine that was glimmering spectacularly under the sun's bright golden rays.

She was stunned. A smile was tugging at her lips. Her eyes were wide upon the scene. There were many students returning back to their second, third, and beyond . . . saying goodbye to their families. She noticed that some young teens were in a hurry as they were smacking into others making their way onto the train. Young children—who were first years—were very excited. Anyone would be excited to attend Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry and to learn more about magic!

"Welcome to Hogwarts Express!" Lily smiled brightly.

Bloom noticed the sigh that read: Hogwarts Express.

There was a clock hung to the wall that was ten minutes to eleven. The train would leave at eleven sharp. There it was. _Nine and Three-Quarters._ It was _real_ after all, but just hidden.

It was hard to move the trolly freely around from the packed wizarding families, who were making sure that their children had everything that they needed, some giving them their final goodbyes and so on before getting onto the scarlet train. . .

Bloom noticed a plumped woman with a shawl on her shoulders was holding the little redhead girl's hand who was asking her mother. "Mum! Can't I go too!" her voice pleading to her mother. She desperately wanted to go like all the other children. Question is: who wouldn't want to go?

"You'll be able to go next year Ginny," the woman said to her daughter, as she looked at her eldest son, making sure he had everything with him. "All right Percy, right you go my dear."

The mother watched as her eldest son walk into the train, with the identical red-haired twins following right behind him, leaving her with her other son who was probably a first year like herself.

Bloom was utterly fascinated, it was like a dream itself. The smile on her face says it all as if she couldn't contain her emotions in the inside of her wanting to let it out.

"Now Harry, Bloom, I want you to enjoy your time at Hogwarts as much as you can, but don't run into trouble, okay? And if you do get into trouble, I'll be sending a Howler your way." Lily said in a stern voice, but yet her expression was soft.

". . . And don't encourage them, James. I love you both, now go and have fun!" Lily and James gave them a hug before they would departure, to the train.

"Love you too!" they both exclaimed, as they both rushed to get onto the train as their father helped them unload their things onto the train.

They gave them a smile before leaving to find an open compartment in the train, which happened to be almost to the end of the train. It was a long and narrowed corridor as only one person could pass at a time rather than two by side.

They finally unloaded their things into the compartment as Bloom and Harry had secured Hedwig and Pepper. They both had fallen asleep again. Bloom and Harry sat on the opposite side, gazing at the glass window where they spotted their parents in each others arms. Their mother's head leaning on James's shoulder, smiling at the both of them.

The train began to whistle, singling that the train is about to departure within minutes. The crowed were waving their hands in the air, some had tears of joys in their eyes as they watched as their children were heading off to the best wizarding school in the world. Most of them were proud of them.

Harry and Bloom noticed that the train was finally moving as they waved back to their parents in delight. After a few minutes of departing from King Cross, a tall thin pale boy with red-hair that was shades lighter than Bloom's with freckles on his face had slid the door of their compartment open.

Obviously, he was looking for a open compartment as most of the compartments were packed with students.

"Anyone sitting here?" the red-haired boy asked the two siblings as he saw the empty seats. "Everywhere is full."

They shook their head in response as he sat down next to Harry. Although the boy gazed at the dark haired boy, seeing the scar on the side of his forehead, but quickly averted his eyes. He knew who he was.

"RON!" the twins chorused, as they were walking down the narrowed corridor in search of their youngest brother who's a first year.

Although, Ron tried to hide himself by slumping himself into his robe, as he doesn't want to be seen by the twins at the moment who were annoying the bloody hell out of him.

But the twins spotted him as they walked to him. "There you are, Ron. We've been looking for you," one of the twins began.

"Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train—Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." Fred said, a look of mischief was shown on his face.

Ron nodded to himself; he felt nauseous at the thought of spiders as he _hated_ spiders especially giant ones and black widows. He murmured to himself quietly hoping for the twins to leave him alone.

He catched his brothers' expression upon their faces as they noticed the boy with glasses. "What's that?" George asked, noticing Harry's scar, but his twin brother nudged him on the arm. "Blimey! Are you—"

"What?" Harry asked, noticing their expression on their faces as they gazed at each before looking back at Harry once again.

 _"_ _—Harry Potter?"_ the twins chorused.

Harry's smile brightened. "Yes, I am."

Their eyes drifted to the redhead girl who was sitting on the opposite side of Harry and Ron, gazing at the window. "And you must be Harry's sister, Bloom, right?" Fred asked as the girl gave a nod.

"We'll I'm George and this my twin brother Fred Weasley. Ron is our younger brother."

"It's an honor to meet you, both. I hope you'll both be in Gryffindor this year!"

"Anyways, we're off to see that giant tarantula! You sure you don't want to come Ronniekins? We might pull off a little prank with the giant spider that you surely don't want to miss." Fred grinned.

"No thanks," Ron murmured as the twins gave a shrug as they slid the door shut as they ran down to see the giant spider that Jordan had with him.

Ron gazed all around the compartment, looking a bit worried for what he was about to ask Harry.

"So do you really have the . . . scar?" his voice was low when he mentioned the scar.

Harry smirked as he pulled his bangs up, revealing his so called "wicked" scar to the red-haired Weasley.

"Wicked." Ron said, impressed. He gazed at the girl. "Do you have the scar too?"

Bloom shook her head. "No, I don't have the scar."

Ron felt guilty for asking her if she had a scar or not; as if Bloom had read his thoughts, "don't be guilty for asking that," she gave him a warm smile.

"You can read people's mind?" he asked, stunned since it was quite _rare_ for young witches and wizards to read other people's mind.

"No, but your face says it all," she gave a small giggle.

His face went slightly pink when she mentioned that. Bloom noticed that was a small furry animal moving in the boy's robe as to her horror it was a rat. A fat rat too.

"Oh, Scabbers!" Ron said delightfully, forgetting that he was in his robe's pocket. "This is my pet, Scabbers," as the rat rolled on his lap, stretching its little limbs before nestling back in a small ball before falling asleep as his usual way of napping on Ron's lap.

"You know, I've tried to change his fur color, into yellow, but the spell never worked though. I thought it would been more interesting you know."

"Really?" Harry raised a brow at him.

"I want to see," he smiled.

Ron gave a shrug.

But before he could say his spell, a plumped woman with dark hair was walking her way down the narrowed corridor with a cart that was filled with delicious snacks and all sorts of wonderful candies. She gazed at the trio who with a soft look.

"Anything from the trolly, dears?"

Bloom and Harry smirked at one another as they picked out literally all the candies to try. Bloom and Harry noticed that Ron hadn't bought a single item and were happy to give some of their candies to him to try out.

He almost went red-faced when he noticed they were giving them some of their candies. He almost wanted to say something. . . but Bloom cut him to chase.

"Believe me, our Mum wouldn't be happy if we came back with rotten teeth," Bloom explained.

"You can have some," Harry offered.

Soon they began to tell each other silly tales about their pervious lives, until they heard rumors that were spreading on the train like wildfire about the Potters arrival on the Hogwarts Train.

"Wow! Seems to me, news is flying quite fast before you could even say Quidditch!" Ron beamed.

A tall pale boy along with the two of minions, obviously they looked like they're in their first year. The smile on the boy's face sent shivers down their spine. He narrowed his pale blue eyes at Harry and his sister. They didn't wince at all.

"Well. . . well. . . the rumors are true then," the blond haired boy spoke, though his voice didn't sounded so cheerful if anything it was a little dark. ". . . That the Potters are here on this very train."

Bloom for one, didn't like the boy's attitude as he sounded cold, harsh, and downright mean and a bit stuck up at that as well. He seemed to be from a pure rich wizarding family that leaned into dark arts. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise up.

 _He seems so confident of himself. . ._ Bloom thought to herself, placing a fake smile on her face.

The blond haired boy gave them a slight smile. It wasn't even considered a friendly smile. He smirked.

"I've heard some kind of rumor that one of you don't need a wand to use magic. . . so which one of you is it?" he implied, trying to hide his impressed look behind a fake bittersweet smile.

Draco had a dark look in his eyes as he formed a twisted smile, slightly even impressed that one of them didn't need a wand. It was very rare for someone this young who doesn't need a wand. Rumors were already spreading around. Most of the nearby students, gazed in Malfoy's direction for asking that particular question.

Some of the students were already spreading the gossip around like it was some kind of sick disease or something.

"Did you hear that one of Potters don't need a wand to perform magic?" a blond haired girl spoke into the boy's ear as his eyes went wide in shock.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"That's what I've heard."

"I heard that one of them didn't actually buy a wand!"

"But it's not even possible!" another witch spoke, disliking that one of the Potters don't need a wand to do magic as she's a Pureblood and not Half-blood like them. It was absurd! A joke!

"Well, Harry Potter did survive the Killing Curse so. . ." one of the wizards murmured quietly, ". . . and he does have a scar for proof. . ."

"Who do you think it is? Harry or Bloom?"

"I think it might be Harry."

"No! I think it might be Bloom!"

Harry and Bloom heard the rumors travel around the train and most students were arguing who was the one who was a wandless user. Harry wondered only how in the bloody hell did Draco know about it? Who had started the rumor in the beginning?

Bloom felt her cheeks go red as she didn't know whether or not it was embarrassing for a witch to not have a wand. Draco caught the girl's expression before Harry could speak up for his sister.

Even Ron looked quite surprised.

He crossed his arms, looking somewhat pleased and a tad jealous since he's a pureblood and well no one is better than a pureblood as they are considered to be superior to other half-blood and Muggle-born as he and his family view it as a disgrace to the Wizarding World. Well, not all half-bloods are a disgrace since some of them do view themselves better than Muggles and don't want to mingle with them in tainting their blood.

"So it's you then. I'm quite impressed, really. It's very uncommon and rare even for a Pureblood themselves to be gifted like yourself, considering the two of you are Half-blood. I'm Draco Malfoy and this Crabbe and Goyle."

They had disliked him tremendously for mentioning Half-blood as an insult and his harsh cold attitude.

"And let me guess, I know exactly who you are?" the smile on his face widen not in a pleasant way.

"Red hair and a hand-me-down-robe, you must be a Weasley," the boy sneered at the pureblood wizard, as he knew his family very well as they are consider to be blood traitors. . . as they were almost like Muggle-borns since his father has an obsession over Muggles as he's a Muggle-lover.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. I could show you that."

"It's okay, we could see for ourselves. We don't need anyone to show us." Harry spoke, noticing as the boy went slightly pink but hide his reaction to that. He just grinned.

"I _hope_ one of you would be in Slytherin!" Draco said, gazing at them both, particularly the girl since he found her to be really interesting as he smiled at her that had given her the chills.

Bloom gazed at the window as she watched as they passed many fields and mountains. The boy's words kept triggering her mind. . .

 _I hope one of you would be in Slytherin!_

Bloom shuddered at the thought of it as it made her sick to her stomach. The way he kept looking at her as if he had a feeling about her being in the House of Snakes. She flinched. The girl had considered it to be the House of the Darkest wizards and witches of all times.

"Hey, don't let that Malfoy get to you," Ron said, as he took in Bloom's expression.

"He, clearly isn't the brightest wizard around to take advice from, look at his family . . . they're all dark, evil, and manipulative."

"Ron's right, don't listen to Draco, Bloom. You know you're far better than him," her brother's kind words made her smile, bring out of her worried mood.

"You're right. . ." she smiled faintly.

The sun was starting to set, illuminating the sky spectacularly with its bright neon colors as if someone had painted the beautiful world in one sitting. Harry and Bloom had already changed into their dress robes. Their eyes widen upon seeing Hogwarts castle up ahead as their smiles widen on their faces.

Obviously, the new year students were shouting loudly that annoyed the other students who were returning back to their new year once again. The castle stood there magnificently, illuminating the dark skies.

The train whistle as it was their final stop in order to get off the train. The first year students were very excited and most of them guessed into what kind of House they wanted to be in.

* * *

The first years were heading up the stair to where the double door were closed and were greeted by a witch who stood tall and high. She was wearing a black pointy hat and dark green dress, her hands closed in each others.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" her voice was loud and clear. The chatter soon died out as she looked at them with a blank expression and wouldn't continue her speech until they were all silent.

"Now in a few minutes, you'll all be sorted into your Houses. As you all know the four House are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. . ."

When she had mentioned Slytherin it made Bloom feel queasy from the inside. She had been explaining to them the rules of Hogwarts that if they break any rule, they'll lose points and your triumph will earn you points. And at the end of the year the House with the most points will win the House cup.

Once McGonagall was done with her little speech she had to say to the first years every year. "Now come along." She opened the double doors leaving the first years with such an impression on their faces upon taking a peek into the Great Hall. It was marvelous to say the least. All the other students were sitting on the four long table gazing at the first years.

Bloom noticed the candles were floating in mid-air and the ceiling of the room had almost made her trip over. She was in awe as if it were only a dream. But she knew she wasn't dreaming. It was real. Magic is real.

"The ceiling is bewitched to look like the night sky. I've read about it, Hogwarts a History," a brunette witch explained as if others had never heard about it.

The first years come to a halt once the professor placed her hand in mid air as she explained that the Headmaster is going to explain to them the rules like every year.

Bloom was lost in her own thoughts about this wonderful place as a few other students were also awed by this magical place haven't heard what Albus Dumbledore had to say. She would ask Harry about it later.

"Now. . ." Bloom's thoughts had shattered once she heard the professor's voice ring loud and clear. ". . . when I call up your name, I'll place this hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your Houses."

Minerva looked at her list as she called up the first name on the list.

"Hermione Granger!"

Bloom noticed it was the girl who had explained about the ceiling that was bewitched. She was besides Harry as she noticed a professor with dark hair and dark robes was glaring in their way. She wondered who was he? And why was he looking at her and her brother?

"Hey, do you know who he is?" Harry asked Ron as he shook his head.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat loudly.

The House of Gryffindor gave an applause to their new Gryffindor student.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron nervously walked up to the chair and sat on it as the professor placed the hat on his head. For a few minutes Ron was worried about what House he was about to be placed in until it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

"Susan Bones!"

The young girl walked up to the chair and after a few minutes the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

An applause was heard from the Hufflepuff table.

"Draco Malfoy!"

He walked up there like he demanded attention of the whole room to look at him with a proud look on his face. He had a smirk on his face. Without the hat touching his head it shouted, "Slytherin!"

A large applause was heard from the Slytherin table as he walked his way to the Slytherin table with grace.

"Harry Potter!"

Bloom watched as her brother walk up and sat down on the chair, as she watched the professor placing the hat on his head. Though Bloom could hear the whole school murmur about the Potters attending Hogwarts like they couldn't believe it.

She noticed that her brother was taking a while. She hoped that everything would go out smoothly and okay. She felt her blood go hot for some reason as her anxiety was increasing within her chest. She was utterly nervous.

She felt completely relieved when she heard the hat shout, "Gryffindor!"

Maybe there was a chance she wouldn't be in the House of Slytherin. She took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Bloom Potter!"

She felt she was about to faint in her place as she heard the murmur around her spread throughout the Great Hall. Bloom slowly made her way up chair as she took her seat nervously. She was hoping she would be in Gryffindor like her brother or any other Houses expect for the House of Snake. It made her feel very anxious and it was downright dreadful to be in a House where the Dark Lord was.

Once the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. It hissed to her, but not of fear but out of delight and pleasure.

 _'Interesting. . .very interesting indeed! I see great power within you and ambitious! It won't be difficult to place you in a House. . . For I know already where you really belong. . .Slytherin!'_

Her eyes widen like saucers.

Was the Sorting Hat playing a cruel joke on her?

Certainly it must be, she wasn't like those dark people as for she had nothing in common with them and her personality was something they would mock if she were placed in Slytherin. Bloom was doubting herself once again.

Bloom found herself panicking from the inside.

 _'Please, I'm begging you NOT Slytherin! Anything but that! Please!'_

But the Sorting Hat decided not to take in her consideration as he found something within that was just . . . something that the other Houses wouldn't help her achieve and that was power. True power! Even her magic was consider to be rare and quite different. Slytherin would be perfect for a girl like her with a huge amount of power wrapped around her fingers tips.

Once the Sorting Hat spoke the word out. She paled up. Bloom felt like she was about to faint at any second now. She didn't even know if the Sorting Hat had said in her mind or had said it out loud for everyone to hear.

 _"SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed, as she felt the hat was taunting her in a way. . ._

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _(09/22/17) - I've edited chapter, nothing major or anything, but I've always notice grammar mistakes after posting the chapter._ _Thank you for everyone who's Following/Favoriting this story! It means so much to me and thank you for all the reviews!_

 _Oh. . . my! I can't say anything (evil smiles)! I should've asked about what kind of House I should put Bloom in and honestly, it was 95% sure I was going to put her in Gryffindor, but then I thought maybe I should put her in a different House instead you know since there was this 5% chance of placing her in a different House. . . in the end._

 _I wonder if the Sorting Hat is making a right decision for Bloom. What do you think of the Sorting Hat? Do you think the Hat had spoke it out or was in her mind taunting her of her worse fear? Do you really think she's going to be placed in Slytherin or not? And what's going to happen?_

 _It seems that Sorting Hat is taking such interest in her magic that was a reptile creature (a dragon) that looked like a serpent itself._

 _I usually notice that I have some grammar errors after I would post the chapter up so forgive me for that. I hope you had enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Please share your thoughts and opinion down below as a review!_


	6. Unexpected Sorting

_Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club nor Harry Potter nor it's characters. *All recognizable plots belong to JKR*_

* * *

 _Chapter Six: " Unexpected Sorting"_

 _". . . SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed, as she felt the hat was taunting her in a way. . ._

Bloom felt like she was sitting on the chair for eternity.

The Sorting Hat was leaning towards Slytherin more than the other Houses as it founded it just right for Bloom. The young red-haired girl felt like her heart was going to stop at any second. Everyone was expecting her to be in Gryffindor like her brother, Harry.

Why was it taking her so long to decide what kind of House she should be in?

 _'Please NOT Slytherin!'_ she begged again.

 _'Then I, wouldn't be doing my job if I did put you in other Houses! You are clearly a bright and quite a resourceful girl. . .'_

A simple word being said would result her to stay in the that House for the next seven years.

"Better be. . .SLYTHERIN!" the hat finally shouted after sometime, loudly and clearly.

The students were obviously quite as they all had thought that she would in Gryffindor like her brother and her parents, but obviously the Sorting Hat had chosen Slytherin for her. It was completely unexpected. Bloom felt she went numb for a second. It was like she had froze and the time had stopped ticking.

It went dead silent.

After a few minutes, professor Dumbledore began to clap that shook everyone from their puzzled expression and soon clapped as well, breaking the tense moment that filled the Great Hall. Although, Professor Mcgonagall was slightly loss at words. It simply baffled her and the other professors as well. They all had the same thought in mind that she would be a Gryffindor.

Professor Mcgonagall removed the Sorting Hat from Bloom's head and pointed to the Slytherin table.

It only worsened once Bloom gave a slow nod and slowly got off the chair and made her way to the Slytherin table. She noticed they were completely stunned and a little to the wild side for having a Potter in their House. Each step she was taking felt like. . . some kind of death sentence to her. Maybe it was because the whole Hall had suddenly gone quite expect for the Slytherins that were giving small light applause in a way that sent chills down her spine.

She heard small rumors floating all around the room about her being sorted into the House of Snakes or other words, the House of Voldemort.

Bloom cringed at every word she heard. She didn't understand why the Sorting Hat had placed her in this House when she wanted to be in the others.

She heard one of Slytherin spoke out in a mocking tone to the fellow Gryffindors.

"Ha! Stole the Potter girl from the loin's den!" causing the Gryffindor lions to scowl directly at them.

How could she be happy when she was sorted into this House that she wasn't quite fond of from the beginning?

It had startled everyone even herself for that matter but nonetheless the Slytherins gave a delightful applause for having a Potter in their House as they snickered to the Gryffindors who frowned in return. None of the Houses actually expected Bloom to be in Slytherin, which was quite a shock.

Harry took a quick glimpse of his sister. She wasn't smiling, a frown was on her face and her usually expressive blue eyes were dull and plain. He took the idea that it was killing her spiritual joy from the inside. He couldn't blame her.

He wondered was he and his sister destined to be in Slytherin House rather than Gryffindor? Harry was almost going to be sorted in Slytherin House as well as he begged that Sorting Hat to be in Gryffindor. She must've panicked while being sorted into one of the Houses. He couldn't blame her as he nearly sorted into that House as well.

The more she walked to the table, the harder it was for her to accept the fact that she was one of them. Bloom felt her stomach drop.

The Head of House of Slytherin was quite stunned to actually see her in his House when he had originally thought she would be a Gryffindor like her family.

Obviously, she was not placed in Gryffindor for unknown reasons when everyone had expected that she would in up in that House.

What would her parents say about her being a Slytherin?

Would they simply hate her for being in this House?

She could only imagine the looks on their faces as if she had failed them.

But she had to hold her head high and proud as Slytherins didn't like weak ones in their House. They accept those who are cunning, strong, demanded all attention and absolute talent. Bloom felt that many eyes were upon her as she noticed they couldn't stop staring in her direction. Some even pulled back from her as she noticed most of them were first year.

She knew that many wizards and witches in this House who might spread the news among their families about her since some of their parents are Death Eaters and not only that but they were supporting Lord Voldemort's movement. She highly doubt they would even be happy with her presence in their House.

Draco Malfoy couldn't help but smirk.

Something dark lingered in his eyes that Bloom couldn't identify. He didn't think that one of them would up here. It must've truly been a miracle that his prayer had been answered, but if he had to be honest, he only winged it hoping one of them would end up in this House. A dark look spread across his face that made her the hair on the back of her neck rise.

Bloom tried with all her will not to frown, but to remain neutral about the situation she's in as she didn't want others to see her so easy that they might take advantage of her. She finally took her seat at the table.

Although the Slytherins students were muttering among themselves.

"Who would've thought that a _Potter_ would end up in Slytherin?" Draco commented, truly amused.

Bloom ignored his comment and gave a small polite smile.

"I didn't think that I would end here, either. . ." she murmured to herself.

"Quite a shock for you isn't it?" a girl with dark hair, in her fourth year said, gazing at the young girl with a concerned look. She appeared to be a few years older than Bloom somewhere around thirteen or fourteen years of age.

"Indeed." Bloom muttered.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you and now, lets enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore said, pleased with a delightful look on his face.

The food magically appeared on the four long table, mixed with all sorts of vegetables, fried potatoes, mash potatoes, rice, meat, chicken and a bunch of wonderful food, there were even desserts. Bloom smiled as she picked up her fork and placed a variety of food on her plate and began to eat.

"So. . .your sister's. . .in Slytherin? Um. . .how do you. . .um. . .feel about. . .it?" Ron asked with a slight hesitation, as he didn't want Harry to get the wrong side of him of knowing his sister is in Slytherin.

He only felt sorry for his sister who was afraid of being picked into Slytherin. He even caught her look. She wasn't entirely happy about it. Harry couldn't blame her as he wouldn't be happy either if he were in that House (even the Sorting Hat had offered him the same thing, his sister must've panicked during the time) .

Harry side glanced Ron, a little annoyed, and swallowed before replying to him.

"She's still my sister Ron and that's not going to change." Harry wasn't hesitant to defend her. He would continue to protect his sister no matter what and even the Sorting Hat was going to place him in Slytherin as well.

Even some were looking in his direction, wondering if he was okay or not from their sympathetic look on their faces.

"I'm Aria Acheron, Fourth Year at Hogwarts."

The girl offered her hand to her as Bloom shook her hand giving her a small smile.

"I'll be honest with you, there are some people who might not like you very well because of you being Half-blood and it pretty obvious since you're Harry Potter's sister," the dark haired witch whispered, ". . .and don't worry I'll have you're back."

 _She doesn't seem to be like the others._ Bloom thought to herself and began eating.

She wondered will she have a chance to speak with Harry after dinner is over or will they head back to their dormitories immediately after this?

"Are you okay, Harry?" a brunette girl piped up as he glanced at the girl. She's a first year like him and Ron. Although, he saw a concern look flickering in her warm brown eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine," Harry spoke softly, trying not to go harsh on them as he knew they were worried about him. He wanted to talk to Bloom afterwards about this whole ideal situation she's in.

The rest of the meal ended in silence.

Bloom wondered would she even survive her first night in the dorm?

Most of the witches and wizards around her weren't concerned about her, only a few were, who were older students. The first years (expect Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle) pulled away from her whether if they thought a Potter being in Slytherin was a good thing or not. They wanted a little distance from her for the time being.

Once dinner was over, an older student—a prefect stood tall and proud. She even noticed that the other prefects from other Houses were doing the same thing, probably time to head back to the dormitories. Once the students were all gathered up, they followed the prefect student who was guiding them to their respective dorm.

Harry and Bloom took quick glances at each other before they had separated. She noticed that the Gryffindors went up the stairs—the stairs were moving in all sorts of directions, which you have to be careful when walking up or down the stairs.

"Be careful now, the stairs will shift in different directions better keep your eyes open," the Slytherin Prefect warned the first years as they walked down the stairs.

Obviously, they were led down stairs where the dungeons were as she had supposedly thought it was only the dungeons that was down there, but she was wrong as the Slytherin common rooms were down there. It made her feel queasy from the inside.

They had stopped at the stone wall that had no single portraits hung as the prefect turned to them, in order to tell them the password to enter the common room.

"Okay listen up everyone, it is important that you'll all remember the password to enter the common rooms or you'll be stuck out here until someone comes along and let you in. . ." everyone was silent and they had their full attention to the Slytherin Prefect, ". . .the password is Venom-Cobra. Memorize it and don't let any member of House hear about it. . ."

The stony wall had open up in front of, revealing the narrowed passage that would lead them into the common room. The green lights lit up the entrance of the common room. The common room revealed to be rather dark with greenish lamps, dark leathery couches, a fire place, the walls seemed to be traced with silvering linings of serpents. The windows weren't wide as they were narrowed.

The common room felt like ancient magic was swirling the place, and from the decor of the room itself, it was the taste of luxury and obviously most of the Slytherins students came from high class families. It defiantly suited the structure of this room with its polished marbled black tiles.

"Now, the girls dorms are strictly off limits to boys and believe me, you might not care about it now, but eventually you will. Anyways, Professor Snape handles the punishment in Slytherin since he's the Head of the House and most of you already know to avoid him when you find yourself in trouble, so don't get caught," the prefect warned.

The girls's room were on the right side while the boys's room were on the left side, as they all walked through the hall ways in order to get to their assigned room.

Bloom met three other girls who were in the same room as her as they have introduced themselves to her. They already knew who she was no doubt about it.

Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode, and Tracy Davis.

From what Bloom had seen from them, the dark-haired witched named Pansy seemed to her to be one of those stuck-up, annoying girl who finds themselves to be better and superior to others, which basically left her to the other girls that she wasn't quite fond of either. This was going to be a very long year indeed. Never mind a long year, as it was going to be the next seven hellish years of her life.

Bloom wondered if she could make friends outside her House or will they treat her as one of those Slytherin snakes that was because most of the girls were pretty much stuck up and had quite an ugly personality.

The red-haired girl noticed that her bed was at the far end of the room, as she spotted her bags and her cat. The girl instantly had let her feline out of it's carrier as it stretched and jumped onto the end of her bed as it curled up and licking its paw. She was going to have to suck it up as much as possible and endure as much as she can this year without being caught and not to show her feelings.

Obviously, feelings weren't welcomed in this House as others might think of them being weak and a possibility of being humiliated for the rest of the year and who knows what else the bloody hell snakes would be up to as they would probably shame the weaker ones for being sorted into this House.

She had to be pull herself up together and to embrace whatever it is going to come her way. She had to think positive. Be strong. Cunning. Ambitious. Talented. Brave. And clever. Those traits represents of being a Slytherin.

It didn't matter to her (maybe a little) about this house that was known for a dark reputation. Maybe she could show her positive traits of being a Slytherin and try to show that this house isn't known for its dark reputation but bright, talented, and clever witches and wizards came from this house.

Bloom knew she had to embrace it in a way that doesn't define her as being dark or wicked, in a way it would show her true nature. That's the key. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that ended up in this house. Maybe she could prove otherwise of what other students thought about this house wrong and try to enlighten this house with positive traits...

"Hmmm. . ." the dark-haired girl's smile sent chills down her spine.

There was something about that girl that seemed unpleasant about her and she couldn't pin point what it was. Maybe her personality or the fact that the girl was a pureblood from one of those high esteemed family that viewed themselves being superior from all other wizarding families.

". . .so you think you could be one of us, _Potter?"_ she questioned firmly with no hesitation in her voice.

Bloom could feel the other girls eyes were on her when Pansy asked that particular question. She swallowed the lump that rose to her throat and looked at them with a blank expression before curling her lips into a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes, but nonetheless, they didn't notice the worry that lingered in her blue eyes. Fear. Anxious. Worry. . .

The words she spoke up felt like a slap across her face. Pure betrayal it was. She wanted the girls to be of off her back for the time being. She was planning to make other friends outside of her House.

"Of course."

"Well then, we won't be having such a problem but of course you have to prove yourself as a true Slytherin before you would join us," the words were sharp as a dagger. The girl was obviously trying to pull the red-haired witch to their 'side' in meaning to be _more_ like them.

Bloom finally pulled the green silk sheets up to her body. After some time of gazing at the ceiling wall, she finally fell into deep slumber.

It was already morning time, and the five girls were getting for the first day of their classes.

Bloom was already dressed in her uniform that obviously represented Slytherin in the color of silver and green. A white bloused shirt, with a green tie, a sweater vest that had a badge that represented the House of Slytherin, and skirt as she finally wore her robe.

She gazed at herself in the mirror. The only thing she had to do was her hair. Her red hair was a mess. She hated brushing her hair since it was...well...most of the time hard to brush because of the nots in her hair. She'd magically do her hair in a style she wanted it to be in as she had been practicing for nearly a year. She allowed her magic flow freely into braiding her hair and neatly tiding up her hair and bangs.

Bloom gazed at the clock on the wall, it was almost eight, time to have breakfast in the Great Hall.

". . .Now gather around first years," a voice spoke up, getting their attention. The prefect girl with long blond hair was standing in the front of their doorway, with a sharp gaze on her face.

". . .This is your class schedule, classes begin at nine," she handed each of the girls the white paper that had their class schedule on it.

Bloom glanced at the paper she held in her hand. Most of her classes were along with Gryffindors wondering if it was a good sign or not since Slytherins and Gryffindors who were basically the two Houses that its rivalry.

And well her first class is Potions along with the Gryffindors.

Maybe she had a chance to speak with Harry.

She smiled as she had an idea in mind.

At breakfast, everyone is wide awake as the gossiping had filled the Great Hall. Everyone was off into a cheerful mood from the morning, specifically the first years who were excited to attend their first class.

Bloom's worry had finally faded away and her anxiety had decreased since last night, since no one was avoiding her as some others girls who were just curious about her as they didn't have the chance to ask her last night. Although, whispers were still being heard in the hall about the Potters, some gave friendly smiles towards Bloom but some didn't know how to react to her.

The Potion class was down in the dungeons, where it was a little colder. Bloom noticed most of the seats were full, obviously taken by Slytherins leaving an open spot next to the red-haired Gryffindor boy, the one that she met on the train yesterday.

"You wouldn't mind me sitting here? Most of the seats are taken?"

The red-haired Weasley boy turned to see the Slytherin girl. Bloom. "No. . ." he paused wondering if it's a good idea to ask her why she got sorted into Slytherin, ". . .but is there any reason why were you sorted into that House?" he emphasized as he watched the girl take her seat.

She sighed.

"Well, the sorting hat wouldn't take my other options, as it saw it fit for me to be in Slytherin then anywhere else as I tried to argue, but that didn't work out so well."

Bloom noticed they were snickering directly in their way or the Gryffindors as she couldn't tell. "And now I have to endure them for who knows how long," she exasperated.

Ron felt sorry for her as he didn't know what to say to her exactly.

"When did you get here, Bloom?" a familiar voice rung though her ears. She looked to see Harry sitting on Ron's right side and a brunette girl, Hermione, sitting next to Harry.

"That depends, when did you get here?"

"Just now. . .but. . ." he was about to ask her something important until a professor walked into class.

The students grew quite upon the professor entering the room and from the looks of things he wasn't one of those type of easy going professors. In fact, he looked strict and from what Harry had gotten from Ron, Snape's Head of Slytherin House, which meant he favored students from his own house or that's what he heard.

Professor Snape began the class by taking the roll call. His dark eyes hadn't missed the two names as he paused, glaring in the direction where the Potter siblings were.

"Ah, yes," Snape spoke softly. The way he spoke sent shivers down their spines.

"The Potters. . . Our new celebrities."

They didn't know how to feel about him entirely. Something about him seemed like he didn't tolerate inappropriate behaviors and he appeared to be rather cold and a bitter person.

Once he was done taking roll call, the professor glanced at the class. He stood up and spoke in a mere whisper, getting everyone's attention as they payed attention to every word he was saying.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish-wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He was gazing at a Gryffindor student, forming a twisted smile. "Mr. Potter," his voice was icy cold, he wanted to question him wondering if he was relishing his fame rather than opening a book and reading the first chapter before class.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry knew that answer to that as he went briefly through the chapter itself awhile back. He smirked.

Obviously, the professor was testing his skills.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion, which is known as the Draught of Living Death."

Severus Snape glared at the boy who smirked in his way. He was slightly surprised that he had actually answered his question. He wouldn't think that he would open a book and study. He even noticed some students had their hands raised, knowing the answer to the question. But he picked Potter, wondering if he's anything like his father in his youth—one of the reason why he'd picked him.

"Now, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he questioned Potter harshly.

He ignored the other students who held their hands in the air. Bloom narrowed her eyes. He was picking at her brother for no explanation, not noticing the other hands that were raised, even her hand was in the air as she knew the answer to it.

"Yes, Miss. Potter."

"A bezoar is a stone which is taken from the stomach of the goat and it will save you from most poisons."

It was _very_ rare that he ever did give a small pleasurable smile. "Excellent Miss. Potter. Ten points to Slytherin. . .and well. . .ten points to Gryffindor," he spoke the last word thickly as if it had put a strain on him.

Ron sighed in annoyance.

"Told you so. . ." he whispered to Harry, who gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Why aren't you all writing this down?" he asked precisely to the rest of the class as they had began to write it in their note books.

As the students were murmuring in class, as the professor was proceeding on with his Potion Lessons.

He glared in the direction of the Gryffindors with a nasty look.

"Points will be taken away from Gryffindor if you continue to speak loudly," he warned them as the class grew silent, some of the Slytherins students were snickering in their direction.

Bloom was trying to avoid the glares from both houses wanting to keep a prefect distance away from them. Although some Gryffindors were trying ignore the fact she was a Slytherin and tried to have a nice conversation with her after the professor placed the class in groups in order to cruel boils, which was one of the simplest mixing for first years. She didn't mind it, but she knew she had a feeling that some of the people from her house were disliking it and some not as they were also curious about her.

She was paired with Neville Longbottom a fellow Gryffindor who was a little hesitant to talk to her at first, but after a while they've gotten on pretty good terms as he was quite curious why she was sorted into Slytherin in the first place in a mere voice.

The class knew not to get caught by the professor who warned them that he would take off points from the two houses if the noise in the room continue to increase. As the class progressed on, professor Snape had took off quite a few points from Gryffindors almost causing the loins to argue with the professor for taking off points. But they knew not to argue back. As side from that, the Slytherins were snickering towards the Gryffindors as they've gained more points.

As awkward it was for the red-haired Slytherin witch, she didn't know if it felt good or not.

Once class was over, the three of them, including the brunette witch whom Bloom didn't know. Hermione Granger had introduced herself to Bloom while walking down the corridors to their next class which was Transfiguration class that's taught by professor Mcgonagall the head House of Gryffindor, which pleased the three fellow Gryffindors.

"I wonder what we're going to do in Transfiguration class?" Hermione thought dreamily.

"Ya, at least we have Mcgonagall teaching the class rather then Snape," Ron said as Harry nod in agreement.

"I only wonder why was he picking on you?" Bloom questioned, nearly frowning.

"Now that you mention it, he did quite look at the two of you with a different expression. He looked at you harshly as if he meant to pick on you, and you with less of a harsh look. I'm guessing since you're in his House because I've heard that he does favor the students of his house more."

"And how do you know that?" Hermione asked, curiously for more an explanation other than the professor favoriting his students.

"Through my brothers _especially_ George and Fred, who managed to cause every single mischief once they had stepped foot onto this castle," the red-haired Weasley explained, ". . . and Snape always take points off of them."

* * *

Later that day, it was near 3:15 as it was a perfect day to take their first flying class. The sky was clear and the sun was shinning brightly. Madam Hooch was giving out today's first flying lesson to Slytherin and Gryffindor first years.

Hermione was very nerves about flying on a broomstick for the very first time that she had to get a book from the library called Quidditch Through The Ages, in order to have some tips about flying for the first time. Neville clung onto every tip that she was saying. He was desperate for any kind of information to hang onto the broomstick without falling as he never once had flew on the broomstick as Neville had numerous amount of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

Harry knew how to fly on the broomstick and had already demonstrated a few moves during the summer.

Although, first years were never allowed to be on the House Quidditch team. Most first years who came from wizarding families complained since some of them knew the basics to flying on the broom. Harry also wanted to be on the Quidditch team as well, wanting to be a Seeker.

Bloom heard Draco complain about wanting to be on the House team as a Seeker so he would destroy Gryffindor's team from chances of winning as he was bragging about the moves he learned over the summer.

Bloom rolled her eyes; he couldn't get even more annoying.

Ron already had a huge argument with Dean Thomas about soccer, as the pureblooded wizard couldn't understand why soccer was so exciting to Dean when they only used one ball and no brooms to fly on.

The next thing she knew that Neville was talking about the Remembrall, a magical ball that his Gran sent him. He beamed.

"Gran knows I tend to forget things a lot—this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red—oh. . ." his face fell, clearly he had forgotten something and couldn't remember it. What was it exactly had he forgotten? He furrowed his brows at the remembrall.

"Oh, it seems you have forgotten something Longbottom," the white-blond haired boy began, snickering along with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What have you forgotten, Neville," the brunette Gryffindor witch asked looking at the boy.

He glared at the smokey scarlet that's swirling within the Remembrall. Clearly, he couldn't remember what he was suppose to as he had a funny feeling at the back of his mind.

"Good morning class," a sharp voice cut thought the loud chatting groups as their jabbering began to die down.

There were twenty broomsticks on the ground.

Madam Hooch had short gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by the broomstick."

The students all had lined up near their broomsticks.

Harry and Bloom glanced at the broomsticks. It was old and almost worn out by the look of it. They both remembered what Fred and George said earlier that day, as they had complained about the school's old broomsticks saying that some of them will begin to shift to the left or to the right and it would vibrate if you flew too high.

It wasn't like Bloom didn't like to fly on the broom itself. . .it's more of she's afraid that she might burn up the broom. She had a tendency to make the broom to go faster than it actually did. One of the reason, she had preferred not to ride until she gets in better control of flying broomstick.

 _Well, at the very least there is no trees in sight,_ the red-haired witch thought to herself.

"Now, stick out your right hand over your broom," instructed Madam Hooch, "and say UP!"

Easy enough, Bloom held her hand out and said loudly in a clear voice."UP!" The broom magically lifted up to her gracefully and perfectly as she gave a broad smile. She casted a look to Harry, who also had his broom in his hand. It was easy and simple. Draco smirked at the others as their brooms were rolling on the floor.

 _Draco's so full of himself._

Ron on the other hand was demanding his broom to go up...

"UP! UP!. . .UP!" Ron hissed, impatient and a little annoyed.

"Um. . .Ron. . ." Harry spoke to his friend.

But before he could say anything else, there was a loud WHAM! The broom had hit Ron directly in the face causing an outburst of laughter by the Slytherins and some Gryffindors, who weren't doing any better than he was. He scoffed at them.

"Ignore them," Harry whispered.

After some time now, all the students had their brooms and Madam Hooch was demonstrating to the first years how to mount their brooms.

"Now, I want you to start hovering over the ground," she said.

The professor had noticed most of them were doing fantastically great (since some of them did have some experience with flying brooms) and some of them were still adjusting since they had never had the experience.

They were now about ten feet into the air.

"Hmmm. . ." Draco looked down at Neville who was still far behind them and smirked at Ron, Harry, and obviously that Granger girl had caught up with them. "I only wonder. . ." he pulled out the Remembrall from his robe pocket.

"Is that Neville's Remembrall!" Weasley hissed.

"That idiot shouldn't have left it on the ground in the first place," Draco glared at it. Obviously, the scarlet smoke was still swirling around. "I wonder. . .what he had forgotten?"

"Give it back, Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

Draco gave a nasty smile. "If you want it, come and get it Potter or are you afraid of heights?"

Harry knew that he was challenging him. "I'm not afraid of heights, Malfoy."

"Is that so. . ." he taunted, ". . . then come and get it!"

Malfoy soon rushed higher into the air, he knew Potter was right behind him—chasing him in order to get the Remembrall from him, but instead he smiled wickedly. He heard other people gasping at the scene between him and Potter.

"Oh, my, we're so getting to into trouble for this," Hermione commented.

Ron shot her a look.

"Nah! Go Harry! Show that Malfoy a lesson!" he cheered happily and so did the other Gryffindors who were cheering in delight as the Slytherin all shot them death looks in their way, but soon they smiled delightfully upon Draco throwing the Remembrall in the other direction.

Harry flew in the other direction with great speed in chasing the Remembrall. He twirled through the air and made impressive moves that made the Gryffindors go insane.

Bloom smiled upon her bother. She's so lucky to have a brother like him. But Malfoy's cronies came along and Crabbe had snatched the Remembrall. The Slytherins snickered as Crabbe had tossed the Remembrall to Blaise and then to Pansy who soar through the air on the other side, glaring towards the loins who decided to fight back in order to get Neville's Remembrall.

Although no one, expect the Slytherins had noticed that Neville wasn't here nor was Madam Hootch another reason why they were creating into a little game of Quidditch as Slytherins would get every little opportunity and seize it without being caught by the professor.

It had soon began into the series of Quidditch like as the two Houses were starting to chase the small Remembrall that was glittering. . .the two sides were going in a uproar as some stayed to the side not wanting to participate.

Unbeknown to two Houses, they were being watched by the Head of their House.

The Remembrall had ended up in Bloom's hand. The Gryffindors watched as the snakes were finally pulling out from this chaos they've created in the first place as it was only because they had seen Snape and Mcgonagall head out into the fields, with an expression that doesn't seem pleasant at all.

"Oi! Who's laughing now snakes!" one of the loins taunted.

"Um. . .I think that's why they're pulling out," Bloom pointed, as the rest of the Gryffindors went pale.

Ron looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Bloody hell."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Okay, I know most of you are quite surprised (or in shock) that I had put Bloom in Slytherin (many of you may just scream at me in the comments for doing that) but I've done it for a very good reason and you should you hear me out why I actually did what I did it._

 _I've done it so sh_ _e _c_ ould change the foundation of the house for the better and not only that but we'll actually see (not the canon personality that's enforced upon them because of their family tradition) but we'll see the characters's inner personality some may change and some may not. It's for future chapters as well when we get to fourth and fifth year that is. I really want to redeem that House. I mean, Merlin, the greatest wizards of all times was placed into that house for bloody sakes!_

 _People often judge by the house that they're placed in but not the heart._

 _Also for the comment by Ashviqua Kadar, I didn't know about the houses element as you did make a great point about it! And to_ _Sylvos, it's what I'd been planning to do. People need to see the positive Slytherin traits and not only a the negative traits of the house._

 _I want to enlighten the House of Slytherin because everyone is so prejudice against that house. Even other houses had dark witches/wizards such a Peter Pettigrew (Gryffindor) and Glideroy Lockhart, and professor Quirrell (Ravenclaw). Maybe the only house that probably did not produce dark witch/wizard is Hufflepuff._

 _This is one long chapter so I've divided it into two. And I'll try to update as soon as I can!_

 _So I hoped you had enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Please like always leave a review down below and please share your thoughts & opinion about it!_

 _So Bye Until Next Time!_


	7. The New Seeker

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Winx Club nor Harry Potter nor it's characters. *All recognizable plots belong to JKR.*_

* * *

 _Chapter Seven: " The New Seeker_ _"_

 _Ron looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Bloody hell."_

Harry and the rest of the students froze in their places. Harry felt his heart sink faster than he'd just dive upon hearing his name. Most students were in still in their place wondering what kind of consequences they would receive by the Head of their House.

Obviously, they were not thrilled in seeing their students to misbehave in a certain way.

Most students thought it would end much worse than it have at the moment. Who in the bloody hell would put the two Houses that had its rivalry? It was like setting a chemical reaction that would soon erupt and cause massive destruction. Why would anyone put these two classes together?

" _Never_ —in all my time at Hogwarts—" the professor was just speechless and utterly shocked and her glasses flashed furiously at the two groups, particularly Harry. She almost looked _livid_ for a second before regaining back her composure.

"—how _dare_ you—might have broken you neck—"

"It wasn't his fault professor—"

"Be quite, Miss Pail—"

"But Malfoy—" Mr. Weasley insisted, narrowing his eyes at the blond haired boy who was snickering along with his cronies. That little prat. If only the professors weren't here he would hex him with a slug spell and watch that Malfoy boy throw up slugs from his stomach. It would be too amusing for him to watch as he would go down in laughter.

Snape remained expressionless and glared in the direction of the red-haired Gryffindor.

"Accusing someone aren't we now, Mr. Weasley?" Professor Snape sneered.

Ron muttered about something about being unfair to the rest of the Gryffindors who slightly nod in return. The Gryffindors were already complaining that Malfoy was the one who started if from the first place. He's the one who took Neville's Remembrall and decided to toss it around for fun.

Professor Mcgonagall held her hand in the air to silence the students as she and Snape had heard of enough of this.

"I have heard enough!"

"Now, may I ask who has the Remembrall?" questioned Mcgonagall. The red-haired Slytherin witch made her way to the professors and opened the palm of her hand that revealed the Remembrall.

Upon seeing this in the girl's had, Snape smirked. "I could imagine that Slytherin will be in the run for winning the House Cup for the seventh year in the row, now." It caused the Gryffindors to scowl and glare in Bloom's direction as she had felt it in her skin. Another way to feel welcomed as it made her feel agitated.

"Now, all of you get to next class, expect for you Mr. Potter why don't you come with me." Mcgonagall said, her tone of voice didn't sound like he was in trouble but something else entirely...If she were truly angry, she'd covered up her tone of voice.

Harry watched as all the students scramble off to where they had to be. He noticed the look on Ron's face - he was worried and a little curious as to why the professor wanted him for an unknown reason. Bloom wondered why the professor called upon her brother. She was worried about him that he would get in trouble just because of that Malfoy git. At least she was the one to grab the Remembrall in order the stop the whole situation.

Although Harry caught the sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor Mcgonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. Was this it for him? Was he going to be expelled? as he thought to himself worriedly, since he had broken the rule. What would his mom say about it? No. She would be furious for being expelled from Hogwarts and his dad as well. Harry wanted to say something to defend himself but there seemed to be something wrong with his own voice.

Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor Mcgonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along the corridors with Harry following behind her. Harry noticed that Professor Mcgonagall stopped outside the classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

 _Wood?_ Harry thought bewildered; why was she going to use Wood the cane on him?

He wasn't the only one who broke the rules around here. The other people from his house were right behind him as well? What did he do to deserve this? The Slytherins were the ones to start it first? He hated that blond haired git Malfoy. He was nothing but trouble. And of course, why would the head of House of Slytherin punish his students that he favored the most?

 _It wasn't fair._ Harry thought.

Well that was. . .until he was wrong about the Wood. It wasn't a Wood cane at all, but a person who goes by the name Wood. Harry sighed with utter relief. He _wasn't_ in trouble at all. Wood seemed to be older than Harry in quite a few years as he looked somewhere in his fifth year, but he had a confused look to why the professor was dragging him out of class during this time of day.

"Now, follow me, you two." Professor Mcgonagall said, and they marched on up the corridor, as Harry noticed that Wood was looking at him with a curious look, knowing who he was.

They were in the empty classroom. She smiled at the fifth year boy.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood—I've found you a Seeker."

Harry's jaw dropped in astonishment.

He was speechless.

Too shocked for that matter, that he couldn't say a single word.

He could hardly believe what Mcgonagall was saying to the fifth year boy. Harry knew that first years weren't allowed to join in on the Quidditch team (until the second year that is). Why did she pick him? Did she see his impressive moves or something while flying on his broom out in the open filed? Perhaps this is the reason why she had summoned him in the first place. Mcgonagall had probably seen potential within him for being a Seeker.

Oliver's expression had changed for confusion to delight as bright sparks filled his eyes.

"Are you serious, Professor?" he asked raising a brow.

"Absolutely," the professor beamed, and she glanced back at Harry. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was this your first time on the broom, Potter?" she asked curiously, as she has a doubt that it may not be his first time (and even if it wasn't his first time, it took years to master such a skill).

"No, it wasn't," Harry replied with honesty, wondering if she would still accept him as a Seeker. It was be bloody awesome if she did put him on the House team!

"It's still very impressive Potter. Not even a scratch on you. Usually for the first year students, they would fracture their ankles and wrists and have few minor bruises."

Professor Mcgonagall glanced back at Olive. "Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team."

He noticed that Oliver was examining him for some reason as he said, "he's just the build for a Seeker, too. Light—speedy—we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor—a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

Harry beamed at that. He did in fact owned a Nimbus Two Thousand. It was right at home, sitting in the closet. His parents would be over the moon, particularly his father if he learned that his son is now on the Quidditch team. The youngest Seeker of the century. His godfather Sirius and Uncle Remus would be thrilled. No first years had ever joined in the House team.

"Actually, I do own a Nimbus Two Thousand," Harry spoke up.

Professor Mcgonagall and Oliver Wood glanced at Harry.

"Then it's settled. Why don't you inform your parents about it and let them send you your broom as I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can bend the first-year rules. I know for a fact, your father—James Potter—was an excellent Chaser in Gryffindor and he sometimes played as Seeker as well. I know he will be so proud of you! Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. _Flattened_ in that last match by the Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."

* * *

It was dinnertime.

Harry was telling Ron what just happened when he left the school grounds with Professor Mcgonagall. The red-haired Weasley was clearly amazed and impressed that Harry was made a Seeker on Gryffindor's House team. No first year has ever made the House team. It was amazing! Rumors were already floating around the school like if it were a sick disease.

" _Seeker?_ But first years never—you must be the youngest House player in about—"

"—a century. I know." Harry beamed.

The Gryffindors were quite thrilled for having Potter on the Quidditch team, as they decided to rub it in the Slytherin's faces (as they always did with whatever great news they had upon to spread around) annoying the heck out of them, snakes.

But of course the Slytherins knew better not to behave like the obnoxious _Gryffindors_.

To the Slytherins as they were the only house who viewed them for their manners, as they did not have any etiquette compared to them. They were just loud and wild like a lion, which defiantly suited their mascot symbol. Loins were wild animals.

Slytherins were the most sophisticated house from all the other houses with such class and decorum. Slytherins students considered themselves to be an elite from all others (as they place themselves above everyone else), and other students had well respected them and were the most feared. They had a higher expectations of themselves and do what every they deemed that's necessary into their own accounts without putting a toe out of line.

Bloom heard that her brother had made a Seeker on the Gryffindor's team as yet she hadn't had a chance to congratulate him. Although the Slytherins hasn't announced who was the new Chaser on Slytherin's team as they would keep it as a surprise.

A bloody surprise!

And of course Snape had to say something about it but she refused to not being on the team as the others students in her house scolded her for not taking such a wonderful opportunity. She liked Quidditch, but playing on the team was not what she had in mind. She would cheer for Gryffindor through all their games, but then what would Slytherins think of her. It didn't matter to her as she didn't care so much of what others thought of her.

In the end, Bloom had kindly refused the offer.

Though some of the Slytherins were already patching up a plan quietly and quickly on getting her on the Slytherin team for a purpose and they weren't going to warn her as they knew she refused from the first time around. They weren't going to down so easily and quietly as this was a perfect opportunity to seize this chance that a first year from Slytherin House would be playing on the team. It wasn't too hard as the one who was coming up with the plan itself was no other than Draco Malfoy along with Pansy, Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle.

If Harry Potter was playing on the Gryffindor team why not his sister Bloom play on the Slytherin team. It has been already interesting to see two siblings being separated into two different Houses that had its rivalry and what would be even more interesting if she played on the house team.

The plan was bloody brilliant!

Draco Malfoy could see the look on Harry Potter's shocked face.

He smiled wickedly at Gryffindor table.

Draco needed to speak with Nott and some other fellow Slytherins about his plan.

 _Let the games begin, Potter!_

"I start next week," Harry said to Ron, who just gaped at him as the Weasley twins were celebrating and cheering Harry off. They had joined the team in their second year as Beaters. Although the Gryffindor team hadn't won ever since Charlie Weasley had left the school. It had always been the Slytherins who managed to defeat them from time to time.

It was time that things changed for the better.

Gryffindors believed that it was the time that they should win against Slytherin in order to win the Quidditch Cup and only that but to win the House Cup at the end of the year. They wanted to bring Slytherin down.

Bloom finally felt a little relaxed after making a new Slytherin friend, Daphne Greengrass who came from the oldest "purest" pureblood family. The blond-haired witch talked about her family and what her traditional believed in as she thought otherwise and so did her younger sister who would attend the following year.

Harry took a quick glance at the Slytherin table and noticed that his sister was talking to a blond haired witch and it seemed to him from their conversation, she seemed to be off to a good start. Harry smiled. Dinnertime was over as it was time for the four houses to departure to their dormitories.

"Harry," Bloom called his name, as she wanted to congratulate on making into the Gryffindor House team and to give him the letter that she wrote to their parents.

Harry paused upon hearing his name he stopped and looked at his sister who was calling him along with Ron Weasley. She had caught up with them with a wide smile on her face.

"Congrats on making a Seeking in Gryffindor team! Dad's going to be over joyed with this wonderful news!" she beamed.

Harry chuckled at that. It was true. There was no doubt about how happy their father would feel at the moment once he learns that his son is on the Quidditch team. "I know he would be and so would godfather Sirius and Uncle Remus!"

"You should've seen the look on Malfoy's face. He seemed to be pretty annoyed by the fact you're the youngest Seeker in a century and probably is planning to do something about it." Bloom commented, slightly giggling.

"No wonder why he's in such a sour mood," Ron chuckled, "clearly, he didn't have a talent like you Harry and was pretty jealous at the spot. I actually heard him whine about wanting to be Seeker on Slytherin."

"Ah-before I forget," she hid the letter in her pocket robe from the inside as they both glanced at her, "it's a letter I wrote to Mum and Dad. Harry, do you think they'll be. . .um. . . angry with me for being sorted. . .into. . .Slytherin?" she had hesitated for a second. A look of fear and upset plastered across her face. She was in doubt about the whole ideal situation.

Well it _wasn't_ that bad, considering she had met a friend, who wasn't half-bad.

She presumed that not all Slytherins were bad as what most people think, because of the house reputation it had. Some were good, but they didn't show it and that was the problem with some Slytherins and people will assume that you are bad and would get the wrong idea of what kind of person you are.

"Na, I don't think they'll be angry, Bloom. Just because you got picked into that house doesn't mean your like them." Harry smiled, as he squeezed her hand for reassurance, returning the smile to him.

"Thanks, that made me feel loads better. Well, I better head off now, so I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

She headed off with the rest of the Slytherins down to the dungeons while Harry and Ron walked up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, feeling tried from such a long day. The first Harry was going to do, he was going to send out the letters with Hedwig.

* * *

The next morning, Slytherins and Gryffindors had Defense Against the Darks Arts class that was taught by Professor Quirrell. Most students had commented about him being all strange and acting all weird and the class had reeked from the stench of strong garlic and that the twins had reckoned it was stuffed in his turban.

He was wearing a turban on his head and most students wondered if he was ever hot wearing that thing on his head and if the smell had ever bothered him. The Professor was trembling and stuttering in his words while explaining the lesson to the class.

"What do you think is in the turban, exactly?" Harry asked Ron, since the rumors about the turban being stuffed with garlic in order to prevent the vampires from attacking him as the Professor claimed that he did encounter with vampires in Romania.

"My twin brothers, George and Fred reckoned that he'd stuffed his turban with garlic, since they told me he'd encountered a vampire while being in Romania and believes that garlic would protect him from the vicious vampires from ever attacking him."

"Ya, but come on, did he seriously have to stuff it into his turban thing? Hogwarts is the safest school after all and I don't think vampires would be lurking around here. The smell. . .it's just terrible." Bloom commented, as Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, do you three have to make a comment on something about each Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Can you blame us? And besides it's not only us who's saying something." Ron implied, pointing out that it wasn't only them who were having a say in this.

"Besides, there's something fishy about him. Please don't tell me that this stench does not bother you? I mean, when Seamus asked how he'd defeated that vampire he was trembling and shifted the subject. I'd reckon he's hiding something that he won't tell us."

"Ron, your jumping to conclusions."

"Am _not_! Everyone knows there's something else too it!"

Hermione sighed.

The Slytherins spoke in low voices as they were making some rude jokes and sarcasm about vampires being around here making the Professor even more anxious as he was already is and some of the Gryffindors were in it as they chuckled along, which was very rare to see them laugh along with them.

The rest of the class went well as it turns out one of the most boring classes happened to be History of Magic as it was taught by a ghost Professor who seemed to go on and on with pausing as the class had went into boredom until class was officially over.

* * *

The sun was shinning brightly in the blue clear sky with no cloud in sight. The soft cool breeze made the day just perfect to enjoy the outside wether. Laughter had coursed around the yard, as James, Remus, and Sirius were sitting on the deck with fire-whiskey bottles on the table and a large bowl of ships.

They were playing wizard poker (which were magical cards rather than muggle cards) and aside that, they each had a set of gold aside. James, Remus, and Sirius glared at each other before putting their card down.

The moment James placed his card down, Remus and Sirius noticed the white snowy owl that belonged to Harry - Hedwig - that was flying its way here. It landed on the table where the three men were playing their cards. Hedwig had had Harry and Bloom's letter that were sealed in the white envelope.

Sirius lit up and gave a broad smile upon seeing the envelops.

"It's about bloody time those kids send something to us! Now, all what I need to know is what Houses they're sorted into! Better be Gryffindor or else, Prongsie!" Padfoot warned before he'd let out a chuckle as he watched his dear friend take the letter from Hedwig, which belonged to Harry and of course Sirius had dived for the other letter.

"Sirius, don't you think that James should be the first one to open it," Remus said, an eyebrow raised as the man looked at Padfoot who shrugged with a carefree look on his face.

"He's already reading one, Remus!" He whined like if he were a child that had its toy taken away from him. "And besides I'm her godfather too! It has to count for something!"

He couldn't help himself as he was part of the Potter family. He literally included himself in every single event and even stayed at the Potters house for a long while especially during the holidays. There was not one day he couldn't be without seeing his best-friend.

No one could ever convenience Sirius Black to _not_ do anything when he in fact does the opposite of what his friends would say to him. It was as if it were his inner nature to disobey the rules, regardless of what others would think of him. He was known to break the rules, which had explained why he was sorted into Gryffindor over Slytherin and decorated his room with a bright scarlet-gold banners all over his room in the Black residence—making it perfectly clear to his family that he's completely different from the rest of them and annoyed the bloody hell out of his pure-blooded family and their ancient traditions they've held for centuries.

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend. "Why did you ever made him a godfather to your daughter James?"

James's hazel eyes lit up with pure mischief. "Remember the time when we left the kids when Lily and I were out for the night. The night when Sirius had decided to be a dog for the night."

At this being said, Sirius's face brightened. He clearly knew what James was talking about of course. He cursed himself into never doing it again—not when she was around. "No. You wouldn't be talking about—"

James threw his friend a crooked smile. "Oh yes. The time when Bloom dressed you up in a pink tutu." As James fell into laughter along with Remus while Sirius grumbled about it.

"Wait? What? How come you didn't tell me about that?" Moony asked, since he wasn't there that night.

"Is this the real reason why you decided to make me her godfather, James?" Padfoot said, bewildered. It never did occur to him why that night he did what he did. It was pretty sneaky and clever of James to do that. "But you know something Prongs that night I was very irresponsible! I don't know why you and Lily agreed to the idea."

"Na, once we came back we saw Harry and Bloom sleeping on the couch sleeping besides you and you were dressed in a pink tutu. It was pretty hilarious even Lily thought so too and we decided to take a photo of it. You were half-what responsible I'd say," James grinned evilly to Sirius who looked mortified and Remus who continued to chuckle at Padfoot's expression.

"You _didn't_ Prongs! You _wouldn't_ dare!"

"Oh, but I did!" James taunted.

"That's it Prongs! I'm going to mess up that perfectly tidy hair of yours in revenge," he gleamed wickedly at his best-friend. Sirius walked up and messed up James's hair; his once tidied up hair was now messy again. Both men fell into laughter.

"Come on stop. I need to read my son's letter." James said through his laughter.

"Fine! But I'm going to find that photo, Jamsey. And when I do. . .it'll be like it never happened."

James's eyes fell onto the envelop as he opened it and began to read what his son had written to him and his mother.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I don't know where to begin with this! A lot has happened within the past two days and believe me_ — _I mean it! First, we met a new friend on the train_ — _Ron Weasley_ _—who has two older twin brothers_ — _Fred and George_ — _who are prankster._ _I mean, they literally bombed most of the compartments that had I think Slytherin students with some kind of stink bomb—and not only that but they even used a tarantula spider to pull off pranks too, which they succeeded! Who knew older wizards and witches were afraid of a tarantula spider?! I thought they were bloody brilliant! They are Gryffindors by the way! But then we met three other first years who were defiantly rude and completely snobbish. Draco Malfoy—he's a spoiled little prat along with his two cronies who were Crabbe and Goyle (who are Slytherins)._

 _That Malfoy scared Bloom by telling her about being sorted into Slytherin House, which spoiled the rest of the trip to Hogwarts. By the way, I might get him back for that._ _Anyways, once we got off the train we got onto the boats. The view of the school really looked nice at night! After that we entered the Great Hall and I was pretty impressed with the candle lights and the bewitched_ _ceiling._

 _Oh by the way, I got into GRYFFINDOR! And Bloom—she was pretty nervous about the Sorting—I blame Malfoy for it! She was really upset about it. I can imagine how she felt about it. I think she's worried of what you would think of her. I don't know how she's going to write it but I'll just say it... She got sorted into...SLYTHERIN! Yes. Yes. It's unimaginable and well she looked hurt enough when the entire Great Hall grew silent. I-I really want to hex Malfoy at his spot, but of course I wouldn't though even though he's really annoying. I know better not to._

 _Oh, yes! Somehow I did get back at Malfoy (although not by hexing), but by becoming a Seeker on Gryffindor team! He looked really mad about it because I'm the only fist year to join the House team and apparently being the youngest Seeker in about a century or so! It happened so when were taking our first flying lesson! Malfoy threw Neville Longbottom's ball—who's also a fellow_ _Gryffindor_ — _and it happened that Professor Mcgonagall had watched me while I chased after the ball._

 _I'M THE NEW SEEKER ON GRYFFINDOR TEAM! APPARENTLY THE YOUNGEST IN ABOUT A CENTURY TOO! So the entire Gryffindor House were thrilled; they were literally cheering! Bloom was thrilled for me and told me that she's going to cheer for all Gryffindor games. I think she's going to taunt the fellow Slytherins, not that I would blame her. Oh one more thing_ _—Professor Mcgonagall told me that I could use my Nimbus Two Thousand during the matches!_

 _I know the first match is going to be in a few weeks! Will you guys come? Write soon! Love you both!_

 _Love, Harry_

 _P.S. Just to let you know that the Sorting Hat was very serious about sorting me into Slytherin as it thought I would well in Slytherin if I hadn't put a good fight with it about putting me into Gryffindor._

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY SON'S A BLOODY SEEKER ON GRYFFINDOR TEAM! APPARENTLY THE YOUNGEST IN A CENTURY!" James bellowed before turning back to Sirius and Remus.

Their eyes had widen upon hearing the greatest news, which made Sirius chant so loudly. It'd annoyed a few neighbors who scolded Sirius and some had the nerve to yell at the full-grown adult who acted like he was a teenaged boy. Remus and James laughed at Padfoot who was thrilled, maybe he did drink to many fire-whiskey that made him act this way.

"UNBELIEVABLE! MY GODSON'S A BLOODY SEEKER ON GRYFFINDOR TEAM AND A FIRST YEAR TOO! I GOTTA SAY ONE THING JAMES—PRONGSLET—HAD BEATEN US! AND now I must say— "

"—don't you dare Sirius Orion Black say anything about Bloom. I know you read what she had to say."

"Hey! I didn't say a word!" Padfoot raised his arms in the air defensively. "Besides that Malfoy boy is giving her trouble! And I say," he paused, as a scheming evil look came into his dark eyes, ". . .remember our old curses that we used on our old Slytherin fellow Snivellus? It seems to me that, that Malfoy boy needs to be hexed."

"Why? What happened now?" Moony asked out of curiosity.

"Well, she didn't get into Gryffindor exactly," James paused, "and she's kinda upset by that. She got into Slytherin."

"Oh. I could imagine why." Remus said with sympathy. "What did she say exactly?"

"Haven't read her letter yet, as it's with Sirius. Harry said that in the letter."

"All what I care about is that he needs to be taught a lesson. I don't care if that boy's my cousin's son. From out of my cousins Andromeda was the kindest and well you my deranged cousin Bellatrix—glad to know she's in Azkaban and my dear cousin Narcissa she was slightly kind in her own ways, but unfortunately, I dislike Lucius very much and if his son is anything like him, I'd say he should be hexed."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other before glancing back at Sirius.

"Come on! She should do it! And Lily will never find out about it!"

"It looks like you want to curse him more than she does," Remus chuckled at Sirius childish's expression that lit up with a certain amount of mischief.

"Prongsie you must agree to the idea! It's a bloody perfect plan and you know it, if I say so myself," he grinned as he leaned back into his chair taking a relaxed position.

"What perfect plan, Sirius?" a voice said from behind him, startling him completely.

The three men looked in the direction of the source of the voice from where it came from. To see that Lily was standing on the porch, gazing at the three of them with a questioning look on her face until she had spotted Hedwig, Harry's white snowy owl on the table.

"Is that Hedwig? What is she doing here?" she asked, wondering why was the owl here and not at Hogwarts, unless they had sent their letters to them. "Did they write to us?" Lily asked James who gave a nod in response.

"Apparently, your son is a SEEKER FOR GRYFFINDOR AND I MIGHT JUST ADD THAT HE THE YOUNGEST SEEKER IN ABOUT A CENTURY!" Sirius yelled obnoxiously loud and quite ecstatic about little Prongslet's achievement.

"At that rate he's going, he's going to brake our record Padfoot." James snickered as Sirius let out a loud chuckle.

"Wait? What?" Lily was completely baffled by this sudden news as she approached James.

"Yup. He is Lily," James chuckled, "he's doing us proud and it's only what his first week and that reminds me to send his broom to him."

Lily raised her brow confusingly. "Aren't first years _not_ allowed to join the House team?"

"Supposedly, Harry's an exception to the rules." Remus noted.

Sirius had a look of mischief, looking at James and Remus as they knew what he was thinking about. "I only wonder if. . .he has some qualities of being. . ."

"Oh, no I know where this is going Black and the answer is no. And neither of them will follow in your footsteps. I'm pretty sure that the school can't handle another group of pranksters _again_." Lily crossed her arms, shaking her head at the idea that Padfoot was going towards too even though they were giving her a pleading look that says otherwise.

"Why do you have to be such a buzzkill Lily-pad?" Sirius fussed, jokingly.

"Speaking of pranksters," James said looking at his beautiful wife as he gave her a wink, "it seems to me that they've already met two pranksters on the train."

This excited the two Marauders.

"Well who are they Prongs?! I must know! I'm pretty such they can't be bloody brilliant as us! After all we created the Marauder's Map!" Sirius's voice boomed with utter excitement.

Although the map was confiscated in their final year at Hogwarts by Flinch the Care Taker who was pretty suspicious about them from the beginning and were the ones responsible for creating it in the first place. Obviously using it to create mischief and it was left in his office ever since then as they never dared to get it back.

"Well, the Weasley twins—George and Fred—Harry said that they've bombed the compartments with stink bombs that held Slytherins students. . .and guess what, they're also Gryffindor students. . ." unable to contain his chuckle, the three men fell into a roar of laughter. It simply reminded them of their days while attending Hogwarts and pulling pranks on innocent students.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable! And you guys think its funny? Of course you would. How could you _not_ find it funny? It only reminds me that the three of you did the same exact thing. Picking on the poor students and hexing them especially Slytherin students."

"To be more precise my dear Lily, it was _Snivellus_."

Lily scoffed at Black's remark, shaking her head, displeased. "Honestly, you three were insufferable."

She gazed at the letter that Padfoot held in his hand. "Now give me that letter Black!"

"Oh yes, but there's something you should know; Bloom's slightly upset about the sorting," he said nervously for being under Lily's gaze as he handed her the letter. She walked back to James and sat right besides him as he gave her a loving kiss on his wife's cheek as she blushed.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I don't know how to say this exactly as I've rewrote this several of times. Each time was worse than the other. Or maybe because I was in shock and a bit upset ever since the night when we were sorted into our Houses. Well, it kinda started when we met a new friend on the train—Ron Weasley—a kind boy and he has two older brothers Fred and George who are pranksters and honestly they are kind of funny in their own ways. Then we_ _met three other first years who are Slytherins: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. They're a bunch of annoying boys, honestly and pretty much stuck up._

 _They were_ so _full of themselves. Anyways, the Malfoy boy turned out to be very annoying and a snobbish spoiled little prat. He kept talking about how that one of us should end up in Slytherin and so forth. He disturbed me for the rest of the trip with that idea in mind._

 _Once we approached Hogwarts, it looked amazing to see it lit under the dark sky. Once we were led into the Great Hall it looked splendid with all the floating candles around under the bewitched ceiling. I was so proud of Harry when he got into Gryffindor! Although, I can't say that about myself though since. . .well I didn't get into Gryffindor that was, which I was hoping for. I really didn't know how to write this out, but I got sorted into Slytherin which is a big shocker for me. I didn't know how to feel about it since I've heard about it's reputation of producing the most dark wizards and witches out of all other houses, which did not lighten my mood._

 _The common room is down at the dungeons, under the lake, which means we barely get any sunlight in there and it's pretty creepy especially with the portrait of Salazar Slytherin hung. I swear, I could see something odd swimming in that lake and well it was pretty much hard to sleep the first night knowing that you could see something mysterious swimming in the lake._ _Now, I'm stuck in the house that consist of pureblood students and their traditional beliefs, which will probably annoy me in the future._

 _I've met other girls in the common room, well most of them seem kind of not my type expect for Daphne Greengrass that is, as she isn't half-bad as the others who look up as if they were superiors from everyone else just because of their blood status. I've also met other people, Hermione and Neville who are both in Gryffindor, which is a good thing because they didn't judge me which I feared, assuming that no one would be friends with me._

 _Oh, great news! Harry's a Seeker for Gryffindor! The look on Malfoy's face_ _—it was hilarious._

 _Anyhow, just because um. . .I got sorted into Slytherin, it doesn't change a thing right? Because the rumors were flying all around about being in Slytherin and that no one in the family had been expect me and that disappointed me greatly. I suppose your disappointed that I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor._

 _Love you both! I just hope it doesn't upset you by the sorting. Please write soon!_

 _Love, Bloom_

"Oh, she thinks she has disappointed us? I wonder why she would think so?" she looked at Black who had an innocent look on his face.

"You can't possibly blame me _or_ will you now Evans?"

He did ramble on during the summer about it, but that wasn't the case at all.

"Wish I could, but sadly its the rumors at school. I could imagine how she feels about it since most students who are sorted into that house comes from pureblood families and their supermacist beliefs. I have to tell her that none of it's true and to follow her heart not what someone would say to her."

"You know my cousin Andromeda, sorted into Slytherin, married muggle-born Ted. Gotta say, I should've given her lots of credit for doing that and for actually _daring_ to send a letter informing the entire pureblood Black family about her relationship with Ted Tonks. They've basically blasted her off the black family tree like me ever since then.

I'm still proud of her for standing up for herself. Only wished she joined Gryffindor instead, you know, she showed true bravery. Look, don't worry about it, just give her a few more weeks and I can already see her breaking Slytherin rules right off the bat." Sirius smiled casually.

Lily felt James's arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. "Don't worry Lils, I'm pretty sure she'll do just fine; we'll support her regardless of the House she's in."

"I still can't believe he's a Seeker for Gryffindor," she smiled proudly.

"What can you say Lils? He's a son of a Marauder. What would you expect, my love?" James snickered.

"I wonder when does Quidditch starts?" Sirius wondered, since he couldn't exactly remember when the season of Quidditch started.

"Probably till a few more weeks from now," Moony replied.

"Oh, by the way before I forget Lils, where's the picture of me when I was in Padfoot form? You know when your little daughter decided to dress me up in a pink skirt that night?" Sirius emphasized loudly as he raised a brow at Lily.

"You told him James," Lily asked, who couldn't contain her laughter.

"Indeed. And he seems desperate to know where the picture is."

"And your the one to call me insufferable, Lils." Sirius declared crossing his arms, shaking his head.

The three of them fell into laughter at his comment.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _It's been nearly a month since my last update, as I was very busy and school nearing its end and summer is right on the corner._ _Anyways, I have_ so _many theories for this story. Like I said, this is the story I'll be focusing on._

 _The first thing I'm going to point out is an episode from Winx Season 2 Episode 9 Professor's Avalon's Secret. Is it just me who pay to close details in the show or what? I've noticed that if you pause it at 8:46 you can clearly see that one of the parents' has a sibling. It does show that Marion does have a sibling who is unknown in the show._

 _Seriously, I wonder if the creator of the show had intended to do that on purpose or not and if so why not do anything about it? Give more depth about what happened to this "unknown" sibling? Did this "unknown" sibling perish or not during the battle that happened seventeen years ago? Do Daphne and Bloom have a cousin or not? It's never explained and it's frustrating!_

 _My theory is for this story (since I just thought of it a few nights ago) that perhaps Lily and Marion are long-lost-siblings that they don't know. What if Lily had been abducted when she was a year and taken to Earth and well somehow managed to be on the doorsteps of the Evans family? And clearly, Lily had no note left by this person and well...its hard to pinpoint it exactly._

 _So what do you think of this theory?_

 _Do you think I should go for it or just scratch it off? Whatever shall I do about this?_ _Also one more thing, who should Bloom be paired up with in the future?_

 _Bloom/Sky? Defiantly crossing that one off. There's lots of reasons why I'm not wanting them to be a pair. It's about the whole Diaspro/Sky thing. And Sky lied to Bloom about everything and that he did cheat on them both...so that's out of question._

 _Bloom/Draco? Any ideas about that pairing?_ _(I do like Draco, not his snobbish personality that is and I think it's from the moment when he lied to his parents about Harry being in Malfoy Manner - that he knew it was wrong 'the war is wrong' I did feel bad for the Malfoys at the end especially when Lord Voldemort asked Lucius of his wand - that's the only time I EVER felt bad for him. Must love Narcissa when she lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead directly to Voldemort's face & being saved by a mother's love once again. Damn that was...very courageous of her to do that)._

 _Bloom/Fred? There's loads of things to say about Fred. I mean a losing a twin, gosh that's...so sad. No sad isn't the right word for it, but really depressing! I mean when I'd read it, I think I'd lost half of my other soul too along with George._

 _Bloom/Neville?_

 _Bloom/OC?_

 _Anyways, if you have others in mind just list it down & who ever has the most votes is probably gonna be the one I'm going to choose. I hope you had enjoyed this chapter! Like always leave a review by sharing your thoughts & opinion._

 _So Until Next Time!_


	8. A Snake in Disguise

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Winx Club or Harry Potter. *All recognizable plots belongs to JKR*_

* * *

 _Chapter Eight: " A Snake in Disguise_ _"_

James and Lily hadn't slept well that night. They were surprised, to say the least. It wasn't that they were upset about her being sorted into Slytherin, but they were deeply worried about her being in that house. They were concerned about how it would affect her, being in Slytherin. It was just that, Slytherin alone, from all the other Houses had consisted of primarily Dark wizards and witches and it also had a bad reputation.

In the letter that she had written to them, she was clearly distraught about her sorting and already feeling anxious enough to be in that house, alone. Sure, they've agreed with Sirius about his view points on Slytherin, _not_ everyone was primarily dark. Slytherin House also had the wonderful and talented witches and wizards as well, such as Merlin himself, and was no where near like the Dark Lord, which was a completely different matter.

James walked into his daughter bedroom and flickered the lights on. Her bedroom was decorated with bright scarlet-gold banners all over her room that represented the House of Gryffindor - out of pure joy and excitement! He, Sirius, Remus, and Harry helped to put up the banners and the mascot Loin in gold.

She loved it once she saw it done!

It literally warmed his and Lily's heart and the hearts of the two Marauders. Seeing her full of joy along with Harry made him feel like he was the luckiest father alive on the face of the planet. If anything, he and Lily felt like they were fortunate for having a little girl like her, despite not being blood related. It really didn't matter if one was related by blood or not.

Family is family after all and that's what mattered to him, Lily, and his two friends. Sometimes, blood-related families can turn against you in all odds, like Sirius's family. He ran away from his own family at sixteen and found himself at the Potters who welcomed him in as a son they'd never had, and James felt deep pity for Sirius who hadn't been loved much by his own parents. Ever since then, they had treated each other like true brothers and shared brotherhood together.

A memory crept up into his mind, when held his wand out and made bright lights of sparkle appear in mid-air, her chubby little fingers leaning towards the sparkle of light and touched his face and the word came fumbling out from her mouth.

"Dada!"

His daughter's first word was Dada!

Oh, how happy he was at the time! It was her very first word, unlike Harry who's first word had been Mama. In fact, he annoyed Lily with it until she had quite enough of him and decided to hex him in return. He had realized that you should never ever annoy her with something like that or Mama bear will be all over you. James found it funny during the time and even now.

Sirius even decided to put up permanent-sticking charms as she asked for it out of delight. Another memory had crept up in his mind and he smiled at that. It was a conversation between Harry and Bloom - a few nights before they would leave to Hogwarts for the first time. James peered through the cracked door, wanting to know what they were talking about.

 _". . . Hmm Harry, I'm a little scared. . . about going I mean. . . this is our very first time away from home. . ." Bloom spoke; her voice sounding a little nervous about the whole idea of going to Hogwarts and happy as well._

 _"I know," Harry said softly, both looking at the ceiling of Bloom's bedroom that was brightly decorated with bright scarlet and gold banners. They were in their own thoughts about the amazing journey they'll take on in the next few days. They were both a little nervous about venturing out into the world. Magic was brilliant and breathtaking! They've counted on amazing stuff they'll probably do at Hogwarts and the friends they would probably make and the crazy adventures they would have and so on and so forth. . ._

 _"You know I'm a little scared too," Harry admitted._

 _"But. . .that's why we have each other," Bloom's smile widen on her face as she looked at Harry, "we have to stick together no matter what."_

 _"Your my sister. I'll always will watch out after you."_

 _"You know something, Harry, we're more than brother and sister. We're the best of friends. . . and I'm always going to stand by you that's a promise," she held out her pinkie finger to Harry, who smiled at her in return. "It's a promise, Bloom."_

 _They both pinkie-promised and soon after that they fell into laughter._

"Couldn't sleep?" a woman's voice said, snapping him back to reality. He turned his head to see his wife standing on the doorway; she had a sleepy look on her face, but her emerald eyes showed complete warmth and energy at this time of night. Lily was wearing her pink robe on, as she gazed at her husband.

"No. I'm just worried about her you know."

Lily sat at the edge of the bed, besides her husband, glancing at the room. "I know my love, you're worried about her as much as I am. But I know that she'll do us proud."

James thought about it for a moment and knew that his wife was right. She will do them proud; but that wasn't his actual concern though; he slightly wished it was. . .but it _was_ the fact that whose children were sorted into Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy's son was sorted into that House as every Malfoy had ever been.

"It's just that House is filled with Death Eaters's children. What if they tried to use hexes on her? Lucius Malfoy's son is in that House. Who knows how much others Death Eaters's children are in there? They might as well harm her."

Lily paled at what James had to say. She had nearly forgotten about whose children might be in Slytherin. Former Death Eaters, like Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, and so on. . . Concern was shown in her eyes, heavily.

"You're right about that," she sighed, before she could say something else they heard. . .

 _. . .THUD!_

"What the-" Lily gasped in horror, wondering who could possibly be in their house during the night.

"Sirius," James muttered more to himself.

He had forgotten to mention to Lily that Sirius and Remus were staying over.

James gave a cheekily smile to his wife. "Might I say, I've forgotten to tell you that Sirius and Remus are staying over."

He received a smack on the arm by Lily. The wizard besides her gave out a chuckle upon seeing her startled face. She scolded him for not telling her that his two friends were staying over. They decided to go downstairs and see what they were possibly up too at this time of night.

Obviously, someone was awake at this time in the night, as the kitchen light was on.

Someone was going through the refrigerator for food.

"Sirius?"

Startled by hearing his name, he automatically bumped his head on the upper shelf of the fridge. He spun around to see James and Lily standing aside the doorway of the kitchen, rubbing his head as he looked sheepishly at the two Potters.

Sirius blinked, knowing that they were fully awake at this time of night.

He thought they were in deep slumber, apparently not.

"Your awake?" he asked dumbfounded, as he wasn't expecting them to be up.

"What's all the ruckus about?" another male voice spoke, slightly disturbed to be woken up from his sleep. Remus yawned as he entered the kitchen, finally taking notice about the three figures in the room.

Sirius smiled sheepishly. "Hopefully, I didn't wake you all up. . ."

The four adults found themselves sitting down on the chairs, in the kitchen table. Four coffee mugs were placed on the tray along with biscuits and fruits. Lily and James explained their reasoning of why they were up. Remus looked paled, while Sirius looked grim. They've totally forgotten about that issue.

"I'd forgotten that the children of Death Eaters would be sorted into Slytherin House," Sirius said with a frown.

A solution came to Remus's thought. He gazed at his three concerned friends. "What if we tell Albus or Mcgonagall or any other professor to watch over her? Or the Head of Slytherin House?"

At that being said, a frown formed on James's face. He wasn't _so_ sure of that idea. Sure, they were civil with each other. . . but he couldn't help but place his finger on something. . . as if there was still that rivalry thing between them.

Sirius had a grim look on his face and snorted, "you mean, that _greasy git_ of a professor."

Lily rolled her eyes at Black's comment.

She knew well enough that they'd loathed each other ever since they were children and throughout their years at Hogwarts.

"James? I know we hated him ever since we were children but . . . "

"But what Remus? Are we forgetting that he was a former Death Eater?" Sirius added in, as he counted his fingers about the things that Severus had done as a Death Eater, reminding them all that he wasn't a completely innocent man, even though he did switch sides.

"Yes, we know that, but he's a defective Death Eater. He switched sides." Lily said calmly.

"I wonder why he did switch sides?" Moony questioned more to himself.

Severus never gave out an explanation to why he finally changed sides all those years ago.

James was in deep thought before coming to a final decision. He looked at his friends. "Look. We'll give him _one_ more _chance_ to prove himself that if he in fact _did_ change, and if _not_ we can resort to something else."

Lily smiled at her husband. "That's the man I _fell_ in _love_ with," as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Or better idea, we could give them the mirror we used to communicate while we were in separate detentions." Padfoot suggested, as he crossed his arms; his face clearly shown distrust towards Snape. He wasn't very fond of the idea of him watching over Bloom, not in the slightest way.

"No offense Lily-pad, but I still distrust _Snivellus._ And I certainly don't want him to be the one to be hovering over my goddaughter? James?" Sirius shot him a look.

Prongs raised a brow at his dog animagus friend. "Do we have any other options you would like to say? I know we _hated_ his guts, but can you move past that? And who _else_ would know what goes on in the Slytherin common room?"

"I. . . I guess for now, but we're still going to send the mirror." Sirius pointed out.

* * *

In the Slytherin common room, Daphne and Bloom were finishing up their assignment that was due the next day. But it was rather hard to focus on the assignment when laughter erupted quite loudly in the common room. It was hard to ignore the fact that Draco was entertaining bunch of other first years and second years as well about the incident that happened earlier in Professor Flitwick's class.

". . . Did you see that bloody idiot Gryffindor trying to levitate the feather that exploded right in his face!" Draco snickered, as the rest fell into laughter.

Pansy of course was besides Draco, having the same impression as the blond haired wizard. A smug look appeared on her face in delight. "Or that Mudblood Granger girl telling that Weasley, you're saying it wrong. It's Wing _-_ _gar-_ dium Levi _-o-_ sa, make a 'gar' nice and long. . ." another laughter rippled across the room in pure delight.

Boom rolled her eyes at that comment. She felt her face go red that rivaled her hair. She _hated_ that foul word! Technically hated the whole Pureblood prejudices towards Muggle-borns, Half-bloods, and Blood-traitors. It made her feel sick.

It was a good thing she never bothered with them. Really.

If she did. . . then . . . it would _never_ end.

Draco couldn't be even more amusing than this.

And that's truly sad.

She guessed that they didn't have anything else to do other than picking on students?

Obviously not. She had her Magical Drafts and Potions book open, advancing ahead along with Daphne for tomorrow's Potion class. At least tomorrow's Friday as she had been looking forward for the weekend.

Anyways, tomorrow's the first official sign up day for Quidditch Try Outs. Quidditch would not start until two weeks later. At the beginning of November. Maybe he should talk her into it, first. And if not, he had other plans right up his sleeves. He wasn't going down without getting what he wanted like most other Slytherins in the common room who were practically thinking the same thing.

Bloom noticed that Draco was whispering something in Pansy's ear, as the dark haired witch looked in her direction. Bloom, was already sensing that something's stirring up in that group. She had a feeling they _wanted_ something.

If anything she had learned from the past two weeks, ever since she'd been sorted into Slytherin House, was that Slytherins also valued loyalty. They would watch after each other as if they were a family and treated each other as family. But the only thing Bloom ignored in this House was the prejudiced.

The red-haired witch had remembered Gemma Farley's - the Prefect - informing the First Years of the rules that should be followed in Slytherin House.

 _"Remember, you were all sorted in this House, because you all deserve to be the best. Slytherins stick together no matter what and we are usually the most respected and feared students. . ."_

She shuddered at the memory.

It wasn't like she disliked the prefect or anything, as it was merely her presence of being in Slytherin House.

Although there was that one memory she couldn't get out of her mind. It horrified her and disgusted her. Of course, it was only natural of them, Slytherins, to react to her being in Slytherin House and not Gryffindor like the rest of her family.

If anything, Bloom felt like she was the odd one out. And that oddness around her made her feel like she had the open spotlight on her ever since the night of the sorting.

Perhaps even judging her.

Bloom hated that feeling of being judge.

Well, she better prove herself if that was the case. To allow no one to gain her advantage. She'd pretty much like to be her own person regardless of what others would say to her.

One wrong move. . .just one. . .and all she knows is that she would be screwed for the rest of her life. It was as if she was walking over a dangerous edge that once you fall, you can never climb up again. They made her feel like that. That you're trapped. Forever. And alone. With no one to help you. It was a worse feeling. To feel like no one would be at your side. To feel abandoned.

 _"You know, your the only Potter by far who was managed to be sorted into Slytherin House." Eric Ash, a fourth year wizard began quite amused by her sorting. He wanted to give her an idea of what others were thinking about her._

 _"And so far, what most of had seen is you'd rather hang out with Gryffindor not that we can blame you or anything._ _Obviously, Gryffindor runs in your blood and how ever you managed your way into Slytherin is completely out of the question._

 _Anyways, I'm not like every other_ _judgemental_ _Slytherin person, but rather a fair-minded one. I should let you in on something, which isn't a secret. As you already know, we're your family now, and everything you do outside of the common room will reflects upon us." He paused for a moment, looking at the first year witch with pity in his dark eyes._

 _"Look I completely understand if you want to see your brother not that most of us mind, but. . .for the sake of this House if you want to survive, do not under any circumstances make any foolish Gryffindor decisions. Otherwise other_ _people will take it as a wrong impression. It's your choice to make. But make sure that the Head of House doesn't catch you acting like a Gryffindor as he does not tolerate the House of Lions. . ." he warned._

She had to act like as if she were best of friends with Slytherins outside the common room if something had to completely annoy her. The redheaded witch had to play her cards right if she were to survive Slytherin even if it meant she had to place a fake mask over her face. And to never behave or act like a Gryffindor. _Ugh!_ She loathed that part. Hated to make such a decision like that.

 _". . .It's your choice to make?"_

 _A choice to make?_

But what if she wanted to be like a Gryffindor? She guessed it wasn't acceptable to be one in Slytherin.

 _It wasn't an option now._

At that moment, her feelings were completely mixed and as if she had an extra six senses, it would be a what-if-I can't-help-it-feeling? That gut feeling to do the right thing even if not most people would think it is. What could she do? She couldn't have her hands possibly tied up?

She'd always follows her heart; her heart stays true as always. It was rational of her. She would never change for what she believed in. That belief in following what her heart says to her, is what she considers a special six sense feeling to be.

Bloom dismissed that thought from her mind. She made a few friends already and they didn't treat her any different. She wouldn't allow anyone to tell her who she should be friends with. It wasn't their decision to make upon her. It was hers.

It will always be hers.

* * *

Smoke filled the cold winter dark night as the ashes were lifted into crimson air. Bloom felt as if her lungs were being filled with heavy thick smoke, suffocating her, as she started to cough repeatedly. She was near the building that had erupted into bright scarlet flames...

It was as if she _knew_ what was going to happen next to her since her lungs were being filled with smoke. . .

 _Die._

But she _didn't_.

It _didn't_ happen.

She noticed that the burning flames was beginning to decrease. Bloom noticed that she was gazing at the dead-end alley at the abandon Orphanage. The red-haired witch blue eyes widen as she heard an infant's cry. . .

She began to run to the source of the infant's cry. Bloom noticed that as she was running to the source of the baby's cry, the further it was getting. . .it was endless.

It was as if she could not get to the baby. . .

 _Save her. . .Save her. . ._ the voice had echoed. . .

The dream finally faded away, and Bloom awoke gasping for breath. Her fingers clutched at the green sheets. Sweats ran down her face. And for a minute she could have sworn she could taste that ashy, smoky taste coating her mouth. Though she knew it wasn't real. Only a dream that happened to be very familiar to her.

 _What a dream?_ she thought, as she took in deep breaths in and out.

Bloom shook that thought from her mind.

It was only a dream; it _wasn't_ real.

Her blue eyes were wide open; she could tell it wasn't the middle of the night, but early morning. It seemed to her that she was the first one among in her dorm to be awake. Another thing about waking up a bit earlier was that she had the advantage to use the shower before anyone else does. She slipped out of bed, and took a morning shower.

Most Slytherins who were up from the start of dawn were older students, were sitting in the common room, some of the Slytherins were gossiping about the latest news that was going on in their family. And some were reading ahead in their lessons, and taking most of the advantage of the time they had.

Bloom was already sitting in the common room, practicing her levitating charm that she learned yesterday in class on her Potion book. She had full concentration as she remember to swish her hand and to pronounce the name loudly and clearly before using the spell. She watched as the Potion book gracefully floating in mid-air, hovering above the table.

A smile crept up her face.

Clearly, she was pleased with her work.

Snape was quite surprise, but didn't let it show on his face, to see the girl up from the start of the morning and to see her demonstrating her magic on her book. His dark eyes lingered on the young girl. Although he was still trying to figure her out, trying to figure out the inner core of personality she had from her parents.

So far he could tell that she was much of a quite, calm, and a polite girl who didn't have much to say about herself or maybe she was still trying to figure out what being a Slytherin actually means. It doesn't develop over weeks. It could even take a few years to know what it actually means.

He had noticed the way she had flinched that very night when the Sorting Hat had sorted into Slytherin, which was completely unexpected to her, as it had shocked her entirely. He'd even seen the look on the girl's face. He couldn't quite believe it at first. He still wondered why such a girl like her would actually be sorted into the House of Snakes?

He'd been watching Harry and Bloom ever since they'd first arrived at Hogwarts. He hoped that they would show _no_ signs of mischief like James and his friends when they were their age. . .

They _were_ troublemakers. . .

So far during the week the girl made quite a few friends although most were Gryffindors, which was to his utter distaste.

Slytherins and Gryffindors were naturally rivalry and loathed each other for their prejudices that Slytherin House had gained throughout the years as majority of the students had Pureblood idealist backgrounds. He'd seen the curiousness on Longbottom's face when he had asked her that particular question while they were both working on their potion.

It simply reminded him of the time when he was a young boy, around the girl's age, he'd first her mother prior to Hogwarts. He used to live at Spinner's End, which was at the end of across the street of where the Evans used to live. When he'd first told Lily that she was a witch after watching her for a while as he noticed that she had the ability to manipulate a flower and there was that other time when Lily jumped off the swing, she'd floated down with utter grace and landed gently on the ground, which infuriated Petunia even more.

He'd met the two Evan sisters, though Petunia regarded him as some sort of stalker and a freak. When he told Lily of her magical heritage that she was a Muggle-born witch, she gave him a small smile.

Petunia on the other hand, though of one thing of what meant of being a witch is. Freak. She had called them both freaks for their magical abilities that they had, although he knew she was just jealous for being ordinary and Lily being special. She had severely disliked Snape as he did of her.

If he could remember correctly, Petunia had even tried to send Professor Dumbledore her letter, wishing so desperately to study at Hogwarts herself.

But of course she had been kindly rejected, because she wasn't a witch unlike her sister on the other hand. She was a Muggle and Lily was a talented Muggle-born witch. From that moment on, Petunia's love for her sister had turned into pure hatred. She acted like she never had a sister and continued to act that way for the most part of her life. . .

He had found it a miracle that he had met a wonderful girl who had understood him in the few years while being at Hogwarts (and outside of the school) before things had changed for the worse that was. Before that arrogant toerag Potter had ruined everything he had with Lily. James Potter and his good-for-nothing-bullying friends. . .

He had despised him and his friends who'd called themselves the Marauders especially since they were the ones who'd bullied him while at Hogwarts and no one really did a thing to stop them. It still sickened him that _James_ used his own spell that he created against him. It was utterly humiliating! Or up to the point that lead him to his worst memory of calling Lily a _Mudblood_.

A shiver ran down his spine.

He couldn't forget it.

Not then _and_ not now _and_ not ever.

To say that damn memory kept replaying over and over again. This was his very first mistake that had changed his path in his life. He never meant to call her that. It just slipped out by mistake. It was a racist word, which had stemmed out from the stupid ideological Purebloods and their beliefs. Bloody hell, he wasn't even a Pureblood. He was a Half-blood. He acted as if though he were better than other Muggle-borns.

He _wanted_ to be someone.

 _Not_ someone who just blended into the crowd.

He _wanted_ to to be recognized for his talents that he had.

He was clever. Cunning. Ambitions.

Severus even created his own spells that were all of considered to be Dark Arts and he took pride in that.

But the problem was, because of this idea he had in mind, he was blinded by his own errors. . .forgetting about his true friend who stood up for him, supported him, against the Marauders and the way he repaid her back was insulting her. Showing her that he was becoming more like _them_. His _Slytherin_ friends.

He had _never_ forgiven himself as he realized on that day he had lost his one and only true friend he had. Shame had crossed his face that day. He regretted it so much. Not only he lost his friend, but he also suffered from the Marauders as well who made his life like hell. He tried to apologize that night to Lily. But it didn't end so well. . .

Severus felt angry with himself ever since then.

Now, they were only civil with each other if you could say. They had tolerated each other on certain degrees. That spark of friendship that she held in her once emerald eyes were long gone. But it wasn't cold either. It was something that hurt him to see in her green eyes.

Severus seen the son of his arch-enemy, Harry Potter, who'd been sorted into Gryffindor House. He wanted to vomit. He saw the striking similarities between him and his father and he instantly knew that the boy would turn out to be like his father. Arrogant. Lazy. The list would be endless. . .

The boy instantly reminded him of the man he hated and loathed for taking his only friend he had and truly loved. Though once he saw the boy up close in his potion class, he noticed that he hadn't inherited his father's hazel eyes, but he'd happened to inherit Lily's beautiful green eyes. It was like Lily looking at him all over again, but the only difference was that the boy simply reminded him of his father.

Was it simply enough to hate the boy for being reminded of his sins and mistakes he had made because of James Potter?

He was the spawn she'd made with Potter and for some odd reason he'd believed that fate was mocking him in such a way.

 _The girl was no exception either,_ he silently reminded himself of that.

Both _are_ Potters.

All the more reasons he felt disgusted with himself and loathed Potter even more.

Severus raised a silent brow.

He was quite surprising to see her interacting with other - a few older Slytherins - students who were up from the start of the new morning. Aria Acheron and Bloom were engaging in a conversation that he didn't want to over hear. But he could tell from the girl's facial expression that had showed on her face.

She wasn't anxious as she was the first time around. The once fearful look he'd seen in her blue eyes had decreased. Her brows raised in wonder and curiousness. Her fingers didn't grip onto her black robe. A habit that he'd noticed she had been doing for quite a while. Her lips had curled into a wide smile. It was an indication that showed she was doing much better.

* * *

 _Boom!_

Students glanced in the direction where the explosion came from. It was double potions with Gryffindors once again. Two Gryffindor students were covered in a slimy orange liquid potion goo.

Severus Snape did not have a pleasant look on his face. He snarled at the two loins who caused such a mess. Orange goo had covered their desk everywhere. Snape ordered the two other Gryffindors to clean up the mess, whom both had grumble without the professor hearing them, while he had to escort the two boys to the Hospital Wing and took of five points from the two students.

Bloom did favor potions and it wasn't because of the professor. It was because she liked, no she loved to mix ingredients and to create something new. To her it was just like cooking and of course the ingredients are edible unlike most potions. But some potions you'd have to be extra cautions about, because some of them you would brew would have to require you to drink the liquid potion. Potions was another way to use to heal if you were sick or injured rather than using a wand to magic away the pain.

Bloom recalled her memories about the times she used to spend in the kitchen along with her mother baking cakes, brownies, pies, and during the winter it was a classic gingerbread house, coated in colorful sugar dots with white frosting. Last year on Christmas Eve day, Lily, Bloom, and Harry were in the kitchen making a gingerbread house out of scratch.

That's when James and Sirius decided to come in and well. . .help out in terms of causing a disaster in the kitchen that was. Lily had made them clean up the whole kitchen that day while Harry and Bloom snickered at that. Although, Sirius whined about it the entire time while cleaning up the mess they've made.

All what he wanted was to have a little fun in the kitchen! She scolded them and kicked them right out of the kitchen once they were done cleaning up the mess.

James thought it would look nice if the gingerbread house had a nice Quidditch arena along with the players, that Sirius had magically enchanted, which flew all around in the kitchen in all different directions. Once Lily had walked into the kitchen, she was stunned to see what Sirius and James had done. Remus was right behind Lily and had seen the messy scene in the kitchen. Flying gingerbread men on brooms what Moony suspected was a game of Quidditch made from gingerbread.

They even flew into the living room!

Remus smirked at the two Marauders who were speechless upon seeing Lily standing near the doorway, arms crossed, glaring at the two of them. They laughed nervously and were giving Lily their famous puppy-face look that pleaded complete innocent and had a well thought out story to tell. Bloom still could laugh at that memory. Christmas happened to be her favorite holiday of the year.

Daphne and Bloom were both in pairs as they worked on their potion. The blond-haired witch lowered the flame as the red-haired witch was stirring the hot cauldron. The potion was suppose to be thick, and vivid green. The two witches knew they've done it correctly.

Bloom noticed that Harry and Ron were struggling with brewing their potion. She ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled notes onto the paper before handing it to Harry. She glanced around to make sure no one saw her handing Harry a note.

"Harry. . ." she whispered to her brother in order to get his attention. He turned to her and noticed a piece of paper in her hand.

"Follow it. It'll help you brew your potion perfectly."

She slipped it into Harry's hand. Ron looked at her with a questionable look on his face. Harry unfolded the piece of paper. It was a list of ingredients that were filed in order - each step at a time. He shot her a grin and whispered, "thanks sis."

"Your welcome. I'll always have your back," she smiled, with a complete innocent look on her face.

Bloom noticed that her friend was giving her a pointed look.

"What?" she asked innocently; forming a sly smile on her face. "Wouldn't you help your sister if you had the chance?"

"Of course I would. You should be a bit _more_ careful since we're in Professor Snape's class. I don't think he would approve of this behavior." Daphne said as she gave a nod. She knew that her friend was trying to watch out after her. Friends stick together.

"I know. I just can't help it." Bloom shrugged as she noticed that Potion Master finally entered the class. Harry and Ron were working on their potion as Bloom noticed that Hermione and Neville were nearly done with theirs.

Severus noticed that some of the students didn't have the exact color of the potion as he knew they were missing a few ingredients that they have not added, from both Houses.

Bloom seen the smirks on Pansy and Draco's faces. She could easily tell that the Potion Master was pleased with their results. He did scowl at Goyle and Crabbe for not getting it correctly.

Once Severus came to check on their work, his eyes shifted between the two siblings for anything suspicious. The girl had a relaxed look on her face that expressed all innocent. She kept a natural look as if everything was normal around here. He inspected the lowly-boiling cauldron, trying so hard to find something wrong with it.

The potion itself was nicely thick in a proper way that was meant to be. Complete perfection. It was an antidote potion - a thick creamy liquid like form - to heal the sever wound within only two hours. It allows it to stop the internal bleeding, and it would let the skin grow, closing the wound as it was the process of healing. It was rather a useful potion to use under any kind of circumstance when you find yourself severely injured.

Wordlessly, he swept over to the Gryffindor boys. He showed no surprise what so ever on their brewing of the potion. No doubt that these two boys were able to make a potion without causing a mess and with perfection. He _knew_ exactly who helped them.

Although, he didn't say a word as he kept it to himself.

Both boys tried so hard to keep their cool on. It was just that the Potion Master made everyone feel like that. Nervous and anxious. Made them feel small. And some were even afraid of him. Poor Neville! He was terrified of the professor.

Harry noticed the suspicious look on Professor Snape's face. Clearly, thinking how he and Ron had perfected this. Although, he showed no signs of being impressed or at the very least surprised. And if he did, he hide it well. Once he was done examining their cauldron, Snape met Harry's vibrant green eyes; Lily's eyes. His dark eyes were locked on his for a moment before he left to go check on other students.

For a moment there, Harry found it strange and a bit creepy that the professor was staring right into his eyes.

A sweat ran down Ron's forehead.

He nearly broke under the professor's gaze. In someways, the red-haired Weasley found him a bit creepy. He even wondered did he _ever_ wash his inky greasy hair?

"Bloody hell. . ." he breathed out the words, shakily, as he looked at Harry. "For a moment, I thought he was suspicious about us, you know?"

Harry swallowed hard. "I know."

Class was over. Students were packing their things up.

Draco had a smirk on his face as he glared at the red-haired witch. The blond haired wizard and his friends had hatched up a plan to get her on Slytherin's Team. If they couldn't convince her to join the team, then, they're going to have to use polyjuice as their plan B. And of course they needed to get one strand of her hair in order to mix it in the potion. It was a well thought out plan.

* * *

It was noon.

The Great Hall was filled with students who were in a pleasant mood as they were gossiping some kind of news among their peers. Some laughed. Some snickered at others misfortunes in class.

Bloom had met up with Harry and Ron as she had introduced them to her new friend, Daphne Greengrass, who was quite delighted for finally meeting her brother, after hearing so many stories when she was a young child. Every child in the Wizarding World grew up hearing the legendary story of Harry Potter, also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived.

A high-pitched laugh grew louder by the second.

The voice was filled with laughter and utter mischief.

They were in a rush as most of the students moved aside, clearing the way for the Weasley twins. They were laughing like mad boys who have done something _very_ naughty.

Ron exactly knew who the two voices belonged to. His face was slightly tinged with pink. The twins - Fred and George. Whatever they were up to, it was _never_ good. They were _always_ up to no good. His twin brothers were greatly admired by other students and were what you could say, popular twins, as the entire school knew about their mischief and were _exceedingly_ brilliant with their magic. They'd always invented new magical items or new spells that were always considered to be rather explosive.

During the summer, Ron had always heard explosive things coming from their room. Of course, he knew they were _always_ experimenting new ways to prank others. It drove their mother mad because of that. But their father had been proud of them for developing new antics even if it was completely ridicules.

"Sometimes I even wonder if the Sorting Hat had placed them in the right House?" Ron started.

"Why do you think that?" Harry asked.

The red-haired Weasley took a deep breath in and let it out. "Because Harry, they're just too clever _and_ cunning! They do have that look in their eyes. Believe it or not, sometimes I think they're _more_ Slytherin-like _than_ Gryffindor. I mean with all the mischief and trouble they'd make. I was quite surprised they were made Gryffindors. People admire the things they do."

Bloom raised a brow. "Well, I do think their skills is rather brilliant!"

Ron's eyes widen and groaned. "Come on _not_ you too!"

The red-haired witch giggled, remembering quite a few prank they've done in the past couple of weeks. "They are admirable with the things they do and they're quite hilarious."

"Anyways, whatever they did, it _can't_ be good. And personally, I don't want to find out one bit."

"I do find them quite amusing as well," the blond witch spoke up, as Harry and Ron's eyes had fallen on her as they nearly forgotten that she was also here, "which makes me wonder if they could do something to Malfoy and his cronies."

Bloom gave a nod.

"He's really annoying. If one thing displeases him, then he'll be off running to his father about it."

"It's utterly ridiculous! It's as if he owns the school just because he's a Pureblood and believes in Pureblood idealist. Even though I am a Pureblood, but I'm _not_ like him or _his_ people," she was referring to Death Eaters who had followed Lord Voldemort.

Her family did value the customary idea of being a Pureblood, but not all them were snobbish and would take on the Dark Mark to please their family for knowing what you were standing up to. In fact, her family were neutral. They'd never supported Lord Voldemort or followed his path like the other bunch of crazed Death Eaters.

"Good to know. . ." Ron mumbled into Harry's ear as he gave a slight nod. It was actually nice to see someone from Slytherin who wasn't all that 'Purebloods are superior' that kind of thing. Or too prejudiced for that matter.

They walked into the Great Hall and the four of them - their jaws dropped upon the scene. It was hard to suppress their grins that was plastered on their faces. They've noticed that the Third-Year Slytherins were covered in bright glitter. Green and Sliver. It seemed that the glitter was magic-repellent as they've tried to magic it off with their wands. And not only the glitter was sparkling spectacularly, but it was illuminating like the lights of a Christmas Tree.

Apparently, this was one of twins's pranks this time.

They'd prank anyone but _mostly_ Slytherins.

Bloom noticed the dirty looks they'd shot to Gryffindor table.

The Lions were fretting with laughter and whispering among each other's ears.

It was a look of disgust.

And some of them even scowled.

Severus Snape on the other hand, had a deathly glare upon seeing his Snakes covered in illuminating glitter. He knew who was responsible for this and deducted twenty-points off of Gryffindor. The ones who were responsible for this were the Weasley twins.

The two Slytherin girls made their way to the far end table and took their seats across from Draco and his co-group. They seemed highly amused by something as it shown on their faces.

The blond haired wizard curled his lips into a smile what Bloom thought to be a mockery smile. His pale blue eyes made him seem to be cruel . Usually with this kind of look on his face - he _wanted_ something.

"So I've heard you _could_ join the Slytherin Quidditch team?" Draco drawled, grabbing other Slytherin's attention to him and then they had looked at the red-haired witch with a questioning brow.

She narrowed her blues directly at him and raised a brow. "And I'm guessing you'd pretty much eavesdropped on a conversation that wasn't yours?" Bloom implied.

"Perhaps. . . _or_ perhaps not. You know, rumors do tend to fly pretty quickly around here."

She watched as he took a sip from his pumpkin juice. A tall thin boy with brunet shoulder length hair, and silvery eyes, gave her a small smile.

"You know," the boy, named Theodore Nott, pressed his lips together, "if it were me (a First Year) who'd been offered this kind of wonderful opportunity, I would gladly take it."

"Why would you _not_ play on the House Team?" a boy with dark skin asked, as most of the Slytherins were wondering the same exact thing. They were secretly hoping she would. It would be quite interesting and amusing to see how would the House of Gryffindor react to the sudden news.

 _It wasn't because of a certain someone she wouldn't want to be playing against?_ Blaise thought to himself.

He had to ask that particular question. "It isn't because of Harry? Or is it now?" Blaise pressed his lips, saying each word carefully, as if it were such a sharp-cutting edge question. He had to be precise.

Bloom's eyes snapped wide open.

She noticed that everyone was looking at her. Wanting a direct answer from her as if to confirm their suspicions as it was evolved into a rumor in the Slytherin common room.

"What? No! It's not because of my brother or anything."

Technically, it was half of a lie.

"Really? If so. . . then why did you refuse the offer?" Draco questioned, with a sly smile on his face.

Bloom felt her cheeks go slightly pink.

It wasn't because of Harry or anything. It was simply because she heard the rumors that during Quidditch the Slytherins play rough and sometimes it gets a little dirty. She didn't know if it was true or if some people had exaggerated.

Oh Merlin!

It was bloody hell embarrassing to admit it. To admit that she didn't like getting involved in such rough games or any kind of the sorts. Admitting something was like confessing your deepest secrets. In their eyes, it was a sign of weakness and would pretty much take advantage of her. She had to play it cool. Get them off of her back.

Bloody hell, she wanted to stand in crowd cheering for her brother during the Quidditch matches, especially if it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. She would rather annoy her House than playing the actual game even though she liked Quidditch.

"Well," she began as she batted her eyes before continuing on; her voice was even, not showing the slightest hint of fear, "I've heard it can get pretty rough and quite dirty. So I decided _not_ to play and get my fingers dirty."

If anything, Daphne was utterly impressed with Bloom's remark, but she didn't let it show. She was watching as the scene was unfolding before her blue eyes.

"Well. . . someone likes to keep Class," Pansy purred, as she fiddled with her dark violet hair, ". . . although whoever told you those things _weren't_ exactly being truthful; they've manage to exaggerate about it."

Bloom wasn't so sure if she was being honest about it as she arched her brow.

"You shouldn't believe what anyone tells you. Some people like to sugarcoat things and believe me, when you find out in the end. . . lets say it would be rather unfortunate to know."

* * *

"I can't believe what you said back there," Daphne smiled as she slightly chuckled. "You're owning up to what it means to be a _true_ Slytherin. Although, you still need a bit more work and I could help you with that. Teach you the difference between people who actually likes you other than your status and people who will use you - in order to gain benefits.

Purebloods favor politics very much and would persuade anyone to be in their favor. Their influences is powerful; as they're very cunning and will do _anything_ to achieve their ends even if it meant to save their own necks and allow the rest to drown.

Obviously, you will cross people like them in Slytherin since they were taught to be like this by their families. Believe me, people like them will try to manipulate you."

Bloom thought about it for a moment.

She was wondering if this meant. . .

Daphne taking on the witch's expression. "Don't worry, you're not going to change into a different person. I'm just going to help you boost yourself confidence level. Besides, I like you the way your are."

She felt utter relief when she said that. So far, she didn't like those snobbish Slytherin Pureblood prats. There was no way in bloody hell she would _ever_ be like them! She liked who she was as she identified herself as being a caring, loyal, funny, and friendliest, of person and sometimes she would be mischief along with Harry who'd both pull of pranks on their Uncle Remus and Godfather Sirius. Hell, she shouldn't be in Slytherin for those traits?!

She would never exchange those characteristic she had for the world.

It was simply unlike her and against her true nature.

Pansy smirked as she watched the two witches slip from her sight. She had Bloom's red hair, as she was twirling between her fingers. Now, they had to find someone who was good at brewing the polyjuice potion. Draco knew perfectly well who to ask. Theodore Nott. The boy was particularly good with potions as he'd informed them he read quite much about it.

* * *

"Is that a mirror?" Daphne pointed to the object that was on the edge of Bloom's bed. It wasn't just any regular mirror; it was a mirror that allows you to communicate with others quite easily and by far faster than sending out a letter.

"Technically it's an enchanted mirror that allows you to communicate with others. Like my family. . ." Bloom explained, as she had read the letter from her parents.

She saw the enthusiasm look on her brother's face, when he received his Nimbus Two Thousand which was in the Gryffindor common room where it was wrapped and placed atop of his trunk. He couldn't wait to actually start practicing for Quidditch. Bloom was utterly delighted. She will stand in the crowd and cheer for him at his games!

Daphne raised a questioning brow. She never heard or seen something like this from before.

"So. . .how do you use it?" she held the mirror in her hand, quite interested.

Bloom walked over to her friend and gazed at the mirror. _Hmm. . ._

Soon a woman manifested on the surface of the enchanted mirror. A large smile was shown on the witch's face upon seeing her mother.

"Hi Mom!" Bloom squealed out of pure delight. Daphne, decided to slip out of the bedroom into the common room, allowing Mother-Daughter talk in private. Of course, the red-haired witch noticed her friend leaving the room and arched her brows wondering why was she leaving.

She saw Daphne gesturing to mirror and knew what she meant. She wanted to give her some space to talk to her mother alone, as there was probably matters she would like to discuss in private.

Bloom gave a slow nod, understanding her friend as she watched her leave the room.

"So. . .how are you doing, sweetie?" her voice was soft and warm as her green eyes shinned brightly.

Bloom opened her mouth, wanting to pour out her feelings to her mother. But hesitated, as she averted her mother's gaze, feeling disappointed. Unfortunately, her mother frowned at her daughter's reaction, but she could tell she was still upset even though she was trying to deny it.

"I-I. . .disappointed you, Dad, Godfather Sirius, and Uncle Remus," she croaked; her voice was broken.

It simply broke Lily to see her like this. . .so upset. She couldn't imagine what her first night was like. It must've been terrifying to her! She could see the stress on her face.

"Oh, sweetie, no don't think that at all. We're _not_ disappointed at all."

The young witch looked at her mother. She had a look of confusion as she furrowed her brows. " _Your_ _not_?" she asked, making sure that what her mother had said was indeed true.

"Of course," Lily smiled, noticing Bloom's bright expression on her face once again. Bloom decided to tell Lily everything that happened to her during the few weeks while being at Hogwarts. Lily's bright cheerful face faltered when Bloom mentioned Snape. Bloom noticed her mother's appearance changed.

"Did I say something wrong?" her daughter questioned.

"No sweetheart, you didn't say anything wrong."

Lily was thinking back to a time when Severus used to be her best friend before everything had changed and snapped into place. Now, he was being a complete git for bullying her two children who did nothing wrong and were entirely innocent that they were paying for their parents's mistakes and some other children for absolutely no reason.

She _will_ talk to him.

Bloom continued on with her tale about meeting other new friends who were in Gryffindor and a Slytherin friend, Daphne Greengrass. And then, she started telling her about Quidditch and that she'd been offered a chance to play on the team but she refused not wanting to be part of it.

Lily smiled. She had to admit it, that Sirius, for the first time in his life was _right_ about something.

"Don't let your father hear about that. He'll probably be all over it once he knows."

"I know," she smiled.

* * *

"Okay, now all you have to do is _try_ to be _like_ _her_. Meaning you can't behave like yourself. And don't call any muggle-borns Mudbloods, or other Purebloods Blood-traitors, so it can all work out." Theodore explained to Pansy, who had a scowl on her face.

They were standing in the narrow halls, which was near to the Slytherin dormitories.

The part she didn't like was that she had to act like her. She would never be like her. It was going to be hard, but she'll do whatever it is to get what she wants. What everyone wants.

Besides, it was only for an hour before the effects of the potion would wear off. The brunet wizard gave Pansy the vile to drink the Polyjuice Potion.

Draco snickered along with his two cronies.

"Shut it, Malfoy," her eyes sending daggers to the blond haired wizard. He smirked in return. "We can all have a good laugh when we see her out there play. . . and the shocking news she will receive, I can only imagine to see her with such a surprising look on her face!"

Tracy and Millicent both had a wicked smile on their faces. Blaise looked pleased about the whole idea. They could hardly even wait! Once the last drop of the potion left the vile, Pansy felt the effect of the potion. Her hair grew several inches longer, and her dark violet hair now turned bright red. Her dark eyes changed to blue and her skin was shades lighter, paler than hers.

"Brilliant," Nott spoke, as the other First Years Slytherins nodded, as he handed her a mirror. She wanted to vomit at the spot, and gave the mirror back.

"You know what to do," Draco smiled, a smile that was considered to be a friendly one.

Pansy adjusted her uniform before getting approval looks from the group before departing away.

"Good luck." Blaise spoke.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Wow, I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I published this amazing story!_

 _. . .This chapter was pretty long. This chapter was basically a bit Slytherin-centric as I wanted to explore how Slytherins interact with one another. Draco in cannon in my perspective isn't very clever or bright. The only thing he knows about himself is that he's a freaking Pureblood and his Daddy has lots of influence in the Ministry that he starts gloating to others about it._ _That's probably the only thing I'm going to change about him is to be less reliant on his father, you know his most famous quote is: **"My Father Will Hear About This!"**_

 _I wanted to bring in other Slytherin characters into this that we hardly hear in the books. Anyways, I'm just giving a slight overview about the politics in the Wizarding World as I'm not too familiar with politics and it's not really going to be my focus._

 _If you hadn't noticed, but James and Lily are my favorite characters in the entire HP series! Love *em to bits! And lets not about Moony and Padfoot! Love the Marauders expect for Peter that is. The promise scene between Harry and Bloom is **very** important and plays a role later on as I progress with the chapters. . ._

 _As for Snape, I not so much of a Snape fan, but his story is just heartbreaking though. I literally cried while watching his memories in the movie. At first, I didn't tolerate him because he was just being a "git" to other children. No wonder why Neville was terrified of him. I know we didn't get to see Hermione or Neville or the other Gryffindors but this chapter was needed to give a little insight on the characters._

 _Btw, Bloom's dreams will occur every now and then and she wouldn't be able to understand it, just thinking of it as a mere dream until later on when she gets older. Another thing is, for some reason I'd always imagine Pansy to have dark violet hair even though she has dark hair._

 _Thank you all for your kind reviews of last chapter! Can't tell about the pairings though, as it won't happen till fourth or fifth year. We'll watch and see what's going to happen! XD I hope you had enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Like always please leave your reviews/comments down below. I really do appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts about it!_

 _So Until Next Time!_


	9. First Quidditch Match

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Winx Club nor Harry Potter. *All recognizable plots belongs to JKR*_

* * *

 _Chapter Nine: " First Quidditch Match"_

October had rolled around the corner.

The leaves were beginning to change from the once vibrant of greens to the dark crimson of colours showing the deepest of browns, yellowish, reddish, making the area look magnificent with its nature beauty. Even the air was starting to get cooler with each day passing by.

The sun was sinking into the horizon causing the sky to lit up brightly with extraordinary colours. Students were strolling by down the halls—to the Great Hall for dinner.

Although some of the older students, who were lingering in the halls were most likely some of the Houses prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl whom were pressing their faces against each other's skin—snogging—and some holding each others' hands with delightful looks on their faces. If one could say, their lives were perfectly well.

"I'm _so_ exhausted _and_ hungry!"

Hermione raised a questioning brow at the red head pure-blood wizard.

"It's been a long day! You can't say it wasn't Hermione."

"There's far more important things to discuss about, Ron. I still want to get to the bottom of the Gringotts' break-in? There must've been something valuable. I wonder what it was though—what were they possibly guarding?"

"Well, I'm _not_ really bothering with it. . ." he shrugged.

"Anyways, you're a Chaser on Slytherin Team?" Harry asked raising a brow at his sister.

She rolled her eyes, but nonetheless she spoke.

"Apparently, through the use of Polyjuice potion that Pansy had used. Sneaked her or I guess my way in. I was offered the first time by Professor Snape and somehow from what I heard that he surprised by my show up at the try-outs. I just want to play for fun not really wanting to win and all."

Ron overheard the conversation and decided to pipe in. "Seriously, how come only the two of you are being offered this kind of position?"

Bloom shrugged not really caring about the whole thing in general; but if she wanted to really play, she would just do it for fun—enjoying her time while playing and not being so serious about the game.

"Well, Malfoy did say. . . I kind of overheard him saying 'this is going to a very amusing year to see them playing on different teams not only that but as Slytherin-Gryffindor matches' he taunted that around wanting to see how I would react to this, but I was basically ignoring him the entire time."

"It's really no surprise that Malfoy would so something like this. After all, he does take pride in everything he does," Ron replied in a way that annoyed him.

Well . . . that blond haired git anyways.

"It'll be fun for you Bloom, believe me, it really is." Harry smiled brightly. "But be careful though, don't want you to get hurt out there."

Bloom debated whether she should go for it or not.

"I should give this a try, shouldn't I?"

"Defiantly. You'll see how fun it actually is."

* * *

It was early morning.

The Great Hall was filled with students who were chattering and buzzing loudly quite early for a start of a new day. A thousand of live bats were fluttered all across the walls, and the corners of the halls even some webs as the bats had swooshed over the long four tables.

Silvery mist swirled through the air and you could easily see the webs on the edge of the corner. Jack-o'-lanterns took places of the floating candles that were lit up, giving a warm amber color.

The usual banquet food had already materialized on the tables, but this time (since it was the month of October) they have added the monthly theme that were pumpkin pastries, caramel apples, even halloween like of cookies, even some other things that would represent the October theme.

Bloom was still annoyed from last night even though she'd lighten up to the idea of playing on the House Team from her bother who showed his support for her. Or the fact that she was still annoyed at a few Slytherins who decided to enter her into the Quidditch Tryouts magically (of course in the use of Polyjuice potion) that Pansy used in order to change her physical appearance into Bloom.

Apparently, they were just sneaky and clever as she was. It wasn't like she couldn't quit, well, technically when she saw the look upon Snape's face who seemed to enjoy every minute of this had declared to her that she couldn't resign from it.

Oh well. . .

What could she possibly do now?

Or maybe. . .

. . . She had a brilliant idea in mind.

Playing couldn't be so bad, after all she wasn't the Seeker who'd win the points which was a hundred and fifty points and that would end the game. It was only two more weeks until the first Quidditch Game of the Season.

The only reason she had refused was because she heard how rough Slytherins could play and she didn't want to be in that position.

"I can't believe that _someone_ had actually tried to break-in into Gringotts," Daphne spoke as she was reading through the Daily Prophet News.

Bloom snapped out of her thoughts when her friend was mentioning the latest news of the break-in at Gringotts. It was going on for quite a while—as the rumors were being spread all around.

The red-haired witch favoured herself to her usual food, but tried the different kind of pasties that were supposed to be as a Halloween theme. Also she remembered that the other night Harry and Ron had 'snuck' out from their dormitories because of Malfoy who wanted to have a little midnight duel.

Obviously, they had fallen for Malfoy's trick, but at the same time, they had discovered something important on the third-floor corridor—it was something that they shouldn't have stepped into.

There was something under that trapped door that seems to be pretty suspicious.

First, the robbery at Gringotts and now on the third-floor corridor and in that room there was a three-headed dog and behind it there was a mysterious trapped door that definitely lead to something valuable.

Why guard that _valuable_ item in a school full of children?

And a three-headed dog that made matters even worse, right?

Although, Bloom scolded her brother for his daring attempt to actually go to the third-floor corridor, remembering Dumbledore's word on the very first night—when they had arrived at Hogwarts.

 _"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."_

Hermione on the other hand still seemed to be mad at Harry and Ron and refused to speak with them. For one: sneaking out the dormitory, which was beyond their curfew hours, and secondly for making a trip to the third-floor corridor.

After breakfast, Slytherin and Gryffindor had Transfiguration class together. In that class, Professor Mcgonagall was instructing them to transfigure their quills into tea cups.

Some of the students had difficulty in transfiguring their quills into tea cups.

Bloom decided to sit next to Hermione to keep her company as in her next class was Herbology and it was with the Hufflepuffs. Hermione of course, had done it correctly like always. Her quill was transformed into a white glass tea cup with soft lines that swirled about the cup in silver.

The brunette witch raised a questioning brow.

"What?" Bloom asked, in a voice that sounded purely innocent.

"A pumpkin?"

The red-haired girl giggled.

"I suppose I was thinking of Halloween and all you know—not really thinking of a tea cup. Hey, at least I _transfigured_ it into _something_! Others are barely changing theirs anyways."

It was a small sized pumpkin.

The others had barely changed theirs into a full tea cup as half it was still in quill form.

Harry had his—what looked like to be—a bat like creature (but of course not alive) as it looked more like knick knack object. Ron was snickering as he pointed his wand at his quill, wanting to transfigured his into something unique, but only half of it was turned into a cup.

Draco smiled at his success.

He did practice some of his magic during the summer prior to Hogwarts. What use it would be of him—that he came from a long line of purebloods—if he couldn't be able to use simple magic correctly for the first time?

Malfoy didn't want any other muggleborns to be brilliant more than he was. That muggleborn Hermione was his rivalry and he would do anything to be above her level. It would be humiliating to him (in his own view) that a muggleborn like her would be top of the class with perfect grades.

What would his father say of this if his very own son didn't get the top grades in class?

Or that a muggleborn was doing much better than he was?

He smirked at the rest of the class, feeling highly proud.

What really amused him the most were those who were barely managing to transfigure their quills.

Bloom wanted to say something to Hermione in order for them to make up and be back to how they were used to. But was it really her place to say something to her? To be honest, she was upset with Harry as well—like who knows what could've gone wrong that night?

Once class was over, Ron was in a bad mood.

He couldn't get over the fact that his quill hadn't fully transfigured into a tea cup, like Hermione and some other students in class; but Hermione had managed to do everything correctly as if she were a natural—and most of the professor praised her so far for her achievements.

"Honestly. . . she's a nightmare! It's no wonder she hasn't got many friends except for you sister that is," Ron said, unaware to the fact that Hermione was behind the golden trio boys—Neville, Ron, and Harry—she had rushed off, bursting into tears.

Neville looked really concerned.

"Um. . . Ron, I think she heard that," Harry spoke, feeling bad for Hermione as she ran off.

"So? I mean, it's not really a secret but I suppose I shouldn't have said that." Ron said, looking slightly guilty for what he had said.

"Where's Hermione?" a girl's cheerful voice rang from behind the golden trio boys.

They turned to see Bloom and Daphne who were heading to their next class which was Herbology with Hufflepuff.

"She. . .um. . . headed to the next class," Ron responded nervously.

"Well, I see you later Harry, we're headed to Herbology class bye!" the redhead smiled, as she and her friend left in the other direction to where the three Gryffindor boys were headed to.

* * *

Hermione hadn't shown up to any of her classes for the rest of the day, which raised concerned for the golden trio boys. Ron knew that it was kind of his fault for her not showing up and felt really guilty about it.

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry spotted his sister at the Slytherin table talking casually with the peers besides her. But when he took his spot at the Gryffindor table, and Hermione wasn't there.

Harry hoped that she was only running late.

She couldn't simply miss dinner. No one would. No matter how upset they would be.

Harry loaded his plate with a variety of food.

Ron helped himself with some baked potatoes and roasted chicken and others were chatting about their day's events cheerfully. The double doors of the Great Hall had bursted wide open—revealing to be Professor Quirrell.

The bumbling professor seemed to be completely frantic about something! His eyes were large as a bugs—in panic and fear—as he was rushing down the hall. Every student had seemed to have stopped eating and were looking at the professor with a puzzled look on their faces.

 _"TROLL! TR—TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"_ the professor panics; his fingers all shaking and his body trembling out of pure fear. _"Thought you ought to know!"_ he fainted in his spot, causing students to fret out of fear, some even began to scream as they wanted to get out of their seated tables.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up from his seat in a calm way.

 _"SILENCE!"_ he yelled loudly and the students' loud screams had died out.

 _Troll in the dungeon?_ Bloom furrowed her brows in confusion. _That's where the Slytherin dormitory is?! But wait, aren't trolls dumb, as far as I know? They couldn't have possibly gotten into the castle alone unless it had some help of some sort._

Bloom had seen something suspicious as she looked at the professor.

Something wasn't right and she could tell.

She had a strong urge that something was defiantly wrong and he was probably behind it.

Why was he the only staff member not present earlier at the Great Hall?

The red-haired witch had seen the smoky tendrils rising from his back, floating above him like some sort of ghost. It'd been happening quite recently. She could easily distinguish between a person who is: good and evil, liar and honest, trustworthy or a fraud; as it showed the person's true nature.

That man was _hiding_ something.

He was _lying_ about the troll incident.

Bloom narrowed her eyes at the unconscious professor.

 _He'd let in that troll! But why?_

 _What was he possibly up to?_

 _This was probably a distraction of some sort. Why would he need to have a distraction?_

 _"BUT THE SLYTHERIN DORMITORY IS IN THE DUNGEON?!"_ Draco yelled loudly arms crossed, causing other first year students in Slytherin to worry as well.

What were they going to do if the troll was in the dungeon?

"Everyone will you please _not_ panic! Prefects! You'll lead your House back to their dormitories and as for Slytherins you'll be staying here in the Great Hall until further notice." Dumbledore said loudly and sternly, as he looked deeply disturbed by the sudden outburst by the DADA professor.

Professor Dumbledore and the rest of other professors had left the Great Hall down to the dungeon where the troll was strolling in the empty corridors.

"Hermione's probably still in the bathroom," one Gryffindor with blond hair spoke.

"Ron, I don't think she knows about the troll. We have to warn her," Harry whispered lowly.

"But you can't go, you heard what Professor Dumbledore said," Neville piped up; his voice was filled with worry and fear.

"Well we can't leave her there!" Bloom cut in, as she was worried that the girl will probably get seriously injured if the troll was walking his way through the dungeon, and well it might find it's way into the girl's bathroom. They needed to something—save her from the troll at the very least.

"But your suppose to be here? They'll notice that you're gone," her brother raised a brow at his younger sister.

"Not if I blended in with you guys. Now, come one."

He knew that his sister wasn't going to change her mind about this. At times, she can get a bit stubborn and a little difficult to persuade her. The golden trio made sure that no one could see that her robe was green, in order to manage her way out of the Great Hall—going down to the dungeon and finding Hermione there and getting her out.

Once the Gryffindor House was out of the Great Hall, approaching the stairs the trio along with Bloom headed in a different direction; they were running as fast as they could. Neville wasn't sure if he could leave them behind so he tailed along with them.

 _"Look!"_

Bloom pointed out where the troll was strolling. He was enormous in size! He held a huge wooden club that could really knock out someone permanently. The troll was making its way to the girl's bathroom where Hermione was.

 _"He's heading into the girl's bathroom!"_

Harry and the rest looked really worried for Hermione as they chased it all the way to the girl's bathroom.

The bushy girl had finally stopped with her crying and was washing her face—freshening up from her heavy tears. She was unaware that a troll had broke into the school, and making its way to the bathroom.

Hermione heard a large growling sound. It sounded like some dangerous creature lurking through the corridors outside the bathroom. It was getting louder by the second until it came bursting through the bathroom.

The brunette witch's eyes fluttered wide open in horror.

She had to seek safety in one of the stalls—hoping it didn't see her. She had locked the door and made sure that she was silent and didn't breath too hard. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest.

 _How in the world did a troll get in here!?_

The troll was looking all around—he was walking closer and closer and before it could gaze down at the little girl who's hiding in the stall, a loud and familiar voice brought the troll's attention back to the source of the voice.

It belong to Harry.

 _"HEY! TROLL TURN AROUND!"_

Another voice called out her name. "Hermione! Are you in here?!"

"Ya," she muttered weakly.

"We're going to help you get out of there, Hermoine!" Neville spoke, a little stunned that he had just said that.

"Watch out for its club!" Ron and the rest bended down to the floor, as the troll had swung its club trying to hit the group of wizards all at once.

"We have to distract it! It can't focus on us—not all at once!" Bloom said.

"I'll distract it! But with what—" Ron grinned as he saw a soap bar on the sink. It might not harm the troll but enough to take its eyes off of Hermione who's currently hiding in the stall. They didn't have any books to toss at it, but a soap bar would due for now.

The red-haired boy threw the bar soap at the troll with all his might. It hit the troll on its neck. He spun around and looked down at the bunch of small children and shrieked angrily like a lunatic!

"What now?"

"Just do anything," Harry whispered lowly, ". . . like make some movements."

As nervous he was—more likely—terrified; he started to move his arms and legs as if he were dancing, but in fact, he was stumbling all around.

The troll's attention was on the red haired boy who was stumbling all around—unknowing what he was doing at the moment but it seemed he liked what he was doing.

"Hermione unlock the door! Don't worry the troll's distracted by Ron! It won't see you!"

"Are you sure?!" the young witch pleaded as fear was evident in her voice—hoping that the troll was distracted.

"Yes!" Bloom responded.

"Neville, why don't you walk around the troll while I'll use the levitating charm over the club." Harry said, while the blond haired boy gave a nod as he was slowly walking around it as Hermione unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

Once the young girl took her step out of the stall, the troll immediately spun around on its feet, he raised his club high in the air and swift its club across the stalls hardly and destroyed the wooden stalls. Hermione had managed to run across to Neville, but now it looked like he was beyond pissed.

He swung his other empty hand quickly and snatched the girl with red hair.

She let out a yelp!

 _"HEY! LET GO OF MY SISTER!"_

Harry kept dodging the troll who was making it impossible for Harry to use the charm over the club as he kept moving non stop.

"Bloody hell, doesn't that thing knows when to stop?" Ron looked at Harry whom both bended down as he swung the club.

 _"GUYS! YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING!"_ Bloom was getting frustrated by the minute as her visions were getting blurry because he kept shaking her as if she were a small doll and not to mention she was getting really dizzy.

Harry finally managed to find an opportunity to point his wand at the club.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he flicked his wand with a swish and the club rose into the air above the troll's head and seconds later it dropped down right on his head with a loud THUD as his entire body crumbled down to the floor. Harry and Ron rushed to Bloom and helped her out of the troll's clutches. She seemed to be okay.

"Thanks," she muttered, but still a bit shaken up.

He wrapped his arm around his sister's waist as she seemed to be dizzy, because she was unbalanced when Bloom tried to walk.

"You okay?" he whispered, concernedly.

"Ya, I'm fine, just a little dizzy," she responded and turned her head to see Neville and Hermione—who still seemed a little afraid.

"Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine. Um. . . thank you for coming and rescuing me from the troll," Hermione felt slightly ashamed for putting them in danger.

"Is the troll you know. . ." as Neville inspected the troll who seemed to be knocked out, wondering if it was actually dead after the club falling directly at his head. He felt some pity for the troll who was unconscious by a bunch of first year students. He wondered how in Merlin's bread did the troll manage to get into the castle in the first place?

"I don't think so," the brunette witch responded, which made Neville feel better about it, not thinking that they've killed the troll.

But then, they heard footsteps which were getting louder by the second. Bloom felt her stomach being twisted into a knot. An unpleasant feeling was fluttering in her stomach. How in the world were they going to explain this? That five first years managed to . . . well defeat the troll?

They instantly knew that they're going to get into serious amount of trouble for not listening to Dumbledore's instructions.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S—"

Professor Mcgonagall, Snape, and Quirrell (expect that he was only stunned that bunch of first years took on a troll of his size) all came in and were beyond horrified that a bunch of first years managed to knock out a troll.

"Explain yourselves! All of you!" she was beyond furious with their actions.

They could've gotten seriously injured or worse. . . she thanked god that they weren't injured. Snape on the other hand glared at Harry and Bloom harshly for doing something that was so. . . stupid and for being complete idiots. . . and yet, both of them reminded him of James Potter—unfortunately to his utter dissatisfaction—who he'd always run into deep trouble _or_ precisely _looked_ for trouble itself.

Severus took a quick glance at the troll, it was unconscious.

It seemed that Minvera was deeply upset by the first years. She was glad that they weren't physically harmed. As they gave their side of the story, she was highly disappointed with Hermione and awarded the rest with five points each.

"I'll be writing to your parents to let them know what exactly happened tonight. . ."

"Yes," Snape drawled, somewhat amused with this. "Indeed they would like to know what happened; I could only imagine how their reactions would be when they know." A chill ran down Bloom's spine; she could only imagine what would happen next.

"Come along Miss Potter, now," the man said sternly.

"How could you stand him as your Head of House?" Ron whispered into her ear.

She shrugged. "You just have to go with it."

Harry and Bloom gave a wave before departing in opposite directions.

At least, Harry didn't have any time for being under Snape's gaze unlike her, but she noticed that his long black pants was torn and you could easily see the blood seeping down his exposed skin. What had he up to? How did he injure his leg like that?

Snape could've been a lot harsher to her but he didn't push it. She would be serving detention next week for her actions that she had done tonight. She would be cleaning the cauldrons after class, deeming as a perfect fit for her punishment.

"I would really hate for you to follow in your father's footsteps. . ."

". . .Your mother wouldn't be happy if she learned of what happened tonight . . ."

Snape muttered more to himself.

Bloom wasn't sure if he was telling her that or that it was more to himself kind of thing. He kept glancing at the red head girl who was still silent—she seemed to be fine. There was no indication of having bruises, scratches, or anything else. But knocking out a full grown troll—at her age—Severus is still in shock for doing that, and that she'd disobeyed the rules, obviously an inheritable trait from Potter.

". . . why in the world are you like him. . . He's nothing but trouble. . . why couldn't. . . you. . . be like her. . ." and things got a little strange as they were making their trip back to the common room; apparently he'd been muttering to himself about some sorts.

Bloom was utterly exhausted after such a day.

Probably most of her energy was wasted on the troll.

Another good thing was that she didn't vomit—after what the troll did—shaking her in his large hand like that. Someone would've vomited afterwards if he or she were in her place.

She had entered the common room—all the way up to the girl's dorm. Apparently, the girls were still up and probably wondering where in the bloody hell was she.

Upon taking her foot into the room she was embraced in a tight hug by her friend who was looking deeply concerned about her whereabouts.

"Where in the world were you? You literally disappeared on me!" Daphne exclaimed with utter worry.

Bloom gave a weak smile and told the tale of what happened.

The other girls seemed to be entertained by her tale, but Pansy had mentioned she would rather let that person fend for him or herself, obviously Slytherin-like, and not going to chase after him or her and save it from the troll's grasp. But the other two seemed to enjoy that the troll had been knocked out by first years.

But the girls seemed to be excited about something in particular. She could easily see the excitement in their eyes.

 _What are they so happy about?_

Bloom noticed a wrapped object—wait no—it couldn't be? She'd lost her words and was in utter shock. Speechless. No wonder why they were looking _so_ excited! Although, they had no idea that Harry had one too!

There it was—obviously it'd looked a broom—and the mysterious looks she had seen in Harry's bright green eyes. He must've said something to their parents about it because she didn't know what to say or how to bring up the topic. It was well wrapped and laid on her bed, besides it, there was a note on it.

Bloom picked up the note.

 _To my sweet little flower,_

 _I hope you'd enjoyed the lovely gift sweetheart! Harry had told us everything and what happened. I only hope you're doing okay with everything that's going on. Let me tell you this, don't worry of what others would think of you, do as you please, believe me, that way you'll have so much fun without having to worry of someone else's opinions. I know you're a smart girl like your mother and I know you'll do great in your first match! We'll be there don't you worry. I love you so much sweetheart, you and Harry are everything to me! And always remember that you're my little princess!_

 _Love Dad_

 _P.S. Don't let your mother know that I love spoiling you and Harry, I don't think she would appreciate it very much._

She found the last P.S. note to be funny, as she let a soft giggle.

Bloom pressed the letter against her chest—she couldn't exactly describe how overjoyed she was while reading the note that was pined to the gift. It would be pages and pages—probably it would come to an average sized book—to how much she appreciated her parents. The red-haired witch placed the note that her father had written to her aside on the nightstand besides her bed. She saw her tabby cat sleeping at the edge of the bed sleeping and stroked his fur, smiling down at Pepper.

She along with her friend, Daphne, and the rest of the girls who shared the dorm with, teared the wrapped gift revealing to be a Nimbus Two Thousand!

That night Bloom stared at the ceiling of her four-poster bed, wide awake unable to sleep, thinking about everything that was going on in her life. What made this night special, her dad had told her that they were coming to the first match and would support them. The other girls who were in her dorm were fast asleep. Her day was kind of amazing. She, Harry, and the other first years had managed to knock out a full-grown mountain size troll.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Today was the beginning of the first Quidditch Season. The first match of the two Houses would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The two Houses rivalry—it was already intense as it is or well the pressure of who's going to win today. Draco, as his usual self was sneering towards the lions.

Some of the snakes and loins had started betting who was going to win the very first game: Slytherin or Gryffindor.

The Weasley twins were collecting the votes—most of the students were excited to see how it was all going to play out.

Bloom, who was currently sitting at the Slytherin table, having breakfast was utterly nervous from the inside. Hearing other students' chattering about today's event made her tremble with anxiety.

"Are you excited?"

"More likely nervous than excited to be honest."

"I'm pretty sure that's how everyone feels like before the match."

Bloom doubted that.

It was like her stomach was being filled with butterflies.

The red-haired Gryffindor twins were passing by the corridor, but stopped when they saw the two Slytherins passing by. They were also both on the Gryffindor Team—playing as beaters. The twins wanted to wish her some luck before departing away—in order to get ready for the first match as well.

"Oi! Bloom!" one of twins said excitedly, as a little spark of mischief was held in their hazel eyes. "Just wanted to wish you some luck here—before the match!" George said as he looked at his identical twin, Fred.

"And you must be her friend, right?" he asked, acknowledging the presence of the blond haired Slytherin girl who was walking alongside with Bloom.

"Daphne Greengrass," the witch replied coolly.

"Oh well, I'm _George_ and he's _Fred_!"

George shook his head, amused. "Don't listen to him— _he's_ Fred and _I'm_ George."

"Pleasure to meet you, both," she responded slightly confused to who's Fred and who's George—they looked really identical.

"Anyways, how you feeling?"

"Nervous?"

"Anxious?"

"Excited?"

"Don't worry, Harry's probably feeling the same way too."

"It's normal for someone new who joined the team and all."

"Just be careful for those nasty Bludger—"

"—don't want to run into them."

"—very painful!"

"Heard that last year that Marcus Flint—a Slytherin Chaser—knocked him of the broom by one of them bludger, in the stomach and I think. . .he'd broken a leg after falling off the broom, couldn't play for a couple of weeks after that. . ."

Bloom slightly paled at that.

She couldn't image getting hit by one of those bludger those things alone can really break any bones of your body.

It was a scary thought!

"Just avoid them is all and you'll be fine." George said noticing the expression of the girl's face before her first match.

"But remember, we're still planning to win here Bloom! So no pressure, okay? And no hard feelings, right?" Fred retorted, grinning at the two Slytherin girls before saying their final good byes.

* * *

Bloom was dressed in her Quidditch robes. She was finishing the final touches. The robes were consisted of silver and green with the house crest on the chest. She tired her up into a ponytail—so she wouldn't have to deal with her flying all over the place.

The red-haired witch had took a deep breath in and exhaled it out—as if releasing the stress and anxiety off of her chest. She didn't know why she was that worried, maybe because it was her very first match that happened to be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin or maybe she was just too paranoid. She felt the weight on her shoulder—maybe that's why she'd been feeling a little anxious.

 _Everything's going to be fine . . ._ she repeated over and over again in her mind.

The red-haired Slytherin really wanted to let her mind wonder off not fully hearing the Captain's words.

She could imagine the entire student body who were at the stands—chanting quite loudly. Some of the students were already giving rude and snide remarks at one another—particularly the loins and snakes.

The Slytherin Team consisted of seven players—the Captain of the Team had been explaining to the rest of the strategy he'd planning for weeks, especially when they had practice early in the mornings.

"Now," the Captain spoke clearly, his dark eyes showing full determination. "Slytherin has been in the run for seven years straight, lets keep it that way. Lets go out there and show the Gryffindors what we're made of!" the rest of them cheered on.

Bloom's heart was beating at a quicker pace—feeling each thump as the heart did a beat—as they walked out of the Slytherin tent like, out to the wide open pitch, each holding a broom of their own. She could hear their chantings. . .

* * *

The students had all filed up on the stands that—of course—represented their House but some had blended with others.

The majority of the Gryffindor section was covered in scarlet and gold banners—even some of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had joined the Gryffindor section as well. Although, there were only a few hints of banners that showed silver and green that had the Potter name on it.

It wasn't a surprise that most would favour Gryffindor over Slytherin, but some were cheering—more likely supporting— Harry's sister, but the not House Team itself; because some of them had met his sister, and she was really kind and friendly unlike most Slytherins as most of them were generally cruel or stuck up like Malfoy.

Most still had thought why she would end up as a Slytherin?

Many of the students had binoculars along with them, to get a better image of the player while zipping through the sky at a fast speed.

Meanwhile, all the staff members had filed along with some of the parents who decided to come to today's event. At the front of the box, was a third year Gryffindor boy a friend of the Weasley twins—who was today's announcer—smiled brightly for the anticipation of today's match!

He was a very excited Gryffindor boy who held sparks of joy in his dark eyes!

It was the first Quidditch match of the season and it started off with the obvious two rivalry Houses. The students (obviously not dressed in their uniforms but their regular clothes that they would normally wear) expect they wore their scarfs that represented their House colours.

They were chanting loudly and excitedly!

Most students like to see two siblings who of course were playing on different House Teams to be particularly interesting and rather exciting! Some even had held large banners coated in the colour of the teams they were support with the names of the player.

Lily and James had arrived not to long ago about fifteen minutes before the match could even begin, along with Sirius and Remus. They were at the stands where the professors were waiting until the two teams come out to the wide field.

"What a magnificent day to be watching Quidditch—first match of the season!" the dark haired wizard boomed cheerfully, wearing his old Gryffindor scarf that was wrapped around the neck. He was ecstatic!

"Oi! Don't need to yell it into someone's ear, _Padfoot_?" Moony raised a brow, also wearing his Gryffindor scarf, even though it was a clear sky and the sun was radiating warmly, the air was pretty chilly.

"Oh, Moony how could I not?! This is Quidditch we're talking about Remy—my love for Quidditch!" Sirius exclaimed, stating his point about his love over Quidditch.

The three Marauders and Lily could hear Professor Mcgonagall and the Potion Master were at it again—fussing over who was going to win in today's match as the Potion Master simply reminded her of last year's match as she went scarlet and claiming that it was going to end differently this time as it hasn't began just yet. The last match, she couldn't even look at Severus Snape for weeks and most of the Loins had felt humiliated.

"Oi! Snape will you please try _not_ to ruin this wonderful day for us!" Padfoot called out, slightly annoyed, to the Potion Master who apparently seemed to have a high hope over Slytherin's victory.

Severus Snape recognized that familiar voice from somewhere—an annoying voice at that as well.

"Black," he muttered in distaste, but his expression held neutrality. He gave a slight smirk.

"Hmm. . . I wonder who's destined to win?" he taunted, earning a glare from Sirius and James.

Moony on the other hand, ignored his colleague classmate who was in the same year as them back in their days at Hogwarts. It seems that sometimes it was hard to ignore what happened in the past, which had always lead to to snidy remarks and comments towards each other.

"Hello Severus," Lily muttered quietly as he sat besides his friend on the other side.

"Hello Lily," he gave a small smile.

"So how've you been?"

"Good," she said softly; her bright green eyes filled with many wondrous warm emotions.

It grew awkwardly silent.

Before he could say anything else, people were beginning to shout loudly upon seeing the team dressed in scarlet and gold blurred as they rose up to the sky. GRYFFINDOR!

Jordan had announced the arrival of the Gryffindor Team. The Captain of the Team was Oliver Wood who was the first one flew out zooming around quickly, followed by the the two Beaters Fred and George Weasley and flanked by the Chasers Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell.

". . . And the newest player on Gryffindor Team; The Boy Who Lived! Harry Potter, who's by far the youngest Seeker in about a century!"

It was hard to see which was whom, as the players of Gryffindor zoomed across the wide open field.

James after a few seconds he'd spotted his son and grinned before turning his face to his wife who was trying to spot their son Harry. "Did you see him love?"

"No, I can't spot him. But did you?" she asked.

"Yes, now, look over on the right side. . . about three players down, there he is!" James beamed brightly.

Lily spotted her son and smiled but looked at her husband slight worried. "Do you think he's a bit nervous, James? I know I am."

James thought of the time when he first joined the House Team back in his second year, he was a bit nervous before his first match against the Hufflepuffs, but lost his anxiety when the game had started. "Don't worry love, I remember when I played for the first time, I shook it right off. They'll both do fine; they're going to shake it off once it starts."

"I see my godson! GO BEAT THEM CHAMP! SHOW THE SNAKES WHAT THE LOINS ARE MADE OF!"

Moony stared at Padfoot.

"A bit much?"

Moony let out a chuckle, upon seeing Sirius' face.

Once the Slytherin Team made it to the field, obviously they're still was that unpopularity in Slytherin among other Houses as they 'booed' but some were chanting for Harry's little sister.

The Slytherins ignored the 'boos' deeming them to be immature! After all, they had been winning for seven years straight and some of the Houses had gotten annoyed—wanting some other House to win the House Cup at the end of the year.

"And yet, the Slytherins is still upholding that unpopularity reputation!" Sirius smirked at Severus who was not paying any attention to Black's remark.

"Look! There she is," Remus spoke, as he easily identified her on the Slytherin Team with her red hair.

"You'd imagine with all the booing going on, she might be slightly worried. And being booed at isn't making this any more pleasant." Sirius noted, a bit concerned over how the girl was feeling.

"She would be happy to see us Sirius, you know supporting her and I'm pretty sure she's ignoring the boos and look even some other people from different Houses are supporting with her name written on the banners in silver and green!" James said, as his wife rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm . . . you're right love. She would like it very much," she murmured softly.

Madam Hooch stood in the middle of the field as she was refereeing. The two teams were glaring at each other, each side hoping that they would crush the other team's opponent. "Now, I want a nice and fair game, all of you," she spoke as they were all gathered around.

Harry met his sister's gaze and she gave a smile that showed him that she wished him all the luck, and he gave her the same smile back.

Madam Hoot gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Once the whistle was blown, the Quaffel was tossed into the air and instantly Angelina Johnson had snatched the Quaffel.

"And the Quaffel is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor—what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too—"

"JORDON!"

"Sorry Professor," but he wasn't really sorry as mischief grin formed on his face.

The match was progressing on rapidly.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve—back to Johnson and—no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffel, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffel and off he goes—Flint flying like an eagle up there—he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffel—that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up into the field and—OUCH—that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger—Quaffel taken by the Slytherins—that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger—sent by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which—nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffel, a clear field ahead and off she goes—she's really flying—dodges a speeding Bludger—the goal posts are ahead—come on, now, Angelina—Keeper Bletchley dives—misses—GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

Bloom was watching carefully as the Quaffel was slicing through mid-air, as it was passed between Alicia and Angelina two Chasers of Gryffindor, they were nearing the posts once more and dodging the two speeding Bludger.

It was another clear opening that she could possibly score a second goal for Gryffindor, but missed as Bletchley blocked it, and tossed it to the next open Slytherin Chaser—Bloom.

She zoomed off quickly, feeling every pulse of her heart beating the blood through the vessels.

She glided across the field as if there was no limits to how fast a broom can fly.

Bloom could hear the announcing what was happening on the field. She could hear the harsh winds pounding into her ear drums. Two Bludger were heading its way to her and noticed that another Slytherin Chaser—Adrian Pucey—at an opening spot on the other side. She threw the Quaffel that sliced through the air quickly and the red-haired Chaser was able to dodge the two Bludger.

Harry had spotted the Snitch that was going at an impeccable speed. It was really hard to see the small Snitch in the air as it took him a while to actually locate the Golden Snitch.

When he had spotted the Snitch so did the Slytherin Chaser—Terrence Higgs. They immediately dove after the Snitch both not wanting to end up in each other's grasp.

"The Quaffel is taken by Bloom Potter of Slytherin—wait, two bludger hurtling her way, oh no, nice dive as she manage to dodge the bludger—wait the posts is up ahead, closing in tightly, oh no—she doesn't miss to the opportunity, she throws the Quaffel—SLYTHERINS SCORE!"

Everyone even the two opponents had seemed to have forgotten what they should suppose to be doing at the moment as they were watching the intense scene between the two Seekers who chasing after the Golden Snitch.

Bloom was noticing that Flint was purposely blocking her brother from grabbing the Snitch as he knocked off of his broom, holding on the broom with his two hands for his dear life. Her blue eyes showed absolute fury at Flint for knocking off her brother like that. Wasn't that suppose to be a foul for doing such an act?

Indeed it was—as the Gryffindors went into an uproar that demanded that it was a foul!

 _"Foul!"_

 _"Penalty!"_

She couldn't even agree more—that was a dangerous move.

Madam Hooch was speaking to Flint quite angrily and had given the Gryffindors a free shot at the post. Justice was served. Of course, Lee Jordan who was the announcer of today's match was finding that it was rather difficult not to take sides.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN!" Jordan said with utter enthusiasm.

Another moaning sound came from the Slytherins and the booming had increased on the Gryffindor's side.

Draco was finding this match rather entertaining, but if only those bloody Loins weren't insisting on so many penalties on the Slytherins! Besides Draco, most were enjoying this first intensive match! Daphne watching through the binoculars—she had to admit her friend was really good playing as Chaser.

Daphne noticed something was wrong, and not only her, but most others around her well were noticing as they had a confused look on their face. This didn't seem like it was a normal thing for a broom to do!

"What's going on?" Nott questioned furrowing his brows, looking at Harry's twitching broom. He seemed to be clutching onto the broom hardly not wanting to slip off of the broom.

"I don't know. Brooms don't normally act up like that, especially a brand new broom." Daphne responded. "My bet, someone's jinxing it on purpose!"

Harry's broom seemed to be having seizures for some unknown reason.

Lily was bewildered upon seeing the broom acting up like that. Never in her life had she seen something like this happen from before. She looked up at James hoping an explanation for this, but he seemed to be clueless as she was.

"Someone's jinxing the broom!" Sirius declared, his voice showing anger and disgust.

James along with his two friends rose from their seats, seeing what was going on with the broom, obviously the broom was being cursed.

"Come on, son, you can do this." James muttered, as he was rubbing his wife's shoulder for comfort. He needed to calm his own nerves as well.

"Did he fall?" she asked to her dismay. She had her hands covering her face, only seeing her son from between the gap of her fingers. She was trembling in fear over the safety of her dear son.

"No, not yet—hopefully not." James murmured as he planted a kiss on Lily's forehead, who's cheeks turned pink.

 _He's always good at comforting someone._

The crowed instantly gasp in horror!

This made Lily panic even more and squeezed her husband's hand tightly as if he would reassure her that everything's okay. A mother's worse fear was seeing her child getting hurt.

Bloom instantly—not wanting her brother to fall off his broom—dove right after him quickly. Bloom held her hand out in order to clutch her brother from falling.

 _Only a few more inches. . ._

Bloom caught him.

The crowed was relived as they made an 'oooh' sound.

James was utterly relieved when Bloom saved Harry from his downfall. "That's my princess!"

"AND NOW THAT'S MY GODDAUGHTER PEOPLE!" Sirius Black bellowed loudly to the point that the other wizards and witches glared at him annoyingly.

James noticed that his wife was still covering her face with her hands.

"It's okay love, you can open your eyes now. Harry's fine. Look!"

Once she opened her eyes, she was filled with utter comfort knowing that he was safe. "Oh," she closed her eyes, feeling relieved that her daughter saved her son just in time. She's proud to be their mother and forever will be!

Remus smiled delightfully as he took his seat. That girl—she was such a kind, goodhearted, sweetest little girl—she was reminding him of Lily, although Bloom did have some firey temper as well, even children would argue against parents which was completely normal. Children are children after all.

But what she did out in the field had proved she had so much love for her family than playing the game.

The red-haired Slytherin girl immediatly pulled her Gryffindor brother up to her—feeling relieved—not wanting to feel or to see something like this ever again. Harry had scared her. "Thank goodness you're okay," she whispered to him.

Harry's green eyes widen in horror.

"DUCK!" he pulled his sister down to broom as a Bludger dangerously had zoomed over their heads.

Bloom felt as if her heart had missed a beat and gazed back at her brother wondering if he was okay or not. "Thanks."

Harry smiled at her but the second he turned back he gasped upon seeing the Bludger making a U-turn, heading in their direction at a high speed!

"Bloom. . ."

"Ya?"

"FLY! NOW!"

Without asking a single question, she instantly flew as Harry wrapped his arms around his sister's waist. The Bludger was tailing right behind them! It seemed that someone wanted to seriously injure them on this day!

"Someone is out to hurt them!" Hermione cried out in horror.

That Bludger was getting hard to get rid off.

"My guess it's someone from Slytherin, obviously don't want _us_ to win!" Ron exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Neville spoke, his gaze bouncing off the both of them.

"Pretty much, someone is jinxing it, he or she has to not blink and have complete focus on them in order to do the cursing," the muggle-born witch pointed out her reasonings. "And look, there's Professor Snape—he's probably jinxing the Bludger and broom!"

The crowd had gasped in horror!

The broom was once again being jinxed, as it was also acting up again, being uncontrollable. Bloom and Harry had fallen off the broom (a couple of inches from the ground), and landed hardly on the ground! The Bludger still following after the two siblings had pounded violently into the ground—a few spaces away from Bloom and Harry.

Madam Hooch pulled out her wand and pointed it directly at the Bludger.

With the cast that Madam Hooch had summon—it destroyed the Bludger that was trying to inflict harm on both students at once. She looked at both of them with a soft, concerned look on her face.

"Potters. Are you two okay?" she implied.

Harry got up from the ground, dusting himself. Though Bloom, she had felt a sharp pain shooting from her ankle. She could feel the pain in her ankle and she slowly sat up with a groaning sound. Harry looked really concerned about his sister and bended down to her.

"Bloom? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice shown complete worry.

"Um. . . I think I might've fractured my ankle," she said softly, as Harry helped her up and she wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulder who was helping to balance as she lifted her ankle up.

"I think she might've hurt her ankle, Madam Hooch."

She walked up to the siblings. "Come on, we have to take you to the Hospital Wing."

"SLYTHERINS WINS!"

Bloom paled.

Would the Gryffindors blame her for their lost? And for taking away their Seeker? But he was . . . her brother after all, and his life meant more to her then the match itself. Merlin, she was his little sister and Bloom looked up to him. He'd comforted her when she felt lost. They've done everything together and were probably one of the most rare siblings that don't get into fights. She couldn't imagine a life without having her older brother by her side.

She lifted her gaze upwards to see her brother's bright green eyes looking down at her.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He shook his head. "No. I'm _lucky_ to have a _sister_ like you."

But what bothered him was seeing her in pain like this. She tired not to express her pain on her face, but he could tell even if she hid it from him.

"Nah, I think _I'm lucky_ to have a pretty _cool brother_ as yourself." Bloom smirked, as she messed his jet black hair all up—he only chuckled in his response.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Goodness!_ _I haven't had updated this book since July! Ah, I've been super busy with college and. . . well life gets in the way and all that you know. Life. I've been planning to update this since ever! Been screaming to myself to do but never found the time to actually put this chapter up. I've been outlining many notes of this chapter and the next chapter. Don't worry I have the notes for next chapter and have began to write it out. Hopefully it wouldn't take a long time to get it up after posting this chapter._

 _There's so much things that I need to point out to you!_

 _First, I'm a little mad at myself for losing the book that contained the notes of how Pansy had done on the Slytherin Tryouts, which I had needed to point out to all of you and if I did find it—hopefully—I would use it as a flashback some time in the future chapters._

 _Second of all, this chapter was pretty long that I'd cut it off at the Slytherin Wins, but do they really win or was it simply an imagination of Bloom's after falling hard onto the ground, fracturing her ankle? Maybe she was fearing the worse that the Gryffindors might blame her for their lost. But her brother's life was on the line and he's her brother and to her it's much more important to save his life then finishing off the rest of the game. (It's not a spoilery section)._

 _What do you think of this chapter? I wanted to include more scenes, but it'll fit in more in the next chapter. I'm hoping that I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible._

 _I hope you had enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Like always please leave your reviews and comments down below. I really do appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts about it!_

 _So Until Next Time!_


	10. Suspense In The Air

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Harry Potter nor Winx Club. *All recognizable plots belong to JKR*_

* * *

 _Chapter Ten: "_ _Suspense In The Air_ _"_

It could've gone a lot worse, if she had fallen in a harder position on her ankle.

Luckily as she was, there wasn't any severe damages that was done to her ankle, but she did have to rest for about a week until her ankle can heal properly without putting pressure on to her fractured ankle.

Bloom was resting on the plush bed; her ankle wrapped in a white bandages that seemed like a cast that one would put on—but she could still feel the pain soaring through her body, painfully.

Madam Pomfrey gave the red-haired witch the liquid potion that would heal her fractured ankle and numb the pain away. She took a sip from the glass cup, but instantly she'd spit it out. It was bitter, as she made a face at that.

"I'm guessing it tastes horrible, right?" Harry glanced at his sister who'd made a face instantly upon at drinking the potion. She gave a nod giving him the expression of 'you-have-no-idea' look on her face.

"I know, it's not very pleasant to drink," the healer said softly, gazing down at the girl.

Harry had been checked and he no broken bones or fractured wrists or ankles, completely healthy but a bit shaken up after what happened. He was sitting on the edge of the bed on the other side. He still had a look of concern on his face.

"Thank Merlin that you're okay Harry," she smiled brightly, as she squeezed her brother's hand for comfort.

But of course, she had to drink the rest of the potion even though it left a bitter taste that had coated her mouth—more likely her tongue. Suddenly, a large group of people had bursted into the Hospital Wing, a concerned look on their faces.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened out there?"

"Did you see someone jinxing the brooms?"

"Or worse, the Bludger?! Obviously someone _had_ to curse that wretched thing!" Ron said in a high-pitched voice.

"The question is why would _someone_ do it _purposely_ in front of everyone?"

Loud buzzing sounds filled the rooms with many questions that seemed to be endless. Bloom, on the other hand, she wasn't in the mood to hear about the debate and argument. It was hard to pay attention to who was saying what, if only they could calm down a little.

"Would you guys settle down a little?" Harry asked, as they all had piped down from their questions.

It grew silent for a few seconds.

"How are you feeling Bloom?" Hermione and Daphne asked in a unison.

"Better," she replied softly, but paused as she looked at Harry with a concerned look on her face. Something about today's match seemed to be off, as if _someone_ purposely—like what Ron had said—wanted to injure him. As if someone wanted her brother maimed in front of the entire school.

"I think he has a point. Someone's trying to hurt you and nearly succeeded in doing so. . ."

"Hmm. . . obviously, someone's has to be highly skilled in Dark Magic to cause this type of jinxing. Lets look at in perspective, cursing two new brooms and a Bludger like that is defiantly a sign, and has to be fully concentrating in order to do so." Theo explained, as he noticed the observations that happened in the field earlier this day.

"My bet is—you'd know all about the Dark Arts, and been around them as well," Ron said looking unimpressed as he crossed his arms. Ron instantly knew from the boy's surname like most people would know by hearing their surname and what kind of family they were exactly and their history.

Well yes, it was true that his father was involved in the Dark Arts not to mention that he was a former Death Eater—a servant of the Dark Lord who wanted to rid the magical community from all dirty blood—cleansing the Wizarding world by building a world that is meant to be for only the purebloods—with the exceptions of half-bloods.

His surname would give out what he was. He was a Nott. And everyone knew what a Nott was. Who wouldn't? A son of a former Death Eater and that would forever remain as it is. Nothing could be changed. Indeed he'd seen (many times) before coming to Hogwarts what Dark Magic is. It was despicable. Horrifying. It makes your own skin tingle, bones tremble from the inside. Fear shown in the eyes.

Dark Magic is dangerous—not only dangerous—but something terrifying as well if used in the wrong ways and being meddled with. It would traumatize one's mind in the most twisted and violent of ways forever corrupting them—allowing her or him being sink into nothing but darkness with no grounds to reach or to fall onto—as if darkness had no boundaries, swallowing them up entirely. A way it can rotten someone's mind to madness and insanity.

As a young boy, Theo had seen what Dark Magic had done and what the consequences were. It taints someone's mind and if not, it will lead them to utter madness and insanity, craving more and more of the Dark Arts. He shuddered at the memory that had forever tainted his young mind—never forgetting as if it were still fresh in his mind. The brunet wizard could recollect his memories of that horrid, angst, heartbreaking day he'd ever seen.

There was still _that_ wound in his heart that had never completely healed.

 _Broken._

But of course, being who he was and a son of a noble pureblood—the Noble House of Nott—he was warned by his father to never convey his own emotions, because he's a boy that should withhold everything that would come in his way.

His father wanted him to understand what it meant to be the heir of the House of Nott; what it meant to be a well behaved boy as he had taken special etiquette lessons when he was at the age of five like most other Noble purebloods.

He couldn't say a word about what had happened that day.

Nor will he ever speak of it—to anyone—for that matter.

Never could Theo express his own feelings especially around his father—who'd think of him as being weak boy. He wasn't meant to be an emotional, soft, boy that he is. Mr. Nott would think of him as being a pathetic son as he had secretly heard his father saying that to his mother despite her urges—claiming that he's only a young boy and what would you expect of a boy of his age to be?

To be cruel?

Merciless?

Or cold-blooded?

Like every mother (despite her wealthy life and pureblood status) doesn't wish this kind of thing upon their child. No matter what.

No.

No children should ever turn out to be like this.

It wasn't right; it was wrong . . . wrong on many levels. Sure they were one of the elite members of the magical community, but it defiantly didn't mean one shouldn't be heartless. But obviously, in her husband's mind and perspective that their son should be like this.

His childhood memories consisted mostly of being alone—isolated—which made him have a lonely childhood and its one the reasons why he had devoted most of his time being in his family's library, which had more than thousands of magical books that had been kept for centuries and read through them out of utter boredom.

Theodore didn't want to dwell on his childhood memories _especially_ on _that_ tragedy day.

"Yes, it's true," the Slytherin boy admitted firmly, "but it doesn't mean I like or have a fond of the Dark Arts."

It seemed that the Slytherins will always be judged for being evil or simply dark. Not every Slytherin person was corrupted or wicked or deadly. Sure. Yes, this was the House that had "produced" more Dark wizards and witches, but not everyone was dark or necessarily evil. The traits of the House itself shouldn't simply one would consider to be "sinister."

Some weren't even given the chance to explain or just a chance.

It was no wonder why not so many people from other Houses would befriends Slytherins students. Students did believed (or really had some heavy prejudices) towards them becoming evil or just being indulge in the Dark Arts. People clung onto that belief and probably would for who knows how long. . .

Snape was mentioned and another argument had formed—debating whether or not if it was him who was causing the jinxing incident in the first play out in the open field.

"Do you think the Head of House would do something this risky in front of everyone? I highly doubt he would do something like this." Bloom spoke, but a bit distracted in her own thoughts.

Harry was in deep thought about it.

He wasn't quite sure about it, but if his sister was telling that she knows it wasn't him and that would be very much unlike what that Head of House would do. Harry should trust his sister on this, right? But then again, the way he'd seen Snape the other night (on Halloween) blood dripping down his ankle and torn pants. . . something was quite off. . .

But then why would he cause something like this on the first match?

If Snape wasn't the one who was jinxing the brooms or the bludger like his sister said, but she was right about one thing, there was no way the Head of House would risk this kind of behaviour in front of everyone nor would he risk the life of a student of his own House . . . then the question is who had done it and why? What was he or she getting at?

Then again, he remembered the night of the sorting and the days that he would attend DADA classes, his scar for some odd reason would hurt him for a few minutes before it had faded away. He never told anyone about it, not that he thought it was important, but now he thought otherwise. And the scar only pain him when he was near DADAs Professor.

Could it possibly be professor Quirrell?

It couldn't be him—he usually stutters in his words, and is quite shaky (all the time) as if someone were to jump out from behind him and give some kind of nasty surprise. The way he would look at him during the class was unusual. Harry would feel something was suspicious about him. Well everyone had different opinions of the professor especially the Weasley twins who mentioned he was quite an odd professor they had as of this year.

His scar only hurts whenever he saw Quirrell, which was very strange. He never felt a throbbing sensation in his scar from before (in any other classes even while being in Potion Class) despite the professor himself was his least favourite. He should talk to his sister about this alone.

But then again, he somehow knew about the troll that had roamed through the halls while everyone else was at the feast. He was beginning to wonder if he had something to do with it. It seemed to be pretty suspicious as well.

"Anyways, he or she had gotten away with it, no point in pinning it on someone without having actual proof."

"Children, settle down," she said softly, after hearing loads of questions that seemed to be endless. After a few minutes, about five to six adults came bursting through the double-doors, looking worried about what happened in the match.

James looked unsettled. He knew that something was up. Something was defiantly suspicious as if he couldn't shake the feeling quite off. This shouldn't have happened. Obviously, the caster was purposely jinxing the brooms and Bludger.

Although Severus had used a counter curse for that thankfully but still someone was out to get them and he will get to the bottom of this and figure out who was responsible for the cursing.

Lily looked, well, worried and troubled about the situation that just occurred during the Quidditch match.

She wondered who in the bloody hell would do such a thing at a Quidditch match?

 _Are they okay?_ the dark redhead woman kept wondering to herself.

She needed to see them for herself to know that they're okay or not. Somehow Lily knew that this was going to happen eventually because playing Quidditch often gets rough, but obviously not hexing or cursing during the match.

James was besides Lily, holding her hand as he gave her a small squeeze for comfort.

"It's going to be alright, love," the black-haired man murmured to her.

"I know, but still," the red-haired woman replied.

Lily knew they were, but she wanted to hear those comforting words from him. He always had a way with making her feel better in distressful times especially when he had those auror missions when he left for a few weeks along with Sirius, but Remus would stay over during those weeks.

They walked into the Hospital Wing to see that some of her and Harry's friends were gathered around and they heard their children's laughter, which meant they were okay and nothing major happened to them.

"See!" Sirius pointed out. "They're fine! No need to—"

Remus nudged him on the arm. "Right. Says the person who'd received multiple concussions during Quidditch match back in the days and complained about a little tiny scratch of blood on their skin."

Black ignored Moony's comment.

"I wonder, if my name's still there after carving into the wall whenever I 'visited' the hospital wing near the bed I was staying at?" the man spoke, proudly smiling for carving his name into the wall as if to keep it there as a memory forever and an achievement of his life.

"Still can't believe you did that," Moony shook his head as if he'd disapprove of Sirius' behavior for carving his name into the wall. "You damaged school property."

"Like I'd care about that. You've seen how much school rules I've broken—it's probably one of the highest records that Hogwarts had ever had in centuries! Probably I'd beaten Prongs too it with the amount of detentions I've served."

"Is that something to be proud of and to gloat about?" Remus inquired, raising a brow. Moony used to serve detention as well, but not as much as Prongs and Padfoot who used to compete with each other, claiming who was a better Marauder.

"Oi Padfoot! Just to let you know, I don't think you've ever beaten me at breaking school rules Paddy. I know for a fact that I'm the one who's reached the highest record for rule-breaking."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Prongs, but you were literally Head Boy in seventh year, so if I'm not mistake there's no way in the bloody hell you could've top me off! No bloody way!" he flashed a wicked grin at James.

Lily still wondered until this day how in the world had she married him?

To be honest with herself, she's lucky to have him as her husband and he's also lucky to have her as his wife. What could she say? She had fallen in love with him after he'd deflated his huge ego and showed her how much he had changed. James had showed Lily how amazingly the world is, while being with him at the time. She saw a whole new perspective which took her breath away literally.

"You two shouldn't even be discussing this! You know they look up to you two and if I find out that—" she was cut off when she heard their familiar voices as they laughed about something funny.

"Harry? Bloom?" Lily spotted them and rushed over to them, once she saw them, her heart was finally relieved and her fears had lessen.

"Mum? Dad?" they both turned their heads, delighted upon seeing their parents walk arm-in-arm as they approached closer to their children.

Their children's friends moved aside as the parents came forward with warm expressions on their face.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Harry and Bloom's friends greeted together warmly.

They've been introduced to Hermione, Daphne, Ron, and Theodore, even though James wanted to say something, but his wife nudged him on the arm warning him not to say anything about it in their presence.

"You two gave us quite the scare back there," their mother spoke while looking at them; her green eyes filled with warmth, as she gave them a kiss on their cheek, and Harry blushed slightly. Harry, of course, loved his mother very much and loves the fact that she dots over him, but not in public though, as he heard Ron snicker and Hermione telling him off about something 'embrassing'.

"I'm _so_ glad that your both okay," Lily said with relief as she ran her fingers through her daughter's red hair, gazing down at her. "You two were great out there no matter what the outcome was. What's important is what you did out there, your father and I were proud of the both of you," Lily's smile widen on her face.

"That's right, you had no idea how worried I was when I watched that awful drop, but most importantly you had each other." James' hazel eyes twinkled with happiness as he looked at his family.

Harry felt a heavy hand placed on his head and looked up to see his father grinning at him and as if Harry had read his mind by knowing the look on his father's face, he knew what.

"Dad please don't mess up my hair! It's messy as it is!" he pleaded.

"Sorry kiddo, no can do!" James said, as he ruffled up his son's already untamable hair.

 _"DAD!"_ groaned Harry, feeling slightly uncomfortable that his father was messing up his hair in front of his friends and to add to it there was two girls who were giggling at the sight of James messing with his son's hair.

James heard his daughter's laughter. "Oi! So you think it's funny that I doing that to your brother. Now it's your turn young lady."

Harry was relieved when he left him alone and went to his sister—obviously going to give her the tickles as he would usually do to her since their father couldn't do much about her long hair.

Bloom's blue eyes widen."Wait. No daddy ple—" but it was too late as she fell into laughter once James had given her the tickles.

"Oh James," Lily chuckled softy, enjoying the scenery she was watching.

Theo thought how lucky they were to have parents who were kind, lovable, full of happiness and showed much affection towards each other. That's what family is all about. Loving each other. Being there for one another. And just spending quality time together.

His father wasn't as affectionate nor full of joyfulness towards him, rather his father was much serious and stern while being in his present and shooing him off afterwards, if he didn't need anything from him.

His thought were shattered when this black-haired man with starling grey eyes shouted something that must've been significantly important about his name being carved into the stoney wall.

"How are you feeling Bloom?" Moony asked.

"I'm feeling okay, better actually," she replied cheerfully.

"I have to say that you two did wonderfully out there, I remember when I was playing back in my days. . ." Sirius went into details about himself when he first played Quidditch back in his second year for Gryffindor, and how on the first game he was literally knocked out for about a week and that the girls lined up to him and signed their names on his wrapped bandages on his arm.

* * *

That night in Severus Snape's private office—the chamber where the Head of House usually occupy at in the Slytherin dormitory—he's currently grading his students' potion essays of upper year class. The room was slightly dimmed expect for the burning glass lantern, which kept lit in the darkened room.

It was complete silent, except for the magical creatures that were swimming in the dark lake during the night.

As the Potions Master was grading the students' assignment of his class, something amber like was shimmering in the corner of the dark room. It was flickering like a smoldering amber in the darkness.

He was curious as his dark eyes traveled to the corner of the room, only to see the magnificent floating flower, which was kept in the crystal glass container for several years. It was a bright red Amaryllis flower.

The black-haired wizard was staring at it in oddness as he never had seen the flower giving off a warm amber colour from before. He knew that this flower had been enchanted by a young girl he'd meet a few years back—the girl was really young— between the age of six or seven. That girl he'd encountered had bright red hair and ocean blue eyes. She was the one who gave it to him out of kindness; and that girl just had happened to be the Potters' daughter, Bloom.

He could still remember that day.

The frosty winter day in late January.

It was at the same old park area he used to go there as a kid.

Although, it had been a quite mid-afternoon that day and apparently the Potters had been there as well. Although, he did not greet them personally nor did he want to run into them that day.

He glanced at the flower curiously and noticed that there was a wounded petal that the amber glow was some kind of healing magic—healing the petal itself. He levitated the crystal glass right off, and the gleaming flower still hovered and surprisingly not withering.

Delicately enough with the tip of his finger, he touched the wounded petal softy. Upon his skin touching the surface of the flower petal, he felt a wondrous sensation of the warm, light, magic washing his inner soul of complete pureness.

The golden gleam that had trickled down from the flower had some kind of _healing magic._

It was rare but not heard of.

He was marveled—it had unique magical properties.

Severus wondered if this flower had any correlation to the girl's magic . . . it would be rather interesting to know.

* * *

It's been about four days ever since the first Quidditch match incident—her ankle had been much better than before. Although she hadn't been attending classes but her friends and brother had been dropping by to see how she was doing and also giving her the assignments that she'd been missing out on.

Harry had arrived at the Hospital Wing to see his sister; only to see her that she wasn't in bed but adjusting her robes and packing most of her gift letters she'd received from her friends in her bag.

"Bloom?"

The red head girl spun on her feet lightly upon hearing her brother calling her name.

"Yes," she smiled delightedly.

"Why are you up—"

"—from bed. My ankled is all healed up so I'm good to go," Bloom spoke cheerfully.

"I'm glad to see you're well little sis," the black haired wizard spoke with pleasure.

Unexpectedly his sister decided to ruffle his jet black hair—getting it all messy as she would usually do. He chuckled in response and glanced at her with his eyes brows raised at her.

"I dunno why you and Mum like to do this me, a lot," he joked, smiling widely.

The Slytherin witch smirked. "I'll tell you why, because your my cute dorky brother!"

This caused Harry to roll his eyes at her.

"Now," a voice called out, grabbing the attention of the two students; it was Madam Pomfrey who had a gentle look on her face,"please say out of trouble you two."

"Thank you," Harry's sister said.

The healer gave a warm smile as she watched the two children slip from her sight.

"So . . . it seems that you have something on your mind Harry?"

The red head notice the look of concern on her brother's face. It was as if he wanted to tell her about something important with her excluding Ron and Hermione for the time being.

"Actually I've been wanting to talk to you about something—alone," he spoke in a whisper.

"Oh," she raised her red brows. "About what?"

"It's about my scar," he finally said, after a few minutes.

When he told his sister of his scar—she grew concerned as he could tell from her facial expression that she had made on her face; emotions were flickering in her blue eyes. "What about it, Harry?"

Harry explained to his sister about the night of the sorting that he had felt an intense throbbing sensation in his head—more precisely it was his scar that was giving him the pain.

"What? Why didn't you tell Mum and Dad about it? Maybe they would know. Does it normally happen? Or was it the first time you had felt pain in your scar?"

"First time, but I don't understand why I felt that intense pain? And you know it would happen when I'm around Professor Quirrell." Harry pointed out—as it was the only time he had felt something throbbing in his head.

"Really? I don't why, but I've been getting a strange vibe from him as well," Bloom noted. "I mean, during the time of the Halloween feast, I thought I saw something, like a spiritual form-like that rose from behind him. It was weird though, it was as if I could see who—" she stopped upon seeing a certain blond haired Slytherin wizard, who seemed oddly funny in her eyes acting all strange like and pleasant.

She furrowed her red brows in confusion as she looked at her brother. "Is that . . . Malfoy's happy?"

Harry smirked. "You should've seen what he's been like for the past three days especially in class."

Bloom's blue eyes widen in realization.

Of course!

It made sense now!

A grin widen on her face.

 _No way! They've done it!_ the red haired thought to herself, as she couldn't help but laugh as she tried to imagine the spoiled prat Malfoy being all so _nice_. She should thank them for it later.

"Has he been that _cheerful_?" she raised her red brow at her brother.

"Yes, believe it or not he'd received strange looks from his friends as well."

"I could image," the red head giggled, although she'd been hearing that he been gloating all about the match and for ignoring the fact that she was in the Hospital Wing. She would've totally enjoyed Malfoy's "jolly" mood if it wasn't for her fractured ankle.

"Anyways," Bloom whispered after watching the blond Slytherin slip from their sight after greeting them both in a cheerful vibe, "I think we should tell mum and dad you know about your scar."

Harry gave a nod.

They both headed back to join their friends in the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

Later that night Harry found himself alone in the common room, and the fire place was barely burning as the flames were lowly lit but there was still enough warmth spreading in the wide golden-scarlet room.

He couldn't shut his eyes while being in bed, trying hard to fall asleep, but sleep wouldn't come to him, so instead he headed down to the common room where he thought about his day today. He couldn't help but wonder what his parents' reaction would be when Harry tells him about his scar.

What could his 'pained' scar mean?

It wasn't going to be easy for what he was about to tell them.

Or maybe he would wait until the holidays and tell them in person?

Certainly, his sister wouldn't like that as she was the type who would get all fussy about it.

The black haired boy held the enchanted mirror in his hands. It was his night to use the mirror, as Bloom and Harry would switch the mirror every other night in order to talk to their parents—about the latest things that were concerning them. All he had to do was whisper the name of the person he wishes to contact, but it couldn't be anyone, only the person who had the mirror that is.

He felt as if his stomach had twisted into a knot.

Harry could imagine how concerned his parents would be after he would tell them about the 'pained scar' incident he had awhile back. The boy took in a deep breath in and let it out as he gazed at the mirror. What would they say to him exactly?

"Mum? Dad?"

It only took a few seconds before someone had manifested on the mirror.

A man appeared on the mirror. It was his father; James Potter obviously dressed in his pyjamas.

"Harry?" his father questioned, as he glanced at his wristband watch; it was pretty late for his son to be up until now. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" but then again, Harry being his son, he wondered if he was up to no good? Perhaps sneaking out of bed—wanting his father's advice on something that Lily would surely disapprove of. Lily was currently in their bedroom asleep, so all was good.

Of course when he was Harry's age especially on the first night after befriending Sirius, Remus, and Peter—they had snuck of out bed, beyond their curfew hour and were exploring the secrets of the castle. Say, he wondered if Filch had kept that map—like the most other of things he'd kept perviously in the past without disposing of it, just keeping as some kind of record?

Upon noticing his son's expression, clearly that wasn't the case.

He looked troubled.

"Is everything alright son?" James' voice rose with utter concern.

"Err. . ." Harry spoke nervously—he didn't know what to say in a way that wouldn't worry his father so much. "I wanted to tell you something, well. . . important . . ." he told his dad about his 'pained' scar that he'd been experiencing every now and then including the reaction he'd gotten from Professor Quirrell's mere presence during class.

James looked deeply worried about this, but didn't show it at all as he didn't want to stress him out or worry him. But he had a feeling that something wasn't quite right here. He even asked Harry if he ever felt a burning sensation prior to Quirrell but he hadn't felt any sharp pain before that, which led to some kind of suspense.

James told Harry to notify him and Lily whenever he feels a sharp pain in his scar—though he had a feeling that it was going to be something very unsettling for him and Lily. James could only imagine what her reaction would be like after informing her of their son's latest news. He told Harry that if anything strange or something bad happens to him or his sister to notify him and their mother as soon as they can.

Once he said goodnight to his father, he yawned tiredly and headed off the bed to get a goodnight sleep.

* * *

Weeks had passed by and the weather grew colder and wetter.

A white speak of a soft sparkling snowflake drifted into the freezing air. Bright white snowflakes were falling down from the dark grey skies. Winter was finally upon Hogwarts. It was only a matter of time that Christmas would roll in and New Years afterwards. The once vivid green grass of Hogwarts was now piled up with thick heavy snow and even the entire castle (on the outside) was coated in gleaming white snow, making the place even more magical.

The students were very eager to go back home to their families and to enjoy a wonderful, magical two-weeks holidays free from homework.

No one could wait for the holidays to start as it was the one thing they were looking forward to; spending time with their family and just chilling around with no school work to do and being with friends.

Bloom and Harry were looking forward to the holiday especially Christmas. Decorating the tree, putting up the lights and just decorating the entire house with Christmas decorations. It was one of their favorite holidays of the year and it was also the time when their Uncle Remus and Godfather Sirius would stay at the Potters for the two weeks holidays making it even more fun.

One of the worse classroom to be in at this time of season, which was Professor Snape's classes that were held down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldron.

Meanwhile Draco had been bragging about what he was going to do over the holidays as if Bloom had cared what he was going to do, and for the fact that she wanted not to see him at all.

Though his grey eyes fixated on the group who were walking down the halls, laughing. It utterly disgusted him upon the scene. A Slytherin girl befriending a blood-traitor and a Muggle-born what a disgrace it was. No Slytherin would ever befriend people like them. They were just out of their league. But even some half-bloods who were sorted into Slytherin House had the same ideal belief of the pureblood families.

But of course, she hadn't had the same ideal belief like them.

There was nothing to say about her, but then again something in his eyes shown as some sort of jealousy and envyness.

. . .That girl was different ever since the night of sorting when she was sorted into Slytherin. He was trying to overhear their conversation, wondering what their plans were over the winter holidays (not that he cared much) but still. . . he liked to eavesdrop and spread rumors. . .

"So, what will you be doing over the holidays?" Hermione asked.

"I know that Mum and Dad are planning to go to Romania to visit Charlie over the two weeks break, and well they've sent us an owl about so I guess I might be staying at Hogwarts along with my brothers," Ron sighed, glancing at the three of his friends. Ron didn't really want to stay here as he wanted to stay here for the holidays as he wanted to go back and spend time with his family.

"And what will you be doing Hermione?" he asked casually, trying to hide his upset voice.

"We'll probably take a trip to the mountains and do some skiing."

"Skiing? What's skiing?" Ron asked confusedly. He never heard of that term from before.

Hermione explained to the red-haired Weasley all about skiing that you slid down the snowy hill on the mountain by wearing the special gears that was meant for skiing and she also went details about the other things you could possibly do while staying at the mountains, such as snowboarding as well.

"Remember last year, Bloom," Harry spoke, as mischief twinkled in his green eyes. She felt her cheeks went red. Oh Merlin! It wasn't the day that she would want to remember. Yet, he was reminding her of it. Falling into the once frozen lake and it had give a loud crack when her entire weight had fallen on the thinly frozen surface. Bloom had caught the cold afterwards.

"It was rather embarrassing," her cheeks turned bright pink at the memory of it.

"Yes, falling into a frozen lake is embarrassing," Harry laughed.

Bloom threw a glare at him. "It wasn't even funny! I was so cold afterwards—like a frozen popsicle," she shuddered at the thought of it.

"Well. . . mum and dad did use a drying and heating spell on you," Harry smirked back.

"Wait? How did you fall in the first place?" the red-haired Gryffindor asked amusedly and he was curious about it.

"Well I was skiing down this small hill and apparently, I didn't know how to stop it in time and so I ended up landing into the frozen lake. Wasn't even fun. The water was _so_ cold it was like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body." Bloom shivered at the mere memory of it—it was like she could still feel the coldness of water on her skin.

Hermione gave her an apologetic look to her. She could only imagine how Bloom'd felt when she got out of the lake and the freezing temperature made it worse on her. The brunette witch mouthed the words 'sorry to hear of that'.

Bloom mouthed the words 'it's okay' but had a look on her face that showed her 'don't-you-dare-do-this-otherwise-you'll-regret-this.'

Harry glanced at Ron and wondered if he could do something about it. . .

* * *

"Why not? Who would want to miss Christmas?" Bloom said lowly, batting her eyes a few times, hardly believing what he was telling her.

"My father and I don't do much on Christmas, not ever since well. . . my mother died two years ago." Theo spoke the last words quickly. He wasn't much of an emotional person, but talking about his mother's death wasn't one of the easiest topic to talk about nor will it ever be. He missed her very much.

"Oh." Bloom frowned, it made her feel guilty and looked up at him regretting the question she'd asked. If she'd only known, she wouldn't have asked in the first place. "I'm sorry to hear about that Theo."

"It's okay, you didn't know, Bloom. But I've noticed something about you, you care about people in general despite who they are and their status," the brunet wizard said as he looked at the red haired girl with a curious look in his eyes.

"Well, I mean, you are a person with soul and feelings. No one should be treated differently because of who they are. It isn't right. We're all people. The _only_ people I wouldn't talk to are the annoying ones—one who thinks they're better than anyone else just because of their title or people like Draco," the red head pointed out.

Theo gave the girl a smile.

She was right about one thing no one should treat someone less because of who they are. But then again, the Wizarding society would never see that right, but as wrong and something that should be stemmed out of. Then if that was the case, then everyone would be treated equally and the same and many Purebloods wouldn't like that idea itself and would began some kind of riot in a respectable way that is.

Draco on the other hand, he was just a spoiled brat.

"What are you two up too?" a cheerful Daphne came into the Slytherin common room, holding some books in her arms. She glanced at the two.

"Oh, we were just talking," Bloom responded but raising a questioning brow at Daphne.

"And where were you?"

"At the library doing some research for Herbology class until I found this book," she held it in her hands, "assuming it might've had fallen from the edge of the shelf and I'm thinking its from the Restricted Section."

"Restricted Section?" gasped Theo while Bloom looked shocked. No one was allowed to go into the Restricted Section without having approval of a staff member and if they would catch a student just wandering off they would get in trouble and probably serve detention. Slytherins knew better than to get caught. It was one of their House motto.

"What's in it?" Bloom questioned, a little curious.

"Well, I've managed to glimpse at it—something mentioning about the Philosopher's Stone."

"Philosopher's stone?" she furrowed her red brows together, not knowing a clue what it was.

"Theo you know something?" Daphne asked, noticing his facial expression as she took a seat on the plush coach between the two.

He looked at the two girls. "Yes, I know what it is, I've read about from before—not here though," he added quickly, as they both nearly thought he'd slipped into the Restricted Section of the library.

"It was created by a wizard named Nicholas Flamel—it's a legendary stone that will transform any metal into pure gold and it also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

Daphne and Bloom raised their brows when he'd mentioned "it will make the drinker immortal."

The two girls were stunned to hear about such a thing that could transform anything metal into pure gold and that anyone who drinks the Elixir of Life can become immortal, meaning they'll never age and would never perish.

"Wow. Do you think it still exists until now?" the blond haired witch asked.

Theo shook his head. "I'm not so sure, I mean, we've heard of it but I believe no one had seen it in centuries. Maybe."

Bloom was in deep thought. She wondered back when her brother had told her about his little adventure along with Ron and Hermione that night when they were on third floor corridor—that a three-headed dog was guarding something important. They've noticed that students were filling the common room.

"I'm just going to put this in a safe place. We'll get back to it later, perhaps tonight." Daphne whispered.

* * *

"Harry don't! I'll be fine here there's no reason too—" he was cut off by his best-friend who gave him a suspicious look. They were both sitting in the common room, excluding Hermione who had told them that she needed to be at the library.

Neville was amused by Harry and Ron's conversation. He was also going home for the holidays, wanting to spend time with his parents and relatives.

The Weasley twins were at the far end of the common room, discussing something with Lee that involved some kind of prank they were planning to do for next week. Everyone else seemed to be either gossiping or completing their assignments for the day. Neville, Harry, and Ron had finished their assignments awhile ago and now Harry's contacting his father through the enchanted mirror.

"I don't believe you, just so you know," Harry clicked his tongue.

"But I—"

"Don't argue with him, you can't win," Neville insisted.

"Anyways, it's too late!" grinned the black haired boy, as the three wizards glanced at the enchanted mirror as two men appeared, Harry's father along with his godfather.

"Hi Dad! Hi Padfoot!" beamed Harry.

"Hey there champ!" his father greeted and noticed his son's friends, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. "Hello Ron. Hello Neville, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm James Potter Bloom and Harry's—" but before he could continue he was pushed aside by Padfoot who wanted to take his place and introduce himself to Neville.

The three boys chuckled at Sirius' response as he pushed his best-friend, James aside who threw him a look.

"I think the boy knows that your his father James! I mean you two look very much alike! Who wouldn't tell!" he stated his pointed as he continued on, "on the other hand he doesn't know me very well. I'm Sirius Black, Harry and Bloom's godfather or you can simply call me _Padfoot_!" he boomed loudly enough that it reached into George and Fred's ears for the second time. It was as if their ears were some kind of detectors when the name was mentioned, which had grabbed their interest.

"Well I've heard loads of interesting things about you Neville, through my daughter. She talks much about you, telling me how kind you are and all," James said grinning, noticing as the boy went bright pink.

"Oh, she does," Neville muttered, still flushing; the boy could've sworn he heard two of his friends snickering about the idea and whispering something about her having a little crush on him.

 _Padfoot?_

Why was that name _so_ familiar?

It couldn't be the same name as one of the Marauders who'd created the map themselves, right? It had to be a coincidence, right? There were four names on the Marauder's Map. _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs are proud to present The Marauder's Map._

Now Padfoot, it wasn't a common name right? Couldn't be.

Or could it be? Probably not. Never had he heard such a name around.

It had to be some sort of nickname of the kind.

"George, that name. . . it sounds awfully _familiar_ doesn't it?" Fred whispered in his twin's ear who nodded in return.

"Not to mention that Harry called him Padfoot. Do you think it's really _him?_ "

"Lets approach them slowly and find out for ourselves shall we brother," George responded.

Both Weasley twins were very curious as they wanted to know if this _Padfoot_ person was an actual creator of the map and wondered if he knew the other three, or, is still in contact with the remaining three. They only hoped that they are.

As they got closer, they heard this Padfoot whine out the words 'Prongs' and this caused them to glance at each other with wide smiles on their faces that might've represented mischief at the moment.

"I would like to think they are Fredy!"

It couldn't be a coincidence either.

It was like Christmas had arrived early this year.

"Wonder why Harry hadn't told us?"

"Maybe he doesn't know."

"And if he does," Fred pointed out.

"Oh I feel hurt brother!" moaned George, putting a hand to his chest for dramatic effect.

Ron looked up to see the twins who were behind him, Neville and Harry. "Should I even ask what you're up too?"

"What makes you question that little bro? We're not up to anything—not today anyways."

Harry noticed the twins who were behind them and grinned as he introduced them to his father and godfather Sirius.

"So?" Sirius raised his dark brow at the red haired Weasley twins. "We've heard all about you and your infamous pranks. I remember back in my days, we used to do the same as you two, you know cause trouble. I dare say you might be our rivalry, right _Prongs?_ " Padfoot nudged James' arm.

"Your Prongs?" questioned Fred, despite him already knowing that, but it was just for confirmation of course, as he gazed at man with shorter and messier black hair. "That I am."

This made the three boys confused to what they were talking about.

Harry already knowing that his father was nicknamed Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot and Remus is Moony and they had a group called the Marauders and he knew all about their mischievous adventures they had at Hogwarts. But what left him confused was the twins' reactions. He never did say that his father and friends during their times at Hogwarts were mischievous and pulled out a various of pranks or that they were the Marauders.

"And your Padfoot?"

They were allowing this new information sink into their minds before doing or saying anything else.

"Oi George! This must be a dream! I must be dreaming!"

"It's not a dream! It's really happening we're—"

"Whoa. Hold on a minute, what's going on with you two?" Ron asked suspiciously, although Harry thought their reactions to what he assumed they knew who was Prongs and Padfoot funny.

"Like you know anything we're talking about little bro?"

"You're the Marauders aren't you? Our idols we've dreamed about meeting ever since we've found the the map! We're huge fans of your work—the Marauder's Map!"

James and Sirius looked at one another before one of them spoke out a word.

"The map?" gawked Sirius, remembering back to the time they had it confiscated in their seventh year by Argus Filch. For some reason he was suspicious about them and they never gotten it back ever since.

"How do you know of it? And where in the world did you find it?" James asked the twins curiously with a little glint of mischief in his hazel eyes. "Did Harry tell you of us?"

He and Sirius were liking the twins even more and James considered talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about letting their children stay at his place over the holidays. It would be fun if the Weasley boys would come over.

"Harry didn't tell us sirs, but we knew about since our first year, we got into a spot of bother with Filch," George said.

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason—" Fred continued.

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual—"

"—detention—"

"—disembowelment—"

"—and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filling cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

Neville raised a questioning brow, he knew who was Filch was, a very unkind caregiver and if you ever ended up in his sour spot, well things couldn't go your way. He shuddered at the thought of it as he heard countless of stories of young witches and wizards who'd gotten into deep trouble with him. The best thing to do: is to avoid him at all costs.

Fred pulled out the map from his robe pocket, it was a blank piece of parchment with nothing on it—completely blank as if there were no single drop of ink onto the parchment.

"It's unbelievable you got it back from that git," Sirius said amusedly, imaging the very look on Argus' face when he'd seen the map gone. It must've given him a heart stoke or something.

"Yup. We've had it ever since!" George said proudly.

"And we owe it all to you! This map helped us countless of times!"

"Say, are you still in contact with Moony and Wormtail, we'd like to meet them too!"

The two wizards looked at each, as if they both were sharing the same thought regarding if they should mention Wormtail. They haven't heard of him in years ever since that night in October. It was most likely he had fled the country that bastard, because even until this day he's consider to be one of the top criminals wanted—if ever found.

"Er. . . we're still in contact with Moony, as for Wormtail he broke the oath of brotherhood after we left school. . ." James explained, not really wanting to go into details about that.

"Oh, sorry to hear of that, but at least you three are still close," Fred beamed.

"Harry, we have memorized the entire map if you want it—"

"After all, you and your sister are related to Prongs—"

"I always wondered where your sister gets that mischief look from," Fred grinned at Harry, ". . . and now I exactly know."

 _"I told you Prongs!"_ Padfoot pointed out, his greyish eyes twinkling.

"Yes, we better _not_ tell Lily though; I don't think she would fancy that she's looking up to me about that sort of thing or Harry for that matter. The less she knows the better, especially, if she knew about that map! She would most likey confiscate it."

"No problem, then I'll tell her that they're both looking up to their handsome godfather _not_ their father—"

James raised a brow. "Sod off Padfoot! They look up to me way more than you. . ."

"Nope. They do not look up to you more but me. Now, Harry do answer me this question—" Sirius began.

"Harry don't answer that—" his father insisted.

Harry flushed a bright red colour across his cheek. It was funny seeing them bicker like this. It has always been like this, them both trying to compete for their attention. Fred and George were enjoying such a company while Ron and Neville chuckled as they watched the two men bickering about who looks up to who more.

"Harry, I kinda envy you right now. You get to spend all the time in the world with them. "

"As for us, it's only a dream to ever meet them!"

Sirius upon hearing what Fred and George smirked as if their long desires will finally be fulfilled.

"Oh, haven't they not told you yet? Perhaps not. All of you'll be staying with us over the holidays."

They nearly had fainted when the Weasley twins heard that they were going to stay at Potters over the holidays rather then staying here at Hogwarts. They were official going to meet them in person and join them with whatever agenda they're going to pull over the next two weeks. It is going to be epic!

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _I'm a horrible person I know and I'm sorry for not updating as I promised I would. I've been pretty busy with life and had to reconstruct this chapter so many times. I literally suck at deadlines and end up procrastinating as always._

 _Anyways, I thought you deserve a nice long chapter for being patient with me (again so sorry for the long delay)._

 _We will hear more of Theo's history later on as the chapter progresses on, and he'll also play a major role in The Secrets of Chambers, which shall be interesting to see. I think Daphne, Bloom and Theo will be the Sliver Trio, it sounds a bit clićhe, but it's for a purpose regardless of the second year to come as they'll always be with each other from now on._ _Can't say anything beyond that, which will probably be considered a spoiler._

 _Oh yes, the other day, I'd watched the remake version of Beauty and the Beast on Netflix and it was amazing! The flower was so beautiful that I was inspired by it (hence the Snape scene) hehehe. . ._

 _As for the next chapter it wouldn't be as long as this chapter, and well, I'm looking forward to writing ever since I'd outlined it._

 _I hope you had enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Like always please leave your reviews and comments down below. I really do appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts about it!_

 _So Until Next Time!_


	11. Scabbers is Wormtail

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Winx Club. *All recognizable plots belong to JKR*_

* * *

 _Chapter Eleven: " Scabbers is Wormtail_ _"_

"You're going to write to me over the holidays right Daphne?" the redhead asked, as she added her last of things into the bag and magically zipped the bag up.

"Of course, but we have to see each other during the holidays though," the blond responded.

Bloom nodded as she wrapped her green-sliver scarf around her neck and flipped her wavy red hair back, and pushed her bangs aside her face. The girl rubbed her cat's chin as it purred in delight before putting her pet into the carrier itself.

The two girls had managed to bring their things to the common room—the room was entirely packed with students who had their trunks with them, going home over the holidays and some had decided to stay over the next two weeks. The Christmas tree was illuminating wonderfully, truly bringing the holiday spirits alive and the fire continued to crackle, spreading heat all around.

"So you finally decided to go?" the redhead noticed Theo's trunk besides him.

It'd appeared to her that Theo wasn't staying here for the next two weeks.

"Ya, I decided since last night. I'd prefer not to spend the holidays here," the brunet boy whispered.

He would rather not stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, besides he has something to do over the holidays, a little research if you could say that involves the Philosopher's Stone as it perked up his interest among other things.

Daphne wanted to say something, but a sharp voice had caught everyone's attention, as the student's voices had soon died down in anticipation for what he was going to announce. Professor Snape moved swiftly, his long black cape trailing behind him in a graceful manner.

"Since I have all of your attentions," he spoke in a casual voice, but yet his voice demanded everyone's attention on him, "like I do say every year, students who'd enlisted themselves staying here. . . wish your fellow Slytherins a 'Happy Holiday'—" he paused momentarily, as he watched his House wishing a a Happy Holidays to others before departing away. He wanted to vomit; Severus didn't like (nor had he ever enjoyed) the holidays for that matter as much as anyone would, but he had to say the same old quote from year to year and frankly it was getting weary and old. The man continued on,"—and for those who are departing for Hogwarts Express do follow me to the courtyard!"

He mumbled a few things under his breath, something about children being rude, whiney, and complete dunderheads for the foolish things and behavious they would pull especially first and second years and as the older they get, the more annoying they are to his utter distaste. . .

"Have a Happy Holidays, Professor!"

The Head of House was caught off guard when the girl wished him a Happy Holiday.

He gazed at the redhead and sighed deeply.

"Have a wonderful holiday, Potter," Snape muttered, not trying to sound harsh to the girl who has wished him a happy holiday. It was just that. . . he's been in a terrible (or awful you could say) mood lately due to some circumstances with the DADAs Professor's strange behaviour.

The Silver Trio and the rest of Slytherin House had followed their Head of House to the courtyard where the students will soon be escorted by the carriage that would transport them to Hogwarts Express.

* * *

The weather outside was very cold and rather windy.

Most of the students had dressed up warmly, but some had used the heating spell—a spell that would keep them warm—didn't bother to dress up as much, preferring to use the spell then dressing themselves in many layers of clothing. Younger students still seemed to be shivering despite the many layer of clothing they were wearing.

Harry noticed Ron's rat named Scabbers seemed to be nervous about something in particular as it kept hiding in Ron's pocket robes, probably due to the chilly weather.

It hadn't acted like that from before which was a little odd or but then again it'd been acting highly unusual all week for that. Scabbers had been quite fussy with most things. He would usually have long sleep during the day and would constantly eat, but it was as if there was some sort of change in his regular behaviors. . .

Though Ron had been trying to make him feel more comfortable, assuming that his rat was slightly sick.

Until he heard his sister's cheerful voice from a nearby distance and he realised something very important that he should've mentioned to Ron from the very beginning. They had a cat, Pepper! And Ron had a rat . . . the tabby cat would most likely be chasing his best-friend's pet all around the cottage.

"Er Ron, there's something I should've told you from before," Harry began, a little nervous for how Ron might react to the sudden news of them having a tabby cat, which it would most likely go after Scabbers for sure.

Cats tend to chase after small mice and rats; they would literally kill it (though not eat it) as the cat will bring the dead rat to the owner as a gift. Though many people who severely disliked cats think they would eat rats and mice as their dinner, which in fact cats don't.

His sister had adored little Pepper; she would let her out at all not even into the backyard claiming that she would go after rodents or to kill a bird and also she doesn't want her to get fleas or anything. She kept Pepper as an indoor cat and it was very loyal to her and the rest of the family; Pepper was a playful, lovable, and friendly cat and the only time she would ever let the tabby cat out was when Bloom was out in the backyard, watching her rolling from side to side on the grassy lawn or simply watching the birds fly in the clear blue skies.

"What is it Harry?" he asked.

"We have a cat. . . "

"REALLY?!" Ron and Hermione spoke at the same time, though their voices gave out different indications to how they expressed about it.

The brunette witch's brown eyes had seemed to have lit up in delight. "I didn't know you owned a cat. You see, I don't have any pets, but I've been planning—maybe over the summer—to get a cat! I love them! They're so sweet and playful!"

The red-haired boy raised a brow at her accusingly. "You like what? Cats? They're not so sweet or playful for that matter! They're a bloody menace, really. If you haven't noticed Hermione, cats kill rats for pure joy! Oh poor Scabbers! I wouldn't want him to end up as your cat's dinner, Harry!"

Before Harry could respond, Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, what do you expect out of them, Ronald? It's in their blood! After all, it's their natural instinct!"

"Natural instinct?" Ron said fearfully. "Harry, please do tell me your sister keeps that bloody cat outside? It'll probably scare the bloody hell out of Scabbers!" his friend pleaded slightly horrified what would might happen to his pet; it was no wonder why Scabbers had been acting weird for the past fifteen minutes. It could probably tell if there was a cat nearby.

"Actually Bloom likes to keep the cat inside, so she's an indoor cat," Harry gave Ron a sympathetic smile.

"Well, can you tell her to keep the bloody cat in her room or somewhere else, right?"

Harry chuckled at the sight of his friend's expression, despite the fact that Ron was unaware that his sister was literally nearby and most likely heard what Ron had said as she raised a questioning brow utterly amused. Bloom looked at her brother and placed a finger on her lips, (which meant to keep quite) and don't-you-dare-say-anything. He knew that expression as she wore it often when not wanting to be ratted out due to a simple prank she'd done or something downright mischief. . .

"So I've heard you don't like cats very much do you Ron?" a familiar girl's voice rung through Ron's ears, which caused him to be startled by Harry's sister who seemed to have popped out of nowhere as he turned around to see her standing there along with her friend, Daphne Greengrass.

Ron eyed the tabby cat suspiciously that was sitting in a curled position, bright emerald eyes wide open, looking at the redhead boy with a look of innocence and complete interest.

"You can't tell me cats aren't adorable?" Bloom smirked.

"Well, you just keep your bloody cat away from my Scabbers is all I'm asking. He's already terrified!"

"Her name is Pepper by the way," Bloom crossed her arms.

"Pepper? At least it's a better name than Scabbers. Honestly, I don't remember who named it Scabbers; must've been Percy," Ron said shaking his head side to side; he disliked that name tremendously.

"Oooh it's such a cute name!" Hermione squealed, as she looked at the female tabby cat. She noticed that the feline wore a pink collar around it's furry neck, as it continued to lick its paw; detangling its fur.

"Scabbers?" questioned Greengrass.

"Scabbers is my pet; he's a rat you know, but he's just a little unsettled at the moment."

"Sorry, I don't fancy rats to be my pet, but I see why."

Soon enough the carriages had pulled up and everyone was sorted into groups for a particular carriage until they reached Hogwarts Express. Once they've reached their destination—everyone had filed out of the carriages and boarded the gleaming scarlet train.

The train was less crowded than usual due to the fact some students had stayed at Hogwarts. Daphne, Hermione, and Bloom found an empty compartment and settled their things. Bloom had allowed her cat to be free as it jumped right into her lap as it always do.

Loud footsteps were being heard through the narrow corridor of the train along with three different voices that belonged to boys who were yelling at something that suppose to be interesting (or rather shocking at the news itself).

 _"No bloody way!"_

 _"Yes bloody way!"_

 _"I don't believe either of you just so you know! You could be lying for all I know!"_

The twins glanced at each other, smirking. " _If we're lying—"_

 _"—then why don't you ask her yourself!"_ one of the twins spoke out to their friend, Jordan Lee, as if taunting him over who knows Merlin what it was they were discussing in the first place.

 _"Sure! I believe you alright!"_ he mimicked sarcastically.

The three boys ran passed the compartment that occupied three witches and suddenly froze in place upon seeing a familiar face; slowly enough, the boys retreated backwards and slid the compartment door open as Lee, George, and Fred poked their heads inside.

"Ah, just the Potter we were looking for," George smiled strangely.

Bloom raised a brow, as she looked at them quite suspiciously. George's voice defiantly sounded like they were up to something and she wondered what do they possibly want from her this time?

"You see here, Bloom, Lee doesn't believe us—"

"—about you being related to Prongs that is—"

"Oh! So that's what all the commotions about then?" she grinned wickedly; the girl looked up at Lee who's expression had read from disbelief to something unimaginable. "Well Prongs is my dad!"

His jaw had nearly dropped and he side-glanced the twins who were indeed telling him the truth. He was at loss with his words. Those bloody idiots were right after all!

"But wait, how do you know of it?" she furrowed her brows in confusion; the question was towards the Weasley twins. They had seemed to know about them from somewhere, they've probably heard it from Harry or Harry might've told them about it.

"Er. . . well the other day your brother was talking to your dad and Padfoot—"

"—and so we figured why not ask them for ourselves—"

"—it was quite the night really—"

"Hold on a second? How long have you two possibly known about this? And you two had actually talked to them!" Lee interrupted, eyeing his two friends suspiciously; shock was heard in his voice.

An evil grin had crossed Fred's face. "For a few weeks."

"For a few weeks! And you two didn't decide to tell me until now! Why didn't you—?" Lee exclaimed, feeling a little betrayed by the twins who would tell him everything and apparently they were enjoying his reaction to the sudden news; grinning like maniacs that they are. He paused momentarily, why were they telling him this now, today of all days? What were they supposedly be gaining out of this?

Merlin's bread. . . his eyes widen in realisation as to why they were informing him of this now; it bloody made sense of course! Now that was just cruel—plain cruel!

Jordan heard Harry, Ron, and Neville's voice getting louder and clear; obviously they were heading this way.

"What's the hold up?" Ron asked a bit annoyed, as he was observing his twin brothers who were apparently standing in the middle of the narrowed corridor of the train along with Lee, snickering at his speechless' reaction towards the shocking news.

"We haven't told Lee about the whole Marauders thing—"

"—he didn't believe us at first—"

"—mind us Harry, but we told Lee to ask your sister to find out for himself if it was true or not—" Fred said amusedly.

Neville was pretty curious as to why George and Fred haven't told Jordan who apparently is another fan of the Marauders? "Why haven't you two told him that from before?"

"Neville, where's your sense of humor? We are finding this rather amusing you know," George smiled devilishly.

Harry gave a wicked smile that matched his facial expression. His bright green eyes were practically lit in gleefulness. "You two are bloody wicked, you know that!"

"I'd practically feel offended if I weren't."

"True that brother."

"Now come on Lee! We have to be elsewhere!" Fred pulled his friend away who seemed to be talking non-stop. The girls watched as the boys had left them—finally leaving them alone.

Hermione raised a questioning brow.

"What was all that about?" Daphne asked, as she looked at the redhead.

"The Marauders?" the Muggleborn spoke, looking at Bloom with a curious look on her face.

"Sorry about that, apparently my dad happened to be one of their idols along with my godfather and uncle. They were pranksters and did much mischief back in their days. . ."

"So in other words they were troublemakers," Hermione noted, slightly frowning of the idea that Harry might just be as troublesome as the Weasley twins, going through all sorts of foolish things.

"You could say that," the redhead smiled innocently. The female feline had jumped out of Bloom's lap alarmed by her movements and sat on the other side near Hermione, who'd stroked the cat's head lovingly as it continued to purr.

Bloom spotted her brother along with Ron and Neville who were a few compartments down on the right side of the train and apparently Ron's rat had seemed to calm down a little as it was sitting in the boy's lap rather than hiding in the pocket of the robe.

"So," she turned her head to her two friends, ". . . wanna play Exploding Snap?"

* * *

The scarlet train was nearing the platform of nine and three-quarters at King Cross Station as the girls noticed as they'd peered through the window. The three girls had already changed out of their robes into warm thick layers of clothing that consisted of sweaters, pants, and boots, embracing for the cold weather of London.

Bloom had settled her cat back into the carrier again; if she didn't, the feline would most likely take off once the doors of the train opened, and well, Pepper just loved the outside world and it would be hard to catch up with Pepper because she was just fast and a bit too squirmy if she were to be held in someone's arms.

"We have to see each other before the holidays are over? Maybe we should meet somewhere in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade?" Daphne mentioned.

Bloom gave a nod.

The redhead knew where Hogsmeade was of course.

She'd been there loads of times with her family, most wizarding families would go visit that village. It was a small village town that's entirely consisted of wizarding population. It was also near Hogwarts as well, maybe twenty to thirty minutes away from the castle, and she wouldn't be visiting that place until she and Harry were in their third year as what their parents had told them of and had a wonderful time there.

"Hogsmeade?" the brunette witch questioned.

"Oh, it's a small wizarding village near Hogwarts, maybe twenty to thirty minutes away I presume. I've been there loads of times with my parents and younger sister; it's a great place to visit, though we won't be able to visit their until our third year," the blond explained, her blue sparkling as she further elaborated about what goes on in the village and the legend about the abandon mansion that had gained its reputation as the "Shrieking Shack" due the infamous rumors of the haunted building as there were all sorts of high-pitched agony screams that filled the place and no one would dare to see what laid beyond those doors.

"Oh," Hermione's brown eyes lit up in fascination about Hogsmeade there was also the fact that she might not see either of them around the holidays because she was taking a trip to Paris with her parents over the next two weeks.

"I don't think I could join either of you since I'll be in Paris throughout the holidays."

"Oh! Your going to Paris?"

"Yes and we'll probably do some sightseeing as well!" the Muggleborn beamed.

"That sounds lovely! My parents had been there from before—said it was a magical place indeed."

The train slowed down as it finally pulled to the final stop at the platform of nine-and three-quarters. They peered through the window and it was quite crowded with families as they were waving towards their children with delightful looks across their faces.

The train had whistled when it had come to a complete stop and the doors of the train had swung wide open. The students had evacuated the train instantaneously to greet their families after such a long term of being away from particularly the first years.

The girls had gave their farewells before departing away to join their own family.

Jordan had a look of eagerness written all over his face as if he were anticipating someone's arrival. The twins couldn't help but snicker at their friend's reaction despite George and Fred not meeting the Marauders in persons, but still, it was damn hilarious to watch their friend's reaction.

"Are you sure Harry that they're—" he was seemingly at lost with his words upon seeing Harry's little sister running towards her father—who's 'Prongs'—excitedly, as she gave him a big hug!

"I've missed you and mum a lot!" Bloom squealed, as the girl smiled brightly as she gave her mum a hug. Lily had a delightful look on her face of having her two children at home over the two weeks holidays.

"So did I sweetheart!" Lily planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

It was as if time were flying by so quickly and the next thing she would know is that they had to go back. Sometimes she had a feeling of guilt swelling within her of never wanting to let go of either them. She'd suppose it was every parents' worries as they watched their children growing older with each passing day.

Once Harry and Bloom left to Hogwarts, the house had become silent and that it's soundlessness was a simple reminder of how much joy when those two were around and causing all sorts of shenanigans and their high-pitched laughter filling the house of utter happiness!

They were growing up pretty quickly as if only yesterday they were young children who needed their parents at every step of the way, but now, they were starting to depend on themselves (but she and James had managed to treasure every moment that they had of them when they were young).

"Oi! It's like she'd forgotten about us Moony! I'd say she's having too much fun at Hogwarts, wouldn't you say?" The grey-eyed man joked as he elbowed Remus' arm as he chuckled.

Bloom's face went bright pink. "Of course I haven't forgotten you two! What kind of person am I to forget about my loving godfather and uncle?" She knew Padfoot was teasing her as always, as the redhead hugged them as well.

James side-glanced Sirius shook his head in amusement and mouthed 'attention seeker' and he only grinned in return as if it were the most obvious thing about himself that he took great pride in.

Harry, Jordan, and Percy along with his siblings were walking through the crowds—making their way to the Potters and two of their friends.

"Oi Prongslet! Over here!" Sirius boomed as he caught Harry's attention who's apparently talking to Ron and waved back.

"They call you Prongslet?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell us about that one!" George pointed out.

Percy sighed in annoyance due to his two younger brothers foolishness who were prankster that have done some ridiculous antics while being on the train and they kept questioning Harry about what his father's ingenious pranks were—they were inspired by them—in spite of their recklessness, he only hoped they would get out of their "childish" behaviors when they get older. He had thanked Harry politely for having them over at his place.

"I may have forgotten to mention that to you—it's my nickname."

"So. . .what's your sister's nickname then?"

"Her nickname is Red," Harry responded.

"Red?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. . . I like it."

"Hi Dad!" Harry chirped.

"It's good to have you back son," James smiled, as he ruffled his son's black hair as he groaned in response. Lily was besides her husband and she had a radiant look across her heart-shaped face as she hugged her son and kissed him.

"Mum!" Harry exclaimed slightly flushing a shade of pink. Lily raised a questioning brow at her son—Harry knew that look on his mother's face. "Though not in front of my friends."

Lily chuckled as James approached his wife's side and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Don't worry Harry—"

"We've been there—"

"—well mum does it all the time with us especially with Ron—"

"—though we do try to avoid it most of the time—"

Ron wanted to say something in defense, but he noticed that the twins had stopped talking immediately once James appeared besides his wife. It seemed to him they wanted to make a great first impression about themselves along with Jordan Lee without being humiliated. Jordan was the first one to say anything as he looked at James Potter also known as Prongs. It was also his dreams to meet the actual creators of the map.

"So. . . you're Prongs?" Jordan had nearly stuttered in his words; his grin broadening on his face. He shook James' hand delightedly. "Pleasure to meet you sir!"

James defiantly heard the excitement in the boy's voice.

The three Gryffindors boys noticed that two other men joined the family group, who must be either Moony or Padfoot, (despite the fact that the Weasley twins knowing Prongs and Padfoot—though not meeting them personally—they'd remembered them mentioning that Wormtail had broken the brotherhood oath after they'd left school and it was pretty clear that the man with light brown hair was indeed Moony expect for Jordan who didn't know about that matter).

Bloom was highly amused now, as she stood besides her mother.

Boys will always be boys.

"And your Moony, right?" Jordan asked, the handsome black-haired with grey eyes wizard. He shook his head. "Nope, but good guess. I'm Padfoot and over here is my dear friend Moony." Sirius pointed to Remus who had a soft look on his face.

"I'm so honoured to meet all of you! I mean, I never thought of actually seeing the Marauders, such an awesome name by the way—" Jordan kept blithering on about all the things they've accomplished with using the Marauder's Map, and how the Map had saved their arse through a tough spot, while the three men continued to grin widely.

"Who knew we'd ever be such influential people?"

Lily arched her brows at her husband and their two friends.

Them being such influential people—she could only image what disasters could come out of that? And the professors, oh Merlin! She felt bad for the professor who had to deal with another group of pranksters (especially the students who happened to be idolizing the Marauders' works).

"So. . . that's how you three managed to pull it off—with the bloody map you've created," Lily noted, taking full interest in how her husband along with Sirius, Remus, and Peter (the bloody traitor) had muddle through without actually being caught doing any sorts of mischief—especially after dust when they'd miraculously disappeared into the night without being caught by Filch and now she knew how—despite the fact they did served detentions multiple of times.

"I see . . . by any chance you boys have the map on you?" Lily inquired suspiciously, while gazing at them with such an innocent look. Though the trio third years boys shook their side-to side being so guiltless as possible. That sort of voice reminded them that their possessions might be taken away.

"Ah, now my love, that wouldn't be fair now would it? Where's the fun in that?" her husband said raising a brow, already knowing what his wife was trying to imply moments ago as he shook his head.

"Well, I hate to be the one to break it to you _Evans_ , but you literally _married_ a Marauder—the rule-breaker, remember?" Sirius taunted her in a cheerful manner.

Lily ignored his comment as she shook her head side-to-side.

"Not when it comes to their life being put at risk," Lily countered back with a firm grim on her face. The dark red-haired woman paused as she looked at her son and daughter, who Harry seemed to avoid looking in his mother's direction as Bloom was lowly whistling innocently before continuing on, "like the troll incident, or sneaking into the third-floor corridor?"

"Your Mum still remembers?" Ron whispered to Harry, who simply nodded in return.

Percy had a look of disapproval, but said nothing about it since Professor Mcgonagall had catched them during the time and might as add the care-taker had spotted his youngest brother along with Harry being out of bed that night.

As much as Jordan wanted to stay and chat with him to his pleasure, he had to leave and said his goodbyes to his two friends, the Marauders, and the girls, and insisted to the twins to write back to him with full details as much as possible—not missing a single detail about their holidays.

* * *

It was snowing hastily outside, as the adult wizards loaded the heavy trunks into the back of the car, which of course, was tweaked with a bit of magic, making it expandable within the boundaries set. It's still roomy rather than being completely overloaded with heavy large luggages, which was defiantly a great perk of having magic.

Bloom'd sat in the in front with Lily who had a small wrapped-up gift in a sparkling purple wrapper in her lap. It was her daughter's birthday gifted that she wanted to give to her in person rather than by owl and might as add that they were going to celebrate her eleventh birthday tonight, despite the fact that ten days ago was her actual birthday.

"Sweetheart, this is your birthday present. I wanted to give to you awhile back, but figured it would be better to give to you in person," her mum smiled as she handed her daughter the wrapped gift. "Why don't you open it, sweetie?"

"Thanks mum," the girl took the wrapped gift from her mother and glanced at it as she slowly untied the silvery ribbon with her fingers and gently tore off the tape and unwrapped the glittering paper. It was a small box and removed the top and there was a pale silvery glittering necklace in the center—in a shape of a starlight—of course the emerald itself was pale blue.

The redhead's eyes lit up and the smile on her face widen as she glanced at her mother.

"Oh wow! It's really pretty!"

"What's pretty?" Harry questioned, nearly causing his sister to be startled. She turned around to see the boys who sat in the back (not being so squished together) but sitting really comfortable side-by-side. "Oh, it's this!" she beamed, showing her older brother the gift she received from their mother.

"What do you think? Like it?"

"Oh . . . it's nice sis," Harry looked over the silvery necklace.

She let out a small giggle as she turned to her mother asking her to wear the necklace. Lily had a warm smile as she gently took out the necklace—it was another amulet she'd safely kept hidden for eleven years ever since that December night, the one that had been deeply tucked into the blankets, wrapped around her chubby wrist as if for safe keeping.

 _Lily held the infant girl in her arms as she'd bottle-fed the baby. It was her motherly instinct that told her that the babies needed to be feed every few hours, despite the baby girl being clam and quite. And Merlin who knows how long that child had been out there in the cold stormy weather all alone in an ablaze alley, until she and James arrived and brought her here?_

 _Lily and James had developed an attachment to her and so did their three friends. Perhaps, it was due to the fact that they were new parents and have witnessed many children who had became orphaned, because of the First Wizarding War that claimed the lives of their parents, relatives, and having no place to go._

 _The dark red-haired witch was sitting in her bedroom on the plush king sized bed. The woman peered through the window, as it had started to snow again rather quickly and the winds rustled sharply as the tree branches were thrashing against other branches, though the rattling noises was familiar as it occurred many times during the stormy winter nights. The cottage was a warm and safe place from the brutal, harsh, cold world that laid outside of their own home._

 _What kind of future laid beyond those doors of their cottage?_

 _Was there even a future to think about?_

 _The bloody war was claiming more civilian lives that of Muggles and Wizards with each passing day!_

 _She had hope—even though it might be a tiny bit—it was the only thing she was clinging on to, along with her husband James. He made her feel safe even though the world wasn't at peace and there would be a bright future that'll they both see together with their young son, Harry, and soon-to-be little daughter Bloom._

 _The door of their bedroom opened, revealing to be James who was holding Harry in his arms. Harry was playing with his father's glasses in his chubby hands while giggling baby nosies, as he place it in his mouth to bite at it._

 _"Now son, we don't put strange objects in our mouth," James told Harry who didn't understand what his father said, as he resumed to putting his father's spectacles in his mouth for the second time. He knew that his son's teeth were coming in because he'd been teething on things lately._

 _The dark-haired man flicked his wand, muttering 'accio chocolate frog' that magically appeared besides the man as he grabbed a hold of it. The chocolate frog was completely frozen; it was given to magical babies who were teething, particularly in old pureblood wizarding families._

 _James levitated his spectacles that was covered in baby drool from his son's grasp as he lent the frog to Harry, whose green eyes fixated upon the small brown frozen frog and looked at his father with an uncertain look._

 _"Give it a try, Prongslet!" James had prideful parental look across his face as he watched his son slowly take the amphibian coated in chocolate and started to nibble on it delightedly. It was softer for his gums and the teeth that were coming in. He cleaned his glasses with the wave of his wand and place it back on the bridge of his nose._

 _Lily watched as her husband approached her and sat besides her on the bed, without making so much noise, as he didn't want to startle the girl from her deep slumber after being bottle fed with the milk-formula. His hazel eyes lingered on the girl who was in his wife's arms before glancing at Lily._

 _"Is that what I think it is James?" Lily pressed her lips together, as the woman saw the frog in her son's hand who was chewing at it, rather than the soothing rings she had bought for her dear boy, and it would be less messy than the one he had in his hands._

 _"It's what wizarding families give their children Lils," the wizard stated defensively, though he really wanted to give it to him despite the fact that his loving wife had bought those rubber soother rings._

 _The woman raised a brow at him and gazed at the child in her arms and noticed something glinting under the lit lamp as the honey coloured light had poured upon Lily and the baby._

 _Lily gently enough without disturbing Bloom from her sleep, began to unwrap the soft pink silk blanket and let out a sharp breath upon seeing the girl dressed in a frilly royal blue dress and tiny silver sparkling shoes and in large bolded words written in the center was Daddy's Little Princess._

 _Her eyes travelled downwards . . . there it was . . . the other silvery amulet she'd seen earlier, only a part of it. It was half a star (as if were specially designed to be an incomplete) gleaming brightly a pale silver. There was a small parchment that was attached to the amulet._

 _"There's another one?" James said furrowing his brows, as he couldn't fathom the idea as to why the parents had gone through all the trouble of leaving their magical items and letters with their infant daughter by not placing her in a safe place . . . not in a ablaze alley in the first place?_

 _"I don't think this one's a letter love, but a family photograph," Lily observed, looking at the once family of four that seemed to be shattered and forever lost—never meant to be reunited again—perhaps beyond death itself, in the afterlife where loved ones goes._

 _There was a small girl dressed in a bright honey-colored gown around the age of three or four with shoulder length blond hair, hazel eyes, as the girl continued to beam at her father, while wiggling back and fourth in her father's arms. The man gazed at his older daughter lovingly. The father had chestnut brown hair with matching brown eyes and tanned skin, dressed in a crimson royal robe with a gleaming golden crown atop his head as he looked at his wife with utter adoration as he kissed her on the cheek. The queen was dressed in a lilac gown as her bright red hair were in soft curls that reached her mid-back, with piercing green eyes; the woman had an affectionate look on her face. The man and woman looked fixedly at their newborn daughter who was squirming in the arms of the queen. They were overjoyed by little Bloom's arrival into the world._

 _"Merlin, I'd forgotten they'd mention she had an older sister," James sounding half-deflated, as he realised that the two sisters were somehow separated from each other (and would most likely never know about each other) as he kept looking at the imagery with the date imprinted on the bottom. November 10th, 1980. The date. . . it'd been nearly a month ago since they'd taken that family photograph together. James and Lily felt a pang of pity swelling in their chest, imaging the bloody horrors that the parents had faced in the war._

 _"They've took that family photo just last month Lils. I feel so sorry for them; they're young parents as well, perhaps a few years older than us. They're not going to know both their daughters. I wonder what happened to Bloom's sister? How in the world did they get separated from each other? Siblings shouldn't be separated from each other no matter what circumstances it is. . ."_

 _Lily looked as torn as her husband._

 _James was an only child, unlike his wife, who in fact did grow up with a sister and were best of friends until Lily found out about her magic—and that magic had tore them apart, which was of course, was partly due to Petunia's jealously and envied her younger sibling for that and for her perfection and the praises she'd received from their parents._

 _Truth to be told, magic tore families apart. . ._

 _"We may never know what really happened James—or how she was really there alone in the first place, but," Lily stroked the baby's small red curls, "for some reason I think it's truly fate that we ran into her tonight, isn't it love?"_

 _"It is. . ."_

 _"Listen to this James, the amulet isn't just any ordinary jewelry, it's enchanted. They've created two half-starlight amulets for two would complete each other—and if the two siblings would ever to lose each other (or simply get lost) the amulet would magically illuminate and guide them back to each other only if they were to be near other. . . " as Lily glossed over the details about the amulet's magical intention._

 _"Do you think we should keep it on her for a while, just in case if her sister happens to be somewhere in the country," James said wholeheartedly and added, "siblings should never be spilt apart from each other."_

 _Lily smiled warmly at her husband. "You really want to find her sister?"_

 _He glanced at his wife, allowing the words to sink into his mind with full consideration. The closest thing that James had ever gotten to having a sibling (a brother) was Sirius after being adopted by his parents, taking him as a second son after he'd fled from his dark horrendous family at the age of sixteen._

 _"I do Lils! It wouldn't be fair—it would be completely bias if we'd only adopt one of them. . ." he gazed at his son with full adoration, who was still nibbling on the frog as he looked at his mum and dad, making baby noises. Maybe it was his parental instinct that made him the way he was feeling? Or perhaps the bonds between siblings was a wonderful feeling—a feeling that shouldn't be ripped away from one another?_

 _"I think it's a wonderful idea, love. . . " Lily kissed him on the lips sweetly as he looked at his wife lovingly._

The rest of it was a mere memory.

It's been eleven years and never had the amulet once illuminate or showed any signs of Bloom's older sister being around in the country . . . though they've attempted in every possible way to find her sister, but sadly enough as it was, they had slowly accepted the fact that Daphne was long gone—possibly even dead. Though James and Lily had discussed the amulet regarding about whether or not to give it to their daughter on her eleventh birthday.

". . . tomorrow we'll be celebrating someone's birthday!" James chirped while he ignited the engine of the car and turned his head to see his daughter blushing and her blue eyes sparkling with so much joy that James adored to see in her eyes.

"But my birthday was ten days ago, Daddy, you don't really hav—"

"But it doesn't mean we won't celebrate it even if it were eleven days late."

They were driving rather than flying since James and Sirius had charmed that car weeks ago, though Lily preferred not to, seeing that it was a bit dangerous to fly in an intensive snow storm as James had stated they could go beyond the clouds out into the clear night sky.

* * *

". . . so why in the world did you have to bring him along with us?" Fred emphasized, pointing to the jittery rat in Ron's hands who was trying to keep ahold of Scabbers (not wanting him to flee from him for the third time of the day) who was feeling stressed out for some unknown reason as they got out of the car.

The snow had stopped falling from the dark grey clouds that covered the sky entirely. The air was freezing as the they'd continued to shiver as children made their way to the cottage. "It'd would've been better if you'd left him back at Hogwarts," an annoyed George stated.

"He's been fussy and annoying for the past few days."

"Which is why I didn't want to leave him at Hogwarts. He might be feeling ill, it's better to monitor him," replied Ron looking somewhat offended that his twins brothers had insisted the idea of leaving Scabbers back at the castle.

"Perhaps we'll get him checked," the eldest brother of the Weasley said as he peered down at the rat in Ron's hands—who seemed to be squeaking and squirming to get out of his youngest brother's hands.

"Or maybe he's simply getting at an old age," Fred said dryly.

"Why? How long have you had Scabbers for?" Harry asked curiously.

"For about ten years, but for some reason it's starting to act all funny right now and I don't know why. It's very unlike Scabbers to do that just out of the blue."

Ron noticed that the only person who wasn't shivering as much as them was Bloom. "Hey, how come you aren't shivering? Are you using a heating spell Bloom?"

Upon Ron questioning her, they glanced in her direction.

She smiled as innocently as possible. "Maybe. I had to learn it from older Slytherins because the common room is so cold."

"You know you'll get letters for using magic outside of school."

"Oh Merlin's beard, Percy!" gagged Fred, "you're such a stickle to the rules. Besides there's no way in the bloody hell you didn't try to tempt at least one spell outside of school! I bet you have, but simply wouldn't admit it."

Percy sighed in annoyance.

"We'd always gotten loads of them, nothing to really worry about. They're just trying to scare you off so you wouldn't do it. I mean, think about, we come from an entire family of wizards, and magic is always used and because of it, at times, you can get away with it!" George said.

"Which you shouldn't do in the first place."

"Sure, we'll listen to you—you're the 'Prefect' after all! Anyways, all of our experiments we work on needs a touch of magic—can't be done without it! Where's the fun in that?"

"It would be pretty boring if you'd asked me."

"Remus knows all about being a Prefect as he was one back in our days," Sirius said, settling the trunks aside, near the rack as he closed the door behind him. This made Percy turn his attention to the light-brown haired wizard. Perhaps he should ask some questions to his delightful interest. . .

"You better not let the cat out," Ron started, as he noticed that she was about to let her pet to be free.

She raised a brow at him.

"Well I can't keep her in there all day. She needs to be free and well and to eat . . . besides she isn't going to do anything to your rat."

Pepper had jumped out freely as it started to stretch out her limps after being in a sitting position for so long. "I'll be right back." The boys had watched Bloom leave the living room, as she had to make sure that her cat had food, water, and other necessities, while the cat had loyally followed her.

"Ouch! Scabbers!" yelled Ron, since the rat had bit him on the hand for no apparent reason. He was acting up again.

Harry looked at Ron with a curious look on his face.

"Did Scabbers just bite you?"

Ron looked at his friend glumly.

"He just did! I don't know what's gotten into him! He's acting oddly funny and I don't know why."

"That's weird," Harry noted, "but we should find him before the cat does and see what my parents can do about your rat?"

"So. . . what do you want to do boys?" James asked, he glanced at the grandfather clock that's hung on the chimney wall. It was six-thirty. "Wanna watch a Movie? Or play muggle video games? We can show you how. . ." he smiled.

"And I'll be preparing dinner and would any of you mind calling Bloom for me," Lily said from the kitchen, glancing at the group of boys in the living room.

"She went to go feed the cat, Mum, but I'll call her for you!" Harry hollered back.

"Thank you love!"

Harry knew where to find his sister. "Come on Ron!"

"What about Scabbers?" he asked.

Harry looked at his worried friend. "We'll find him after—"

 _HISS!_

He knew it was the sound of their cat hissing as it'd probably spotted Scabbers scurrying around the cottage.

"Scabbers! Pepper no!" the girl cried out, trying to stop her cat from chasing the rat.

The two boys saw Pepper chasing the rat wildly; the grey-haired rat was trying to avoid the presence of the cat, but to no luck, it seemed it was impossible to even hide in this household due to the presence of his former friends. It was quite a sticky situation indeed.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, but his question was soon answered when he spotted the cat chasing a grey rat desperately.

Ron looked at Bloom who seemed to be out of breath.

"Don't tell me. . ." she took deep breaths in and out.

"I'm not. . ." Ron smirked, desperately wanting to mouth the words that he was right, but then again Scabbers was the one to bite his hand and jump out of his hands in the first place.

"Are you okay?" her brother asked.

Bloom looked at him. "Ya. I'm fine."

The trio heard Sirius' shocked voice as they turned around to see what was happening. "Wait? Are you saying you _had_ this pet rat for about _ten years?_ "

"That's nearly impossible!" James responded back, but his hazel eyes going wide in absolute horror. "Unless. . . it is an animagus hidden in disguise! There's no way a common garden rat would survive beyond three years!"

The adults knew it was common knowledge that a simple garden rat wouldn't live beyond three years of life. In fact, garden rats had a short life span up to two years and sometimes three years if it were healthy and damned lucky. They wouldn't survive beyond three years of life unless if the rat wasn't a rat. . . it wasn't just that, Ron had mention that he's starting to act all bizarre like. . . which was very odd indeed. This caused the adults to be highly suspicious of the Weasleys' pet rat.

Perhaps it wasn't a true animal with a natural lifespan, but rather an animagus in disguise. . . in the form of a rat. . .

It couldn't be possible!

Was it really bloody Wormtail?

After all these long years of pretending to be dead, ever since that Halloween night in 1981 after blasting a single spell that murdered thirteen Muggles and in the process of doing so he'd lost a finger and toe as if it were the last remains of Pettigrew—the entire Wizarding World knew of his betrayal to the Potters and were glad to know that he'd wounded up being dead after hearing the despicable things he'd done.

When in reality, Peter was really alive, but hiding in plain sight from everyone's eyes! That bloody coward hadn't had the courage to face up to what he'd done! Why else would he pretending to be a rat and be a pet at the same time?

 _Peter Pettigrew._

Lily had casted a look of fear and worry to James as he mouthed the words, "it's Pettigrew in animagus form."

"Lily get the children out of here! Keep them in the kitchen!"

The red-haired witch hadn't seen her two children nor their friend Ron. Fear had shown in her emerald eyes as she gazed at the three men who created a triangle with wands in hands, each of them taking a turn blasting spells to get Peter out of his rat form but the bloody idiot kept dodging those spells.

Lily noticed that there were no signs of them in the living room, most likely they were hiding somewhere, and she needed to get them out of there before something terrible happens to them.

Harry, Bloom, and Ron hid behind the large couch in the living room; they were curious of what was going on? What had taken their interest in Scabbers? Or why were they targeting Scabbers?

"Where did the bloody vermin go? Come on Petey! Why don't you come out and play? Don't you want to see your dear old friends again?" Sirius kept taunting Wormtail who was avoiding them all together.

"After all these years, pronouncing yourself to be dead when you're in fact are alive has proven how much of a hypocrite you are and a complete coward!" James growled.

"I don't understand why are they calling Scabbers "Peter" he's—"

"Er. . . he might be an animagus like they said," the girl glanced at them and back at the scene before them, only slipping their heads to get a better view of what was going on.

"An animagus? But Scabbers isn't exactly. . ."

"Well an animagus is an ability that of a wizard that can change into a certain animal," Harry explained, since he and his younger sister knew what an animagus was because their father is one—a stag—and their godfather is a black dog.

The rat slipped from underneath the couch where the trio were sitting at and Ron grabbed a firm hold of his rat as it squeaked. . .

The three wizards turned around to see Harry, Bloom, and Ron who were hiding behind that couch. Ron had the rat in his two hands.

"Err. . . if you don't mind, may I see your rat Ron . . . ?"

"But he isn't a. . . I've never seen seen him as. . .you know as a wizard. . ." Ron looked a little skeptic, but nonetheless, he slowly extended his arms in order to give the rat to Sirius as he held the rat real tight in his arms.

Sirius had a wicked smile of victory across his face.

"Well. . .well. . .well, isn't it the bloody traitor?" sneered Black.

Remus looked at the Weasley boy apologetically with a weak smile. "Your rat isn't what you really think of him. He's really a wizard hidden in plain sight, fooling everyone, thinking that he's actually dead for all these years . . ."

"Now James!" yelled Black.

James flicked his wand as it was pointed directly at Wormtail. A stream of light had erupted from James' wand as it slammed into the squealing rat. Though the three men had stepped back as they recognized the signs of Peter transforming back to his original human form. His small paws had started to shift and grow larger and the rat's hair was beginning to thin out. His squealing became high-pitched as his rat head changed back to the face they had once known.

Peter's features was different from what they'd remembered as a young wizard. He'd looked like he had aged years before his time, maybe ten to fifteen years forward. His once full mossy brown hair was now thinning and balding. His structural features had changed as well, he in fact looked more rat-like in appearance than human. He'd been living as a rat for nearly ten years as a household pet whom the Weasley had taken in and named him as "Scabbers."

"What were you three thinking? Hiding behind that couch when there's a loose criminal in this cottage?" Lily crossed her arms, glowering at them, due to the fact Wormtail was here and he could easily hurt them or much worse. . .

Ron was awfully shocked to see that Scabbers was truly a man in disguise as all colouring had drained from his face. He had a horrifying look. "I-I. . . never thought. . .that Scabbers. . . was. . .you know. . ." he was stuttering in his words. Somehow he'd felt utterly betrayed, hurt, confused, angry, and even slightly afraid of him.

His large blue eyes were filled with horror as he came to realise what kind of pet they had. He allowed that man to sleep in his _own_ bed!

"Ron are you okay?" Lily asked seeing the terror on the youngest Weasley boy's face.

He looked up at Mrs. Potter.

"I-I'd let him sleep in my _bed_!" he kept murmuring, highly traumatized by the news.

She looked at the boy with a look of empathy. She understood what he'd felt like. The boy felt utterly betrayed by his own pet! It was hard to imagine what he was going through. . . "It's going to be okay," Lily reassured Ron.

Harry and Bloom shared a look. They felt sorry for Ron that Scabbers wasn't truly their pet after all and that they've been deceived by his so called "rat" actions and appearance.

"Now come on, lets go," Lily placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and started to guide the three of them to the kitchen that was until Peter had reached Ron. He had a pleading look in his pale blue eyes despite the fact that he'd broken the boy's trust.

"Ron, haven't I been a good friend. . . a good pet? Surely you won't let them hurt me, Ron, will you. . . you're on my side, aren't you?"

"I let you sleep in my _bed_!"

"Kind boy. . . kind master . . ." Pettigrew crawled to Ron, ". . .you won't let them. . . I'm your rat. . . a good pet?"

Ron looked at him with full disgust as he took a few steps back, away from the wizard. The three men pulled Wormtail away from the boy not wanting him to get closer to anyone.

"I. . . I don't trust. . .you. . ." he faltered in his words.

"No one does Wormtail!" Remus smiled cruelly; his green eyes narrowed at the man before. "Not after what you did, betraying Lily and James to Lord Voldemort!"

It made Harry's and Bloom's blood run cold and their eyes had widen in absolute horror! Ron had nearly turned a bright shade of green, as he felt sick to his stomach.

"He what?!" the two siblings blurted out, looking at their mother who gave them a weak smile. "We'll discuss this later, alright?" they'd made their to the kitchen where the three other Weasleys looked ghastly white. No one said the word as they could hear all the commotion coming from the living room.

"Now stay here—all of you." Lily emphasized, as they simply nodded.

"Are you alright Ron?" Percy asked.

"I-I think so," replied his youngest brother, though he wasn't exactly sure.

He was simply confused by what happened.

"We'd never like Scabbers anyways," the twins commented.

Bloom held her brother's hand in hers; he could clearly see the fear and worry written all over her face as she kept glancing at him every few seconds, concerned about their parents, Padfoot, and Moony. Harry was disgusted, like the rest, at the man who'd betrayed their parents to the Dark Lord ten years ago.

"Harry. . ." Bloom muttered, fear laced in her voice.

He squeezed her hand. "Everything's going to be okay, Bloom."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Okay!_

 _Wow!_

 _This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written that I just had to split it into two otherwise this chapter will be super long, longer than 12K. I will try to update every month from now, but I can't 100% guarantee that I will, but I will try to do so. Honestly, I wasn't planning on writing such a long chapter, but I had too many ideas in mind that I just had to write it._

 _Anyways, there's not much left till first year is over (perhaps about two-three chapters left)._

 _At first, in my original idea, I kinda wanted Daphne and Bloom to stay the same canon sixteen/seventeen years apart, but then a simple idea came to my mind. A simple "What If?" scenario._

 _What if Daphne's only a few years older than Bloom? What if Daphne's alive but somewhere else? That silverly starlight amulet scene is the key to finding the other half that *obviously* is with Daphne. Now, I'm wondering how will they meet? And what will happen by then? And it makes me wonder where was Daphne living for all these years and who'd took her in?_

 _About the amulet, it can detect the other half within the same country and there will be a stronger pull if the amulets were near each other._

 _I hope you had enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Like always please leave your reviews and comments down below. I really do appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts about it!_

 _So Until Next Time!_


	12. Revelations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Winx Club. *All recognizable plots belong to JKR*_

* * *

 _Chapter Twelve: " Revelations"_

 _James couldn't stand to look at the man he once called friend, the friend he stood by during all their seven years at Hogwarts. James had never once thought that he would back stab him in the back._

 _Did he really rely on his rat instincts?_

 _James walked up to the struggling Peter who was held by Remus and Sirius and James waved his wand over the tattered plaid sleeve of his right arm. The sleeved had magically rolled upwards revealing something utterly revolting! He had the Dark Mark!_

 _"You filthy bastard! I should've known that you had the Dark Mark!"_

 _"You have no idea! He-he'd f-f-forced me! I had no choice! You have to understand—"_

 _"It's nothing but bloody lies!" Lily spat as she walked into the living room, narrowing her green eyes at Peter._

 _"Though I'm pretty sure everyone will be highly surprised to see you being alive after all these years! They'll be delighted to have you—"_

 _Peter knew what he was talking about as the wizard felt his spine shiver in utter horror._

 _Azkaban was one the worst and well known prison in Wizarding Britain. That place was a place of terror! A nightmare! Dark horrifying shadowy creatures lies there—they guard the prison of Azkaban so no Dark wizard or witch would ever escape. A one way ticket to Azkaban would be if a Dark wizard or witch conjured one of the Unforgivable Curses._

 _If a certain Dark wizard or witch had done terrible deeds beyond inflicting pain or the use of any torturous curses, or simply murdering people for their pure entertainment, Muggles and Wizards alike, they wouldn't be sentenced to Azkaban, but would be given a Kiss by one of the Dementors._

 _The Dementors were foul and one of the darkest of creatures known to wizarding kind. The Dementor's Kiss is an act that would suck a person's soul entirely leaving them empty like a shell that hasn't have nothing to stand on anymore. It's one of the worse fate any wizard or witch can receive._

 _"J-J-James, no! Surely they'll do far worse then having me locked up in Azkaban! James! Lily please! I'm sorry! You have to u-u-understand—" as Wormtail struggled in Remus' strong grasp, not wanting the man to come any closer to them as he kept pleading to James and Lily to understand what he did and why._

 _"—understand what, Peter? That you single-handedly deliberated my family over to our murder! To the Dark Lord who wanted my own son dead along with his bloody followers! I'd trusted you Pete! I had put my family's life in your hands!" James spat angrily as he eyed Wormtail, not seeing the old friend that he once knew._

 _Lily as kind as she was, stared at the man with revulsion. She would never understand why Peter did what he did? Never mind that, she doesn't even want to bloody know why he'd done it in the first place!_

 _Apparently, Peter didn't care about innocent lives as he would rather save his own skin than that of others, as he abundantly made it clear he didn't bloody cared about anyone for that matter!_

 _The dark red-haired woman had never in her life felt such anger from before nor had she ever turned downright nasty._

 _This man who stood in this very room, (this very cottage), before her was the reason why Voldemort had arrived that Halloween Night at their former cottage in the Muggle World and attacked them all—resulting her precious son to have a scar on his forehead—a simple reminder that it was a failed attempt at ending her son's life ten years ago. Peter had nearly murdered her son without getting blood on his hands—or could've murdered everyone as well!_

 _She will never forgive him for that!_

 _Her vivid green eyes narrowed at the wizard. "He'd nearly killed my son and I will never forgive you, Peter!"_

 _Peter cried out desperately as he stuttered in his words, trying to find a loophole—a way out just like a rat who would be willing to betray his very own kind. "H-he-he was everywhere! He-he was powerful and strong! He offered me protection and you know that he was winning! He would've killed me! What would've you done Sirius? Remus?"_

 _"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED rather than betray your friends as we would've done for you!" Sirius snarled._

 _Peter let out sobs and he dropped down to his knees as everyone had their wands raised, directly pointed at him._

 _"You should've realised, Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would!" Remus yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls._

 _"Please. . ." he begged, "I-I wasn't. . . brave like any of you lads . . . I never thought . . . that H-Harry would defeat him!"_

 _"Don't you dare say my son's name!" James growled. "Besides, I don't want to see any of my friends become murders; all I want to see is you getting justice!"_

 _Peter side-glanced the room, (still shrieking in terror) he knew that the kids were in the kitchen, until he caught the sight of the girl with red hair, staring at him with fear and her brother casted him a look of disgust as he tightened his grip on his sister as if protecting her from him—thinking that he might attack them at any given moment._

 _Peter had a nasty smile upon seeing the girl. He too, knew the truth about the redhead girl as well. He remembered visiting James and Lily the very next day, on the sixth of December._

 _"You four haven't been so honest either, not to the girl . . . filling her head with such lies! When she in fact should know the absolute truth—" he was immediately silenced by James, who by now, looked livid. He was about to have Peter's head if he spoke anything about his daughter right out in the open, in front of everyone._

 _Wormtail wanted to speak the truth about the girl's existence as if he wasn't the only one lying around here. He wasn't the only person manipulating someone. Peter wanted to save himself even though it wouldn't make such a difference. He wanted to inflict pain upon the innocent girl by breaking her trust and the love she has for them. . ._

 _"Don't you dare say anything about my goddaughter! Say one word about her and you're history Pete!" hissed Sirius, his wand digging through Peter's back as the wizard had stiffened and still trembling out of fear. . ._

After the incident involving the Weasley's rat who indeed happened to be Pettigrew who was impersonating a rat for all these years despite the fact that Peter had pleaded to them and had apologized for what he' had done. . . but what he'd done was completely unforgivable.

He was a Death Eater who'd been hiding for many years—away from everyone—knowing the fact that if he'd ever showed any hints that he's alive, they would bring him in and obviously he would be imprisioned in Azkaban or probably much worse.

Sirius had stunned Peter not wanting the wizard to escape their grasp once again. James and Sirius had used the Floo Network that would directly take them to Ministry of Magic as it was much more convenient than the use of Apparition.

"Are you boys alright?" Remus asked, as he walked into the kitchen followed along by Lily.

"Er . . . sort of," was the only thing Ron could actually say.

"Though he never did show any kind of signs of him being an animagus. He only slept, ate, and hardly did anything, ever, which is a pretty common thing among rodents," Percy said truthfully.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out that your rat _wasn't_ an actual rat, and they don't normally live that long so it go our suspicious, as we know what form he takes. Also he's an unregistered animagus, which made it easier for him to slip under everyone's eyes."

The twins were probably the only ones in the family who didn't like Scabbers at all, since they thought of him just being this boring, annoying little rat who did literally nothing but eat and sleep. Although, they did tested out quite a few magical experiments on him finding no one else to try on. . .

Though Fred and George were heavily shocked to find out that Peter was actually Wormtail—the fourth Marauder—who had actually sold the Potter family out to You-Know-Who, who wanted to murder them all on that Halloween Night. A horrifying image flashed in front of their faces . . . it sickened them to know a friend could backstab someone in the back and muttered 'good riddance.'

"It's probably because he had a place to live and you were taking care of him, so naturally, he didn't find any of you as a threat," Remus elaborated as to why Pettigrew hadn't done anything to the Weasley family.

"I'm going to owl your parents and explain what had happened tonight. They might be worried once they find out about it." Lily glanced at the boys concernedly. Lily placed a hand on her children's shoulder as if to reassure them that everything's okay.

They glanced upwards to greet their mother's bright face.

"Why don't you show them where they'll be staying at Harry," Lily motioned her hand to the doorway of the kitchen, which would lead to the hallway's staircase as he gave a nod to his mother.

"Come on, let me show you where you'll be staying at," her son smiled brightly as if somehow the mood had lightened all of a sudden, as the boys left the kitchen and ran up the staircase excitedly as Harry would be showing the Weasley boys to their new quarters.

 _"First one to Harry's bedroom gets to be his roommate!"_ one of the twins declared, as they were pushing one another continuing their way up the staircase.

 _"You can't call that since I'm his best-friend!"_ Ron hollered to his brothers.

The three of them chuckled as they heard the boys bickering (well Ron and the twins) about who's going to share a room with Harry.

"Bloom would you help me prepare dinner?"

"Of course Mum!" the redhead girl beamed, as she ran to the kitchen counter and washed her hands under the facet.

Remus leaned in the moment that Bloom was out of their earshot—making sure that she wouldn't be able to hear a thing about what Moony was going to say to Lily.

"For a moment there, I was worried that Peter was going expose her in front of everyone," Remus whispered lowly, not wanting to be overheard by anyone.

Lily stared at Remus. Although, she still had hints of fury in her green eyes.

"James was about to have his head on that one."

* * *

Bloom placed the last silverware on the table as James and Sirius who'd just arrived, walked into the kitchen—their nostrils filled with the delightful scent of food swirling in the air along with homemade brownies.

James saw his daughter helping his wife in the kitchen, though her expression had lit up, upon of seeing her father and godfather walk into the kitchen safe and unharmed, which was to her utter relief.

"You're back, Daddy!" the girl squealed delightedly, as she ran into her father's warm embrace.

James looked down at her—he obviously picked up the anxiousness in her voice—even though her facial expression had changed. She was probably worried about them. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"We're okay, sweetie," he said softly, as he ran his fingers through her wavy red hair that seemed to have grown longer from before, even Harry's hair had seemed to be grown out and messier than before—the Potter's genes curse of having untamable hair.

"It seems that your hair has grown longer from the last time I saw you."

Bloom furrowed her brows at her father.

"It wasn't that long ago Daddy, but I do think it needs to be cut a little," she fingered her grown bangs that seemed to be falling to the sides of her face, covering her eyes slightly (which is why she would keep her hair up most of the times either into a pony tail, braids, or simply uses hair clips to keep her bangs to the side of her face).

James arched his eyebrow at her, as his daughter broke away from the hug seeing the reaction on his face.

"Now, Bloom, there's a rule about cutting your hair. . ."

Bloom looked at him confusedly. "Wait? I _actually_ get a rule for _cutting_ my hair?"

He nodded, while Sirius chuckled at the girl's reaction.

"You see, I love _my_ girls with long hair—no shorter than being shoulder's length."

". . .that too and your father here also _favours_ redhead girls," interjected Sirius, smirking, as he saw the amused look on the girl's face—as she softly giggled.

James rolled his eyes. "Who by the way are my wife and daughter, Sirius."

"Oi Lily! Is dinner ready yet? Because I'm famished!" yelled Sirius.

"Almost if you'd only be quite, Black!" hollered Lily.

Bloom noticed that her silvery amulet had illuminated—her blue eyes lit up in full fascination as she held it in her hand. "Oooh, wow, Dad! I didn't know it did that?!" her voice sounded dreamily-like; her eyes still glued to the amulet.

James took a quick glimpse at the amulet that was dazzling brightly.

His train of thoughts had shattered upon hearing his daughter's voice that held utter cheerfulness.

"This is the best birthday gift I'd gotten! I'm going to show Mum and Moony!" she beamed brightly.

"Why don't you do that sweetie," James watched her as she ran to her mother and Uncle Moony wanting to show her radiating amulet.

"Um. . . Prongs," Sirius began as he glanced at his best-friend, concern flickering in his grey eyes.

"I know, Pads," James responded, though he felt a pang of sadness tug at his heart as he really had no desires to tell her the truth just yet.

Bloom was _his_ little girl—the girl he'd founded along with his wife Lily that December night alone and abandoned in the darkened ablaze alley. It was quite a magical night, might as add, a blessing to have another child, whether it was adopting a child or conceiving a child.

At the same time, James was pretty curious now—he wanted to find Bloom's long lost sister even though he'd assumed that she might've been dead—maybe she never was in the first place but somewhere else that the amulet might've never felt the other's presence.

Maybe it's time to find some answers as he, Lily, Remus, and Sirius has been wondering for the past eleven years? Would the girl—Bloom's sister—remember? Who was she with? Was Bloom's older sister adopted by another couple as well? There were so many questions swimming inside his head—it would be impossible to have all his questions answered.

But the problem was: How was his daughter going to handle the truth?

How will she feel about it?

Will she still love them after he and Lily told had her?

Or will everything simply change?

Because, Merlin, he wouldn't handle it since he'd loved that little girl so much, it would be heartbreaking if she would change after that. . . but the more he thought of it, it was highly unlikely she would change due to her sweet and lovable personality she had. Bloom was very kind and caring.

Maybe he was overthinking it?

Perhaps, Bloom's relationship with them _will not_ change at all.

He'd always seen the happiness in her blue eyes, her laughter filling the house, or the way that Harry and Bloom would tease each other and do some bickering over something so silly and random. James remembered Bloom's fears that she had for being sorted into Slytherin—fearing that she'd disappointed them and they had no longer loved her.

James could only imagine how this would affect his son Harry?

What would he think and feel of his sister then?

Would he still love her and care for her?

How would their sibling relationship would be after this?

James already knowing from Lily that she had feared the idea that they might not get along as they don't want either of them to fall between the cracks like their mother Lily and their estranged Aunt Petunia had been when they were younger.

They only hoped it wouldn't come to that at all.

Or more importantly how would his daughter feel about having an older sister that she never knew? Would she be perfectly fine with having an older sister as well? Would both girls get along? Or would they simply hate each other? Or argue?

Would Harry _not_ care about her after learning the absolute truth?

Or would he simply use the Slytherin House that she was sorted into against her?

It certainly wasn't her fault for being sorted into that House, but everyone knew what kind of witches and wizards came out of there. . . and Bloom had been fearful when she'd been torn away from Harry as she'd written in the letters, but nonetheless, Harry continued to stand by her side (even though others didn't like the fact that well. . . she's not in the same House as Harry's in).

More importantly, how would all this affect his little girl?

Would she able to cope with everything she's going to know?

"James, are you and Lily planning to _tell_ her?" Padfoot asked in a low voice.

"We can't lie to her Sirius. She needs to know. Lily and I don't want to hurt her or let her to find out the wrong way. I just want her to know. . . and to be honest, I'm afraid of losing her Sirius," James explained, feeling a bit worried for how Bloom might take the news.

"I don't think you and Lily are going to lose her, Prongs. That girl's full of rays and sunshines if you'd ask me. If you haven't noticed Prongs, she's been on Moony's case ever since they both found that he's a Werewolf," Sirius stated, remembering all the times she would be there for Moony after the full moon the very next day, comfort him, make him teas (even though Lily would be the one to have helped her in that).

And the other time with Harry's help, they'd both crowns entirely made out of flower for dear Moony. Although, in the end, they had made extras for Sirius, James, and Lily, despite the fact that Sirius and James made a little of scene about it (complaining over the fact that they were giving Moony more affection than them, while in a teasing manner).

"Besides, I don't think her relationship is going to change at all of what she has with you, Lily, and Harry. And I don't want bet any Galleons on your daughter here, but I think she'll love you and Lily even more than what you two might even realise, you'll see. Bloom has a big heart."

"Indeed," James smiled.

"But you have to remember she will be shocked, and if not, a bit upset about it. It'll be typically normal for her to react this way."

James' hazel eyes widen at his best-friend as he was quite surprised by Sirius' response.

"Since when did you get all matured Pads?" chuckled James at the sight of Padfoot's expression.

"Oi shove off Prongs! What can I say, I spend a lot of time with your kids and I'd probably picked up a few things along the way, which made me such a wiser person that I am of today," he winked at James.

"I'm going to call them okay, Mum!"

Lily nodded as she watched her daughter running up the staircase to call the boys downstairs for dinner.

The dark red-haired woman approached her husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked into her loving emerald sparkling eyes and saw the flash of concern in her eyes.

"Did you see—"

"I did James," she spoke softly, (still quite surprised that after all these long years that Bloom's sister alive) as she looked into her husband's hazel eyes with a soft expression on her face, "we have to tell her love. I don't want to hurt her."

"I know, my darling," he pressed his lips against his wife's forehead.

"We'll talk to her after dinner. I just only hope she wouldn't take it too personally or take it the wrong way. . ." Lily felt a painful tug at her heart.

Lily wanted Bloom to know that she was _hers_ like Harry—they're both her children and would _forever_ be.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay and if you'd want, Sirius and I could be there for moral support, you know," Remus reassured his two friends who were planning to tell their daughter the truth.

They heard the children's voices as it grew louder—heading their way to the dinning room table that was located near the kitchen.

Once dinner time was over, after Lily had waved her wand, as the pots, plates, and silverwares items levitated in the air making it's way to the sink and used the scourgify spell as the pink foam began to appear washing the dirty dishes.

Lily had told James to bring her her things from the attic where they'd kept most of Harry's and Bloom's childhood things as memories.

* * *

Bloom had changed into her blue nightdress, still wearing her amulet, but before she could sit on the plushy couch near the window, a knock was heard on the door.

She heard her mother's voice.

"May I come in darling?"

"Yes Mum!"

Lily twisted the knob of her daughter's door slowly, as the door gave a slight creaking sound, and she peered inside to see her sitting besides the window, gazing into the outside world as the snowflakes were falling from the dark sky again. Lily approached her daughter and gently placed a hand on her shoulder who gazed at the outside world.

Each snowflake was a simple reminder (like every winter, each year), on that December Night—the night that she and James went out for dinner and they'd ran into her as they were walking down that street and spotted her. . . it was truly fate and she couldn't have it any other way.

"Winter's so beautiful isn't it, Mum? It's one of my favourite season of the year," her daughter whispered, pressing her finger against the cold glassed window, as she traced a snowflake's design with the tip of her finger. Winter was a beautiful season, like all others, but there was something more fascinating and mysterious about the cold time of year, as if secrets were hidden beneath the thick white sheets of snow, waiting to be unmasked.

"It sure is love, in fact, Winter's magical," responded Lily, as Bloom made room for her mother who wanted to sit behind her as she allowed Bloom to rest her head on her chest and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hmm. . . Bloom, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about. . ."

Bloom furrowed her red brows, a single hint of concern showing in her eyes. "What is it, Mum?"

"It's about your amulet," Lily said, as she wanted to approach the subject very delicately without Bloom having a sense of feeling of being unwanted.

"What do you mean?" the young girl fingered her necklace that's still illuminating. "What is there to know. . ." though she wasn't picking up on what her mother was trying to say to her.

There was a knock on the door for the second time, this time it'd revealed to be her father along with Sirius and Remus. She noticed their facial expression, they had a soft look on their face.

Wait. Was she in trouble? She hadn't done anything this time at school!

"Wait? Am I in trouble? I didn't do anything this time! I swear!"

Lily had seen the horrifying look on her daughter's face and chuckled.

"No, sweetie, your not in trouble. Yet. What makes you say that? Although, your father and I are going to have a talk with you and your brother about _not_ putting your lives in danger while at Hogwarts. We don't want to receive an owl knowing that either one of you died in some sort of incident now, would we?"

Bloom's face turned a bright shade of red that rivaled her hair colour as she let out an 'oh' sound from her mouth.

Sirius conjured two chairs for him and Moony with a flick of his wand, as James sat besides his family with a loving look on his face as his hazel eyes softened on his daughter.

"You see sweetheart, the amulet has a story behind it and why it'd lit up in the first place," James began.

"A story?" Bloom said, rather intrigued with the idea itself.

"You see Bloom, eleven years ago on a cold December Night, there was a young couple around the age of twenty who went out to dinner, as they'd always been home ever since they'd been targeted by a dark man who wanted them and their son dead. . ." James went into full details about the night he and Lily founded the little baby girl who soon became their little daughter. Though it sounded oddly familiar to Bloom for some reason as it kept nudging her at the back of her mind.

Bloom was soon compelled by the story that her father was telling her, though she was a bit horrified to find out that a baby was left alone like that and she had adored the part where the young couple had stumbled across the baby girl who was abandoned in a ablaze alley—saving her from the intense flames.

"Oh wow! They had saved the baby from the fire!" she beamed at her parents, Moony, and Padfoot who had a warm comforting smile.

"So what happened after that? What happened to the baby's parents? Why did they leave their baby all alone? Did they _not_ love their baby?" her voice sounded a bit upset over the fact that someone left their child in such a cruel environment, as if they didn't have any love for their infant baby.

Moony and Padfoot looked at each other with a flicker of sorrows held in their eyes.

"Darling, it _wasn't_ because they didn't love their baby, Bloom. It was because they'd _truly loved_ their baby girl and wanted her to be safe," Lily clarified for her daughter to understand that the parents never meant to neglect their child like that as she rubbed Bloom's back for comfort.

James placed his hand on his little girl's shoulder.

"You have to remember Bloom, that young wizarding children, especially infants, can cause such accidental magic."

Bloom nodded, remembering all the times she and Harry had occasionally done loads of accidental magic when they were younger, so it was a pretty common thing among magical children.

"So what happened to the baby after the people took her?"

James smiled as he recalled his memories. "Well after that, they'd took her home with them to make sure she was okay and safe."

The girl lit up at her parents.

"And guess what Red," Sirius chimed in, as he called her the nickname he'd given her when she was a toddler.

"What?"

"The couple had fallen in love with the baby girl and so did their two friends," Moony's smile broaden across his face, "and after that they've adopted the baby."

"Really?"

"Yes and the girl had grown up in a loving family, and right now, it's the girl's first year at Hogwarts along with her brother, even though rumor has it, that the two aren't in the same house, but their parents love them so much."

". . . And the couple had seen the note that was left by the baby's parents," Lily cut in, as she gave a small nod to her husband who understood what his wife wanted him to do within the next few minutes.

"What did the note say? And how do you know all this exactly?" the redhead girl questioned a bit curious now.

It was a tragic, but a completely beautiful story.

But at the same time, Bloom couldn't help, but have a strong sense of familiarity that she'd seen in her dreams so often, every other night. Was there some sort of link to what she'd seen in her dreams with the tale her parents were telling her about?

"Well you see love," her father appeared to be holding some of her baby things for some strange reason, as he sat down besides his daughter again, "your mother and I wanted to talk to you about this. . ."

She gazed at the pink silk blanket in her Dad's hands among with other things as well. There was a letter that was unsealed; though it'd been open from before, to be read obviously. . .

"Dad," she furrowed her brows, "isn't this—"

It'd started to sink into her mind as to why her parents were telling her this story and the dreams she'd seen, the faces had no longer seemed to be blurry. . . and the mysterious voice. . . that kept repeating over and over. . .

Was it a story true?

It wouldn't be true if they weren't here talking to her about it without Harry.

Even the baby in the story her parents were describing to her was a girl that the young couple rescued from the flames elven years ago during December. Her birthday was in December or perhaps not anymore. Who knows when was her actual birthday?

"Oh, so the story's true isn't it?" she said slightly frowning, breaking the silence in the room as she glanced at her parents, Sirius, and Remus. She felt her father squeezing her shoulders and her mother softly rubbing her back.

"We love you Bloom, so _very_ much," Lily smiled at her daughter warmly.

Bloom gingerly took out the piece of parchment from the pink silk and glanced at her parents whether it was for support, comfort, or simply being there for her.

"Go ahead read it, Bloom. We just want you to understand what happened. . ." James said, looking down at his little girl who was feeling a bit nervous upon reading the explanation of her so called biological parents, which felt utterly strange to think about.

Bloom took a deep steady breath in and slowly let her breath out.

She had started to read the explanation that was written on the parchment. Her eyes slowly starting to tear up, and she felt a painful tug at her heart.

 _'To whoever finds our child. . ._

 _. . . you have no idea how hard it is to give up the person that you love the most. . ._

 _. . . we never wanted her to grow up without us. . .'_

Tears slid down her face as droplets of tears landed onto the parchment and her hands started to quiver as the redhead continued to read on.

 _'. . . We_ _might be either long gone or possibly dead. . ._

 _. . . this might be the last letter she would ever read from us. . ._

 _. . ._ _it has our names on it and her older sister's name Daphne. . .'_

Her eyes widen in realisation over the fact she had an older sister named Daphne.

Bloom had touched her amulet as she finally understood what her parents had meant of having a story behind it. It had lit up because of the presence of the other half, which her older sister had with her. She was close by, somewhere. . .

The enchanted necklace had been created by her birthmother Marion, for if either of her two daughters had lost their ways, the necklace would guide them back to each other safely.

The redhead girl had surprised her father with a tight hug, tears streaming down her face. James, Lily, Moony, and Padfoot were puzzled by Bloom's reaction, though they definitely heard the heartbreak in her voice.

James wrapped his arms around her as Lily joined the family hug.

"I love you Mummy, Daddy," the girl murmured, as she broke away from the hug as she looked up at her adoptive parents—no her parents who'd took her in and gave her so much love like she was their own child—wait she was their daughter, after all, and because of them, she'd gained an older brother she loved so much.

They didn't have to have any kind of obligation over her or to simply take her in . . . but they had _wanted_ her, right? It was the very reason she was here, in this very room and moment in time, right?

No. It had to be _more_ than just _wanting_ her, they'd grown to love her.

They'd given her a home, a family to love, and her parents had literally saved her life eleven years ago, even though she's a bit upset over the news of what happened to her birthparents, but at the very least she'd discovered that her sister's alive and somewhere in the country . . . but wait . . . she'd picked up on something, in the parchment that she wasn't really from Earth, but from a Kingdom called Domino, and was a daughter of a monarchy couple, and a fairy?

. . . but it didn't matter at that moment of who she truly was, because she already knew who she was. She's James and Lily's daughter and Harry's younger sister, and an Earthling girl at that—and she's proud for who she was.

How could she ever repay them back?

She was _alive_ and _breathing_ because of her parents.

She was so grateful that she didn't realise that chunk of tears were flowing down her face as her mother wiped the tears off her daughter's beautiful face.

"Oh sweetie. . ."

"You and Dad had saved my life. I-I don't know how to than—"

"There's no need to Bloom," her mother cut her off, "we'd loved you from the very start. We could never stop loving you. . ."

Bloom was indeed sad, but at the same time she thought of herself of being a lucky girl for having such wonderful, caring parents in the world. Her tears _were_ tears of _joy_.

"You're the best parents in the world and I'm so lucky to have you," Bloom said brightly, slightly sniffing as she placed the parchment back into the silk pink blanket along with the rest of her things.

James and Lily had a prideful look across their faces, though they'd never thought she would react like this as they'd feared she wouldn't love them anymore, because she wasn't blood related to them.

"Oi! Prongs! I'd never thought in my entire life that you'd be one of the best parents! I'd imagine Lily to be the one or perhaps me since I'm more of a fun person," Sirius flashed a grin, teasing his best-friend once again.

James rose an eyebrow at his best-friend.

"Excuse me, Padfoot? Please explain to me how I'm not a fun person? Didn't you just hear what my daughter had just said?"

Lily and Remus chuckled at James' comment, though they knew that the two of them were joking with each other.

Bloom already picked up what her godfather was trying to say and grinned. "Snuffles seems to be feeling left out again, Dad. It's okay Snuffles! I'll comfort you!" she rushed to Sirius' side and gave him a hug, while he smirked at James who had rolled his eyes in return.

"Unbelievable Pads. . ." Moony smiled.

Upon hearing Uncle Moony's voice, the girl turned to the light-brown haired wizard. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, Moony!"

Remus' face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Uh - there's no reason too. . ." he started.

"Of course there is!"

Lily and James watched delightedly upon their daughter's interaction with Padfoot and Moony.

Bloom's a sweet little girl.

Soon enough the three men had left, as they had to check on the boys and seeing what they were up too at the moment—leaving Lily and Bloom alone again as they were both sitting on the bed.

"Really, Mum, you've been trying to find her—my sister," she glanced upwards at Lily who had her fingers running through her daughter's hair, cheerfully.

"Yes, we've been searching for her ever since, but the thing was, your father and I had never found her. We'd assumed—"

"Oh." Bloom's eyes glimmered with a bit of sadness.

"It's okay Mum. You and Dad had done everything you could—you couldn't have know. I'm guessing the amulet hadn't done this from before? At least we know she's out there somewhere," Bloom spoke softly.

"No, it never did. But your father and I are quite curious about your sister's whereabouts. We have no idea how the two of you had gotten separated like that," Lily mentioned.

Curiosity was written all over Bloom's face.

"I just wonder if Daphne's adopted into a different family too? I mean, I wonder does she know, too, that she's adopted? Does she think that I'm alive? I wonder what kind of life she has? It's kind of strange that my best-friend happens to share the same name as my sister, but only with blue eyes," the redhead girl said.

"Um. . . Mum. . ."

"Yes love."

"What about Harry? I mean, he's my brother after all. He should know about it too," she said concernedly.

"Bloom, you don't have to tell Harry anything if you aren't comfortable yet. This is probably all new to you sweetheart. . . I just want to make sure you're alright," her mother said in a soothing voice.

Bloom nodded.

She wasn't exactly ready to tell him just yet, because she feared the idea that her brother might not love her as his sister anymore simply because she wasn't blood related to him.

"Do you think Harry'll still love me if I wasn't—"

"Of course he would, Bloom, because you're his little sister and that love is the most powerful kind of magic there is . . . and if you decided to tell him anytime soon, your father and I will be there to support you," her mother reassured her.

"I love you Mummy," she murmured lowly, before falling asleep.

"Love you too, sweetheart."

This made Lily smile, as she watched her little girl soon drift off into deep sleep and planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving Bloom's bedroom. She cared so deeply about those she loved and their feelings that she places them at the top of her priorities lists.

* * *

James was sitting on the bed, reading a thick book he'd picked up from his private office before arriving to his bedroom.

He was trying to figure out why his son's scar had been irritating him especially when he comes into contact with Professor Quirrell for some unknown reasons. There had to be some other meaning besides a failed attempt to kill Harry; the man simply shuddered at the thought of it that reminded him that his son had nearly died.

James heard the door of his and Lily's room creaked open.

It was his wife who'd walked into their bedroom.

He'd booked marked the page and placed it aside on the nightstand, as he'd gotten up from the bed and slowly approached his wife who'd pulled out her nightdress from the drawer of her dresser.

James slipped his hands down to his wife's waist.

Lily looked up to see her husband grinning down at her.

"How was it, Lils?" he whispered into her ear.

"James, she loves us dearly, though, she'd feared the idea Harry might not love her anymore because she's adopted but I'd reassured her of that and that no one's going to abandon her. . ." his wife replied.

"Oh, she was worried about that. Harry loves her and loves being her older brother, even though he loves teasing her at times. I don't think Harry would think or feel any differently about her. Besides, we're not going to abandon her. She's our daughter." James comforted his wife.

"You think so?"

"I know so," he lifted her chin upwards to great her beautiful face, and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"When did you get here?" she finally asked.

"About ten minutes ago, but I've been looking into Harry's scar, hoping at the very least to find some answers about it." James answered, as he saw a flick of worry in his wife's bright green eyes. "But so far. . . no luck. I'm only at the first chapter anyways. . ."

"You're an amazing father, James," Lily wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, gazing into his hazel eyes with full love, ". . . and we'll both figure this out together, I'm sure of it. I believe there's more to our son's scar than what Dumbledore's letting us on."

Lily pulled away from James.

"Anyways, we'd better get some shut eyes. Tomorrow's a new day."

He watched his wife head to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

It was midday.

The Potters and the Weasley boys had gone out for the day—doing a little touring in London—and after their quick lunch they'd decided to go to an ice-skating ring (that they'd always go to during the summer and winter holidays and sometimes during the weekends).

The Weasley boys were quite intrigued with the idea of ice-skating, seeing the arena filled with people skating over the thinly ice surface, happily, even some of the adults had slipped on their arses. There were a lot of children (even younger than Ron and Harry's age) who practically were beginners, keeping themselves to the bar edge of the arena.

Fred and George looked at each other with a challenging look as if it were a mission to complete and who would be the first one to skate without falling on their arses.

Ron glanced at Harry who held the skating shoes in his hands.

"Um . . . Harry, you do realise that I don't know how to ice-skate. I don't think either of my brothers do."

"Don't worry about that Ron, you'll learn. It's exactly why we've brought you boys here. We wanted to introduce to you some of the Muggle-sports they have. It's quite fun!" James said enthusiastically.

"I remembered when my wife had introduced it to me for the very first time," the man thought back on the very first time he'd skated on ice on the frozen lake.

"You were terrible love," Lily commented, softly giggling.

"Well, I couldn't possibly be worse than Padfoot, Moony, or Wormtail for that matter. They were the worse if I must say so myself, wouldn't leave each other's grips. . . and Pete wouldn't come near it," James chuckled.

"Don't worry boys. It's not that bad as you'd make it out to be. And for your information Prongs, it was Moony who was clinging onto my shirt _not_ me!" Sirius added, tying the laces of his skating shoes.

Remus rolled his eyes, grinning. "Oh, sure it was."

The twins looked very keen to gliding across the icy ring, while Percy was talking to Remus.

Bloom slid her brown boots off and wore the skating ones on as she was tying the laces; she was dressed in a purple wool dress with white tights and even had wore her necklace on.

She glanced at her brother who was ready and Ron looked unsure about the whole idea.

"It's going to be fun! You'll see, it's nothing to be worried about," Bloom encouraged the youngest Weasley boy, who seemed to be put at ease.

Ron placed his hand at the bar once his feet had set on ice, nearly slipping a few times. It was a different feeling entirely from what he thought at first. He noticed his best-friend chuckling at Ron's reaction.

"It's not funny, Harry! It's so slippery! How are you doing it?" he inquired, though his older brothers were doing no better than he was.

"It's balance Ron, and it's a bit hard the first time around. Look!" Harry pointed out to all the other kids their ages, who seemed to be doing the same exact thing as Ron, clinging to the bar, not wanting to slip on the icy ground.

Ron seemed to be a bit relieved as if it weren't only him that seemed to be losing his balance.

"Me and my sister were like that the first couple of times. All you need is some practice is all. . ." Harry reassured his friend.

 _WOOSH!_

A blurry image of a girl had raced passed by them with flowing red hair.

Harry caught the glimpse of the girl and let out a laugh.

His sister had always loved to take off rather abruptly. And of course, their father had managed to gently grab a hold of his sister's hand and twirled her gently like an ice princess she was in their fahter's eyes.

"Easy, there princess," Harry heard his father's amused voice.

Bloom looked at her father with an innocent look on her face; her face looking a bit flushed.

"Sorry, Daddy, but you know me!"

He watched her glide to her mother. "Just be careful sweetheart!"

Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs had approached the boys.

"Now . . . who wants to start first?"

"We would!" the daring Weasley twins spoke, a glint of mischief shown in their hazel eyes.

* * *

"Come on Daphne!" a young boy with jet black hair called out to his older cousin, waving to her at the entrance of the skating ring.

The blond haired girl glanced in his direction and smiled softly.

Daphne fingered her amulet.

Ever since the night it'd illuminated all of a sudden after so many years, hope had blossomed in her chest for the first time in many years. She had a deep feeling—a feeling that wouldn't leave her spirit at ease—a firey hope about her little sister. She had so many questions running through her mind that it could simply be impossible to answer all of them in such a short period.

It'd turned out that her baby sister _is_ indeed alive (since she'd assumed Bloom had been dead for all these long years). Even her Uncle Alec who was her mother's older brother had thought that his younger niece to be dead _not_ alive.

Her uncle had informed her that he'd searched for his younger niece everywhere—it didn't make sense to Daphne or Alec of how Daphne's little sister had been alive for all these years (when her uncle had looked everywhere for Bloom in the palace), but he'd never had found her body assuming that the Ancestral Witches had murdered her and burned her body into nothing but ashes out of cruelty.

Daphne could remember the deep echoing dark voices of the wicked witches and the vivid bloody images that had never faded from her memory.

They'd haunted her dreams ever since then.

When she was a little girl, she constantly had nightmares and feared they might launch an attack on her at any given moment, but of course her uncle had reassured her that they were gone—and it was impossible for them to find them as they were outside of the Magical Universe—in the realm called Earth, a complete blind eye to the Magic Dimension.

No one would ever suspect to find a magical child on Earth—the world devoid of magic.

Uncle Alec had took his only remaining niece he had left of his sister down to Earth to a world where no one would find him or his niece Daphne. He wanted to protect his little Daphne from harms hands as there were still a trace of the Ancestral Witches followers who wanted his family dead.

Daphne approached her youngest cousin and ruffled his sleek long hair that reached shoulder length. He had sparkling blue eyes that reminded Daphne of her baby sister's expect with red hair like their mother, Marion.

"Oh, Rylan, let's go and have some fun," she said softly.

He beamed at his cousin who'd took her hand as they both entered the ice-skating ring.

* * *

"Oh, wow! We're going _so_ fast Dap!" her youngest cousin Rylan shouted happily.

Daphne looked at Rylan with a smile on her face and without paying any attention, they'd crashed into a girl dressed in a purple wool dress with red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ugh!" the red-haired girl moaned.

Daphne pulled herself upwards and helped her cousin to his feet.

She glanced downwards at the young girl she'd crashed into.

"Oh, I—" Rylan nudged his cousin on her elbow, "I mean, _we_ —didn't see you there!"

The girl smiled. "It's okay! I could say the same as well. . . I didn't see you either!"

Daphne noticed the girl's necklace, as her hazel eyes widen in astonishment. It was the same _replica_ of hers and not to mention the redhead's amulet was pulling itself towards her very own that was hidden in her wool shirt.

Was it possible that the girl she'd crashed into was her long lost _sister_ Bloom?

The girl had such a soft, friendly, look on her face that made it nearly impossible for Daphne to say a word as she was lost in deep thought and was quite speechless. She couldn't help but feel such powerful hope within her that the girl was truly her baby sister.

Daphne had never felt such strong hope in a long time.

 _"Bloom? Are you okay? You could've gotten seriously injured,"_ a woman's voice called out concernedly, as she appeared besides the girl's side, helping Bloom up to her feet and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 _Bloom? It had to be her, right? The woman who called out to the girl was by the name of her only sister!_

The woman had dark red hair with bright green eyes; she was dressed in a cotton white wools and a flowy black skirt with a matching white wool hat on.

 _"I'm okay Mum,"_ the girl replied.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't have gone off so quickly."

Daphne could easily tell the woman was very kind and affectionate.

"Are you two okay?" Lily asked the two children that her daughter ran into. "I'm sorry about that, though my daughter, Bloom, can be quite reckless at times."

"I'm sorry," Bloom murmured apologetically, although it was quite true at times—not that it was her fault for most of the time.

Rylan heard his father's voice calling out to him and his only cousin.

"We're both okay ma'am—though it was our fault as well, we didn't see her either," the girl said, her expression soft and cheerful, "but my uncle is calling us . . ." the blond girl pointed out at the far end of the ring, who was along with his wife and two older boys who were most likely their sons.

"Well. . . it was nice meeting you Bloom, but we have to get going. Oh by the way, I'm Daphne Lovell and this is my youngest cousin Rylan."

"Nice to meet you too," Bloom responded smiling, waving her hand as they skated back to their family.

Lily looked slightly skeptical and looked down at her daughter. "I'll talk to your father's since he's probably gotten worried about you and Bloom please be careful of where you're going."

"I will Mum."

Lily raised a brow at her.

"I _promise._ "

She heard her brother's voice growing louder and a snicker followed after that.

"Ron, you have to always pay attention to your surroundings or you might end up. . ."

"I think I've seen the prime example here," he responded, chuckling.

 _Boys._ The girl rolled her eyes.

"Well, I should let you know that this time, it _wasn't_ exactly my fault," she stated defensively, arms crossed and she slowly turned around to see Harry and Ron (who was getting better at skating) though still a little wobbly.

"I see your getting better at this," her eyes gleamed brightly, after seeing many attempts of Ron skating and each time managing to fall on his tailbone or either of his sides painfully.

"It wasn't easy though."

"You'll get the hang of it," she reassured Ron as she glided towards her brother.

He looked at her curiously.

"Do you always manage to crash into people?" remembering all the times his sister used to collide with people due to her little distraction habits.

Bloom's face went bright red as she raised her hands in defense.

"Honestly, Harry, it _wasn't_ me this time!"

"I know. I just love teasing you sis!" Harry had a glint of mischief in his emerald eyes that Bloom immediately caught and grinned at him playfully.

"Oh you!" she wrapped her arms around him and ruffled his jet black hair. Harry chuckled upon his sister messing up his hair—he loved the fact that she completely adores him in her own sisterly ways.

She pulled away from her brother with a small giggle.

The trio had seen the couple who happened to be Mr. and Mrs. Potter gliding across the ring as their father twirled their mother as she gracefully (like a light feather) landed in their father's arms, gazing into his handsome face. James leaned in to kiss his beautiful wife that was until a certain someone came crashing in—disrupting their suppose to be 'romantic' moment.

 _"Sirius!"_

"You two should really watch where you're skating, _seriously!_ " he quipped, embarrassing his two friends.

Harry was slightly thankful for his godfather disrupting his parents' kiss scene—didn't want to see that—as it nearly made him gag, though his sister was the completely opposite from him, as she thought of it being amazingly romantic and utterly sweet.

She was sadden over the fact that Sirius ruined such an amazing moment between her parents.

"Awe! Why did he have to ruin their moment?"

Ron looked at her with such an alarmed look on his face, as he for one, didn't like to imagine (or simply watch) his parents kissing each other on the lips in public. "Er. . . you like seeing your parents kissing each other Bloom?"

"Why? It's _so_ romantic isn't it!" Bloom gushed sounding like a little girl who loved to see a happily ever after scene—that obviously reminded her of a perfect fairytale ending.

Ron glanced at Harry with a questioning brow as he only gave a shrug in response.

"Someday, I'll have a beautiful love story like Mum and Dad and someday whoever my future-husband-would-be, he would be giving me all the flowers and kisses of the world," she raved, ignoring Harry's facial expression he was making.

"Ahem," Harry coughed to get his sister's attention.

She looked at him; her blue eyes unblinking. "What?"

"Future husband? I thought you never had a desire to get married—that you wanted to live with Mum and Dad until you grow really old and adopt kids?" he questioned his sister, slightly disapproving of her ideal thoughts of when she gets older.

Her face turned bright pink. "I was only seven years old when I said that Harry."

"Well, I for one, would like to see who'd live up to the expectations of dating The Boy Who Lived's sister?" Harry retorted, smirking at her.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair and you know that," the red-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't feel guilty about that one Bloom. . ."

Ron watched in utter amusement as the two siblings continue to debate about their own future relationships.

* * *

Daphne was lost in her own thoughts.

She was longing to find her younger sister ever since they had arrived to Great Britain (since the amulet had illuminated, causing a great surprise to her, her Uncle Alec) due to her Aunt Evelyn (née Black) Lovell who wanted to know more about the origin country that her parents grew up in since they had left Britain long before she was even born (as she had grew up in America and had attended Ilvermorny).

"Is everything alright Daphne?" her uncle asked, glancing at his niece concernedly.

She gazed up to greet her uncle's handsome face.

Alec had straight blond hair that reached his shoulders with piercing green eyes—same as his little sister Marion's—though he was growing out his goatee for a couple of weeks. He placed a hand on Daphne's shoulders—the resemblance between the two was clear as many people had thought of him being her father (though Daphne had inherited some of her father, Oritel's features).

She let out a deep sigh.

"It's about my sister, Uncle. I bumped into her with Rylan and one thing's for sure: I know it's really her. Bloom. She has the same amulet as me and it was pulling closer to mine that I've hidden in my shirt." Daphne said determinedly—her hazel eyes showed sparks of hope.

Uncle Alec was greatly astounded that night by his niece's discovery over her little sister being alive for all these years as she'd showed him her amulet—the silvery enchanted necklace that his sister Marion created for both her girls if they'd lost their ways it would safely guide them back. He was very curious to his younger niece's whereabouts and whether or not she had been adopted into a family?

"You _ran_ into _her_ —here in this very ring?" he spoke carefully.

Daphne nodded.

"She looks a lot like Mum, even though her eyes are blue. I think she's adopted Uncle, because she referred to a redhead woman to being her mother. I'm not sure if she knows the truth or not."

Relief had filled his chest entirely after so many years—thinking Marion's youngest daughter Bloom had perished during the attack on Domino or was it a direct lie by King Erendor and his advisor? Perhaps they didn't know? What really happened eleven years ago? Who had saved his niece's life as for certain it was neither her biological parents? Did someone send his niece to Earth without notifying him? Who had gotten first to his niece?

"There uncle—the girl dressed in the purple dress. . ." Daphne pointed her finger to the end of the skating ring that wasn't far from where they were as he could easily make out their appearances.

He spotted the girl dressed in the purple dress being twirled by her adoptive father. The more he stared in their direction, his gaze never tearing of the girl and her adoptive parents—his jaw had nearly dropped in shock. The people were obviously very familiar as they were well known in the Wizarding World.

"I know who adopted your sister," Alec declared, smiling.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Wow!_

 _I really wasn't expecting this at all! Such a surprise to be honest. Daphne had finally met her long lost sister! So Daphne wasn't living in Britain after all, rather in America. What's more interesting is that Uncle Alec had assumed his younger niece to be dead for all these long years and it makes me wonder what role did King Erendor and his advisor had? Did they lie to Alec?_

 _Alec had fled to Earth wanting to raise his niece Daphne away from the Magical Dimension though not being complete cut off from his own magical world. He'd met a beautiful woman who happened to be a witch and had introduced him to the magical world of Earth, which he'd assumed was a planet devoid of magic. He has three children with her—two will be introduced in the next chapter._

 _So Bloom finally now knows she's been adopted, as Lily and James knew they were going to tell her after giving her the necklace (though I wasn't planning to do it any time soon and I hope it wasn't too rushed though). I feel like its better to know when she's younger than being older for many reasons. She adores her parents very much and now she has to find the right time to tell her brother Harry._

 _I hope you had enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Like always please leave your reviews and comments down below. I really do appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts about it!_

 _So Until Next Time!_


	13. Buried Memories

_Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter nor Winx Club. *All recognizable plots belong to JKR*_

* * *

 _Chapter Thirteen: " Buried Memories"_

 _It was a starless and somber night on planet Domino._

 _A young red-haired woman was startled from her deep slumber—her green eyes fluttered wide open in utter fear as the voice had order to get up immediately—the voice wasn't reassuring or comforting whatsoever, in fact, it was the opposite as it was crying out to her in despair as all hope were lost in a blink of an eye._

 _It was very cold, as goosebumps appeared on her pale skin._

 _A chill ran down her spine._

 _Why was she feeling so cold all of a sudden?_

 _What was going on at this time of night?_

 _Something_ was _wrong, as the woman had felt it in her very own bones._

 _Something_ had _happened._

 _The woman had glanced at the grandfather clock giving her the time of the night—it was past midnight._

 _"Marion! Get the girls and go to safety now!" her husband's voice boomed as he urged his wife to get to their two young daughters and flee the palace at once. It was unforeseeable. No one had expected the Ancestral Witches along with Lord Darkar, and Valtor to launch an assault in the middle of the night._

 _It was a hologram figure of her husband, Oritel, as he wasn't physically here in person._

 _He had to contact his wife of this sudden ambush._

 _"We had some traitors in our midst!" anger was shown in his voice, as he looked at his beloved Marion with such a soft expression on his face. She was the only person who managed to give him hope along with his two young daughters who were everything to him. It was the reason he'd kept fighting—fighting_ _for a better future for his family and kingdom._

 _She approached him, tears filling her green eyes._

 _"When will I see you again, my love?"_

 _The brown-haired King had froze as he looked at his Queen._ _The man wasn't exactly sure when he would see his wife and daughters again, he wasn't sure if he, himself, would make it out alive from this bloody battle._

 _King Oritel approached his wife, lifting her beautiful face to greet his handsome face._

 _His brown eyes were filled with utter fury, fear, and sadness._

 _"I don't know my love. I don't know," he sighed drastically, "but I'm hoping to the Great Dragon, that we will pull through this, all of us alive. I can't bear the thought of losing any of you. You and the girls are everything to me."_

 _This caused his wife to sob painfully. "I can't lose you, Oritel. I just can't," she whispered her voice sounding utterly broken, and hollow._

 _It had stung Oritel's heart deeply, hearing his wife's shattered voice. He wanted to comfort her, but saying false words would make matters for the worse. He didn't want to give her such false promises and things he knew he couldn't give her._

 _He pressed his soft lips against hers softly, as hot tears streamed down both their faces, neither one of them were sure who was going to make it out alive, or if they were going to see each other again. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, bringing her closer to him. The young love birds had broken apart upon hearing their daughter's sleepy voice._

 _"Mummy? Daddy? What's going on?" the young blond princess rubbed her eyes seepily, not understanding what was going on in the middle of the night. All she knew there were terrible noises that had caused her to wake up from her deep sleep._

 _Marion and Oritel had slowly advanced to their older daughter, Daphne, who had awoken from her slumber due to horror, chaotic noises that was occurring outside the palace. People were dying outside_ _—it would only be a matter of time that dark forces would barge through into the palaces' doors and burn everything to ashes and rubbles._

 _"Ah, look who had woke up from their sleep, our darling little Daphne," her father said in a calm, comfy voice._

 _His brown eyes flickering with warmth and adoration as he bended down to his daughter's height, planting a kiss on her forehead, forgetting that they were in the midst of a dark battle. His family was the light of his life, as the man constantly thought of them when he went away, no matter how dreadful the situation was, he would do everything in his power and magic to keep them safe and alive._

 _Daphne had seen the tears in her father's brown eyes._

 _It had seemed to her he'd been crying earlier seeing the stains on his tanned face._

 _She'd never seen her father cry from before._

 _The girl furrowed her blond eyebrows at her father._

 _"Daddy, why are you crying?" she asked confusedly._

 _Her mother felt as if her heart had shattered into a million of pieces as tears continued to glisten down her pale face as she held her infant daughter Bloom close to her chest, rocking the baby girl in her arms, quieting her loud cries._

 _"Shhh my love. . . Mummy's got you, everything will be okay Bloom," she soothed to her baby girl and tried to convince herself that everything's going to be okay_ _—that her family will make it out alive_ _—no one was going to die._

 _Or so she had hoped. . ._

 _"I love you and your sister Bloom so very much. Can you promise me one thing Daphne?" he said, ruffling his daughter's bright blond hair playfully that she'd inherited from her mother's side of the family, her Uncle Alec._

 _The young princess looked at her father, slowly nodding to him._

 _"Can you be a big girl about it and promise me that you will keep yourself and Bloom safe? Can you watch out after your little sister?"_

 _The girl nodded._

 _She loved her baby sister so much as she always wanted a sister to play with! She will always protect her from harms hands as Daphne didn't want anything bad happen to her_ only _sister she had._

 _"I promise Daddy. . . I won't let no one hurt my little Bloom," little princess Daphne said determinedly._

 _Oritel beamed at his little girl as he approached his wife as he glanced at his crying infant daughter, feeling a tug at his heart. He gently stroked her tiny red curls Bloom had inherited from his wife and placed a soft kiss on her forehead._

 _"Marion, please keep yourself and the girls safe," he gave a small smile and kissed her again on the lips for the very last time._

 _"I will," the redhead responded, her emotions shattering as she wanted to breakdown into her husband's strong arms, but she couldn't be like this, after all, she is the queen. Queens must remain strong at all times_ _—even in the darkest of days._

 _Oritel's hologram figure had vanished, as a single tear escaped the queen's bright green eyes._

 _The king and queen hadn't know it, that this was the very last time they were together as a family_ _—the very last night_ _—by morning, their family would be torn apart from each forever. . . never meeting each other's bright, smiling, faces ever again. . ._

 _"Mummy," the little girl tugged at her mother's nightgown, "where Daddy going? Daddy going to fight again against bad people?"_

 _Marion closed her eyes._

 _How could she possibly explain the situation to her darling princess?_

 _"Yes, my love. Daddy wants to keep us safe," she reminded her daughter, as she had told her of that many times from before._

 _"Oh," she said sadly, looking at her bare feet._

 _"Now come along love. We have to go somewhere safe."_

 _Marion held her daughter's hand in hers._

 _Queen Marion felt something was off_ _—she felt her magic was somehow being drained_ _—weakened with each growing minute. Her daughter Bloom had started to cry at the distu_ _rbing presence of the dark source that was lingering in the room._

 _Even her older daughter Daphne had felt such strong, powerful, influential dark magic_ _—drifting all around in the room, as if circling around the young mother and daughters._

 _"Mummy, something wrong. ." the blond haired girl said—feeling a chill run down her back—feeling the presence of negative magic all around her, causing the girl to shiver in fear._

 _Marion narrowed her green eyes, eyeing the room suspiciously._

 _She knew_ He _was here._

 _The Shadow Phoenix—Lord Darkar._

 _The redhead woman bended down to Daphne's height, gazing into her beautiful hazel eyes she had adored so much—inherited it from her grandfather King Hyperion on her father's side of the family, the common hazel and dark brown eyes that runs in the Sparks' family._

 _"Mummy," Daphne said fearfully, as her mother pressed her youngest daughter into the arms of her older sister. She kissed her daughter's forehead lovingly. She couldn't imagine living in the world without her girls. She had to protect her two daughters from the wretched man._

 _"It's going to be okay, my love. Just as long as I'm here no one's going to touch you or your sister," she whispered to Daphne, promising her child that everything will be alright._

 _A cold familiar chill ran down the spine of the woman's back._

 _She loathed the Prince of Darkness. . . hated his very existence as he was the reason for this bloody war!_

 _He wanted to seize control of the entire Magical Universe, and in order to do so, he had to take possession of the Dragon Flame which her newborn daughter had. He was after her precious little Bloom who had been born a few weeks ago, as the Queen was still recovering from childbirth. The Shadow Phoenix had to rip the exotic magic from her infant daughter, as it would consequently led to Bloom's untimely demise as the Dragon Flame was her very life force that kept her daughter alive._

 _Dark clouds of smoke had swirled all around the room_ _—taking_ _a shape of skeletal man in Black glittering armor. His coal eyes were blazing at the redhead woman and her two young daughters as the young girl had hidden behind her mother_ _—looking terrified of the dark man._

 _"My, my, my. . . Marion, it's been a long time since I last saw you," the skeletal sorcerer paused as he took a quick glance at the two girls, "isn't_ _your two daughters just lovely! I imagine when they grow up, they'll probably be exactly like you. Charming, intelligent, and full of grace. . ." a smirk crept up the man's boney face_ _—enjoying taunting the Queen of Domino._

 _"You bastard! How dare you talk about my daughters like that!" the queen hissed._ _The nerve of him talking about her sweet Daphne and Bloom like that disgusted her entirely. He was a creepy man!_

 _". . .that is if your beloved daughters lives!" the Prince of Darkness chuckled madly._

 _Fear had swelled in Daphne and Bloom's mother's chest for the life of her little girls._

 _Marion would do anything to keep her precious girls alive even if meant she had to lose her own life in the process, but the life of either of daughters', now that she wouldn't accept, not even in her own frozen grave._

 _Queen Marion would die for her two beloved girls._

 _She wanted Daphne and Bloom to live their life to the fullest; she wanted to them learn magic, experience the amazing magical world, have amazing friends, to have a chance to fall in love, and perhaps someday get married to their beloved and have children of their very own even though she wouldn't be there at every step of the way._

 _But she'll always be watching them for the heavens above._

 _The skeletal man stared at the red-haired woman with a vicious look in his coal burning crimson eyes—nearly the colour of blood. The Shadow Phoenix revealed his monstrous gleaming white teeth, approaching the woman and her daughters._

 _"Now, my love Marion, you know why I here," he crooned dangerously, tilting his head to the side to see the baby girl in the arms of her older sister. The Queen had flinched at his words of utter horror. He wanted her Bloom. He wanted to rip out Bloom's magic from her soul and then kill her. . ._

 _Queen Marion will not let him have her beautiful girls_ _—over her dead body!_

 _She had a grim expression._

 _The sorcerer knew he was pestering the redhead woman_ _—seeing her get all worked about it_ _—denying him of her beloved girls. He will give the Queen Marion a few options that she may just agree on in giving her daughter up to him._

 _"I will not let you have my daughter, you monster!" she narrowed her harsh green eyes, that glowed a bright amber colour in anger at the wicked man, as a few blue sparks had escaped her fingers_ _—glaring._

 _"But I haven't let you consider my option that I'm about to give you," he taunted at the woman, twisting his words for his own amusement._

 _She didn't want to hear any of his damned options._

 _His armor clanked as he approached the young woman._

 _"You give me Princess Bloom and I let you and Princess Daphne walk away freely. I won't kill either of you. I mean after all, Bloom is just an infant—she wouldn't feel death, so I really don't see why you're so willing to protect a baby whose life had barely begun?" his crimson eyes glittered evilly, trying to sway the ._

 _Marion had swung her arms wide_ _—protecting her beloved girls from the monster who wanted her precious child._

 _How_ dare _he even suggest it?_

 _It sickened Marion of the idea_ _—she will never give up either of daughters just so she would just live her life as if her daughters' lives didn't matter to her. The woman would rather die than allowing one of her daughters to perish under his hands._

 _"I will never give you what you want and that's a promise_ _—Darkar!" she pressed her lips together, her voice livid._

 _He stepped back, looking completely annoyed with Queen Marion._

 _Foolish girl_ _—how could she not want her life and that of her older daughter's life spared? They could've been free!_

 _The Dominian Queen was very young_ _—still a very stupid girl who had thought foolishly of not taking his opportunity he'd offered her—just like he remembered in his youth. The Queen was so young and naive._

 _"You foolish girl! You could have been free! You and Princess Daphne could have fled! Now you and your daughters will pay dearly for this!" unleashing his wrath upon them as Marion instantly summoned a magical barrier around her and her children_ _—shielding them from the dark magic headed their way._

 _Marion's body glowed a bright amber colour_ _—summoning all of her magic before unleashing it upon Darkar as she had to flee her bed chambers with her daughters to somewhere safe._

 _"Full Dragon Energy!"_

 _She had released her magic_ _—sending the darkness away as the Prince of Darkness had hit the wall quite hard as he gave a moan_ _—his coal eyes had ignited with absolute fury!_

 _He saw the redhead fluttering_ _—she was in her Enchantix form._

 _Marion looked exquisite in her fairy form_ _—glittering brightly in the dimmed room. Her red hair had darkened, nearly the colour of blood, against her pale shimmering skin, as it reached her mid-back in soft curls. Her pale green wings glowed brightly in the shadowed room._

 _The Shadow Phoenix smirked._

 _"I will be glad to rip your fairy wings right off your body and add it to my vast collection of fairy wings_ _—but yours will have a special place!" the man gleamed wickedly._

 _Marion glanced down at her girls that were protected by the magical barrier she had conjured._

 _Daphne pressed her face into her baby sister's pink blanket._

 _She didn't want to see her mother dueling the wicked creature_ _—she was terrified at that man_ _—tears slid down her pale face. The girl wanted this to be over. Done. She flinched as the spells were hurled at one another, shouting with such anger._

 _"You know Your Highness, that was very foolish of you, but once I'm done with you, I will_ kill _them!"_

 _"You'll not lay a single finger on my girls!" Marion spat, her green eyes glowing a bright ember colour in anger._

 _Blue flames engulfed her hands, sending her powerful spells at the Prince of Darkness, who in turn had dodged her fury, blazing flames._ _The queen had conjured a large blue firey dragon, sending the man flying back into wall._

 _The man had transformed into a Phoenix as darkness flowed out of his body, trapping the fairy, as the dark lord had lusted over her_ _—Marion was struggling as his magic fed on her_ _—draining her from her magic._

 _The Shadow Phoenix will rip her wings right off her body and indeed add it to his vast collection of fairy wings he had ripped out plentiful of times that it was impossible to count them all._

 _He watched as the woman had slipped into unconsciousness before vanishing into thin air_ _—kidnapping the beautiful fairy with him to his realm of darkness_ _—Shadow Haunt._

 _Daphne had finally looked up_ _—to see the magical barrier had vanish and to her horror her mother was gone along with the man._

 _"Mummy?!" she cried out, feeling her eyes water once again, still clutching her baby sister in her arms._

 _No response._

 _She looked all around._

 _Princess Daphne didn't see any trace of her mother lingering in the room or the Shadow Phoenix for that matter._

 _She simply had vanished into thin air._

 _Or worse, the girl had paled, did her mother perish while fighting the skeletal man as she defended her girls?_

 _Daphne placed her baby sister on the bed, who was no longer crying, but in deep slumber. The older girl planted a kiss on Bloom's plumped rosy cheeks._

 _"Be good okay? I find Dad and Al."_

 _The moment she had walked away from her baby sister_ _—she wasn't going to see her ever again._

 _Daphne searched for her father and uncle everywhere in the palace. The palace was so quite, which made her feel nervous and sick to her stomach upon seeing many dead bodies covered in blood laying all around. . ._

 _"Daphne?!" a voice exclaimed in pure horror and relief._

 _The girl turned around to the source of the voice and beamed. It was her uncle!_

 _"Uncle Al!" she smiled brightly_ _—like a lit up star._

 _He held the girl in his arms, tightening his grip on her as he placed his hand behind her head, stroking her blond hair softly with his fingers._

 _"Oh, my beautiful Dap! You're alive and safe!"_

 _He gazed into her soft hazel eyes._

 _"Where Daddy?" she asked, worriedly, her eyes shinning with concern for her dear father._

 _His green eyes—that had instantly reminded her of her mother—darkened._

 _"I'm so sorry sweetie, so sorry. . ." the man whispered, pressing a kiss to his niece's forehead. ". . . He's gone. . ."_

 _"Gone?"_

 _He hugged her tightly, feeling tears drip onto his hands._ _Alec waited until his niece pulled away, as she sniffed, her eyes slightly puffy and red._ _He wiped the tears from Daphne's eyes who was grieving over the loss of her mother to the Shadow Phoenix._

 _"Where's your mother and baby sister?"_

 _The girl titled her head at him, as she placed her chubby hand on his face_ _—her magic flowing freely from her finger tips as she was showing him her memories of what happened to her mother. . ._

 _He glanced at his niece who had witnessed the duel of her mother and Lord Darkar. . ._

 _Alec felt like he was a complete failure for not protecting his only sibling he had, little Marion._

 _What kind of brother was he that he couldn't protect his own sister from harms hands?_

 _He couldn't believe it_ _—didn't want to accept the fact that his sister was truly gone. Gone. Forever._

 _It had deepened Alec's anguish over the loss of his sweet little Marion._

 _What made him feel even worse was that Alec couldn't find his younger niece Bloom as Daphne told him she had left her here on her parents' bed, as she went to look for him and her father to save them since no one was around any longer._

 _They had been alone for hours and Daphne had gone out for help._

 _He felt anger coursing through his blood as the glass windows had shattered into a million of tiny pieces, screaming in agony. . ._

With that, Daphne Lovell had awoken up from her nightmare, screaming and crying all the same.

Tears glistening down her pale face.

She was breathing heavily as sweat continued to slide down her face as her chest heaved—trembling from her dream.

Daphne hadn't had a dark nightmare in such a long time—the last time she had a nightmare this deeply was three years ago. It still haunted her, until this very day. The girl had broken her promise she made to her parents—she _hadn't_ looked out for her little sister.

Daphne had abandon her sister on the bed as she went to search for her uncle and father. Guilt had been running through her veins ever since that _terrible_ day. She shouldn't have abandoned her baby sister all alone like that.

Her parents' untimely demise had scared her memory so deeply that she it would be impossible to forget.

She had been highly traumatized ever since the bloody war that had claimed her the lives of parents'.

The door of the bedroom had bursted wide open, revealing to be her Aunt Evelyn, Uncle Alec, and Uncle Regulus dressed in their pyjamas all looking at her with such a worried look.

"Are you alright Daphne?" Evelyn asked softly, gazing at the blond-haired girl as the woman approached Daphne sitting besides her on the bed. Daphne looked unsettled and still troubled by her nightmare, no her bloody memory.

"I-I, my. . . her death," she stuttered and it's all what she could really say—but they already knew what she had meant.

She never liked to talk about her mother's disappearance, but she knew that her father had died, as she'd seen his bloody body that fateful day. His once warm brown eyes staring blankly at the empty dark grey clouds—snowing hastily. She had wanted to tell him that she'd loved him, but she didn't have to chance. It was _far_ too late for her to tell him that. Her heart had ached so deep it'd left her heart wounded—unable to heal properly.

"Oh Daphne," she pressed a kiss on her forehead, "how about we have breakfast and talk? It'll do you good."

Daphne looked up at her uncle as she settled her glass down; the entire family were having breakfast in the dinning room of Grimmauld Palace as Regulus had invited them to stay at his place over the winter holidays.

Regulus had the spare keys of his parents' house and often from time to time he would come here making sure that he was alone (that Sirius wasn't lurking around).

Of course, he hadn't been in London in over twelve years—he'd fled Europe back in 1979, after destroying the wretched horcrux necklace in the cave lake.

He felt deeply ashamed for what he'd done in the past—for the things he had done as a wretched Death Eater.

How could he be so blinded by the absolute truth?

Why hadn't he ever listen to Sirius?

His older brother was bloody right in the end!

If Sirius had ever found out the truth that he was actually alive for all these years, would his older brother ever _forgive_ him for the sins he'd done?

More importantly would Sirius still be angry with him?

If he were to be honest with himself, he wasn't sure what Sirius would do or how would he react to knowing the fact that his younger brother had been indeed alive for all these years in complete secret—never letting him know that he's alive or giving Sirius any clues about his whereabouts after the downfall of the Dark Lord in October 31st, 1981 . . .

The last time he'd ever saw his brother was back in 1978, a year before he'd figured out the Dark Lord's despicable plans were (during the time he was severing under Lord Voldemort as a Death Eater).

Both brothers were on two different sides of the war and Sirius hated the fact that his younger brother was following the Dark Lord and the ideals of their parents as being the perfect Black Son they had—since Sirius really cared deeply for his younger brother and was sadden to see him taking the 'wrong' path that might end up leading to his untimely demise and for calling him out for being such an idiot.

Regulus had explained to his cousin Evelyn and her family to be extremely cautious about being around his mother's portrait that's permanently stuck onto the wall. No one would want to get on the wrong side of his mother—otherwise she would throw a bloody loud tantrum about filthy half-breeds, blood-traitors, mudbloods alike. . .

Daphne's memories kept replaying at the back of her mind—like some sort of movie wanting to be streamed.

She sighed.

The girl didn't want to talk about her dreadful nightmare, but she knew that her uncle would press the matter on—as he wanted to comfort his niece than allowing her to keep her feelings all bottled up in a jar—and one day it might just shatter all together.

It must've been seeing her sister that day—which had triggered her painful memory of her mother.

Daphne had took a deep breath in (allowing herself to feel at ease) releasing all her anxiety away as she opened her mouth—talking about her nightmare.

"It had started out . . . "

* * *

It was a beautiful, bewitching morning—a morning unlike any other—due to air filled with joy and liveliness in the cold winter air.

The windows of each house was covered in thinly white frost and icicles and thick blankets of white snow covering the entire town made the place even more magical than it is. People were in high holiday spirits as Christmas was just around the corner.

There was nothing, but a warm, fuzzy, happy feeling blossoming in everyone's inner soul.

In front of people's cottages, they had decorated their lawns with reindeers that were attached to the big old red sled of Father Christmas with thick black strings (Santa Clause) with a big scarlet bag that was besides him filled with wonderful gifts along with striped candy canes . . .

The sounds of Christmas were being played through all shops; the beautiful Christmas decorations were being put up with bright colourful lights and adding bunch of sparkling streamers in the huge thickly pine Christmas tree that was located in the middle of the park, coated in dazzling white snow, with huge colourful ornaments and a vast silvery star that lit up the entire night-sky.

People were in a jolly mood, in particularly, young children who were very excited upon that Christmas was nearing since some of their family members were flying into town to visit and enjoy such a beautiful, cozy, holiday together.

Parents were still out doing last minute shopping—getting a few things done before Christmas Eve day.

 _Deck the halls with bough of holly FA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA . . ._

 _'Tis the season to be jolly FA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA . . ._

A certain girl was shopping with her mother. . .

Ever since the day she'd crashed into the blond haired girl, Bloom had a deep feeling within her soul that it was no coincidence that they both had stumbled across each other's path. It was as if the universe had just decided to open the doors in front of their eyes by letting them walk down the same road.

Here she was, shopping along with her mother in a Muggle Shop that sold all sorts of Christmas Ornaments and colourful lights. She was going through all the different shapes, sizes, and colours of ornaments in the wooden basket that sold single ornaments.

They still had many of their ornaments from the years from before, but every year, they would always buy a few more—adding a few more new items to the vast collection of Christmas Ornaments.

The red-haired girl had found two white doves as it had took her interest rather greatly as it was gleaming under the bright lights of the store. The white doves had come into two pairs—together as some sort of symbol.

She wanted to show the crystal white doves to Lily.

The girl heard her mother's voice—apparently she was talking to someone who wasn't her father who was not with them as the boys had gone off in search of a Christmas Tree in a near by store.

"Ah, there you are sweetheart, I was just going to look for you," Lily said warmly, as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Bloom glanced at the tall thin woman with blond hair and pale blue eyes who looked at her with a small polite smile. A smile she would only do in public if she'd ever greeted her sister, like as of now, so people wouldn't look in their direction. She hated to be the one of the topics of the day.

"Petunia, you haven't seen either of my children in a long time. The last time you'd seen them was when they were only babies," Lily recalled to the last time her sister had seen them was back in the Halloween Shop in 1981.

Although, Petunia and Lily had remained on card terms ever since Petunia had heard of what happened to her sister on that fateful Halloween Night—despite her hating Lily's magic, she would never wish death upon her no matter what the circumstances were.

She was secretly glad that her little sister was safe (even though she did hate magic itself, and the magical world for numerous reasons. The number one of it was endangering her younger sister's life and of course not being apart of that world as well).

In the end, Lily was her only little sister she had and truly loved her even though she had never allowed herself to feel that way towards her sister (including her own husband Vernon) mentioning only the fact that her sister's a freak along with her husband James and their two children.

She looked at Lily's daughter who seemed to be slightly puzzled by her since she'd never met her in person from before since the girl looked up at her mother for an explanation.

"We haven't met from before, but I'm your aunt, Bloom isn't it?" Petunia said hastily, extending her hand to shake her niece's hand for the first time in her life. Petunia could immediately tell that girl was somewhat embarrassed for not knowing who she was as she greeted her aunt for the first time.

"Oh hello Aunt Petunia," the girl said softly, in a cheery voice.

With a simple glance at her niece and her facial expression, Petunia could immediately tell that she was a kind, soft-hearted girl, happy-to-go-girl with a positive attitude towards life. She had long firey wavy hair with ocean blue eyes that seemed to be filled with many wonders of the world.

The way the girl acted, it did remind her of a time when she and Lily use to be childhood friends and there was that sweetness and adoration she'd seen in Lily's bright emerald eyes.

It was strange to think about, more often than not, that they used to be best of sisters once upon a time.

She was in deep thought about the time when she was a child. It seemed so long ago. A time when she and her younger sister had nearly done many things together, crashing into their parents' arm, tossing snowballs, building forts, and snowman together and more importantly they had been very close with each other and protective of one another. They've done everything together.

It was such a lovely and simple time.

A time when magic didn't come in a way and drift them _so_ far apart.

What had hurt Lily the most was that her sister would ignore her at all times, and had pretended that she never had a younger sibling. In the past, Lily had tired to patch things up with Petunia multiple of times, but things would end up even worse than it actually was, but now things were improving between the two sisters. . .

It seemed that her older sister wouldn't give her a chance to fix things.

Petunia had blamed her freakiness for that. Magic. She wouldn't even try to accept her for who she was, but somehow, in time, she had started to show a better side of her and tried to accept her for who she was after many years. It must've affected her in someway after hearing the dark news that revolved around Lily's near death was what had woken her up from her utter hatred and jealousy.

"Do you like it Mum?" the girl's voice rung, snapping Petunia's from her thoughts back to reality, as she'd seen the girl showing her mum the two white doves she'd picked out.

"It's lovely sweetie." Lily turned back to see her sister.

"Do you always shop here Tu—" she avoided the childhood nickname she'd used to call her older sister "—I mean, Petunia?" she asked awkwardly.

It's been about a decade the to sisters hadn't met face-to-face and nor had they had such a conversation, each of them were busy with their own lives.

"Er—I do," she responded.

Petunia wasn't exactly sure to say to her younger sister in all these years they hadn't met.

"Er—so . . . how's your life? James? Your son Harry?"

"They're all good. They're at a nearby shop looking for a Christmas Tree along with Harry's friends from school," Lily said, pausing, as she redirected the same question to her sister (even though she never liked Vernon at all, but did it for her only older sister's happiness).

"What about you and Vernon? Dudley was the name of your son, right?"

"Oh yes, such a fine boy he is. Dudley is doing quite well in Smeltings. Vernon and I are doing well in our life, but I must get going now," she said, rather quietly, but looked at her younger sister for a single moment, "um Lily, maybe one day, you and I would have tea together and just talk, you know?"

The younger sister stared at the older woman before her, thinking for a few seconds before responding to Petunia.

A soft smile had spread across the redhead's face, as her green eyes lit up in delight.

"It would be really nice."

She watched as her sister gave a nod before leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

It was late afternoon (after doing some shopping in the morning), as she and her mother were decorating the cottage.

"Bloom!"

"Yes Harry," the redhead girl turned to her brother as soon as she wrapped the last of the lights on the stairs, making sure it was perfectly completed while humming to herself. She'd been feeling jolly for the past few days since Christmas is around the corner.

"Have you seen the golden star for the tree?"

"Hmm I haven't seen that one yet. . . it's probably in the attic. Maybe I can help you to find it?" Bloom asked, as she settled the other ornaments aside.

"No, it's okay. Why don't you finish decorating since you love doing that? Ron and I will look for it in the attic," Harry replied, grabbing his best-friend's arm, leading him up the stairs as Bloom had watched the two of them vanish from her eyes.

She pulled out a silver streamers from the box smiling since she loved to decorate the cottage. . .

Harry twisted the knob of the door, as it slightly groaned.

The black-haired boy walked in first, followed by the redhead, glancing all around the spacious room curiously, filled with many antics and also it had consisted of Bloom and Harry's childhood things. The wooden floors squeaked as they continued to walk further into the room. It was like walking down through old memory lane.

"It seems that no one has been up here for a long time," Ron commented, noticing all the dust and cobwebs around certain untouched items, as he felt a sudden sensation washing over him upon seeing those webs, which meant that spiders were lingering around as some looked freshly new.

Ron _hated_ spiders. . .

"Harry, if you don't mind, can we find it really fast. There's spiders everywhere!"

Harry lifted a brow at him and chuckled lightly seeing the expression on Ron's face. "Don't worry, these spiders are harmless Ron."

"Sp-sp-spiders _harmless_?" the youngest Weasley boy had gaged, feeling a bit nauseous.

Spiders _aren't_ harmless, as they tend to bite people at times if it were ever to be triggered by a simple mistake and some spiders happen to have venom in their fangs that are poisonous that could literally _kill_ a person in particular a female black-widow spider.

Harry had spotted the golden star as it was gleaming under the light.

It was near his and his sister's childhood things. . .

Their childhood things were neatly organized in an orderly fashion on the dark wooden shelves. It was as if it had been a lifetime ago, some old memories were resurfacing into his mind like a stream of a movie that one could access in the back of one's mind replaying it over and over again.

Ron was observing all around, his foot tapping onto the wooden floor quite anxiously.

Harry grabbed the golden star from the top shelf and smiled at the stuffed bunny (Mr. Tinkles) remembering all the good memories of his younger sister who had adored that thing like crazy. He wanted to bring to her and remind his sister of her silly stuffed bunny she'd use to love deeply as the black-haired boy took the hold of the bunny. . .

 _Thud!_

A heavy metallic object had fallen to the wooden floor as it gleamed brightly.

Harry picked up the fallen object from the floor and glanced at it. It was some sort of foreign amulet with an ancient language written all around it.

Why was it there—near his sister's things?

"What is it?" Ron looked at his best-friend, as he'd lifted a brow.

"It's some sort of amulet." Harry responded glancing at the foreign object, as he even wondered to himself why this was particularly hidden from his sister.

Did she know about it?

Harry wondered if there were any hidden secrets within this amulet since it looked pretty suspicious.

He heard his sister's echoing laughter from the halls—laughing about something. . .or a possibility of getting away from someone . . .

"Get that misotle away from me! It's so _not_ funny!" Bloom's voice had echoed through the narrowed halls of their cottage—as she cried to the twins who were chasing her around with the wretched _thing._

Harry was utterly stunned to see a parchment (that had been hidden inside the golden necklace) rise in mid-air, as the parchment itself turned into a long explained letter (obviously).

Ron glanced at Harry with a curious look. "Umm—Harry maybe we _shouldn't_ read it. . . It could be a private letter between your parents or something."

"Maybe you're right I just—"

Harry paused immediately as he glanced at the very first sentence (not even a sentence, but the very few words had made him freeze in confusion).

 _To Whom Who Finds Our Beloved Child_

Beneath it had the names of two people (obviously a man and a woman's) that rose confusion on both boys' face.

 _Oritel and Marion._

 _Who are these people?_ _Why is their name written on the parchment near my sister's stuff? It doesn't make any sense?_ Harry thought to himself.

It was very strange, indeed.

Why would his parents keep something like this hidden away in his sister's childhood things?

And more importantly, who are these people?

Did his parents know them?

Were they his parents' friends?

But they'd never talked about them, as they had reencountering their school day memories.

The two boys whom were very curious about the strange written letter decided to continue to read the foreign explanation.

Harry and Ron looked at one another with such an alarming look on their faces.

He _never_ knew that about his baby sister, Bloom.

Harry's bright emerald eyes had widen in utter shock.

Bloom, his precious little sister he'd always believed to be, was actually _adopted_ by his own parents. . .

Why didn't their parents had ever brought up the subject?

Were they ever going to tell their only daughter the truth?

It had defiantly explained more clearly as to why the two were so close in age—just a few months apart from each other—which was a little strange because most siblings who are close in age are a year apart from each other.

Ron glanced at his best-friend who had never knew in his short lifespan that his own younger sister had been _adopted_ by his parents years ago (maybe when she was a baby or as a very young child). It was most likely when Bloom was a baby due to the many picture frames that had the date at the very bottom.

And not to ignore the fact that his sister Bloom wasn't exactly a normal witch either—not even having Earth blood coursing in her blood—but Dominion blood from a foreign, alienated planet from a parallel magical universe that is probably (most likely) light years away from the realm of Earth.

His younger sister, Bloom, was the true biological daughter of a monarchy couple—King Oritel and Queen Marion of a kingdom called Domino—Harry came to a huge relaisation that she's an orphaned fairy Princess that had been taken in by his parents who had loved her as if she is their own daughter (that of course during the time didn't have).

 _Fairy princess?_

 _It's a wonder of why she possess wandless magic?_

 _Or how she can foolishly play with her own appreance?_

 _Wait a second?! How in the bloody world did my parents ever come across Bloom?_

 _Had she been orphaned at the time they'd stumbled upon her?_

 _Or had she been left alone—somewhere on the streets? Or had my parents met with either one of her brithparents?_

 _Where did they find her exactly?_

He was _completely_ curious now of this new information he'd discovered.

If his sister found out about this, she might be crushed, as she adored their parents deeply and the same could be said about their mother and father as they loved him and his sister very much.

He had thought Bloom had been a really gifted witch—to be blessed with such strong magic.

Magic that only Lord Voldemort would possibly dream of having to himself.

"So did your parents. . .you know, ever told you and your sister?" Ron questioned, looking slightly sadden and hurt over his friend's shocking discovery and more importantly how Bloom was going to process this kind of new information.

The girl was really kind and sweet and simply optimistic—having a bright smile on her and the sweet adoration she has for her family and brother.

(The way she playfully teases Harry at every chance she got and he would do the same in return).

Ron liked their playful sibling relationship and he felt sorry for Harry's sister for being in Slytheirn (remembering how the bloody git Malloy had scared her into it) and still ties to sabatoge the girl's friendship with him (a matter of jealousy as Ron detected) or anyone she befriends from Gryffindor House. . .

Harry shook his head.

"I don't think Bloom even knows. I don't think our parents even told us anything about this kind of news—maybe we're still young to understand what the term of being _adopted_ means."

"Er. . .well, what do you feel Harry?" the redhead Weasley boy asked concernedly, his blue eyes flickered with such worry over his-best friend's reaction.

He looked at Ron—his expression had showed it all for how he felt about his sister despite not being blood related. He would do anything to protect her and keep her happy at all cost.

"It doesn't change anything. She's still my sister Ron and I love her . . . But I'm morely worried about her finding this and you know taking it the wrong way. . . She might get really upset, and I don't want to see her being upset," regarding his sister's personal feelings.

"Ya I would be too. . So she's some sort of fairy princess from a foreign magical planet?" Ron inquired, as it sounded a bit bizarre to him.

Something that's entirely made up from a muggle child's fairytale book.

"Apperantely," the black-haired wizard stated, "and it says here she could either be a witch or a fairy—on her account of choice—it also says that her 'biological family members' had been fairies and light wizards for several centuries."

The door had aburted wide open—startling both boys as Harry placed the amulet back from where he'd originally found it as he saw his sister giggling and looking all flustered.

He gazed in her direction.

Bloom had appeared to have gotten away from someone, as she was tying to explain to her brother in out of breaths that she was finding a place to hide.

A place she knew that the twins wouldn't be able to _exactly_ find her.

"Oh, if you'd only know what's going on," she said, huffing, before glancing at the two boys before her.

Harry looked at with a warm-hearted smile. "I think I'd already heard what's going on with you, sis," he raised a brow at Bloom, looking all amused like and slightly paranoid at the idea they've been tailing after her with a misotle.

"Oh it's _so_ not funny Harry!"

"Yes, it kinda is!" He smirked right back her.

"But we heard you giggling though," Ron pointed out.

The girl still looked pink-face.

"Because they were doing silly moves and faces that's why, oh fine, I do admit it's a little funny," she finally gave up from any kind of excuse she was about to say.

"So. . . did you find it?" Bloom asked softly, as she glanced at her brother and her blue eyes had widen at the stuffed bunny she had once adored.

"Is that—"

"Yup! Do you remember your one and only Mr. Twinkles," chuckled her brother as Bloom's cheek turned a bright shade of pink—slightly embarrassed at her childhood's memory.

Ron looked at the girl, still looking brightly flushed.

"Mr. Twinkles? This bunny's a boy?" Ron looked rather interested.

Harry grinned at his sister—remembering how much she'd adored that thing like crazy!

He turned his face to greet Ron's, shaking the stuffed bunny in his hand. "All you have to know about this, is that Twinkles is the love of her life!"

It'd caused the two boys to chuckle.

She crossed her arms, looking somewhat annoyed. "You're over exaggerating it Harry!"

"Oh sure I am," he countered back, chuckling, "remember that one time you had forgotten it at home that you threw a bloody tantrum over it when you were five or six years old?"

"I—I. . . err. . . well," the girl sputtered as if someone had took her from behind by surprise—completely stunned—as if trying to avoid such embarrassing moments in her young life. "I was only little!" she tried to defend herself.

"Or there was that one time Mum and Dad had told us that you couldn't sleep that one night because you didn't have it with you. And the next morning they'd found it with Padfoot," Harry's bright green eyes flickered with utter mischief.

"Mum said that Dad had bought the gift for me on my first birthday and I'd just loved it!" the girl smiled warmly.

Bloom had noticed that her golden amulet was twinkling. . .

She wanted to talk to her brother about it—she hadn't found the right time to do so.

"Umm. . . Harry? There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about," Bloom said genuinely (looking all calm), as she gazed at her older brother, as she saw his concerned look on his face.

"About what sis?" raising a brow at her, glancing at Ron who seemed to be clueless as he was, giving his friend a shrug.

Bloom held her silvery amulet that was illuminating like a thousand stars in the darkened skies.

"Your amulet Bloom, was it always shinning like that?" Harry spoke with interest, as if he'd finally took notice of it—illuminating very brightly.

"Well. . . Mum and Dad told me that there was a beautiful story behind it and a reason why it's glowing right now," Bloom said subtly, but she was a bit nervous of the idea of telling her brother the story of the amulet and that she was adopted, and the fact that their parents had founded her in an alley burning in bright red flames on a cold winter night.

What if Harry didn't love her after knowing this about his little sister?

"What kind of story, Bloom?" Ron asked a bit curious.

"Well, it has to start from the beginning before I actually get to tell you what's behind this necklace. Eleven years ago, on a cold winter night, Mum and Dad had saved a baby from a fire—"

"A fire?" Ron said astoundedly.

"Why would someone leave their baby near a fire?" Harry questioned, looking horrified and she could easily see the fury in his eyes.

"Look. . . no one knows, who or how the baby ended up there alone," she said sadly, her eyes feeling watery as she continued on, "Mum and Dad had loved the baby. . . and so er. . . they'd decided to keep the baby. . ." she smiled warmly and gratefully.

Harry had put the pieces together (even he'd figured out from reading the letter which he felt highly guilt about).

He had remembered Pettigrew's horrifying words before being silenced by his father who at the time was livid.

 _"You four haven't been so honest either, not to the girl . . . filling her head with such lies! When she in-fact should know the absolute truth—"_

Harry had finally understood Peter's words, realising how cruel Peter was—he wanted to hurt his sister (not sure if she knew at the time or not).

Wait. When did Bloom know about it?

Had their parents informed her of this from before?

His thoughts had been shattered by his sister's voice as if she had read his mind completely.

"Mum and Dad told me few nights ago," she beamed quite happily to his pure surprise.

"So that means you're adopted Bloom," Ron said stunned—he still is in shock—feeling a little regretful since they'd read it and that she wanted to tell her brother about it (not the other way around).

"I just wanted you to know Harry. I couldn't deceive you because your my bro—" he hugged her tightly to him, as if he didn't want to let go of her. "You're still my little sister Bloom no matter what and I love you."

He pulled away from her, pushing her firey bangs to the side of her face—gazing in her blue eyes.

"So. . . what's the story about this amulet Bloom?" Harry asked, beaming, interested in hearing his sister's tale along with Ron. She looked at the two boys who were eager to hear all about it.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _It's been a while since I had last updated. This chapter was very emotional and difficult for me to write, which is why it'd took me longer to update this chapter. I had literally cried as I wrote out a the scenes. . . which I feel entirely guilty of just writing it out. Although this_ _chapter is basically a filler chapter, which I needed to gloss over in this chapter over the course of events that had occurred previously . . ._

 _So much stuff had happened and such a shocking appearance too of someone who was presumably dead for the past twelve years. . . Ohhh I can't wait to get all the good stuff out in next chapter! (giggles like a mischievously_ _child)._

 _And also I can't wait for the summer of their first year_ _—something really big gonna happen! I can't say what it is. . . but its going to be so much fun to write it out. . . we have to wait for a few more chapters until the summer of 1992._

 _Also to mention a big thanks and love out to all of you for following/favoriting this story as it means so much to me and it had grown on me as well! And thank you for all your wonderful reviews! :)_

 _I hope you had enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Like always please leave your reviews and comments down below. I really do appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts about it!_

 _So Until Next Time!_


	14. Lost Siblings Reunited

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Winx Club. *All recognizable plots belong to JKR*_

* * *

 _Chapter Fourteen: " Lost Siblings_ _Reunited_

Later that night in Harry's bedroom, Harry, Ron and Bloom were playing a magical Quidditch board game as she had began to tell her own tale of what her parents told her just a few nights ago.

Harry and Ron were quite intrigued with her tale, but Harry noticed her smile had soon turned into a small worrying frown.

Was she _not_ happy about it?

How could she _not_ be?

Wait?

It wasn't that she was _unhappy,_ she looked rather _agitated_ about it for some reason.

Bloom looked slightly hesitant as Harry noticed that his sister had bit her lips—a habit of hers—when she would get all nervous.

"What's wrong Bloom? Is everything alright?" her brother inquired with a concerned expression across the boy's face—his green eyes filled with full attentiveness, as he looked at his sister softly. He could easily see her mixed feelings. Harry could tell if something had bothered his sister—she defiantly looked somewhat affected by this.

Bloom could easily feel the weight bearing down on her—a bit overwhelmed—feeling that if she did try to meet her older sister for the first time, things might not go down so smoothly.

What if her sister disliked her?

Or worse, possibly hate her for what had happened eleven years ago?

"Harry, what if she didn't like me?" the redhead girl had let out her breath out, looking anywhere else but the face of the two boys—feeling relatively embarrassed over her emotions—as if her heavy weighted sensation she'd felt over her chest had deflated. Her nervousness had washed away, smoothing her on the inside for some comfort. . .

"Why, would you think that Bloom?" Harry said placing a hand on her shoulder, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes that seemed to be filled fear and worry over what her older sister Daphne might feel about her.

The redhead girl felt that her brother could understand her in this kind of situation (as she really didn't want to worry her parents about it). Harry was always helpful, when she needed him the most—finding comfort from her brother.

She gave off a slight shrug.

Bloom wasn't exactly sure why she thought of her sister disliking her, maybe they would disagree on things that normally siblings wouldn't do. . .

As James and Lily were passing through the halls of the corridor, they heard Harry, Bloom, and Ron's laughter coming from their son's bedroom and stopped for a single moment (wanting to tune in on what they were discussing about) without them knowing.

 _"You're the nicest girl around Bloom, how can anyone not like you?"_ Ron spoke.

 _"I think she would come to love you sis. . ."_ Harry reassured his sister as she smiled back at him.

 _"Thanks, and Harry I think she would come to love you too,_ " she said cheerfully.

The two looked at each other with much love in their eyes. It was heartwarming. James pressed his lips against his wife's forehead. "Sometimes I'd forget how much I love them."

"Yes, they are amazing. Now come on, James. Lets leave them alone," Lily whispered to her husband, her green eyes flickered rather dangerously and he exactly knew what she was hinting at—he could easily see it her eyes.

He grinned like a devilish child.

* * *

Daphne was secretly gratefully that her Uncle Alec hadn't tagged along with her, her cousins, and Uncle Regulus, who had decided to show them around Diagon Alley.

(Although, she had been slightly angry with Alec at the moment since he had decided to go to the Magical Universe alongside Evelyn—leaving her here, but Evelyn had managed to talk to her alone—not saying she wouldn't want to spend the day with her family, but Alec had always managed a way to distract his only niece).

Of course Daphne had loved him more than anything in the entire universe, but sometimes he had come off so overprotective of his only niece than she needed him to be.

He was always hovering over her head, never allowing her to slip away from his sight for a mere second for fearing he might lose her again.

Daphne couldn't blame him at all.

Not after what her uncle had gone through, about a decade ago, after he'd lost his sweet little sister, younger niece (who they'd assumed to have been dead at first, but had newly discovered Bloom to be actually alive) and brother-in-law, in the tragic bloody war.

Alec had taught her some of their ways of magic (of course Daphne had remembered her parents teaching her some very basic fairy magic), and their magical history of their own realm (along with history of the Magical Dimension).

As Daphne had gotten a bit older, she had begged of him to take her to the Magical Dimension as she wanted to see that place with her own eyes, not just hearing it from her uncle's numerous tales.

And so he did just that.

After hearing her desperate pleas, Alec, who didn't want to see her heartbroken had decided to take her on _two strict conditions_ : that she would _stay besides_ him at all times and _never_ ever tell a single soul her true identity. . .

He certainly didn't want anyone tailing after them _especially_ his little Daphne—the only remaining link he had left of his baby sister, Marion.

Alec couldn't bear to lose Daphne, _not_ for the second time.

(He would probably be beyond the point of utter devastation if he did lose her).

Alec had went far out to modify their appearances while their stay at Magix—fearing that someone might spot him since he was Queen Marion's older bother (that of course everyone in the Magical Universe knew), which would cause rumors to spread around about the Domino royal bloodline hadn't been wiped out entirely, but indeed alive. . .

It would be highly dangerous if _anyone_ knew the absolute truth of their very existence (they had fled down to a nonmagical realm called Earth, and had resided there for the past decade).

Everyone had believed that no inhabitants of Domino had surivied the bloody war, and that the royal bloodline of Domino had been wiped out under the hands of The Ancestral Witches and their son Valtor.

At times, Daphne had wanted her own space without him having to hover over her every hour or so . . .

* * *

It was quite a breezy day; the air was frosty.

"Thank you for taking us to Diagon Alley Uncle Reg. Apparently, he didn't want us coming along with him," the blond girl expressed rather sadly.

"You know he has his reasons for not taking you all the time Dap. He worries a great deal about you and your cousins."

"I know," Daphne said quietly, "but he still thinks of me of being a helpless little girl while I'm there and I don't know why. I mean, you've seen all my marks especially in DADA—top marks of the class. I could protect myself. . ." the girl pointed out.

He had a kind smile as he looked at the girl, his grey eyes softened at her.

"Well that may be true, but it's still dangerous to be out there, anyone might find out about you through despicable means. Anyways, Diagon Alley is an wonderful place—I'm sure you would love it and perhaps we might run into my older brother and your younger sister while there," he hinted to her.

Daphne stopped dead in her tracks. Her hazel eyes shined in wonderment, as the girl gazed at Reg with full eagerness. "You think so?"

"It's a possibility."

Then all of a sudden, her enthusiasm to meeting her baby sister had deflated, as a frown and a look of worry appeared on her face.

"What if my sister doesn't like me? What if we don't get along? Or. . .worse what if I can't be a good older sister to her? You know since I-I'd left her alone once and I'd broken my promise. I don't know if I could even be a good sister . . . " Daphne was doubting herself.

Regulus had placed his hands on the girl's shoulder and glanced at her with a gentle and understanding look.

"Daphne you were very young, you couldn't have possibly known what was going to happen. You went in search for your father and uncle. Listen, I truly believe in time your sister will come to love you as you would of her. Besides, you're very good at looking after your cousins—even though the twins do drive you bananas at times, you'll do good with her. . ." he winked—reassuring her that she will do well with her younger sibling.

The girl giggled softly and smiled at him brightly.

"I still love them—even though they do drive me crazy with their silly antics and rules at times."

"HEY!" one of the older twins arched an eyebrow directly at his cousin, startling her completely as she had nearly forgotten that they were tagging along with her to Diagon Alley.

"So are you saying that you don't love us or something if we annoy you?" he grinned as his black hair turned to dark purple, as he looked at Daphne with an irked expression. (He defiantly enjoyed taunting her).

"It's completely cruel if you do cousin!" the younger twin, Aleko, had spoke in a teasing manner. His green eyes twinkled with playfulness. The two older boys had liked to tease their cousin quite often.

"And it's a wonder why you favor little Rylan here!" Aries, the oldest of his twin, raised his arms in the air (somewhat feeling offended by Daphne).

The girl had rolled her eyes.

"I—you know that's not how it is."

"Whatever you say Dap. . ." she watched as Aries ruffled his little brother's black hair as the little boy had groaned. He didn't like it when either of his brothers messed up his hair.

"Hey!" shouted the youngest boy, giving the eyeing look to his brothers.

She smiled at them before gazing at Regulus.

"But I do have a question for you, Reg, umm. . . does your older brother know about you being alive?" she raised a brow at Reg as the girl was quite intrigued.

"No. I haven't told anyone—I've kept it a secret, which I still feel guilty for, for misleading my family that I've died. I honestly don't know how his reaction would be like. He's quite temperamental at times—it runs in the Black family." Regulus' eyes flickered downwards, feeling ashamed of himself—still feeling that guilt swirling in his chest over the fact that he misinformed Sirius from the absolute truth—the one who had deeply cared for his younger brother.

"Oh. I mean from what you were telling me, I think, your brother would be pleased to know your alive and safe if anything else. I don't think he would be angry with you since you had done the right thing in the end and that what mattered the most." Daphne pointed out.

"You could just be right about it Dap," Regulus said absentmindedly—clearly the black-haired man was lost in his own daydreaming thoughts about confronting Sirius for the first time, in over a decade.

The wizard wasn't even sure that Sirius would even _accept_ him, far less than being pleased in seeing his younger brother being presumedly 'alive' and _not_ 'dead' after all these years.

The girl was just too sweet and innocent for such a bloody, harsh, and cold world. Regulus had remembered when he first met little Daphne, she had been around the age of four. She had been mentioned by his cousin Evelyn Black, who at the time, had been dating the girl's uncle.

Once Regulus had heard the full tragedy story from Daphne's uncle, he was completely bewildered—he nearly looked petrified upon hearing the girl's tale—who had witnessed her parents' untimely demise, which of course, had left such a heavy impact on the girl ever since.

A young girl witnessing her parents' untimely demise was truly _heartbreaking_ and _traumatic._

He wondered how she'd felt at the time or how she understood the situation. . .

(At times, Daphne would relive the horrifying memory of her parents, especially when she had been younger).

When Daphne had been a little girl, she had been completely terrified of leaving her uncle's side for fearing that she might lose sight of him (although, at one point in time, she did lose her uncle in the crowd and had ended up being lost until Regulus had found her alone, sobbing. The girl had been four at the time).

Young children were so innocent when it comes to those kind of issues—not fully capable of understanding the world around them—the reality they were living in and the dangers that lied around on every corner.

It was more than a war that had damaged a person's psychological mind; it was also the pressure that came with it as well.

Fear. Worry. Anxiety. Depressed. Sadness. Grief.

All these emotions. . . it would only leave such wounded, hurtful, even devastating memories—memories that may never fade from one's mind, as if it had been deeply imprinted in one's soul and mind.

War had tore families so far apart, which had caused deep rifts of hatred among family members—as family members turned against one another for the sake of surviving the bloody war.

It was utterly disgusting!

Regulus was grateful that he had finally came to his own senses about the path he was walking down, which was entirely corrupted by a mad wizard whose goal wasn't just simply cleansing the Wizarding world from all Muggleborns. It was far worse than what anyone could ever imagine.

The the reality was, the Dark Lord had wanted to gain immortality, and in order to do he needed followers and so he came up with a twisted, sickening idea that wizards are _superiors_ against Muggles and Mudbloods and many dark wizarding families had agreed with his ideal thoughts—thinking that he the right idea in mind. . .

He smiled.

"Now come on, all of you! There's so many things to do in Diagon Alley!"

* * *

Sirius wasn't the one for such exotic surprises, pranks yes, but that wasn't what bothered him.

In fact, he looked downright abashed, as if he'd seen his younger brother pass right by him, but only an older version of himself if'd lived. . .

Surely, this had to be some kind of twisted joke, right?

The man even glanced back directly at him, beaming brightly.

Most of the time it had only took one glance to look a person and too see a familiar face or not—and sometimes on such rare occasions, a second or third glance _if_ needed (since a person's appearance may be _so_ familiar it would haunt your mind) and it seemed to be the very case with Sirius Black. He'd seemed to have lost all of his colouring on his face.

Padfoot blinked once, twice, even _thrice_ to get that very image into his head.

He couldn't possibly be imagining things right?

It just had to be a pure _coincidence,_ right?

Perhaps, it was a mere illusion of some sort or it could've been someone who could've had a strong appearance of _him_ right?

Sirius had been lost in his thoughts ever since he'd seen a familiar man walking through Diagon Alley along with a blond haired girl, and three boys, and the strange thing was the black-haired man gave a rather _too_ familiar smirk from somewhere. . .

It was somehow haunting him of his younger brother. . .

Sirius simply shuddered as if guilt were consuming him bit by bit. . .

His sharp face, grey eyes, and slick black hair, but the man looked older in appearance. His younger brother would've probably looked like the man he'd seen if Regulus had only lived, but it was impossible as he was long gone. . .

Regulus was _dead_.

The man had nearly flinched upon his best-friend who had placed a hand on his shoulder, which had caused James to look at Sirius concernedly. It seemed to James that Sirius was hung up on something—as James could easily tell from the way his muscles had tensed up, his mind wondered off to somewhere else, in deep thought about a particular thing. . .

"James I know it's highly impossible to even consider it but. . . do you think _someone_ could return back from the dead?" he whispered faintly—his voice barely audible.

It had caused James to stare at him in the most questionable manner.

He wasn't so sure where Sirius was getting at exactly? No source of magic could ever being back a loved one back from the dead. It was beyond impossible. Hopeless.

Why would he such a rhetorical question when Sirius already knew what the answer was going to be?

"But isn't that what Voldemort was trying to accomplish years ago? Why are you asking that now? You know it's not possible. . ." Prongs asked in confusion, looking at his best-friend as if he had grew an extra head.

James was going to find soon as to why Sirius had looked _so_ _petrified_ —being in a state of utter shock.

Sirius let out a heavy deep sigh. "Well let me show you what I'm talking about and I'm _not_ going mad either. James do you see the blond girl over there with that man who's buying ice-cream along with three boys?"

"What about them?" James questioned.

"I'm not talking about them in general, but the man they're with. His face James, it's _very familiar_. . . it's like . . ." he spoke, his voice almost hauntingly, as he couldn't even have the gut to bring up his own brother's name as it's been years (about a decade or so) well since he had last seen his younger brother before he passed away.

That man who was with the young girl had turned his face ever so slightly, a wide smile forming on his face and at the moment and James completely understood. . . the black-haired wizard definitely, no he had _striking_ similarities to Sirius' younger brother who had tragically died twelve years ago.

"I'm not hallucinating _or_ am _I_?" Sirius questioned, frowning, assuming that he was probably going mad.

The wizard's appearance was somehow haunting Sirius, gravely.

Prongs shook his head.

His friend _wasn't_ imaging things.

"I don't think so Pads. But is that really _him_?" James responded, his face had gone pale like a white sheet of paper. He was completely stunned like Sirius.

How could Regulus escape such a _harrowing_ fate was beyond both men's knowledge?

The Dark Lord wasn't known for his mercy or sparing someone's life without having a high price to pay.

In fact, the dark wizard was inhumane, never would he allow anyone to walk away freely without being tortured or murdered for that matter, unless, if they had somehow had either lied their way out, or, of course used powerful manipulation.

Sirius looked rattled.

He wasn't even sure that this man was even his brother—he just happened to look _exactly_ like is all. It brought back cold, depressing memories (in a way Sirius had felt at the time even though he didn't want to feel any type of remorse since it was Regulus' choice that led him to his downfall).

 _Sirius was in his brother's room, glancing at all his things that were of course tidy and untouched._

 _It was silent, not the usual kind of silent he felt prior to his younger brother's death, but it felt as if something was missing from the puzzle._

 _Sirius had felt so moved until now._

 _The man was torn and didn't know what to do._

 _He didn't know what to make of it, but he felt guilt and remorse. Sirius shouldn't have given up on his baby brother so easily. He shouldn't have allowed him to follow his parents' wretched, dark, insane, beliefs. He should've guided Regulus to the path of light, not abandon him alone in an alley with nowhere to go but a misguided road._

 _Sirius felt like he was a horrible older brother to Regulus, as he allowed him to drown with the rest of his snidy family members._

 _He'd thanked Merlin that his mother wasn't even home as the man woul_ _d rather not see his bloody mother who had supported little Reg about the ideology of Pureblood supremacy, which had corrupted his innocent mind with their sickening and twisted thoughts about the world, deeming that Pureblood wizards were far more superior and that Muggleborns and Muggles who were inferiors, that were filthy scums, that didn't even deserve to live in the world, but must be wiped out (or serve under the hands of wizard-kind)._

 _It was completely sickening to murder innocent Muggleborns and Muggles._

 _His younger brother Regulus had been utterly disillusioned by the Death Eaters' lifestyle._

 _He'd been so young and naïve about the world he was living in and the way he'd looked up to their parents with full adoration and respect that in the eyes of Regulus', he'd thought of Sirius of being a Blood-Traitor to the Black family. And yet Sirius hadn't done a single thing to help Reg out but allow him to die with the rest of his family—completely forgetting about him entirely._

 _Sirius' mother, Walburga Black, a pure cold hearted and cruel woman had despised her older son as she had constantly had thought of him being a disgrace and an abomination in her eyes._

 _The spiteful witch had a rotten habit of burning family members right off the Black family tree, deeming them as blood- traitors, as she'd_ _personally disowned her own older son, Sirius, after he'd ran away at the age of sixteen. She had burned his face off the Black family's tapestry, including her own brother Alphard who'd given her disowned son the Blacks family's inheritance, and she also had burned Andromeda's face as well, who had married Muggle-born Ted Tonks._

 _No one had seen Andromeda ever since she had married Ted Tonks._

 _He felt sick to his stomach._

 _This wasn't how it was suppose to end._

 _His brother shouldn't have died a tragic death._

 _Sirius was feeling a bit a loss, as his eyes began to water. In his life, he had never shed a single tear (perhaps as a young child) about a single family member of (the only exception was of his favourite cousin). Tears glisten down his pale face as he'd picked a frame photo of Regulus smiling._

 _"You bloody idiot," he murmured, shaking his head._

Sirius had dissolved his memories of his younger brother years ago, for it was too painful to bear with and the only was to feel any better about it was to forget about him entirely and placing a blame on him—he's the one to walk down a bloody path of destruction, allowing himself to wallow up in his parents' beliefs.

* * *

They were in magical joke shop that sold all sorts of harmless scheming pranks, of course it was Sirius ad James' brilliant idea to take the children too. It'd been the same place they'd used to buy their things, but of course enhance it with their magical skills—making some a longer lasting effect or having a total different effect.

It was the twins kind of place as the two decided to explore very inch of the shop with their hearts desires. They have always created new ideas in pranking young wizards and witches at Hogwarts. Percy was Remus, he didn't really find these sorts to of his interest, expect for talking about his fifth years goals with Moony.

Meanwhile as Bloom, Harry, and Ron were looking all around the shop, some things had spiked up their interest and laughed over the hilarious effects that some of the games had (it even managed to change their hair colour slightly in varieties of bright neon colours). Some flew up in the air, causing a sizzle of blinding colours to the eyes.

The redhead girl felt her necklace had a sudden urge to pull (rather strongly). She was too curious of letting this pass again and followed the way it was guiding her too, until she spotted the girl with the boy who seemed to have rush in a hurry over a particular something the young boy held in his hand.

It was her amulet that led her here as she glanced at the blond girl with hope blossoming within her girl too had a look of hopefulness. Bloom had a deep feeling that this wasn't a mere coincidence.

The older girl decided to speak her mind first with a gentle expression. "Bloom, your name wasn't it? We've met the other day at the skating arena." She didn't want to startle her younger sister with a sudden news—all like that from out of nowhere. Small steps at a time.

"You're Daphne right," Bloom looked at the girl, pausing before continuing on, "your my long-lost sister, right?" Bloom questioned quietly.

Daphne had froze in her place—speechless.

It was as if everything had slowed down, people had blurred into the background, even her own breathing had slowed down. She blinked her eyes a coupe a times as if this weren't a mere tick of the light—an illusion.

The redhead girl was standing right before her own eyes, her blue eyes soften at her.

She knew the truth.

Was this real or was she dreaming this?

Bloom was here in person along with a black-haired boy and a red-haired boy and wondered if the two boys were her close friends.

No. This _couldn't_ be a dream.

The blond-haired girl _wasn't_ imagining this.

It was _real_!

Daphne had finally came face-to-face with her little sister, after daydreaming plenty of random scenarios of getting in contact with her baby sister. She'd thanked the Great Dragon that her only sibling wasn't dead, but indeed alive, and breathing. . .

It was a true and grateful blessing!

A wonderful gift!

Utter joyfulness crossed the blond-haired's face.

Her bright hazel eyes danced with radiating sparks of life.

Her younger sister's face was so much crystal clear; she was pretty.

She could see Bloom's feature much better than her first encounter at the skating arena.

Bloom had soft splashes of light freckles across her cheeks and nose, her deep blue eyes big and wide, her long thick, firey wavy red hair made it aglow against her pale skin.

Bloom had a curious look as she gazed at her older sister for the first time in her life.

How could've she been so blinded on the day she first encountered the blond girl—she had collided into her and that boy with jet black hair and blue eyes.

Her older sister had straight blond hair, unlike her wavy hair, with wide hazel eyes. Daphne's freckles were much more seeable than Bloom's. Daphne was quite tall and had a slender figure.

The redhead wondered how far apart in age were they?

Her older sister couldn't be more than five years apart from her since in the family photo, Daphne had seemed to be around the age of three or four years-old-little-girl.

Bloom felt super nervous from the inside—worrying about a every little thing possible as if things must flow smoothly between the two girls.

It wasn't that she was worried, maybe in the slightest, but she had a what-if-feeling that her sister doesn't even like her. Harry had even assured Bloom that Daphne would come to love her as he loved her. She was brilliant, clever, funny, slightly mischievously in her own ways (their mother had blamed their father for that) and just a wonderful younger sibling he had.

The redhead girl was at loss with words—she didn't know what to say to her older sister for the first time in her life.

A sister Bloom hardly knew she had.

It was only recently she'd figured out she had an older sibling and yet she was the younger one once more.

Her thoughts had swirled with many questions that she didn't know where to begin.

Her blue eyes shined delightedly as she envisioned all the things that she and Daphne would do, spending quality time together as sisters, as neither one of them knew what it was like to a sister as a sibling.

Daphne had been looking forward to having a chance to bond with her baby sister Bloom.

The two girls were both in deep thought, obviously allowing everything to sink into their minds.

Daphne had finally seemed to inhale air into her lungs as if she needed a breather before glancing at her sister once more. Her hazel eyes had fallen on her necklace as she took it off, revealing it to her sister Bloom.

Old memories had flooded her mind as tears brimmed in her hazel eyes. Daphne sniffed as she gazed at the necklace with full of sadness, as if she wanted to discuss its history with her younger sister.

Daphne gave a slight nod to Bloom's question.

(Maybe just maybe, she could find some sort of comfort from Bloom's presence or the other way around).

"Our birthmother, she had created this amulet for us for if we ever lost our ways, this would safely guide us back to each other. . ." Daphne looked up, breath hitching as she seen her sister's facial expression that seemed to be sadden as she had pulled out her own amulet gazing at it.

Guilt had rose in Daphne's chest as she looked at Bloom (who obviously seemed to be unaware of their magical background and the history of their world—what really happened during Domino's downfall).

"I. . . I thought you were dead. . ." Daphne faded off, her throat dry and itchy. This wasn't how she wanted to bring up such a depressing topic, but it was the only way that her subconscious guilt would go away, by letting the truth into the light.

Harry had paled.

He hadn't thought about what Daphne's feeling would be for her younger sister. It simple shattered him as he realised that Daphne had thought of Bloom being dead for all these years. He couldn't imagine how the girl felt as she'd lost her family in the tragic bloody war or the pain she had gone through at the time.

Harry, like Daphne as well, wouldn't want to know or think that his younger sister to be dead.

The black-haired boy could easily see the grief on Daphne's face, despite the girl wanting to be calm. Seeing her younger sister alive, somehow had an heavy impact on her. He felt sorry for her. He couldn't imagine the girl's emotional struggle for all these long years.

Ron had expressed utter sympathy for the girl—as he couldn't imagine how heartbroken the girl must have felt as she had lost both her parents and the only sibling she had.

He had six siblings (even though Fred and George were total annoying prats as they are—he wouldn't wish death upon them of course, he loved his siblings deeply, and he had a little sister as well, Ginny. He wouldn't want anything to happen to his precious little sister. Losing a sibling is heartbreaking).

Harry noticed that his sister's eyes were glossy—tears were filling her blue eyes.

Bloom had the urge to say something to Daphne, but she didn't know what to say or how to comfort her sister.

"I. . . I shouldn't have left you in the room alone," Daphne confessed, as she swallowed hardly—feeling her inner guilt choking her—nearly suffocating her, as she'd been plagued with horrifying nightmares of her little sister.

"I didn't know what to do! I was looking for Dad and Uncle Alec for help as no one was coming for us. . ."

Daphne's heartbreaking memories had resurfaced—there were days she felt as if this tragic incident had happened only yesterday—but a decade had passed. She could never forget it. Never forget the beautiful, cheerful, bright days she had with her parents, grandparents, uncle, even her baby sister . . .

". . . you were only baby, a tiny one too. I was afraid to hold you in my arms for fearing that I might drop you. I found Uncle Alec and Dad. . ." her face twitched painfully, as tears glistened down her face. "When I found Dad, he . . . it was too late . . . he was gone . . ."

 _Young princess Daphne was shaking her father's shoulders, urging him to get up. The little girl had wanted her father! She wanted to embrace his warm arms and to protect her from all the monsters and demons._

 _She was sobbing hysterically._

 _"Daddy! Get up! No more playing!" she yelled desperately, tears trickling down her face._

 _"Daphne sweetheart, your father—"_

 _It had crushed Alec's soul severely as he gazed at his niece who was sobbing, utterly heartbroken, over her dead father. It had instantly reminded him over how he and her mother, Marion, had felt when their own mother had passed away when he was only a six-years-old boy._

 _She was just a child—she had no clue what the bloody war was really about that had claimed her father's life._ _What could he possibly say to his sweet Daphne? How could he comfort her in a time like this? How could he help her through this difficult situation?_

 _Alec wasn't a parent; he wasn't exactly sure what to do in this kind of situation, his little sister would probably know, but she was gone too, as was his younger niece Bloom. His entire family had been wiped out. His father had died in the war (just two weeks after Bloom had been born) along with King Hyperion and Queen Leilani, Oritel's parents._

 _He and Daphne were the only family members who had manage to survive bloody assault of the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and Lord Darkar and their armies._

 _The man had glanced at Oritel who was lifeless with such a sorrowful look on his face._

 _"No! Daddy! Don't leave me and Bloomy alone! Mummy gone!" the little three-years-old princess had wept uncontrollably as her father hadn't moved or twitched a single muscle._

 _He was dead._

 _Alec placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm so sorry my precious Dap, your father, he's gone. . ."_

 _The girl turned to her uncle and crashed into his arms as he hugged his niece tightly to him. He ran his fingers through her shoulder-length blond hair. He had tears sliding down his face._ _He vowed to himself silently—promising his baby sister that he wouldn't allow Daphne to slip from his sight, ever that she will always be safe and out of harms way. She was the only family he had left and he was determined to ensure her happiness._

Her expression had fallen apart.

Daphne had grew silent.

She had casted a look at her sister, which had caused her heart to contract painfully—as if her heart had skipped a beating rhythm. She wanted to comfort her sister, but the moment she'd opened her mouth, her words had failed her—upon seeing Bloom's tearful face. . .

Perhaps, Daphne shouldn't have mentioned their birthfather, Oritel's death, as her younger sister had no memory of either of her birthparents, as she had been only a four weeks old baby. . .

Her younger sister probably had no idea she had a uncle related to her by blood on their mother's side of the family. If her uncle were here and seen Bloom in person, he would've been beyond thrilled to see her. . . he would've probably burst into tears of joy and would most likely cradle Bloom in his arms.

Harry finally looked at Daphne, his green eyes flickering with pity. He cleared his throat and chose his words carefully as he didn't want to hurt Daphne's sensitive feelings in any way possible.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I can't imagine how heartbroken you must be."

Daphne had a small kind smile on her face and nodded.

Bloom was deeply sadden over the news of what happened to her birthparents, but she could see how much it had shattered her sister's fragile heart as she had _witnessed_ it with her own eyes and Bloom instantly shuddered over the fact that Daphne had seen their dead father's corpse and it seemed to her that it had haunted Daphne ever since.

Bloom had no memory of the devastating event that happened eleven years ago—save for the fact that she'd been (somehow) abandoned in an blazed alley alone.

"You must've been really young. . ."

"Yes. I was about three at the time," her sad hazel eyes lingered on her little sister, "but still I shouldn't have left you alone—"

"It wasn't your fault. You were just doing your best," Bloom said, reassuring her sister that it hadn't been her fault, that she had done everything she could at the time.

Bloom furrowed her brows.

"Please tell me you _hadn't_ _been_ blaming yourself ever since?"

Daphne frowned at her sister as her gaze wasn't focused on her Bloom. Her face tinged slightly pink, feeling embarrassed about it. "How could I not? I thought you were dead. You were my only sibling I had. I shouldn't have left you . . ." she trailed off, still feeling some guilt swirling within her.

Harry looked at Bloom and whispered to her without the girl overhearing him. "I think she needs a hug from you."

"I know, but I don't want to startle her."

Bloom slowly approached her older sister and gently placed her hand on Daphne's shoulder, in which, the girl had lifted her head up to greet her sister's bright face. "It's going to be alright Dap. I promise it's going to get better. . ."

Daphne had pulled her younger sister into a bone-crushing hug, as she tightened her grip on Bloom for fearing she might just disappear again.

"I don't want to lose you again," she whispered broken-heartedly.

"You're not. I'm here and your here. I promise you that nothing bad will happen . . . " the redhead girl whispered in her sister's ear, and gazed at her with a bright smile.

"Harry, Bloom, Ron . . . " a man's voice called out to them.

It was Remus.

He didn't look entirely pleased with the trio, due to the fact that the three of them had vanished from their sights.

"Your father had been looking for the two o—"

Bloom was the one to speak up, rather than allowing her brother to make an excuse again for the few times he done from before. "I'm sorry Moony. It was my fault, and I was just a bit curious into seeing err. . . my sister is all . . . "

"Your sister?" he said rather astounded, as he took notice of the older girl besides Bloom.

He could easily see the girl had been in tears, and the way she was looking at Bloom as if weren't real, a long desired dream, fearing that her younger sister might simply fade away from her grasp as the girl gave a slight nod.

"Oh, hello my name's Daphne Lovell, it's nice to meet you," she greeted the man kindly.

Remus had remembered what Lily had mentioned to them a few days ago, she hadn't been exactly sure if Bloom's sister had been adopted or if she truly had a blood-related uncle. He could see some resemblance between the two sisters, despite their hair and eye colour being different. The heart-shaped face and big catlike eyes, although Bloom's freckles were not as seeable as Daphne's.

"Well, I'm Remus Lupin, a friend of their parents," he shook the girl's hand delightedly, although he had a many questions swirling in his mind, like how was the girl even here? Where had she and her supposedly uncle living for all these long years?

"Are you here alone?" Remus questioned the girl curiously.

"Oh no, I'm here with Uncle Regulus and my cousins," Daphne explained as the reason they, "but of course they do tend to wander off a lot in shops. Although, they'll manage to pop up on me and manage to frighten me as their usual antics. . . "

Remus looked at the girl with such an alarmed look on his when she mentioned a familiar name he once knew of. It couldn't be possibly the same man that she was referring to—Sirius' brother, right? Anyone could have the same name. . . but it was well known in the Black family they would name their children after stars, planets, or any kind of sorts related to it. . .

But of course before he could jump to his conclusion about it, he wanted to make sure from the girl that his sources were correct rather than getting the wrong sort of information. The girl could be possibly mistaken with a different man who had the same name?

"By any chance. . . you don't mean Regulus Black do you?" Remus inquired, feeling slightly at dazed. Wasn't Regulus suppose to be dead? Or had supposedly been murdered by one of Lord Voldemort's bloody followers? How in the bloody world did the girl end up with Sirius' suppose-to-be-dead-brother-who-might-in-fact-alive?

"Yes and he's Sirius' younger brother."

Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Wait! Sirius has a brother!" Harry had cut in rather astonished, unaware of the fact the Sirius had a younger sibling. He did mentioned his former life previously before knowing his father

"I didn't even know that Padfoot had a bother," Bloom whispered to Ron who was looking as confused as she was.

Remus had simply forgotten they were listening to their conversation.

Sirius hadn't explained to them he had a younger sibling, as it was a bit personal for him. He never did like bringing the subject up about his younger brother. He had blamed himself for not protecting his brother from their cruel family when he had the chance, in a way he felt like a complete failure.

"Yes, Sirius did have a younger brother," Remus explained.

" _Did_ _have_ a brother? Why? What'd happened to him?" Bloom questioned curiously, looking slightly confused at Remus' last statement.

"Well, from what we had known at the time, he'd supposedly died during the war."

The three had let out a sharp gasp, after hearing the fate of Sirius' younger brother as Remus continued on. "But it seems that it might not be the case anymore. Regulus is somehow alive."

The man had turned his attention back to the girl, his mind filled with endless question that he needed answers to. Like how did the girl knew of him? How did she end up with Regulus Black? Where had he been hiding for all these years? How did the man escape such a dark, terrible fate from the Dark Lord?

Small steps at a time as he let out a breath, his gaze focused on the girl for answers.

"How did you come across Regulus?" Remus said precisely.

"Well, I knew him since I was a little girl, well, the first time I'd actually met Regulus was when I'd lost my uncle in the crowd. He spotted me all alone and crying, so he had took me to his place to help me find my family. But it turned out, Regulus' cousin Evelyn had been dating my uncle at the time and so she'd immediately contacted my uncle. . . " Daphne explained briefly over the encounter of her and Regulus and their association with each other.

"How old were you at the time?" the redhead boy asked.

"I was pretty young, maybe three or four at the time," Daphne responded, feeling her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

"Now I'm a bit curious about your uncle, on what side of your family does he related to?" Remus inquired.

"He's my mum's older brother and Dad's an only child."

Bloom wasn't exactly sure if she truly had a blood related uncle remembering what her sister had said the other day and not only that, but she wasn't exactly sure if it was from her mother's side of the family or her father's side, although she had extended cousins as well.

It seemed that Uncle Alec was her biological mother's older brother.

She simply shuddered over the fact about what her uncle had gone through after he learned he'd lost his baby sister (her own mother) during the war that happened on planet Domino. It was still strange to think that she came from a completely different planet.

She wondered how did her uncle look like?

Bloom already knew who she'd taken her appearance from, it was from her biological mother and even noted that no one in her family had blue eyes but only her. But then again, the boy had the same eyes as hers, so it had to be in the family right. . . ?

The girl still had many questions.

"I see—" he was cut off, preventing him from asking anymore questions due to a loud high-pitched startling voice.

 _"Re-Re-Regulus!?"_

 _"Si-Sirius!?"  
_

It had caused many people to turn their heads towards the source of the high-pitched voice, wondering what was the commotion about, while Remus and the rest had rushed towards James and Sirius.

Sirius nearly looked petrified, his colour draining from his face, almost as white as a sheet of paper.

He pointed his shaky finger uncontrollably at the imposter man who had Regulus' face. It couldn't be! This man couldn't be his brother, but he was way to similar to him! The man had bloody called out his name! Was he finally going mad? Or was he seeing things that weren't there. Maybe his guilt was finally catching up to him after all these years.

Even Lily was taken aback once she stepped in on the scene.

She'd nearly dropped her things as she spotted Regulus. The woman glanced at Sirius who looked on the verge to faint from this sudden, unexpected, surprise that had caused most of them to be speechless. Even she wasn't sure what to say or how to approach such a situation.

No one had expected his return at all.

"Yo— _You're_ suppose to be dead!" Sirius cried out frantically.

Regulus had a calm look. He knew that this day would eventually come. "Sirius, calm down please, there's a very good explanation as to why—"

"—Explanation? No. You, I can't possibly be seeing things that aren't real! Don't you talk as if you were him! You're _not_ him!" His brother couldn't possibly be alive as he was gone.

Sirius had even attended his brother's funeral along with his the rest of his family members and he had spotted his heartbroken mother sobbing over the loss of dear, perfect son she'd adored so much.

He placed a hand on his older's brother's shoulder, looking at Sirius with a firm look, trying to calm him down that he wasn't going mad. "You're _not_ seeing things Siri. I'm _real_ and _alive_! I never died."

"Ne-never died, but, that. . . it couldn't be. . ." Sirius stuttered repeatedly, looking on the very edge of passing out. Regulus had used to call him Siri when he was a child. They'd been close as young children but ever since they'd been sorted into opposite Houses that rivaled each other the two brothers had been at odds with each other.

 _Siri._ He was the only person who had given him that nickname besides James of course.

Sirius looked at the man once more, his grey eyes flickered with heartbroken emotions, that it broke him as well. Somehow it had instantly brought him to a memory of when Regulus had been young crying over time over some sort of cruel joke Bella played over him.

"So if you never did die, how did you mange to escape your fate then? The last thing Sirius had ever heard from you—you had died." James interjected, slightly dazed as well.

"That's what I wanted my family to hear. I couldn't risk putting my family's life in danger, including you Sirius," Regulus admitted as he paused momentarily, glancing at Sirius who seemed to look stunned by his brother's action. He never knew that Regulus had actually cared that much about him. ". . . and so I fled Europe—headed off to America and I had to rebuild my life all over again, this time with a fresh start."

"I'd imagine it wasn't an easy task to do." Lily said, gazing at the man with a heartfelt gaze as the woman approached her husband's side.

"It wasn't a walk in the park," he sighed heavily, "I never wanted to leave Europe but there was no other way without a high price. Although, I did get into contact with Uncle Alphard while I was there, Sirius."

"Uncle Alphard? He lives in America? I knew he left Britain long ago with his seventeen-years-old daughter Evelyn, another favourite cousin of mine," his brother said beaming, as Alphard was one of his most favorite uncles.

Regulus nodded.

"And what of Evelyn?"

"Evelyn's doing well. She's married and has three young sons who'll bound to pop up somewhere in the shop as usual. They like to scare the jibes outta someone—finding it amusing."

"Really? So in other words they're troublemakers." Sirius grinned childishly.

"They are," Daphne spoke softly, which had brought the adults' attention onto her. It was just now, they took complete awareness of the girl who stood besides Regulus, expect for Remus who knew who she is.

Remus stood there smiling warmly, which of of course had been taken noticed by Lily.

Sirius noticed the girl whose face looked too familiar from somewhere. . .

"I don't want to startle you or anything, but your face looks oddly familiar to someone I know. . ." Sirius stated, sharing the same questioning look along with James. Even he noticed of course.

"Oh, you might be associating me with my sister Bloom." Daphne beamed brightly.

Lily had a deep feeling that somehow the girl was indeed Bloom's sister, remembering just a few days ago she'd encountered them in the ice -skating arena. Now, she was here with Regulus and her three cousins, finally meeting her in person.

The three adults looked at the girl with such a surprise look.

"So you're Daphne, her sister." James said delightedly.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _It's been a while since my last update, back in August, nearly three months ago. I'd originally wanted to post this chapter back at the end of September, then obviously in the second week on October, and now October had rolled around the corner and now we're in November. Time does fly!_

 _The reason why for such of a delay is school work along with exams and another reason is because it was one of the (or I felt it was) a difficult chapter to write than the previous chapters due to writer's block, and also for creating Evelyn's background and how she relates to the Blacks and also giving more of an insight of who Alec is, which I've written in my notebook. (I do love creating backgrounds for unknown characters!)_

 _(Hopefully, I would update the next chapter sooner, but life always gets in the way)._

 _I hope you had enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Like always please leave your reviews and comments down below! I really do appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts about it!_

 _Until Next Time!_


End file.
